A Time to Trust
by Emma Hardy
Summary: The sequel to Struggles of the Heart. Ginny and Harry go through something wonderfully lifechanging. Draco and Hermione want the same, but old issues come up and feelings seemingly get hurt. Ron tries to find room in his heart to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Author's Note: Hello HP lovers!!! Here's the sequel to "Struggles of the Heart." If you haven't read that story, I suggest that you do so before reading this one…I think it will be a lot easier. For those of you who have read "Struggles of the Heart" this one takes place four years after that one ended (I did the math with JKR's books so everyone should be the right age.) I hope you enjoy, and please REVIEW!!! It keeps me motivated : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter One**

**The Wedding**

Ginny couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. She and Harry had waited four years to tie the knot. After all, she was only sixteen when he proposed, and he was only seventeen. She had spent her last year at Hogwarts showing off the engagement ring that had once been Lily Potter's. Understandably, it caused quite the commotion. To be in your final year at Hogwarts and already engaged was something extremely rare itself, let alone to the famous Harry Potter. She took such good care of that ring, never letting it leave her sight. She did, however, dread being away from Harry for a whole year yet again. That was, until he got a job at Hogwarts as Hagrid's assistant. Really, it was more like spending all day working on the landscaping on the grounds, then spending the evening with Ginny. He wouldn't have bothered getting the job, but he knew it was hard enough on Ginny when he was gone the year before, and it wouldn't feel right being engaged and having only actually been together for part of his sixth year, and a summer.

Now, Ginny looked at her reflection in the tall elegant mirror in the bridal room at the church where she would finally become Mrs. Harry Potter. She had pointed out her dress one day to Hermione when they were shopping and said she knew she could never have it because her parents couldn't afford it, and she was prepared to take it in stride. Hermione, however, later told Harry that Ginny wanted that dress more than anything. The next time she and Ginny went wedding shopping, Harry gave her a bag of Galleons and passed it off as telling her to buy something nice for herself, knowing she would choose the dress.

The dress was somewhat plain, but extremely elegant in its own way. It was strapless and the most brilliant white she had ever seen. It was made of that thick, silky material that Ginny could never remember the name of. It wrapped tightly around her chest and stomach, but fanned out gradually into a wide, smooth skirt. The back had a train attached by fabric-covered round buttons at the small of her back. The train fanned the width of her skirt, and extended three feet behind her. It was so simple, but Ginny had never been one for ruffles or lots of fancy beadwork. Her long red hair was curled into wide spirals that fell over her shoulders and down her back. Just the small section in front was pulled back into a couple of bobby pins and pouffed slightly forward.

"Ginny, you look wonderful." Hermione came up behind her. Ginny had chosen silver dresses for Fleur and for Hermione, the Maid of honor. She chose that color on Fleur's suggestion that it went better with her hair. It was a nice color anyway, Ginny thought. "Are you nervous?" Hermione asked her.

"Not a bit." Ginny smiled confidently. She knew she was ready for this, and had been since the night Harry proposed. Four years felt like a hundred, but here it was. "Hermione, do you think Harry's nervous?" she asked, almost as a meaningless afterthought.

"No, Gin, I don't. He's just as ready as you are." Hermione squeezed Ginny's upper arms and pulled her in a hug. Hermione was still wrapping her mind around the fact that Harry and Ginny were actually going to become husband and wife. It was her best friend, and her other best friend's little sister, who happened to be another one of her best friends. She thought often about how lucky they all were to have each other. "You and Harry are so lucky that you both found the person you were destined for."

Ginny looked confused. "What do you mean? Don't you believe you and Malfoy were meant to be together?"

"Oh, of course I do!" Hermione defended quickly. She hadn't meant for it to sound as though she wasn't completely in love with Draco. She found the necklace on her chest with her hand and squeezed the ring in her hand. One of these days Draco was going to add a diamond to it, and she would finally wear it on her finger where it belonged. "I love him with my whole heart." She smiled, thinking about the Christmas of 1998 when he gave her the necklace with the engraved ring, promising to add a diamond to it one day.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny went into the powder room incase it was Harry. Hermione went over and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me." She opened the door with excitement.

"Dray!" She threw herself into Draco's arms. She hadn't seen him in three days and it felt like three months when she was all by herself at night. He had gone to visit his mother and just help her out a bit. True, she had house elves, but things were still harder for Narcissa now that Lucius was in Azkaban. "I missed you so much! How's your mum?"

"Hey, Beautiful. You look amazing." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, causing her to nearly melt to the floor. He never knew it would be so hard to be away from her. "Anyway," he said when he finally pulled away from her lips, "Mum's fine. She said she wished you had come along. She really wanted to see you."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She really was quite fond of Narcissa. She had come to realize that she was nothing like her sister, Bellatrix, deep down. She was more like Andromeda, who was loving and caring. She was simply taken to the dark side by what she thought was love for Lucius Malfoy. Looking back, Narcissa had realized she was more taken by the comfortable life of wealth than any real feelings for her husband. She would have given anything to have what Andromeda had, now.

"Did you tell her I had to help Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I did, and I hope Ginny and Harry don't mind, but I invited her to come along. She's here with my cousin Addison who's been staying with her, as well."

"Are you telling me Bellatrix had a daughter?" She knew Andromeda only had one daughter, Nymphadora, who was killed four years ago in the final battle at Hogwarts.

Ginny came out of the powder room and said, "Hey, Draco. It's fine that you brought them, by the way. There should be enough food and I'm sure we can find a couple of extra seats."

"Thanks, Ginny. I think there's an extra present in it for you, anyway. You look great, by the way."

"Ooh, I like presents," Ginny said in a joking voice, but Hermione smiled, knowing she wasn't really kidding at all. "But, thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime."

Hermione turned back to Draco. "Would you see if you can find Fleur? She was supposed to bring the bouquets twenty minutes ago."

"Sure." He turned to go, but then turned back around and took Hermione's hands. "I missed you so much." Hermione smiled and tried to push him out the door. "Just one more thing," he stopped her. He reach up to her neck and un-clasped the necklace. "This doesn't really match your attire." Then from his pocket he pulled out a jewelry box. He handed it to her and she opened it. What was inside took her breath away. It was the most gorgeous set of pearls she had ever seen.

"What…" she was stunned at his gift. Draco slipped her other necklace discreetly into his tuxedo jacket pocket. "Draco, these are beautiful, thank you!"

"They were my mother's. She told me they were for you, now."

"I'll have to thank her." Hermione took the pearls out of the box and handed them to Draco to put on her. She lifted her hair and he wrapped them around her neck. When they were in place, he turned her around to face him and kissed her cheek.

"Perfect," he whispered. "I'll see you in the church," he added quickly before he left.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione went to where Ginny was doing her makeup for about the fourth time and showed her the pearl necklace. "Hermione, that's gorgeous! But, where's your other necklace?"

"Ohh…" Hermione felt her neck and realized the ring was gone. "He took it. I remember now. I was just so excited to get this one that I wasn't thinking about it."

"He took it?"

"Yeah, he said it didn't match my dress and he put it in his pocket."

"Hermione, the necklace looked fine with your dress." Ginny smiled knowingly.

"What's your point?" Hermione clearly was not conceiving what was going on.

"My point, Hermione, is that he used that as an excuse to take your necklace…" Ginny nodded her head and moved her hand in circles willing Hermione to follow what she was saying.

"You don't think he's taking back his promise to me do you, Ginny?"

"Hermione!" Ginny was getting frustrated. "What don't you understand about this? He took it to get it…adjusted."

Hermione's lips formed into a smile. "You mean…"

"YES!" The girls broke out into a giggle for a number of reasons. Ginny was about to be married, Hermione was about to be engaged, and the biggest reason of all, Malfoy thought he could get that trick past two Gryffindors.

Meanwhile, in the room where Harry was getting ready, he let Draco in the door.

"Did she buy it?" Harry asked.

"Yep." He pulled Hermione's necklace out of his pocket. "Do you need anything before I Apparate over to Diagon Alley?"

"No, I have Ron for the time being," Harry nodded over to where Ron was trying, without success, to put on his bow tie. "See you in about a half hour? The ceremony starts in forty-five minutes."

"I'll be back in plenty of time. See you later."

"See you," Harry replied before shutting the door on Malfoy's back. When he turned around, he thought about the fact that Draco Malfoy had become one of his really good friends who was about to stand up in his wedding. During all six of his years at Hogwarts he never would have imagined he would ever be civil to him, let alone ask him to stand up for him on the most important day of his life. Looking back, Harry didn't know why he was surprised to learn that all of the blame for Draco's evilness could be placed on Lucius Malfoy's mistreatment of his son.

"Thanks a lot," Draco thanked the jeweler for getting the ring done so quickly and proceeded to walk out of the store. The jeweler he took her ring to had the most amazing and quick wand work he had ever seen.

He had Hermione's ring in his pocket, ready to put it on her finger at last, and he couldn't have felt more alive. Those feelings were stopped automatically when he saw Pansy Parkinson walk out of Flourish and Blotts. "Draco!" she called.

Malfoy tried to pretend he couldn't hear her, but it was no use. "Draco! Hey! It's Pansy!"

He turned around abruptly. "I know who you are, Pansy, and if you don't mind, I have somewhere important to be."

"Are you still with that Mudblood?"

"Are you still calling her that?" he replied sarcastically, yet with anger embedded deep in his words. "And yes, I am with Hermione." He turned and walked toward the point where wizards usually Disapparated out of Diagon Alley.

"Don't you care what I know about your father?" she called.

"NOT REALLY!" he shouted even louder.

She ran to catch up with him and said quietly, "Not even if he's escaping from Azkaban, and is going to ask you to help?"

"Why would he think that I would help, especially when I'm just about engaged to the person in charge of keeping him there?"

"Is that what you were doing in the jewelry store?" Pansy asked.

"That's none of your business, Parkinson," he said angrily. "Now, I really am late." He walked the rest of the way to the Disapparition point, leaving Pansy in his dust.

Draco ran into the church just in time. Ginny (who eyed him up in slight annoyance at his tardiness), Hermione, Ron and Fleur were already in the back of the church. He checked his watch. It was 3:59 which meant he had one minute to spare.

Hermione walked over to Draco. "Where have you been?" she asked urgently.

He kissed her cheek. "Last minute errand, but I'm here." Hermione tried to hold back her grin, but a small one popped out at the corner of her mouth anyway.

"Okay, well let's get moving then." She shoved him to the entrance to the church where Fleur was standing. The doors opened and the violin quartet started playing. Draco escorted Fleur down the aisle and parted with her when they reached the altar, Draco going to the right towards Harry.

"Everything turn out okay?" Harry asked him out of the corner of his mouth.

"Perfect," Draco replied, tapping his chest pocket where the ring resided.

The procession continued as Ron escorted Hermione down the aisle. When they reached the end, Hermione gave Ron's arm a friendly squeeze and smiled at him. Ron gave Harry a pat on the back and joined Draco standing behind him.

Everyone in the church "awed" when Teddy Lupin (who was carrying the rings on a white satin pillow) and Victoire Weasley walked down the aisle together holding hands. Harry smiled at his godson and future niece and winked at them. Then his attention was turned to the back of the church.

The wedding march started and he was looking at his bride who was about to walk towards him for the last time as Ginny Weasley. He beamed at her and she responded with the same. She took her father's arm and proceeded down the aisle with slow, careful steps. She looked so stunning that Harry felt momentarily breathless and his legs lost nearly all feeling. There were no butterflies in his stomach. He knew they were ready with so much confidence that he didn't even feel the slightest mosquito of a twitch in his belly. Ginny and Mr. Weasley reached the altar and he kissed his daughter's cheek. Mrs. Weasley joined them and the man presiding over the wedding said, "We are gathered here today to join Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter in Holy Matrimony. If anyone gives reason for this couple not to be joined in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Harry eyed Dean Thomas to make sure he stayed seated and Ginny did the same to Cho Chang, who were both seated in the back of the church. As they both realized what the other was doing, they laughed and the minister continued. "Who give this woman to this man?"

Mr. Weasley answered, "Her mother and I do," and they both took Ginny's right hand and put it in Harry's. Mr. Weasley squeezed Harry's hand as he passed over his daughter's and nodded at Harry, a tear forming in his eye. Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny's cheek, then Harry's, and took her husband's arm back to their seats.

"Let us continue," the minister said. "Do you, Harry James Potter take Ginny Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Harry gripped Ginny's hand tighter. "With all my heart, I do."

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

The minister spoke to the congregation. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows." Then to Harry, "Harry, you're first."

He gazed into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes before speaking. "Ginny, I can't believe it took so long to see that I was madly in love with you. Every time I look at you, some part of me wishes I hadn't been so stupid all along because I hate to think of the four and a half years we missed out on. Regardless, I couldn't be happier now that we're together. You've stuck by me through everything, and I do mean everything, I've had to go through. Four years ago I tried to leave you behind to protect you, but I couldn't leave thinking I might not have you to come back to. You waited for me, and that meant the world to me. I love you, Ginny, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the time we lost, and I'm going to give you the best life I can."

"Ginny?" the minister signaled that it was her turn.

She had tears in her eyes, and she was feeling that it was certainly a good choice to use waterproof mascara. Seeing her watery eyes, Harry choked up and his tear ducts gave way, too. "Harry…my Harry. When I was eleven I never thought I would matter to you, and I couldn't even be in the same room without turning bright red. In fact, I still don't think I can, but now it's just because you make me so happy, not because I'm embarrassed. You saved my life, and I think that was the moment I knew I loved you. I was so naïve to think that it was just because I was Ron's sister that you cared so much. I tried to move on and stop wanting you when I thought you'd never see me the way I saw you, and I think you must have gotten jealous or something silly like that, because after five years you _finally_ saw me as Ginny, not as Ron's annoying little sister. Anyway, Harry, I love you so much and I will spend the rest of _my_ life making sure you never have reason to wonder if I will be standing by your side, because I will be by your side no matter what."

They smiled at each other and Harry rubbed her hand with his thumb. Then they both looked at the minister to continue with the ceremony. "Now for the rings," he said. Harry turned to Ron who took the rings from Teddy's pillow and handed them back to Harry.

"Harry, now take Ginny's left hand in yours, and repeat after me," the minister said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Harry took Ginny's left hand and with his right hand he slipped the silver band around her finger as he said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister turned to Ginny. "Ginny, take Harry's left hand in yours and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Ginny did as she was told and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." She beamed at Harry who had tears creeping slowly down his cheeks. Ginny reached up and wiped them away with her thumb.

"Then," the minister continued, "by the power vested in me by the Church of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry stepped towards his new wife and took the back of her head in his newly-decorated left hand and the small of her back in his other hand. Then, smiling when he was an inch away from her face, he kissed her the same way as the first time in the common room when they had won the Quidditch cup, and the way he did before he and Ron left on their journey, and the way he did the first time he saw her after that journey. He poured all the love from his chest into a single kiss.

There were cheers and whistles from their friends and family, each person knowing that they had just witnessed the eternal bond of two people who belonged together more than anyone else in the entire universe.

The minister spoke once more, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Everyone cheered once again and Harry and Ginny made their way back down the aisle walking hand in hand for the first time as husband and wife. Passing Mrs. Weasley, they saw that she was crying hysterically, but smiling brighter than anyone in the entire church. She could not have asked for a better husband for her daughter than the man she thought of as another son.

The wedding reception was held in the backyard of the Burrow. The Weasley family arrived at the house about an hour before the guests so they had time to prepare. Hermione was helping Fleur and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. "Eet was a beauty-full ceremony don't you teenk?" Fleur asked.

"It was," Hermione agreed. "Their vows wore amazing."

"Hermione, was that Narcissa Malfoy I saw?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, it was. I hope you don't mind, but she really wanted to come, according to Draco."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. She saved Harry's life and if you don't mind her she must be alright."

"She is," Hermione assured her.

"Who was that pretty girl with her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I guess her name is Addison, Lucius' niece. Apparently her father was the male version of Andromeda of Lucius' side of the family. He didn't agree with the Dark Arts and they basically disowned him. I think he actually married a Muggle woman. I don't know much of the story, though. I just know Addison's been staying with Narcissa without Lucius knowing."

"I see," Mrs. Weasley continued supervising the peeling of the potatoes that was happening mid-air in front of her.

Ron came bounding through the back door. "The guests are arriving, Mum." He looked around the kitchen. "Where's Malfoy, Hermione?"

"He was bringing his mother and cousin separately."

"Oh. Well, the guests are here, anyway."

"Would you go usher them into the tent, Ron? Dinner will be served in a half an hour and Harry and Ginny should be here in about ten minutes."

"Sure, Mum."

"I'll help, Ron. That sounds like a job for the best man and the maid of honor to do together."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Together they walked into the warm summer evening air. "You look fantastic, Hermione."

"Thanks, Ronald," Hermione said, truly flattered.

"Anytime."

They reached the front fence to the Burrow where guests were Apparating with loud _CRACK!s._ The first to arrive was Neville and Hannah Abbott, along with Luna. According to Luna, Neville and Hannah first got together the summer after seventh year and had been together ever since. They were set to get married in a month, in July. "Neville! Hannah! It's so good to see you! Congratulations on your wedding."

"Hello, Hermione," Neville greeted her. "You're invited, you know…to the wedding. All of you, even Malfoy if he would ever come."

"Of course he would, Neville. I have no doubt," Hermione reassured him. "Come on all of you, I'll take you to your tables in the tent." Neville, Hannah and Luna followed her, and Hermione slowed back to wait for Luna so she could talk to her. "Luna, how have you been?"

"Just wonderful, Hermione, thank you. I just got back from Sweden, actually."

"Still looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Hermione had to fight back the laughter, but it was a completely serious question.

"Nargles," Luna answered simply, as though there was nothing strange at all about it.

Hermione decided that conversation had gone on long enough when she couldn't think of another thing to say. It was lucky they arrived at the tent.

Meanwhile, Ron was waiting at the gate for another guest. He turned around and saw that Hermione was almost to the tent with Neville, Hannah and Luna. Someone Apparated behind him and he turned to see who it was. It was Draco with his mother and his cousin, Addison.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"Ron, you know my mother I believe?"

Ron nodded. "All right, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes dear, thanks. And please, call me Narcissa."

Ron nodded a second time to show that he would. Before he could be introduced to the pretty blonde girl standing behind Draco, Hermione came up behind him.

"Draco, finally! I was beginning to think you'd gotten splinched on the way here." She kissed him in a comfortable greeting of a couple who was in a solid relationship, then turned to Narcissa. "Narcissa, I'm sorry I couldn't come with Draco to visit these last couple days, but the necklace is gorgeous! Thank you so much."

"Oh it was my pleasure, Hermione. I knew they would look beautiful on you and what do I need them for?"

Hermione smiled and hugged Narcissa. "Dray, this must be your cousin. Addison, is it?"

"Yes." He gestured for Addison to come around to the front. "Addison, this is my girlfriend, Hermione."

Addison stuck her hand out for Hermione to shake and she obliged. "I've heard so much about you, Hermione. My cousin loves you so much. I can hear it in his voice when he talks about you."

"Well, he's done quite a number on me himself," Hermione said with a sly grin.

Draco turned to Ron, who was staring at Addison with an interest he wasn't even aware of. "Addison, this is Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," she said, and in a strange way, Ron felt that she meant it. He took her hand in and kissed it in a very old fashioned way. This surprised Hermione a great deal. For God knows how long, he couldn't tell her that he liked her when they were already best friends who told each other everything else, and here he was kissing the hand of a stranger. Either he had grown up quite a bit and she had never realized it, or he was desperate to show her he wasn't a complete waste of space as a man.

"Can I show you ladies to your seats?" he asked.

The Malfoy women nodded and followed Ron.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with the same expression that said, "Was that the same Ron Weasley?"

"Well," Hermione said, "that was interesting."

"No kidding," Draco agreed. "Come on, love, let's go find our own seats."

Gradually, everyone else arrived at the reception. Even though Harry and Ginny arrived a little earlier, they waited until nearly all the guests were there before making their appearance. When they came out, Harry still wearing his tuxedo and Ginny still wearing her dress (without the train), they made their way through their applauding friends and family all the way to the front of the tent where the long table stood. The wedding party was all seated there with Ginny and Harry right in the middle.

When most of the guests had finished dessert, Ron stood and clinked his glass and stood to make the best man speech. Everyone turned to him. "I have to admit that I don't really have a speech prepared," he started, "but that's only because I didn't know where to begin. Harry," he turned to his best friend, "you're my best mate, and I don't know what Hogwarts would have been like without you. Ginny, my only sister. I could not have asked for a better husband for you than my best friend. I know you both will take great care of each other. We all know Harry's always been there for Ginny, even when it wasn't his job to be. Not to mention the fact that Harry needs someone as tough as Ginny to keep him in line. No pixie could handle that job." Everyone laughed. They understood fully that Ginny was a tough girl who could handle nearly anything life threw at her, and it wouldn't be good for Harry to have a pushover for a wife. He would be out of control. "Harry once told me that he liked her for a long time sixth year, but he didn't do anything about it because he was afraid of what I would think. I'll be the first one to admit that I gave her other boyfriends a hard time." Dean Thomas nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I know I'm blabbing, so I'll just say one more thing. I love you both, and I know you'll be completely happy together. Congratulations." He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "Harry and Ginny."

"Harry and Ginny," everyone repeated after him.

Soon, the tables were all moved and the band had started playing. Harry and Ginny went out for their first dance as husband and wife and soon everyone joined. Draco and Hermione were dancing to a slow song, holding each other as close as can be. Hermione noticed a lump in Draco's chest. "Draco, what's this?" She touched the lump on the outside of his jacket. He stopped dancing at once and pulled the box out of his pocket. Harry, seeing this, stopped dancing and he and Ginny watched. The other guests noticed and soon everyone had formed a small audience around Hermione and Draco. He got down on one knee and opened the box. Hermione beamed and put one hand to her cheek. "Draco…"

He smiled up at her. "Hermione, we've been together for a long time now, and I just wanted the time to be perfect before making it one hundred percent official. I know you've waited a long time for this, and so have I. I love you Hermione Jean Granger, and it would make me so happy if you would marry me."

"Draco, you know I will. I love you." He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She gasped. The ring that she had worn around her neck for four years and become so accustomed to, now had the most gorgeous princess cut diamond she had ever seen in her life embedded in it.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and good. Everyone clapped and they began to dance again. Malfoy and Hermione who were still kissing, started to move with the music, and eventually Hermione put her head on his shoulder.

Harry and Ginny came up and tapped them on the shoulder during the next song. "Congratulations, guys," Harry said. "I'm glad you were able to get that ring done today, Malfoy," he said.

Hermione looked at Harry. "You knew?"

"Of course. He's already asked me to be his best man."

Hermione looked at Draco in surprise. She knew they were friends now, but she was pleasantly shocked at that.

"Anyway," Ginny said, "can we cut in?"

Hermione and Draco nodded and Harry offered his arm to Hermione. "I'm glad you're happy, Hermione," he said.

"I'm glad you and Ginny are so happy, too," she said, "but I really feel awful for Ron. He needs someone," she added sadly.

Harry looked over to where Ron was standing. "I'm not so sure we'll have to worry about that for much longer." Hermione looked too, and saw Ron talking animatedly with Addison Malfoy.

"Now all we have to do is convince him to ask her out," Hermione said. They both, however, knew that was a long shot for their best friend to ask a girl on a date.


	2. Chapter 2: House Call

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!! Just a little side note, this chapter takes place another four years after the first chapter (so that the occurances in chapter three make sense mathematically with JKR's world once again. Ginny is 24 and Harry and everyone else is 25. You'll understand when you're reading why I had to work out the math lol.) Enjoy and please remember to REVIEW! Happy reading!! 3 HogwartsValedictorian715

**Chapter Two**

**House Call**

The first four years of Ginny and Harry's marriage passed perfectly. Both of them felt that they could not have asked for an easier beginning. During those four years, they had settled into a house in Godric's Hollow. Harry had been made Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. Ginny was currently playing as the best seeker the Holyhead Harpies had seen in a century. Harry could not have been prouder of her, nor could he have asked for a better life.

Hermione and Draco were married and living in a subdivision rather near to Godric's Hollow. During the same promotion period where Harry had been made Head of the Aurors, Hermione was named Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco Malfoy, meanwhile, surprised everyone and became a Healer who worked both at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and making house calls. He was well-respected as a Healer, and was chosen for the most difficult of cases.

Ron still hadn't found someone, and he often dreaded that he would spend the rest of his life alone. He had gone on lots of dates in the last several years, but no one had ever appealed to him. It got to the point where he shut himself off to almost anyone. Ginny constantly told him that he needed to put himself out there and take a chance with a woman. Ron had been so hurt by Hermione's not wanting him, though he didn't blame her of course, that it was really difficult for him to look at a woman as more than a one night stand. He lived in a flat in London, and Harry liked to call it Ron's "bachelor pad." It really was, because Ron brought so many girls back there who were impressed by the fact that he was an Auror and best friends with Harry Potter. There were so many girls, that he only remembered seventy-five percent of their names.

One day he was out shopping for the necessities in Diagon Alley. He was walking down an aisle at the food store staring at the rows of food wondering what he would eat that week (he had such a hard time making up his mind), when he smashed into someone doing the exact same thing. "Hey, watch where you're…"

He looked up at who he had run into. She was a pretty blonde, the type he would normally hit on, but she didn't really look like someone he wanted to mess with. "Me, watch where _I'm_ going?" she asked. "You were the one staring at the shelves."

"Well," Ron said defensively. "I am sorry, then, I suppose."

"As am I," the woman said, "It appears we were both walking aimlessly," she smiled and Ron could have sworn it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Then he remembered that he had seen that smile twice before.

"Oh, you're Addison, Draco Malfoy's cousin, right?" He extended his hand for her to shake. "Ron Weasley, Ginny Potter's brother and Hermione's best friend."

"Oh, Ron, how are you?" she asked. The last time he had seen her was Draco and Hermione's wedding, and he had first met her at Ginny and Harry's wedding. At both weddings they had danced, and somehow, even considering his bachelor status, he had failed to ask her out both times.

"I'm just fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm great. Hey, listen," she said, "I had better get going, but it was great to see you again." She flashed him a smile that couldn't be anything other than flirtatious.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you, too," Ron said somewhat awkwardly, wondering why he hadn't asked her out, like he usually did with women as beautiful as her. Then he remembered that he wasn't interested in Malfoy women. Yet somehow, she left him feeling like he needed a cold shower.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione and Draco went to visit Narcissa and Addison. Addison answered the large front door of the Malfoy manor. "Draco! Hermione! How great to see you both!"

"Hey, Cuz," Draco greeted her, kissing her on the cheek as he passed. Hermione hugged Addison and stepped into the foyer after Draco.

"Where's my mum?" he asked.

"In the den, sitting by the fire." The three of them walked into the room where Narcissa was seated comfortably by the glowing embers. She turned around at the sound of company.

"Draco, nice of you to finally come see your mother." She smiled, indicating that it was merely a joke. In fact, Draco and Hermione made an appearance at least twice a week if not more. "Hello, Hermione, how are you, dear?"

"I'm great, Narcissa, and how are you today?" Hermione added the "today" because lately Narcissa hadn't been feeling the greatest. Even Draco hadn't been able to figure out exactly why. The only thing he told her was to take it easy. He was grateful that Addison was always there to help.

When they were all seated, Addison said, "Hermione, I ran into Ron Weasley today."

Hermione smirked, remembering how Ron had told her after Ginny and Harry's wedding that he thought she was pretty, and she had asked him about her again after her own wedding. At that point, she would have expected him to have asked her out, the way he had been going through women lately. All Ron said in response was that there was "something about her, that Addison."

"What? Why are you smirking?" Addison asked Hermione, catching her in the act.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just, do you realize that you're the only woman he's appeared interested in that he hasn't asked on a date?"

"Why do you think that is?"

"If I know Ron," Hermione said seriously, "It's because he's afraid he feels more than lust. He's probably afraid he really likes you."

"Yeah," said Draco. "The last person he fell for was in love with someone else when he came back from fighting Voldemort." Hermione back-slapped him on the knee and made a "tsa" sound. Draco smiled.

Addison, not catching on, said, "Who was that?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Me," she said simply.

"Oh," she said, comprehension finally dawning on her.

"I hate to think it's my fault, but ever since he came back to find me with Draco, who used to be his and Harry's enemy, he hasn't been able to fall for anyone. That's why he's such a playboy. At least…that's what we think." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Hermione said, "just let him take it slow. But, if you want, I can put in a good word for you."

"What makes you think _I_ want to date _him?_" she asked. Hermione had to admit to herself, that she hadn't considered that possibility.

"Well, you don't?"

"I didn't say that either." Addison laughed. "I just wanted to see the look on your face." That made everyone laugh. "No, I wouldn't mind going on a date with him. He's really respectful, actually. I fancy him a bit, I suppose." Hermione nodded and they continued the evening's conversation talking about other things.

Meanwhile, back at the Potter household, Ron was telling Harry and Ginny about how he didn't know what was wrong with him. The four of them were seated in Harry and Ginny's living room. Harry and Ginny were curled up on the couch, and Ron sat across from them in the arm chair with a hot cup of tea in his hands.

"Ron, did Hermione have that big of an impact on you?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"I mean, didn't it break your heart just a little bit when you found out she was with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but I mean, I told her not to wait, and I know that she really loves him. She wouldn't lie to herself about something that important."

Ginny stepped in. "That's not what Harry means, Ron. He's not saying you're still in love with her. He's just suggesting that maybe you've shut yourself off to actually having feelings for someone, and now you're afraid you actually have feelings for Addison."

"No way. I so don't have feelings for her. She's a Malfoy."

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, "and haven't we established that that's not always a bad thing? She seems perfectly nice."

"Yeah, she's nice and everything, but I just don't think I'm interested her like that."

"Okay, Ron," said Harry and Ginny together, not buying his story.

Suddenly, Ginny put her hand over her stomach and rubbed it. She made a face like she was in pain. "Ginny," Harry sat up and looked at his wife. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. I just got cramps all of a sudden."

"Are they bad?"

"Not really," she said, shifting in her seat. "I wouldn't even call them cramps, I guess. It's just more of a strange feeling."

"Do you want to call Malfoy?"

"I don't think I need a Healer. Oh…" Unexpectedly, she got up and ran to the bathroom.

Harry looked at Ron, telling him to stay where he was, and he got up to chase after Ginny to make sure she was okay.

"Ginny? Are you alright, love?" he asked through the bathroom door.

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Ginny, I'm coming in."

Harry entered the bathroom to find Ginny hunched over the toilet, holding her hair back. He closed the door behind him and grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet. He went over and sat by her side and began to wipe her mouth. He took her hair so she could let go. She grabbed his other hand and rested her head on his chest. He let go of her hair and put his left arm around her shoulder and Harry kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime," he said, and she knew he meant it. "Ginny, I'm going to send an owl to Malfoy asking him to come later.

"Don't, Harry, I'm sure it's just a…" She couldn't even say the word "bug" before bending over the toilet again. Harry grabbed her hair again and rubbed her back until she pulled back from the toilet, and then he wiped her mouth again.

"Okay," she said. "Normally, I wouldn't let you call, but I have a funny feeling about this.

Ginny hadn't eaten much for dinner that night, Harry remembered. He was guessing that she hadn't felt well long before that funny feeling started.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had walked Ginny to the bedroom and put her under the covers before going back down to Ron.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry, going over to the desk to get a piece of parchment to write to Malfoy. "I'm writing Malfoy to come over and check on her tonight." Harry rolled up the note and attached it to their owl, Lupin. They named him after Remus Lupin, but Harry always missed Hedwig whenever he sent a note. No owl would ever be the same to him. She was always so loyal, and on Privet Drive she was his only friend. Lupin, however, was a very pretty grey owl with blue eyes. The name suited him perfectly. "Off you go," he said as he sent Lupin out the window.

"So you think it's that serious?" Ron asked, clearly concerned for his sister.

"God, I hope not," Harry answered. Not that he thought he would, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She was his whole world.

* * *

There was a tapping on the window, making the laughing group at the Malfoy manor look toward the window. Draco got up and opened the window. "That's Lupin," Hermione said. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"The note's from Harry," Draco said. "Ginny's sick. They've asked me to come and check up on her tonight." He scribbled down a reply and sent Lupin straight back off to his owners. "Mum, I'm so sorry, but I really do have to go."

"That's quite all right, dear. I trust I'll see you later this week?"

"Of course, Mum." He went over and kissed her on the cheek, passing by Addison he did the same. Then he walked over to Hermione and stretched out his hand for her to take.

She took it and stood up. "Addison, I'll talk to Ron. Is there anything you'd like him to know?"

"Not really. But if he asks, I wouldn't mind a date." She smiled and Hermione returned the gesture and said her goodbyes.

When they were outside, Draco put his arm around her and she asked, "Did Harry say what's wrong with Ginny?"

"Not really, but then again, if he knew, I wouldn't be going, would I?"

"Oh, you're so funny, Dray." Hermione slapped him playfully.

"Mhmm, but that's why you love me, isn't it?" He stopped and pulled her into his arms.

"Of course it is," she said. She reached up and pulled his head to hers and she kissed him.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered so only she could hear, even though there was no one else around.

"I love you back," she said, and they kissed once more before turning on the spot and Disapparating.

They Apparated in Godric's Hollow right in front of Ginny and Harry's house. They walked up to the quaint, yet beautiful house and Hermione rapped on the oak front door. Ron answered. "Hey, come on in."

"Is she any better?" Draco asked.

"I think she threw up once more, but she says it comes and goes."

"Where are they?"

"Bedroom," was Ron's one-word response. Draco went off to find Harry and Ginny's room.

Hermione and Ron remained in the living room, "How are you, Hermione?" Ron asked, kissing her on the cheek. They were both seated, Ron on the sofa and Hermione in the big, cushy arm chair.

"Better than you?" she guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Ron eyed her suspiciously.

She smiled. "I saw Addison tonight and she told me about your encounter in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, I see. I suppose you have an opinion?"

"You know me too well, Ron. I do have an opinion." She looked at him, asking for permission to express said opinion.

"Go ahead…"

"Well, I think she kind of likes you, Ron. And I'm just curious about why you haven't asked her out yet."

"She said she likes me?"

"She said she 'fancies you a bit,' but we're not second years anymore, Ronald. I think you need to talk to her if you like her. She did tell me to say she wouldn't mind a date." She winked at him. "I'm just surprised you haven't made a move. It was obvious that you were interested when you were with her at the weddings. It just doesn't seem like you lately not to make a move."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Hermione."

"Fine. All I'm saying is, don't make her a one night stand like the rest of the women you've been with lately. She's better than that."

"Hermione, seriously. I don't want to talk about this, especially with you."

"Ron…"

"Yeah, Hermione, you broke my heart." She went and sat next to him on the sofa.

"You told me…"

"I know, I did, and I'm so glad you're happy, Hermione. It was just hard to accept that you really didn't want me, and I guess I'm afraid that if I commit my heart to someone like that again, I'll be turned down again."

"Ron, I never turned you down. I don't even think things would have been different if you had never left. Sure, I guess we probably would have dated for a bit, but I think Draco and I are supposed to be together, and we would have found a way to make that happen."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know if I can give myself to anyone just yet."

"All I suggest Ron, is that you go out for coffee, and maybe don't take her back to your place."

That made Ron smile. "I'll think about it."

"Good."

* * *

Draco knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in," Harry called.

He turned the knob and opened the door. "Hey," Draco said.

"Thanks for coming so soon."

"What happened?" Draco asked, sitting next to Ginny on the bed where Harry had just been, but was now standing.

Harry nodded to Ginny, saying she should be the one to tell him. "We were just sitting on the couch talking to Ron, and I felt a funny feeling in my lower stomach. Just when I thought it went away, I got suddenly nauseous and ran to the bathroom and threw up a few times."

"Had you been feeling well before this?"

"She didn't eat much today," Harry answered.

"What about the past month or so?"

"I haven't thrown up, if that's what you mean, but I did have some of those feelings before."

"Do those 'feelings' hurt?"

"Not really, just more bothersome than anything."

"Well, I'm going to examine you, okay?"

"Okay," Ginny answered. Then Ginny, who was usually so strong, said, "Harry, will you come sit by me?"

Harry, slightly surprised, obliged nonetheless. He went to the opposite side of her body from Draco and took her hand.

Then Draco said, "Okay, Ginny, could you just lift your shirt up your stomach?" She did as she was told. He put his hands on her stomach and she gasped.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No, your hands are just cold, but it's fine."

"Okay." He continued to put pressure on random spots on her hips, and around her lower stomach. "Anything hurt?" he asked.

"Not a bit," she said nonchalantly.

He pulled out his wand and waved it over her stomach, muttering some medical spells that Harry and Ginny had never heard. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Shh," was Draco's only answer. He continued to mutter the spells. When he was finished, he pointed his wand into thin air and a piece of parchment fell into his outstretched hand. "Mhmm, just as I thought." He looked up in to Ginny and Harry's worried faces.

"Well?" Harry asked. "What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3: Steamy Encounter

Author's Note: As always, thank you so much for the reviews!! The story will stay at a steady pace now…no more skipping around! Please continue with the REVIEWS! They make me write faster!

**Chapter Three**

**Steamy Encounter**

"Malfoy? Damn it, tell me what that parchment says." Harry was clinging to Ginny's hand praying to God that she wasn't sick, that she wasn't dying or something horrid like that.

"Harry, calm down." Ginny looked up at her husband and turned to Malfoy who was standing over her next to the bed. "What is it, Draco? Am I okay?"

Draco looked away from the parchment and smiled at her. "Ginny, I would say that you're more than okay." He glanced from her to Harry. "You two, and little baby Potter are going to be just fine."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, beaming and Harry climbed onto the bed and cradled Ginny in his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and said, "See, Harry? A baby! We're having a baby! You and me, together." She loosened her arms and gazed in to his eyes. "We're going to have a family, Harry." Tears formed in her eyes, and soon started rolling gracefully down her cheeks. Tears of joy felt so wonderful.

When Harry looked at his beautiful wife, who was now carrying what would be his beautiful child, he couldn't help but tear up as well.

It was such an amazing sight to witness, Draco thought to himself as he awkwardly watched the couple's reaction when they received their happy news. They were huddled together, tight as a ball on the bed, weeping into each other's shoulders. He saw it all the time, but somehow telling his friends felt much more rewarding and he figured he'd better leave the room before they made him cry, too. He quietly picked up his bag, not wanting to disturb them and backed out of the room slowly saying, "Congratulations," before closing the door behind him.

Ron and Hermione were still sitting next to each other on the couch. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder and they were just clutching their cups of tea not even speaking. They didn't need to. Being as good of friends as they were, no silence was awkward. And also, being as good of friends as they were, Draco felt no pang of jealousy when he walked out of the bedroom and saw his wife resting her head on another man's shoulder. A few years ago he may have thought of Ron as a threat, but now, he was almost jealous of Hermione because he never had friends like that. Looking back, he decided it must have come with being a Slytherin. If it weren't for Hermione, he may still be cold-hearted.

They looked up when he walked into the sitting room. He plopped down next to Hermione and took her hand, and she put her other hand on top of his and leaned forward. "Dray? How is she? I hear crying."

"Oh, those are tears of joy, love. Those are tears of joy." Draco, who still had his head leaning back on the couch, turned to look at her. "Ginny's having a baby."

"A baby!" Hermione shrieked. "That's wonderful news!" She turned to Ron. "Did you hear that, Ronald?"

"Yeah, I heard." Ron was sitting on the edge of the couch now. "My best friend and my sister are starting a family." He looked at Draco and Hermione. "Does it sound weird that I'm almost proud of them?"

Hermione, who remembered feeling that way herself sometimes said, "Not at all," and she smiled.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Um, Ron?"

"Um, Hermione?" Ron mocked her. He felt almost giddy.

"You already are an uncle, Ron. Does the name Victoire ring any bells? How about your brother George's daughter, Emily?"

"Of course, but Ginny's different. Plus, it's Harry's baby, too. Hermione, you know that even if Harry hadn't married my sister, his kids would call us Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. You know that," he repeated. "You know what else? This family really needs a baby boy."

"True, Ron, very true," she replied to all of his statements with those four words. The three of them sat back on the couch again and just stared at the opposite wall for a while. Again, there were no awkward silences. Instead, the room was buzzing with silent thoughts of what it would be like having a baby around.

Twenty minutes passed before Ginny and Harry came out of the bedroom, eyes red and puffy, but smiles plastered across both faces. One would have guessed that their cheeks started hurting fifteen minutes ago.

The first thing that Ginny said was, "Hey, Malfoy, we forgot to ask when I'm due."

They all laughed. It was quite the greeting for someone who hadn't even gotten congratulations from her brother or best friend. When everyone had calmed down, Draco answered her question. "Well," he consulted his parchment again, "it says here that you're due the third of May."

"May…" Ginny pondered aloud. "A great month for a birthday."

"So, if today is the fifth of December…" Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to figure out how far along she was.

Malfoy continued for him. "…she's about a month along," Draco said, "a very common time to start getting 'weird' feelings in her stomach."

"Gin, we should have Christmas here, and make the announcement," Harry suggested.

"I love that idea." She closed her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I love you, Harry."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Gin."

"By the way, Malfoy," Harry said, "thank you so much for coming on such short notice and so late at night."

"You know I don't mind, Harry. Anything for a friend." The two men smiled at each other, fully understanding what the other was thinking. They had wasted too much time being enemies, yet after all this time, Draco realized that he was the one who had "gone making friends with the wrong sort." Granted, it was rather easy to place the fault in the hands of Lucius, but nonetheless, Draco had never known what real friends were like until Hermione brought him into their circle.

Hermione looked back and forth between her best friend and her husband. She almost had to think hard to remember a time when they hated each other. She looped her arm around Draco's and said, "Well, congratulations again, you two!" and pulled them one by one into her free arm, kissing each of them on the cheek. "We really should get home, but we'll see you all tomorrow, I'm sure."

* * *

Draco and Hermione Apparated into their kitchen, and Hermione said, "Sit down, darling, I'll make you something to eat."

"Thanks." He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down.

She walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and she leaned in for a kiss. She knew deep down that no matter how long they were married, there would always be that fire and it would never die like it did for her parents.

"I love you so much, Dray."

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Hmm?" she asked as he brushed away her hair and kissed her neck softly.

He looked up into her stunning brown eyes. "I think we should have a baby, too. He or she would be a completely brainy Quidditch player."

"Mmm, well I just hope he or she looks like their daddy."

"Well I certainly don't! Their mother is much more beautiful."

"Okay, Dray, whatever." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, then she kissed him…lightly at first, then parting his lips with her tongue.

He pulled her even closer, putting one hand behind her head and the other on her back. He kissed her deeper and deeper and worked his hands down her body and just rested them under her shirt. She was so warm, and her skin was so soft, he felt his hands would melt like butter any second. He worked his hands further under her shirt and had his hands on her bra strap, then _tap, tap, tap_.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and he moaned. "Aww, fuck. What the hell does that stupid owl want?"

"I don't know but you better let it inside."

Hermione got off of his lap and he pulled her down for a quick, yet passionate kiss. Then he got up from the chair and she giggled as she went over and began pulling ingredients for chicken parmesan out of the refrigerator. Draco opened the window and let in the owl he had never seen before. She was a very pretty owl, nearly all black, and she had electric green eyes. "Who do you belong to?" he asked, petting her head gently.

"Who's it from, Dray?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't opened it."

He pulled open the parchment and read the letter to himself:

_Dear Draco,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but this is a matter of life and death, and it involves you and people you love. We need to meet sometime tomorrow. On your lunch break? Tell me what time and place is good for you and I'll expect to see you there, no excuses._

_Yours,_

_Pansy_

"Bitch," he said aloud.

"Who?" Hermione looked up from the cheese that was grating itself over a bowl.

"Oh, um," he looked startled as if he had forgotten she was in the room. "Healer Jenkins wants me to work an extra hour tomorrow," he lied.

"Oh, Dray, an hour's like nothing. You'll be home in no time. Quit your whining, you big baby."

He laughed and stuck the letter in his back pocket as he came up behind his wife and put his arms around her stomach. Draco rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as she stirred the tomato sauce in the delicate Muggle way. "Some things," she had once explained to him when he asked why she didn't use magic, "like cooking, have to be done without magic because it requires just the right touch."

When the two of them were finished eating, Draco told Hermione he would meet her upstairs in their bedroom and he quickly penned a note to Pansy.

_Pansy:_

_I don't like the idea of meeting with you, but meet me at 12:00 pm at Hog's Head Inn._

_Draco Malfoy._

He used his last name to make it sound more formal, like he really dreaded the thought of meeting her, which he did. He rolled up the small piece of parchment and attached it to Pansy's owl. "It's a pity such a pretty owl like you was wasted on a prick like Pansy Parkinson," he told her. He sent her off and dashed upstairs to a Hermione with baby-making on the brain.

* * *

The next day, Draco waited at a table at Hog's Head, which had a very different atmosphere since the recent death of Aberforth Dumbledore. He had simply died of old age, but strangely enough, when he was found in his bed, there was a goat on the bed at his feet, also dead. The rumor was, that the goat had died earlier that night and Aberforth died of a broken heart, the way someone does when their significant other dies.

Pansy was already five minutes late, and Draco decided that if she wasn't there soon, he would just leave. In fact, he was hoping that would end up being the case. His wishes were shot down when he saw a homely-looking woman with short dark hair enter the Inn.

"Draco!" she waved and weaved her way through the crowd to join him at his table. He rolled his eyes and slunk back in his chair, wishing he could hide from her view.

She sat down and ordered herself a fruity drink. Draco smirked, thinking of how what he loved about Hermione was the way she could drink firewhiskey with the best of them and preferred it to anything else.

"So, Draco," she said, taking her drink from the waiter, not even thanking him, "how have you been?"

Draco sat up in his chair and put his elbows on the table. He glared at her angrily and said, "I'm not here for small talk, Pansy, I want you to tell me what the hell my father is up to, and then I want to go home to my wife."

"I thought you had to go back to work after this."

"No, I was thinking I would take the rest of the day off and spend it with my wife…whom I love!" he practically shouted at her.

She recoiled slightly and then smirked. "Fine, have it your way."

"So? What's all this nonsense about?"

"Well, nonsense is one thing it's not, Draco. You see, our fathers are in constant contact with each other." She leaned in and spoke more quietly. "Your father plans to break out of Azkaban, Draco."

"Break out of Azkaban?" He tried not to laugh, but a little scoff got out anyway. "How the hell is that supposed to happen? Hermione's the best Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement the Ministry has seen in ages."

"Draco, you know your father's a smart man. Don't you think he's taken that into consideration?"

"I don't know," he replied, in a somewhat childish voice, "I suppose he has. So what the hell am I supposed to do? And why are you telling me? Obviously I'm going to tell Hermione and we'll stop it."

"Oh no, Draco, you can't do that." Pansy shook her head and her eyes rounded immensely.

"Why on earth not, Parkinson?"

She leaned in even closer than before, if that was possible. To someone watching, it could have looked terribly wrong because they couldn't hear the anger in the conversation.

"Well, first you should know that my father sent me to talk to you and make a deal. They want to rise up together, and I promised I would help and they told me they would need you, as well."

"I'm not going to help you."

"YOU MUST!" she said too loudly. She looked around to see who had heard her, and put her head back down. "You must help, because if you don't, the Mudblood will be in danger."

"Don't you EVER call her that again, you little bitch," he hissed.

Pansy ignored him. "You're not listening. If you don't go along with our plan, my father will kill Hermione Granger."

Normally he would have corrected her by saying, "That's Hermione Malfoy, actually," but in this case, he was more worried than annoyed. So instead he said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at the table and stared at the salt shaker. He could feel his eyes burning. He had never hated his father more than he did at that moment. He could not let them hurt Hermione. She was his priority, and always would be.

After about ten solid minutes, he finally looked back up at the wretched girl sitting across the table from him. "What do I have to do?" he whispered.

Pansy smirked and started to tell him the plan.

* * *

Christmas came quickly, and Ginny and Hermione bustled all about town on Christmas Eve buying last minute things for the party the next day. They were walking through a shop in Diagon Alley, riffling through piles of mistletoe trying to decide on just the right one. And, as girls do, they chatted while they shopped. "So has Draco still been coming home late from work?" Ginny asked?

Hermione had confessed to Ginny that she was worried. For the past two and a half weeks or so, Draco had been coming home after ten o'clock at night at least three times a week if not more. "Yes," she answered. "I don't know what to do, Gin, because when he is around he's as loving as ever, and it's not the guilty kind of love. I really think he's just working late."

"I'm sure you're right, Mione, I mean, I know Draco loves you."

"And I love him, too. We're still trying to have a baby, you know."

"That's great!" Ginny smiled up at Hermione.

"I guess it's kind of hard sometimes, though," Hermione said a little dejectedly, "when he comes home so late. I'm just so tired after working all day."

"It'll get better, Hermione. I did hear that St. Mungo's is busier than usual."

"I hope you're right, Gin."

* * *

"Harry! People will start arriving soon! Hurry up!" Ginny called up the stairs to Harry who was taking forever to get ready as usual. She stood at the bottom waiting for him when he came rushing down. He stood on the bottom step and she played angry, putting her hands on her hips, but he just smiled down at her and looked up at the ceiling where Ginny had hung one of the bundles of mistletoe. She laughed, forgetting she had hung it there.

She stayed in one place as Harry stepped down the one last step so they were level, and he had to put his feet on either side of hers so that they were standing incredibly close. He put one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, while she threw her arms around his neck. He dipped her back, and kissed her passionately, tasting every inch of her mouth. He stood her up and continued to kiss her. When their lips finally parted, he said, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She beamed at him and said, "You know what I just realized?" Her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck and their noses were less than an inch apart as she gazed into his entrancing green stare.

"What's that?"

"Next Christmas at this time we'll have an extra member to our family."

"That's true! We better take advantage of the freedom!" He kissed her again and slipped just one hand under her sweater on the small of her back.

"Ahem!"

Harry looked up, and Ginny turned around. George was standing in the doorway with his wife, Claire and his three year-old daughter Emily by his side. His arms were full of presents and he had an expression on his face that implied he was embarrassed about walking in on them, but glad his sister was so happy at the same time. "Daddy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Emily?" George asked his daughter, not taking his eyes off of Harry and Ginny.

"Does Auntie Ginny have something in her teeth like you said Mommy did yesterday?"

Ginny and Harry doubled over in laughter, clutching their sides. Claire blushed immensely, as did George in the usual Weasley way.

"Well, George?" Harry asked. "Are you going to answer her?"

"Um, yes, Emily."

There was a brief silence then Claire said, "Well, where would you like us to put these goodies?"

"Well, the gifts go under the tree," Ginny led her into the sitting room off of the front living room where there was a tree as tall as the ceiling, decorated in thick gold ribbon and scarlet and gold ornaments. It couldn't have been more obvious that two Gryffindors owned the house. A few of the ornaments had names of all the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione. There was, however one green ornament on the tree with Draco's name on it. He was, after all, part of the family.

George put all of the presents down and Ginny and Claire went into the kitchen to put Claire's casserole in the refrigerator.

Hermione and Draco arrived just a few minutes later with Addison and they all greeted each other with the usual "Merry Christmases" and Addison thanked Ginny and Harry for inviting her. People began to gather in the sitting room around the tree and the fireplace.

Ron Apparated onto the front porch with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they approached the sitting room.

"Ahh, Merry Christmas, everyone!" Mr. Weasley said as he entered the crowded room.

Mrs. Weasley follow saying, "Hello, dears!" And the first thing she did after hugging and kissing everyone was bustle into the kitchen to see if Ginny and Harry needed help with anything.

Ron, meanwhile, took a moment to notice Addison sitting by the fireplace as he gave his nieces hugs and kisses and a Sickle each. He was the classic favorite uncle. The favorites always were the last to get married.

He stood up and looked around the room. It didn't take him too terribly long to notice her staring at him. When he did, he stuck one hand in his pocket and used the other to wave bashfully at her. Then, too shy to actually go over and say hello, he went and sat by Bill and George, who was talking about his booming business at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He was explaining that they now had a business in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade of course, but also ten across America, and ten total others in places like Italy, France, China, and Mexico. He was incredibly close to becoming the first Weasley to be a millionaire.

The evening passed in with so much gaiety and laughter that everyone thought their sides would split before presents had even been opened. But, when that, too, had been accomplished with still more laughter, especially when George's gifts were opened, Ginny and Harry found the timing appropriate to make their announcement.

"Hey, family! Can we have everyone's attention?" She stood on a chair, with Harry standing on the floor next to her holding her legs to support her. She rested her hand on his shoulder. The Weasleys all turned to the two of them, and Draco, Hermione, and Addison. "We have an announcement to make," she started. "Earlier this month, Harry and I found out we're going to have a baby." She smiled down at Harry as everyone began making a huge fuss.

"I'm going to be a Grandma again!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Oh, many congratulations my dears." She hugged each of them in turn.

"Congrats, little sis," Bill hugged Ginny tight and she hugged him back while George shook Harry's hand and said, "I wish Fred were here to see how happy you two are. Gosh, our baby sister is having a baby with Harry Potter."

"Fred knows, George. He's watching," Harry said sincerely.

"I know." That was all George could say before he would choke on his words.

* * *

Ron, who had been told about Ginny and Harry having a baby earlier since Draco and Hermione both knew, found this an opportune moment to sneak out of the room. He grabbed his coat and headed out the front door and cleared the snow off of the bench on the front porch.

He sat just staring at the sky when the door creaked open and someone stepped out. He didn't look to see who it was. He just kept staring at the stars when the person sat down next to him.

"The stars look so beautiful in the winter," the person said.

Ron looked to his left to see Addison sitting next to him. "Yeah," he replied slowly, "they are, aren't they?"

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" she shivered as she spoke.

"Just thinking. Are you cold?"

"Just a bit," she looked at him and smiled, which he returned.

"Wait here," he said. He wasn't willing to give up his coat, because it really was that cold. He didn't know what had come over him, but when he realized it was Addison sitting next to him, he suddenly cheered up completely.

Ron walked back onto the porch with a huge blanket in his hands…just one blanket. He sat back down and spread it over their laps. "Oh, this is perfect!" she whispered as she wiggled under the blanket trying to get warm.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"So," she asked when they were comfortable, "what were you thinking about, exactly?"

Ron strangely found himself wanting to be completely honest with her. "About how my life has turned into nothing because all I have is my job."

"I've heard you're quite the playboy,though," she said and he laughed.

"Well, that may be true, but it's not exactly fulfilling, you know? And don't get the wrong idea of me, I want to fall in love and get married, but…you know."

"I guess so," she nodded her head in agreement.

"You've never been in love?" she asked.

"Well, I thought I was, but she never returned the favor, and looking back, I think I was more in love with the idea of being with her, and it never happened. I'm over it."

"Hermione?" she asked bluntly.

"Hermione." He nodded. He didn't care how she knew. Ron felt a weird connection with Addison as he sat there cuddled under the blanket in the cold winter weather. He looked over at her, and now she was the one who couldn't take her eyes off of the stars. He, however, would have had a difficult time looking away from her at that moment. She was beautiful, with her flowing blonde hair and her skin that was just the perfect shade: not too pale, but glowing.

He reached over with is left hand, finding one of hers and took hold. Addison looked at him, and somehow he knew she wanted the same thing he did. Behind them, the drapes were closed, and he looked back at her. Ron put his free hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him and he kissed her. He started off slow, not wanting to scare her. He felt such a strong attraction towards her, an attraction he had never felt for any other woman he had been with.

Instead of pulling away which would have been his biggest fear and greatest embarrassment, she kissed him right back. In fact, she was the one to deepen the kiss when she played at his lips with her tongue. Ron pulled Addison closer and pressed her to him as he turned towards his whole body towards her.

Her hands were running through his thick red hair, and she moaned he explored her mouth with his tongue. Just as he was really enjoying himself, he realized that they were on his sister's front porch. Not only could the neighbors be watching, but what if one of his brothers walked out and saw them, or worse, his mother? He also considered the fact that Draco could have been one of those overprotective cousins. He doubted it, but it was possible.

"Addison," he said as he stopped kissing her. "I don't want to take advantage of you, or anything."

"You're not. I've been drinking pumpkin juice all night," she said. "I know what I'm doing, and I want you, Ron. I don't know what it is," she explained breathlessly, "but I have to have you."

"Well then," he said with a sly grin, "let's go somewhere else." She nodded, and with that, they Disapparated.


	4. 4: Completely, Perfectly, Incandescently

**Chapter Four**

**Completely and Perfectly and Incandescently Happy**

Ron was feeling very nervous after he Apparated himself and Addison to his flat. He couldn't explain his apprehension at having sex, because he'd done it many times before. He didn't have much time to consider it, but perhaps it was because he hoped somewhere deep down that they would be making love, not simply having sex.

He kissed her all the way through his living room (which they had Apparated directly into), down the hall, and through the bedroom door, discarding jackets and shoes along the way. When they got into the bedroom, he stopped and held her face in his hands. You're sure you want to do this? We hardly know each other. He was used to having sex with women he had only known for a few hours, but maybe she wasn't normally quite this vigorous with the opposite sex.

Addison took his hand and pulled him over to the bed where they sat down, side by side. "Ron, I normally don't do this, at least not so quickly…" she stopped and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. _My, how they sparkle_, she thought to herself. "But for some reason, I feel so strongly attracted to you. I don't think it's just physical either." She looked at him again as though thinking she had said something that would embarrass her. In fact, she didn't know how wrong she was. He wanted her for more than just physical reasons, too, and he was going to show her that.

"Addison," Ron reached up and touched her face gently. "I've never even had a real girlfriend," he admitted. "I've gone on more than one date with a couple women, and gone out with plenty more than that, but never enough to call anyone my girlfriend. And you know what I think every time I see you?"

"What?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"I think about how I want that first woman to be you. I don't even know what it is, because we really don't know each other that well, but I want to know you. In every way." He let out a sly grin.

"Well, then we should get started." She moved a little closer to him on the bed. "And, would you mind if we let the first 'way' you get to know me be the physical way, because frankly, you have me rather riled up here, Ron Weasley."

"I think I could agree to that." He kissed her on one cheek. "You know," he said as he kissed her on the other cheek, "I never thought I would have sex with a Malfoy." He smiled and kissed her neck.

"I assure you," she said as he kissed her neck again, "I am not any ordinary Malfoy."

"I can certainly see that," he said as he reached for the hem of her soft green cashmere sweater. As soft as it was, it was nothing compared to the skin underneath, he thought, as he pulled it up over her head.

Making the whole ordeal a fair game for her, he waited for her to reach for the buttons on his shirt and take that off before laying her down on the bed. On top of her, he put one hand behind her back, and the other through her hair. He kissed her deeply and put one hand over her bra and rubbed circles on her nipple through the material. He sat straddling her legs and put both hands behind her back to remove her bra. When that was successfully thrown across the room, he looked at her for a moment and she smiled up at him, then he bent down and kissed one breast, then the other. "You're beautiful," he told her softly.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said reaching up and putting both hands on his chest. They both smiled and he pushed his mouth forcefully, but full of passion, onto hers. Addison's fingers gripped at Ron's back as he reached for the hem of her skirt, never removing his lips from hers. He rubbed her thigh up and down, then did the same on the other side. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs. Her stockings only went up to her thighs. He went up to kiss her mouth swiftly, but full of lust, then lightly ran his fingers from her shoulders all the way down her body, stopping at the top of her stockings, making her shudder.

He pulled each of them down slowly, his mouth kissing the tops of her legs as he did so, only an inch or so behind his hands. All she had left now were here red lace panties, and he wasn't ready for those to come off just yet, and it appeared, neither was she, for she pushed him onto his back.

She moved her body down on top of his, her butt just above his groin on his abs, teasing him miserably, but their bare chests were touching which he liked. She kissed him completely, their tongues dancing. She bit his bottom lip as she backed away, pulling it slightly with her before releasing it completely. She backed up and reached for his pants button and undid that, then undid the zipper. Her hand found his hardness under his boxers and she stroked him ever so gently. He kicked off his pants the rest of the way. She kissed every inch of his chest, all the way down, but stopped. She wasn't ready for that yet, but it didn't mean he wasn't.

He rolled her back over so he was on top again, and kissed her the same way she had just kissed him. He felt her wetness through her underwear and she moaned slightly, hating the barrier. He understood this and removed the barrier of cloth. He lifted her knees and separated them, positioning himself between her. He alternated between sucking and kissing her breasts, causing her nipples to become hard mounds, and she hummed, indicating she liked it when he did that. He moved down her body with his mouth, moving his tongue in small circles on her skin as he kissed her. He made it down to her heat and kissed her right below her belly button as he grazed her wet, soft skin with his fingertips before entering her with his first two fingers. He played around as she sat up just enough so he could reach her to kiss her before going back down and without removing his fingers, entered her with his tongue as well.

She let out a small gasp and raised her hips. He removed himself for a moment to remove his boxers when he understood she was ready, and he was too. He put his hand on top of her ready area one more time, one finger on each side and left them there as he entered her completely.

He wasn't ready yet, and her breathing came heavy. He guided her hips to move with him for a couple beats, then he moved in the opposite direction slightly a couple of times before he pulled out for about two whole seconds which felt like an eternity to her. "Ron!" She looked at him desperately. He smiled menacingly before kissing her hard on the lips and entering her again, a little faster this time, they moved faster, and a little faster still. She let out a small scream and raised her hips, grabbing his butt and pulling him towards her one last time before she climaxed into the best orgasm of her life, and he had the same right after her.

He collapsed on top of her, but still inside her. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, and he finally pulled out for the final time that night. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him so she was resting with her head on his chest, and she threw her top leg over his. "Wow," she said quietly.

"No kidding," he agreed and kissed her forehead before he pulled a blanket over them and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning and reached over to kiss Addison hello, but all he felt were cold cotton sheets. "Addison?" he called. He figured maybe she was in the bathroom, but when he walked towards it, there was no one in there. He tried the kitchen, and looked all around the rest of his flat. 

_What made her leave? _he wondered to himself. _Did she not have as good of a time as he did last night?_ Despite what his heart told him, his infamous temper started to take over and he became quickly angry with her. He couldn't understand what made her leave.

Meanwhile, Addison sat in her room back at the Manor thinking about the events of the previous night. She had a wonderful time with Ron the night before, and she hoped he had, too. Not only was it the best sex she ever had in her life, but for the first time, she felt like she had connected with the man on a deeper level.

She really hoped that he wasn't angry with her for leaving, but she didn't wont to worry Narcissa by not arriving back at the Manor last night, so when she awoke around one o'clock in the morning, she kissed him on the forehead not wanting to wake him and Disapparated from the hallway of the building where his flat was located. She made up her mind that she would find him today and apologize for leaving without waking him.

* * *

Around the same time that Ron was slamming things around his kitchen while making breakfast and having a fit simultaneously, Hermione was calmly sitting at her kitchen table waiting for Draco to wake up. She was sitting in a rather melancholy state, still in her nightgown and holding a cup of coffee in between her two hands, just staring at the deep red wall of her kitchen. 

Finally, he came shuffling groggily into the kitchen, even though he had slept until eleven o'clock in the morning. "Hey, Princess," he smiled and kissed the top of her head before walking over to the coffee pot to pour his own cup. He had taken to calling her "Princess" lately (she figured it was because of her reputation as the Gryffindor Princess), and normally she didn't mind. In fact, she liked it, but not today, not when she was angry. She didn't move a muscle when he came in, aside from stiffening at his presence.

"All right, Princess?" he asked. He sat down next to her, pulling the chair so he was facing her. She didn't answer, but stared down at her coffee, and noticed that she hadn't taken a sip. "Mione?" he urged, "What's wrong?"

Hermione finally looked into her husband's eyes.

"You didn't come home last night."

"Sure, I did. I know I was late, and I'm so sorry, love. A woman came in last night at seven o'clock in labor, and she didn't have the baby until after midnight. That was one stubborn kid."

Hermione looked up at him with no choice but to believe him. She had no right, or reason, to believe otherwise. He was her husband and she had to trust him. "Sorry, Dray. Would you just send an owl or Patronus next time, please?"

"Gladly," he responded, taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm so sorry I worried you."

She looked up and smiled. How could she not trust him? How could she ever think that he would cheat on her? It was out of the question, and the last eight years should have told her as much. Even Harry trusted the guy for God's sake. Hermione did trust him, she really did, and she knew that late nights were part of the territory of being married to a Healer, especially a Healer who specialized in obstetrics (although he did do work in other areas as well like when he made house calls). Women were bound to go into labor at all hours of the night.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he told her, seeing that she was in a pensive state, and wanting to pull her out of it before he was put on another guilt trip. "You know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

She snapped out of her reverie and put her free hand on his cheek. "Of course. I just miss you at night and I guess it causes me to be a little cranky the next day. Would it be silly if I admitted that sometimes, after all these years, it's hard to sleep without you next to me?"

He laughed, but not because it was silly, but because he understood how she felt. "Not at all, Mione," he said. "I can't sleep very well without you, either."

Hermione knew that thought shouldn't make her happy, but it did. "Dray?"

"What, Princess?"

"It's Saturday. Let's go to Hogsmeade and have some lunch and shop."

"Brilliant plan, let's go get dressed." He stood up and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted, and they hurried upstairs to dress for their day in the village.

Two hours later, Draco and Hermione were finishing up their lunch in the Three Broomsticks and emptying their glasses of oak-matured mead. "Where should we go, now?" Draco put down his glass and looked at his wife for an answer.

She smiled and playfully put her hand to her lips, and tapped them like she was pretending to think hard. "Well, we could look at baby clothes…" she suggested this, unsure how he would react.

"MIONE! ARE YOU…pregnant?" He shouted the first three words and said the final word in his normal voice because people were beginning to stare.

She giggled at his reaction and put her hand to his cheek. "Goodness, no, Dray. I was just thinking that it might be nice to daydream while looking at them. We're still trying, aren't we?"

"Of course, Princess!" He took her hands and after a moment he said, "Okay, let's go to Madam Victoria's and see what we can find." He smiled and offered his elbow for her to take when he stood. Together they walked out of the Three Broomsticks and headed down the busy street of the popular village.

They had just reached the storefront when Hermione heard a voice calling her husband's name that she had prayed so long ago that she would never have to hear again.

"Oh, bloody hell," said Draco, turning around.

"Drakey! Fancy meeting you here!" Pansy Parkinson hurried forward and ran up to kiss Draco on the cheek. Hermione scowled and gave Pansy a deathly stare.

"Don't kiss me like we're best friends, Parkinson. You always thought I liked you, well guess what? I DON'T! Not even a little bit, so back off."

Pansy continued to smile like she though she owned the earth and everyone on it. "Oh, I'm sure your little Mudblood doesn't mind, Drakey," she said with false sweetness.

Draco pulled his arm from Hermione's grip and withdrew his wand so quickly that Pansy didn't have time to blink. "Drakey, you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" He edged forward, pointing his wand closer to her, causing people all around them to back away, but stare nonetheless. "And don't call me 'Drakey.' I HATE that!" he spat at her.

"Dray," Hermione came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You have to ignore her. I'm fine, Honey, I don't take insults from her kind seriously, anyway."

Pansy smirked as Draco put his wand down, depositing it once more into his jacket pocket. He reached for Hermione's hand and she took it. He turned around to talk to his wife. "I'm sorry, Princess," he smiled and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "I wouldn't want you to have to arrest me," he joked. Although, if he had done anything, it would have been a real possibility for his wife to have to arrest him, never mind the fact that she would have overlooked it since he was defending her honor.

"No, we wouldn't want that." She smiled back at him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.

He pulled her into him, embracing her tightly while he spoke in her ear. "Listen, Princess, why don't you go on into Madam Victoria's and start looking around and I'll take care of Parkinson."

"Hurry, though," she said looking at him.

"I will," he promised. They kissed once more, a little longer this time, before he let go of her.

"Burn in hell, Parkinson," Hermione smiled and waved as she walked off toward the store. Draco smiled widely at his wife's comment, and laughed at the nonchalant way she said it.

"Oh, I love that woman," he said under his breath before turning around to face the horrible creature some people liked to call Pansy.

"What do you want?" he asked her scornfully.

* * *

Miles away in Godric's Hollow, Harry and Ginny were snuggled by the fire, warming them from the effect of January weather. They had pillows all around them, and Ginny was snuggled close to Harry with her back to him and his arms tightly around her. They were covered by a huge blanket that, with many years of practice on sweaters, had only taken Mrs. Weasley a month to knit for their housewarming gift four years ago. 

They had spent the morning looking at Ginny's old baby pictures, thinking about the baby they were going to have, and Ginny reminisced with a little story after pointing to every picture.

Harry had heard these stories before, but he always loved when Ginny told them. Her face lit up thinking about her happy childhood, and Harry and Ginny both wanted their children to grow up that happy.

When they would come across a picture that had Fred in it, Ginny would look sad for a moment, then she would smile again. Harry could tell exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking of how much she missed her older brother, and what a silly (though, sometimes inadvertently mean-spirited in his jokes) person he was, then she would laugh when she remembered why the picture was taken. When ever this happened Harry would stroke her back, or her hair, or sometimes kiss her cheek.

At times when they were looking through the pictures, Harry thought about his own childhood as well, and how he wished he had grown up like the Weasleys. They were so lucky to have parents who loved them and siblings to play with. Harry got picked on by Dudley, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were rarely nice to him. Never mind the fact that there were no pictures of him between the ages of one and eleven. The best he could hope for now would be to give his children the best life possible.

Now, Harry was beginning to drift off to sleep with his wife in his arms, and the fire crackling in the background when Ginny shifted to face him. "What's up, Firecracker?" he asked her.

She smiled. She adored when he called her that just to be silly. He only called her that and Mrs. Potter when they were alone, and only when they were completely and perfectly and incandescently happy.

"I think we should go into Hogsmeade today."

"What for?" Harry asked even though he was almost sure he knew the answer.

"Harry!" She slapped his chest.

"I know, Gin. You want to go to Madam Victoria's to look for baby clothes. Let's go." They both got up to go into Hogsmeade.

When they were both presentable and ready to leave, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Mrs. Potter," he whispered in her ear. "This baby is going to be the luckiest witch or wizard that ever graced the earth."

"What if the baby has siblings?" she joked.

"Well, then I would say we have some extra spoiling to do!" With that, they Disapparated directly from their living room and into Hogsmeade.

Author's Note: Can anyone tell me what movie the line "completely and perfectly and incandescently happy" comes from? Anyone who gets it right in their review will get special mention in the next chapter!! (I think I may sneak lines from movies and songs somewhere and ask if anybody knows where they're from just for fun a lot more often!) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW!

Hint: It's a book and a movie (but I'm not sure if the line is in the book…I can't remember right now.


	5. Chapter 5: Caught in the Act

Author's Note: Congrats to Emma-Louise 1993 and jeevesandwooster for getting the trivia question correct. The line "completely and perfectly and incandescently happy" from chapter four is a quote from "Pride and Prejudice." REVIEW!!

**Chapter Five**

**Caught in the Act**

"Well, Pansy?" Draco glanced around nervously, not wanting anyone to see him talking to his ex-stalker. He was partially afraid Hermione would come out of the store and see that he was still talking to her, and he also wanted it to be obvious to Pansy that he was not enjoying their conversation. "What do you want this time? I thought we were meeting later."

"Well," Pansy answered, "some things need to be taken care of now."

They were talking in a normal voice, but they were standing rather close. To the outside eye, it would appear that both parties were actually having a pleasant chat. In Draco's case, this was far from the truth. No meeting with Pansy was ever pleasant, or anything of the sort.

"I'm not doing anything today, Parkinson, I'm here with my wife."

"Well, if you don't want her to find out what's going on when we meet at night, in order to avoid obvious consequences, you had better continue talking to me, Draco."

"All right, but just for a few minutes. But the rest will have to happen later when we're alone. Anyone could see or overhear us." Draco continued to look around to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on.

That was when he saw them. Harry and Ginny weren't but two feet away, behind his back. Draco prayed to God that they hadn't heard the exchange between him and Pansy. Then again, they hadn't really said anything to give themselves away.

Much to his delight, it didn't appear that they were even aware of his presence and walked away.

"What, Pansy? Get on with it, then." Draco was quickly becoming impatient.

"I'm supposed to tell you that the plan is developing quickly. I guess that's what we'll be talking about tonight when we meet, since it appears you can't rid of me quickly enough today."

"Oh, what an insightful little bitch you are, Parkinson," Draco spat with malice.

"Well, I know you just can't wait to get back to your little Mudblood wife."

Draco stepped closer to Pansy and said quietly, almost spitting in her face, "You're lucky I'm not one to hit girls, Parkinson, because I assure you, that if I were, you would be on the ground holding your lip to stop the bleeding. Maybe I'll get Ginny Potter to hunt you down, as a matter of fact."

"What's the matter, Draco? Don't you remember when you used to walk around calling her 'Mudblood' every chance you got? Don't you remember when you used to hate the precious Golden Trio just as much as any other Slytherin?" She looked directly into his grey eyes and said, "What happened to the Slytherin Prince, Draco? Where is the real Draco Malfoy?"

"I'll tell you where he is. He's married to the Gryffindor Princess. The old Draco Malfoy was not the real Draco Malfoy, and you know what? Every time I see you I consider changing my mind about helping you and our fathers."

"Well, Draco, we both know that wouldn't be a wise idea."

He scowled and then she did something utterly unimaginable, and reached up and kissed him on the lips. Before Draco had a chance to push her away (which he did within a second), the person who had been watching the whole time turned their back on the situation and ran off.

"What the fuck, Parkinson? What the hell was that?" Draco wiped his lips with anger while she got up from her position on the ground where he had pushed her when she kissed him.

"C'mon, Drakey, the sex can't be that good with that little piece of scum. I know you miss me." Pansy had clear desperation in her voice.

"Shut up, Pansy! We never even had sex, you and I. Besides that, it's none of your God-damned business how our sex is. But just for the record, it's bloody great. I feel sorry for the prick who marries you someday."

Clearly not getting the hint when she was pushed to the ground, she reached up to brush his face with her fingers, but before she could even touch him he grabbed her wrist and threw her hand back down to her side. "Let's get one thing straight. You are not to touch me, or speak to me about anything other than the business we have to do. Do you understand? When this whole thing is over, I want nothing to do with you. If you can't adhere to that request, then I'm afraid I won't be able to work with you anymore on this little mistake-of-a-project and I'll do it myself."

"Fine, I get it, Draco. Just meet us at the Manor at 9:00 pm."

"Why so bloody late? Can't I go home to my wife on time for once? She's already peeved at me because I can't tell her what's been going on."

"Fine, we'll make it 7:00 pm. Don't be late, _darling._" Without another word, she Disapparated on the spot.

Draco scowled and started to walk towards Madam Victoria's. On his way he considered the decision he was making by not telling Hermione about what was going on with his father. He didn't want to see his father a free man. He wanted him to rot in Azkaban forever. The bastard almost raped Hermione, and would have if it hadn't been for Ron. Lucius deserved death, but Draco had always figured that he would suffer more if the Dementors could have him.

He pulled his collar around his neck against the winter wind blowing towards his back and stuck his hands in his pockets. He knew he was doing what was best for Hermione. His priority was keeping her safe, and one day he would tell her what was going on. One day when it was all over, he would tell her.

That was the question, though. Would it ever be over? They all thought it was over when Harry rid the Wizarding world of Lord Voldemort. They had all been happy for the last eight years, and believed that they always would be. There was one thing he was uncertain about, however, that he would need to get taken care of. He needed to make sure that once his father was indeed escaped from Azkaban, that he would promise not to hurt anyone Draco loved, especially Hermione, and even Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

* * *

Draco reached the door to Madam Victoria's Baby Emporium just as he thought his ears were going to freeze off.

He walked in and saw Hermione right away and she waved. He weaved his way through the racks of baby clothes and through mobs of expectant mothers to reach her. When he did, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Hermione," he whispered. He buried his face in her neck and kissed the side of it.

Putting her arms around his neck she asked, "Dray? You okay, love?"

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and put his hand behind her head, intertwining his fingers through her hair. "I'm fine. I just missed you."

"You were gone for five minutes, Honey."

"So?" He smiled down at her. "I'm not allowed to miss my wife? Especially considering who I was talking to?"

"Touché." She reached up and kissed his lips. "What did she want, anyway?"

"Just to annoy me, as usual. She's still the same stuck up bitch she always was. I hate her so much, Mione."

"The feeling's mutual, Mr. Malfoy." She laughed and turned around grabbing his hand to pull him towards a rack of pink clothing. He took her lead willingly. He would go anywhere with her.

"Hermione?" He came up behind her as she was searching through more tiny clothing and put his arms around her waist.

"What?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl when we finally do have a baby?"

Hermione put her hands on top of his, which were resting on her stomach. "I dunno, I haven't really thought about it. What about you?"

"I want a little girl, and I want her to be a smarty-pants just like her mum." She slapped his hand playfully. "A beautiful smarty-pants. How could I have skipped the most important word?"

"What house do you think our child will be in…whatever sex they are?" she asked thoughtfully.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. It was Harry. Ginny was with him and Hermione released herself from Draco's grasp to give them each a hug. Ginny started riffling through the clothes with Hermione while Harry said quietly to Draco, "Hey, Malfoy, can we talk…outside?"

Draco nodded and followed Harry out the door.

"What's up, Potty?" Draco wasn't trying to be mean, and after eight years of being around each other in a friendly environment, and eventually becoming rather good friends, Harry had almost started to take the nicknames as a term of endearment. Every time he called him "Potty" or "Scarhead" it was like calling him "Pal" or "Mate" or "Buddy."

This time, however, Harry ignored him and pushed him up against a wall.

"Hey, now, Potter, I thought we were coming out here to talk."

"No," Harry said. "I'll do the talking and you'll do the listening. I saw you. Ginny saw you, too."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Draco felt a mixture of worry and confusion.

"I'm talking about Pansy Parkinson cozying up to you earlier. What the hell is going on, Malfoy?" Malfoy wondered what Harry had thought he had seen, but he was sure that if he really heard what was going on he couldn't be angry…could he?

"Parkinson? I hate that bitch! She came up to me and I told Hermione to go into the store so I could get rid of Pansy!" Apparently, his worst fears had come true and Harry and Ginny saw him with her. They were just pretending they hadn't noticed him.

"Whatever, Malfoy. How do you care to explain what she said about 'meeting you at night' and 'consequences if anyone found out?' Might those consequences be divorce from your wife, who LOVES you…for now?"

"No, Potter! Don't jump to conclu—."

"Sure, Malfoy, you're not cheating on Hermione. How do you expect me to believe that when I saw Pansy kiss you?"

"What? Did you see the part where I pushed her off of me? Or were you too excited to run off and blab to Hermione about what you thought you had seen? Were you just happy that you thought you had finally found a way to get me out of Hermione's life?"

Harry turned around slowly, finally letting go of Draco's shirt that he had been grabbing to hold him up to the wall. Still turned around he said, "You pushed her?"

"I pushed her off of me, yes. I hate her, Harry. She's a horrible witch and I can't stand her." Draco walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. "I love Hermione. You know I do, Harry. I would _never_ let anything happen to her."

It was that exact moment, as he was telling his wife's best friend how much he loved her, that he knew what he had to do. Draco decided that he needed help.

"Harry, I'll tell you what Pansy was talking about, but let's go to the bar down the street where we can't be heard."

Harry turned around. "What's going on, Malfoy?"

"I can't tell you here. Let's just go tell our wives where we'll be, and I'll explain everything."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and turned him around. "Listen, Malfoy, I know you love Hermione and I'm sorry I overreacted. You know I tend to do that. Anyway, I don't want you to think I've been looking for an excuse to get you out of her life. We're friends now, I thought you knew that. Granted, Hermione will always come first," Harry smiled, "but I'm sort of getting used to having you around."

Without no more than a pat on the shoulder from each man, they went back into Madam Victoria's to tell Ginny and Hermione they would meet them at the Three Broomsticks in an hour.

* * *

Harry and Draco were now sitting in a bar in Hogsmeade that either of them rarely went to. It was a small, dark, and smoky place that played loud music. They chose a seat in the corner, and Draco went and ordered them a firewhiskey each. When they were settled, Harry said, "So? What's your excuse?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise you'll listen and not scoff at every little thing I say."

"I'm listening, Malfoy, now tell me what's going on that I could possibly want to know about yours and Pansy's time together."

"Harry, I promise you, I'm not sleeping with that load of rubbish for a woman."

"Go on, then, tell your story."

Draco went on to explain how Pansy had owled him to say they needed to meet, and that when he arrived at the Hog's Head, she told him he was to help Lucius escape from Azkaban.

"Well? You're not actually considering helping her, are you?"

"Not because I want to, Potter. I want to see that man rot, and have his soul gradually withered away by the presence of the Dementors…not that he has any soul to be taken away."

"Good point, but why on earth are you helping her? Besides, what is Lucius going to do when he gets out? Rape more Muggle-borns even though he was too daft to realize in the first place that he's not creating more purebloods, just more half-bloods?"

"Well, essentially, he wants Pansy's father to help him return to power in secret, and they will appear to be missing, but really they will be hiding in some underground lair, figuring out a way to take over Voldemort's work."

"_You're going to help him? After what he did to Hermione?_"

"Harry, calm down. I have to help him."

"WHY THE BLOOD Y HELL DO YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM?"

"Shhhh! Sit down, Potter!" Harry obliged and stared at Draco, implying that he answer his question.

"If I don't, Pansy's father is going to kill Hermione. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to get him before he gets her, but without proof that they're plotting something…"

"Why are you telling me this now, then? Isn't it going to put her in more danger?" Harry paused, then added, "Not that I wish you hadn't told me. I'm glad you did, but I don't know what I can do to…" Harry's eyes grew wide, as he had an idea.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"I can help you. That's the answer, Malfoy. That's how we stop them."

"Are you going to clue me in on this little plan, Harry?"

"Right, sorry," Harry said quickly. "We have to get proof…enough proof to prove to the Ministry that they're up to something. Once we get proof, I'll tell a few select Aurors, like Ron and Kingsley, and you know, other Aurors that are members of the Order, and we'll arrest everyone involved."

"Everyone?"

"What? You worried about your little mistress?"

"Harry Potter! You know bloody well that I would kill myself before cheating on Hermione. I love her more than my life and I would never, ever break her heart. How many times do I have to tell you that before you finally believe that I would never hurt her? I mean, I know she's your best friend and all but…"

"MALFOY! Breathe! It was a joke. You know j-o-k-e…" Harry spelled out.

"It wasn't a funny joke," Draco said quietly, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Sorry, mate."

"Anyway, I meant me. I suppose I'm involved."

"You won't be punished. Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, how do you propose we go about getting this proof?"

Harry took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Meet me in my office tomorrow at 11:00 am. We'll discuss it there."

"Right, well, we'd better get back to our wives. C'mon then, Potty."

Harry smiled. He believed, truly, that Malfoy would never cheat on Hermione. He was still in awe that they were together sometimes, but now that they had been together longer than they loathed each other, it was just beginning to feel right and more normal than weekly rain in London.

* * *

The next morning was dreary and damp. The sky was grey, and threatening of rain while Ron sat in his office looking absent-mindedly out the large window. Even though he wasn't the Head Auror, he was highly respected for his role in finishing off Voldemort. Granted, his best mate was actually the Head of the department, but Ron and Harry had nice offices long before that. So, that Monday morning that reflected the weather outside, Ron was thinking of Addison.

He didn't want to be, but he was really angry with her for leaving. He woke up to find women had gone home all the time, but why did this one matter? Why was he so hung up on this girl? He hadn't touched any of his paperwork all morning. Ron looked at the clock once and a while, and the last time he looked it was 11:00 am when Malfoy stopped in to say hello on his way to see Harry.

Ron wasn't even planning on leaving his office to grab lunch. He really did plan on moping around all day, the same way he did the day before. He considered things like if he really did have strong feelings for Addison, and why they weren't mutual.

He was going over the same answers in his head for about the fifth time when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he mumbled. He figured it couldn't be Harry because he was meeting with Draco, but who the hell was it then? As a reflex, he looked at the clock once more and it was already 11:45.

The door creaked open and a blonde head peeked through the crack between the frame and the door. "Hey, Ron."

Without even turning around, he knew that voice. "What do you want, Addison?"

"There's no need to snap at me." Addison looked somewhat hurt, but she figured maybe he was just having a rough day at work. That, however, was what she was there for. She would find a way to cheer him up.

"Were you expecting me to be pleasant, Addison?" Ron still hadn't looked at her.

Addison walked around his desk and tried to make him look at her but he just spun his chair to keep his back to her. "Ron, what's this about?" Then she was hit with a wave of guilty realization. "Oh," she said softly. She went around his chair again and this time he didn't move. "Is this because I left Saturday morning before you woke up?"

"Aren't we a quick one?" he mocked. "Of course that's what it's about." He stood up and started to pace across the office and her gaze followed him. "Normally I don't care when a woman leaves. Do you know why that is, Addison?"

"Gee, I don't know," she was starting to get a bit irritated because he wasn't getting to the point. "Why don't you tell me, Ron," she prompted. "Is it because you're a womanizer?"

"It's because usually I don't care. But you know something? I do care this time. I care about you, and that's a new feeling for me. I thought you understood that after the conversation on my sister's front porch."

"I'm sorry." That was all she could think to say. She was really starting to feel guilty as she lowered her head.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I told you that I hadn't fallen for a woman since Hermione, and it was so hard to get over the fact that I would never be with her. It's not like I've been hung up on her for the last eight years." He stopped talking and walked over to the window. "I just haven't found anyone who struck me quite the way she did."

"Ron…" Addison didn't know what to say to something like that. The thought that maybe he meant that he had finally found that woman in her meant more to her than she could say. She found herself caring for him, too. She went to the window and touched his arm. "Ron, I didn't know. I just didn't realize…"

"So? Why did you leave?" He was still feeling a little bitter even though he could sense that she actually did feel bad about leaving.

"I didn't know you wanted me to stay. I also didn't want Aunt Narcissa to worry, especially with everything else she's been dealing with lately. I dunno, Ron, I'm just really sorry."

He didn't make it clear to her right away, but he accepted her apology. He couldn't stay angry with her.

"Listen, Ron…I came here to ask you if you wanted to go to lunch with me? We could talk because it really seems like we need to."

He didn't answer her. Truthfully, he was still in the same contemplative state he was before she arrived. He simply didn't know what to think of the situation. Ginny had once suggested that he had commitment issues, and he supposed that was true.

"Fine, Ron. I'll eat lunch by myself." She turned and walked towards the door, and she had it open when Ron came up behind her and pushed it closed behind her.

She didn't turn around and he touched her arm gently. "Addison…I'm sorry. I was just frustrated."

"It's fine." She turned around and smiled. "Just don't do it again."

He smiled right back at her and kissed her gently on the lips just once. "I would love…" he kissed her again, "…to have lunch," he kissed her again, but deeper this time and a little longer, "with you." Then he gave her a final kiss, and as he leaned her tight up against the door, he begged her silently to let his tongue in her mouth. She obliged.

"It's settled, then?" She asked, her knees weak and her voice shaky when they finally pulled apart.

"I suppose it is."

Then, he kissed her again, and someone tried to open the door, but struggled because of Ron and Addison leaning against it. They hurried away from the door as Harry and Draco came in.

"Well!" Harry said smiling. "Are we interrupting?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at Ron seeming to say, 'Ronald Weasley, are you falling for a Malfoy?'

"No, no, of course not," Ron said, smiling at Addison, who returned the gesture almost too gleefully. "What can I do for you guys?"

"We just wondered if you wanted to go to lunch with us, but it appears you already have plans."

"Yeah, I actually do."

During this whole exchange, Draco hadn't said a word, and he hadn't stopped playing the staring game with his cousin. "Well, then, Malfoy, let's get a move on. We told Ginny and Hermione we would meet them at noon."

"You go on ahead, Potter, I need a word with my cousin. Tell Hermione I'll be along shortly." Harry took the cue and left Ron's office.

"Addison?" Draco started. "A word in the hall please?"

"Malfoy, if this is about my relationship with her, I thought we were okay…I mean, I thought we were friends, I didn't think you would have a problem with the fact that I fancy your cousin." He felt like he was rambling, but he didn't want Malfoy holding a grudge against him. If the truth be told, he was enjoying the fact that they were friends. When they weren't trying to curse each other every chance they got, he had discovered that Draco Malfoy was rather pleasant company.

"It's not that, Ron, but I assure you, if you hurt her, it's off with your head." He smirked, conveying with success the fact that he was exaggerating. "Addison…the hall?"

She followed him and on the way out she turned back to Ron and said, "I'll be right back, then we can go to Diagon Alley for lunch."

"What is it, Draco?" she asked when they were in the corridor of the Auror department.

"Well, I think you know about who I've been meeting at night and such? My mother told you?"

"Yes, about that thing with Miss Parkinson and Uncle Lucius and such…yes, I know of it. Aunt Narcissa actually asked me to help and see if I could find a way to stop them blackmailing you."

"Well, Harry saw me talking to Pansy so I told him everything. He's helping. I just want you to know that if you get into any sort of trouble, or if you just need help, you can go to Harry, too."

"Okay…"

"And you can't tell Weasley. The only one who knows is Harry, and he won't tell anyone…not even Ginny."

"I understand, Draco. I really haven't done much anyway, I'm just sort of…in the know, if you will. I'm not an active participant in the so-called plan."

"Yet...but anyway, now you know. Just in case." He kissed her cheek and said, "Well, I have to go, Addison. Hermione's expecting me. Have a good time with the Weasel…" and he Disapparated on the spot.

When she turned to head back into Ron's office, she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she said under her breath, "Malfoy men…"


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Trust Me?

Author's Note: Hello! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was having a bit of writer's block…and I was actually reading other stories that I got quite absorbed in! Anyway, here it is…enjoy and please REVIEW!

**Chapter Six**

**Do You Trust Me?**

It was just hours ago that Harry and Malfoy had talked in his office about their plan for Lucius. Harry really couldn't believe he had to keep this secret from Ginny, but he knew that it had to be done. He was sitting alone in his dark living room with just the warmth and light from the fire blazing in front of him in the fireplace. He had a bottle of butterbeer in one hand and his other hand was in front of his eyes.

He had been sitting like that for at least a half an hour. Ginny was still at Quidditch practice for the Holyhead Harpies. She hadn't announced her maternity leave yet, because she didn't want anyone to know before her family, but that's what she was supposed to do that night. Harry had the feeling she would need some comforting, because it would probably be her last year on the Harpies. They had already talked about the fact that once she got pregnant, she would quit playing Quidditch, and she was supposedly okay with that decision. She had always wanted to be a stay-at-home mother, like her mum had been.

Harry was thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong with this plan, when he heard Ginny's small POP announcing that she had Apparated into the foyer. "Harry?" she called.

"Living room…" he replied.

Ginny walked into the living room and he could smell the flowery scent he loved. "Why are you sitting in the dark, Harry?" She walked over to the couch and he held out the arm that had been over his eyes. Taking his cue, she sat in the crook of his arm and nestled her head into the crook of his neck, curling her legs up next to her.

"Just thinking…" he said solemnly.

"Wanna talk about it?" She looked up at his eyes that were now closed.

"Not particularly, Gin."

Ginny couldn't help herself. He was worrying her. They always talked things through and she couldn't understand why he didn't want to talk to her now. She felt a pang in her chest as she realized the only thing she could think that he would be worried about. She decided to voice her thoughts. "It's not because of the baby is it?" she asked as she lightly touched her hand to her stomach.

Harry lifted his head and the arm that was around her gripped tighter. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Ginny, of course not. You know I'm excited about the baby."

"Harry, I know I asked if you wanted to talk about it, but what I should have insisted you tell me. I don't like it when you can't confide in me."

Harry wasn't about to tell her that this was something he really couldn't talk to her about. He had to come up with something quick. "I was just thinking about your leaving the Harpies." He realized he had her attention when she shifted to look at him again.

"Why, Harry? I thought we agreed I would stay at home with the baby."

"I know, Gin. I just know how much you love playing for the Harpies and I'm not sure that what you really want is to retire from Quidditch. I think you should keep playing when the baby is born."

Even though this was coming out of nowhere because that wasn't really what Harry was thinking about, he was telling the truth. He really could tell that she didn't want to quit. And, he loved watching her play. She was a Seeker, and having been one himself, his heart fluttered as he was watching her…especially when he realized that she could see the Snitch. Sometimes, Hermione would even have to remind him to breathe as she was diving through the air to catch the Snitch as it was only meters from the ground.

"Well, Harry, I'll think about it." Ginny was truly surprised that he was suddenly bringing this up when she thought they had decided already. "I would like to keep playing I guess, maybe a year or so after the baby is born."

"Okay." Harry turned his head and kissed the top of hers.

"I've been thinking, too, Harry."

"Tell me what's been going through that pretty little head of yours, Firecracker."

"Just everything with Hermione and Draco."

"What exactly?"

"Well, I didn't mention anything to Hermione about that whole thing with Pansy, but she still seems worried when he comes home late. Do you really think he's just working late?"

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Here it was…the moment he had to lie to Ginny. "Yes, Ginny." He couldn't elaborate. It was hard enough to say those two words.

"What happened when you talked to him outside Madam Victoria's?"

"He just explained that the part we saw was before he pushed her off of him." That was the truth. "I guess she's just still obsessed with him from our days at Hogwarts. She can't seem to let go of the fact that he never loved her." That was the lie…at least as far as Harry knew.

"I suppose that makes sense," Ginny sighed thoughtfully. "But what did she mean when she said they were meeting at night and there would be consequences?"

Harry had forgotten about that part. This was a harder part to make up a lie for. However, Harry knew that if he was silent for too long she would get suspicious. "I really don't know, Gin," he lied again, "but I do know that he loves Hermione so much. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Harry Potter defending Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked, clearly amused.

"Gin, he was in our wedding. We're friends now. How can you blame a guy for what his father made him? At least he's changed."

"Still…it was suspicious."

"I know how it looked, Gin, but he loves her. He actually told me he hates Pansy."

"Why do we have to believe him? I mean, did you consider the fact that he could have been lying?" She didn't mean to, but she was getting a little angry. "He kissed her, Harry!"

"No, Ginny, she kissed him. There's a difference. We did walk away really quickly."

"Harry…"

"Ginny, please let it go, and don't say anything to Hermione."

"Harry James Potter! What is your problem?" She sat up out of his grip.

"What are you talking about, Gin?" Harry was really too tired to argue, but he knew he couldn't stop Ginny when she was on a roll.

"What I'm talking about, is that nine years ago, you ran around telling everyone what you suspected Malfoy of, and Hermione was usually the first person you told. Now, it could concern her directly and you're defending him. We at least need to tell her so she can talk to him about it herself." Ginny was now standing, having done so in the process of ranting at Harry.

Harry stood up to match her and grabbed her upper arms roughly, which were strong for a girl because of her Quidditch playing. Oh, how he loved her Quidditch body, but now was not the time, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. "Ginny, do you trust me?" He practically shook her when he asked her that.

"Harry…what kind of stupid question is that? Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life." She looked up into him, her brown eyes searching his green ones.

He pulled her into a tight hug, one hand through her hair and he other arm wrapped tightly around her upper back. Suddenly confused, she brought her arms up around his body, too. "Ginny, you need to believe me when I say he's not betraying Hermione, okay?"

"But…" she said in a muffled voice, as her face was half buried in his chest.

"Trust me, Ginny. I can't tell you at the moment why I know that, but you just can't say anything to her. He would never hurt her."

"Okay, Harry." Ginny really didn't know what to say, but if Harry told her to trust him, she would listen. She also knew that she would find out eventually what was going on. She figured if Hermione didn't know either, Harry wasn't doing it just to baby her. Knowing Harry, there had to be a good reason.

He pulled away from her and put her face into his hands, forcing her to look up at him and he saw for the first time that she had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying, Ginny?" he asked suddenly lovingly as he used his thumb to brush away a tear that was falling slowly down her cheek.

"You scared me, Harry. You're never that rough with me," she said honestly.

He just stared at her for a second, her face still in his hands. She brought her hands up and hooked them in the crook of his elbows. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, Harry, it's not that you hurt me. I just mean it scared me that you seem so worried about something. But, I won't push. I'm sure there's a good reason why you can't tell me."

His thumb brushed her cheek and he brought his lips down to hers lightly. "I love you, Ginevra."

"Right back at 'cha, Harry." She smiled and he let out a breath of a laugh, grateful that she was trying to be silly. With one look into her eyes, he knew that she, too, needed some sort of relief from everything.

He leaned down to kiss her again, deeper this time. She kissed him back, being the first one to run her tongue lightly over his mouth and he opened it to her. His hand wrapped through her thick red hair, her hands gripping the back of his shirt near his shoulders, they completely lost themselves in each other.

He moaned against her kiss held her up when she went weak in the knees. He slid his hand underneath her sweater and rested his hands on her hips. Never losing grip in his lips, her hands went up to the top of his shirt and started to unbutton it, and it was on the floor in fifteen seconds flat.

He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to pull her heavy sweater up over her head as he smiled at her, and she just stared at him, mouth partly open. He pulled her close again and felt her soft skin under his hand, loving the feel of her slightly bulged stomach against his athletic one. Then he remembered, "Ginny, is this okay for the baby?"

"Of course it is, Harry. In fact, if the baby is late sex is a way to induce…"

Not caring what she had to say beyond, "of course," he smashed his lips onto hers, and their tongues fought for dominance. He briefly let her go and looked deeply into her eyes. "…labor," she finished. With a squeal, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She squeezed him so tight, she was dangling off the ground, so he put his hands under her butt and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She started kissing his face all over as he sat down on the couch so she was still straddling his hips.

He unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor next to their shirts. He kneaded her breasts with his hands as he continued to kiss her passionately. He removed his lips from hers and grabbed her face, and tilted her head back. He kissed her chin, down her throat, all the way to the valley between her breasts and moved his lips to each of them separately, never neglecting the other with his hand. Soon his hands were traveling down her sides, causing her to shiver and he laughed a little against her kiss, knowing it must have tickled her. His hands stopped at her hips and his right one moved its way to her stomach. "Harry…" she said. He didn't even have to ask what she meant. He grabbed his wand and removed their pants using magic so neither one had to move. Now the only barrier was her black lace knickers and his boxers.

Harry's hands rested on Ginny's stomach and he suddenly looked up at her seriously. She knew he was thinking about the baby they had made one other time when they had done what they were about to do. He smiled perhaps the sweetest smile she had ever seen. He kissed her belly gently. "I love you," he said, not to Ginny, but to her growing belly. She understood that he was talking to the baby, and not to her, and she couldn't help but smile.

She put her hands on his head, his hair between her fingers. She kissed him, slowly, but lustfully at the same time, so it felt like she was sucking in all the air from inside of him. He moved a hand down to her middle and rubbed up and down gently and that was enough to make her crazy. She moaned against his mouth and that was his cue to reach for his wand again.

He removed both undergarments with a simple flick of his wand. He lifted her hips and moved slowly inside of her. Her hands glided slowly from his head to his shoulders, which he gripped. His hands never left her hips to guide her hips with a rhythm matching the one he set. At first he moved her in the opposite direction that his hips were going, thrusting into her again and again, then he finally moved in the same direction as her, finding that spot in her that he had become familiar with. He knew he was getting close when she screamed his name. He smiled broadly when she did that, knowing he never failed to please her. And, just like every time she did that, it gave him the pleasure he needed to come close to the edge, too. Even though it was practically routine, it felt new and exciting every time. From that point, he knew what was "coming." Three…two…one… "Harry!" she screamed as she shuddered against him when they both jumped over the edge at the same time.

She leaned into his body, nuzzling her face into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her whole body, squeezing her arms into his chest. He loved staying inside of her for as long as possible afterwards. Not being in the heat of the moment, he loved the chance to have his mind clear and actually think about the closeness they shared every time they made love. Finally, he moved her off of him and they lay down on the couch next to each other as he Accio'd a blanket and magically made it spread out to lie over the top of them.

He kissed her forehead as her breathing fell into a slow pattern. "I love you, my little Firecracker." He closed his eyes to go to sleep and pulled her closer, rubbing her back lightly.

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

Draco was sitting in his own living room in the same position as Harry had been earlier, butterbeer replaced with firewhiskey. He was replaying the meeting with Harry over again in his mind.

_Draco and Harry sat in Harry's office in the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. _

_"So, what's this plan you have, Potter?"_

_Harry leaned back in the large leather swivel chair behind his desk. "Well, as I already told you, I think the best thing we could do is get proof that they're planning a breakout from Azkaban."_

_"I think that's a great idea and everything, but what happens when they find out it was me who blabbed to someone about the plan, Potter?"_

_"That's going to have to be part of what we plan out, Malfoy."_

_"If they have any idea that I informed anyone from the Ministry, it'll not only be my neck, but Hermione's. They said they were going to kill her if I didn't help, Harry. How the hell can we prevent that from happening?"_

_Harry sat for a moment, thinking of an answer to that valid argument. "Well, we can place wards around your house, first of all."_

_"Without Hermione knowing?"_

_"Yeah, they won't work against her, you, me, Ron, or Ginny."_

_"The Fidelius Charm?" Draco asked._

_"No, then you would have to move because too many people know where you live already, and that would be obvious if you just picked up and left. We'll just put up some charms that keep people from entering."_

_"I guess that could work…but it wouldn't hurt to have another plan."_

_"Well, you're going to do what Snape did. You're going to be a double agent. You'll continue to go to these meetings, and report everything. You'll have to do a little digging to get some fool-proof evidence. Get someone to sign something or have a house elf as a witness."_

_"And when we have enough? What then?"_

_"We invade, and they join your father in the high-security section of Azkaban."_

_"You won't be telling Ginny?"_

_"No, Malfoy, I won't. I don't like it, but I know that if I tell her, she'll let something slip to Hermione. I'm telling Ron, though. He's an Auror and a member of the Order."_

_"Fair enough. What will you say if Ginny asks you about what you saw…or didn't see in Hogsmeade?"_

_"Part of the truth, that you hate Pansy. I'll tell her Pansy's been obsessed with you since school, and she can't handle the fact that you rejected her, and that you're happy with Hermione."_

_"Oh, one more thing. Addison knows, too. My mum told her."_

_"Your mum knows?"_

_"Yeah, I guess she heard from Rodolphus or something. I don't think Addison will need protecting, but just so you know that she doesn't have to be kept in the dark."_

_"Okay. Did you hear about her and Ron?"_

_"Ha," Draco said, "yeah I heard. I'll have to give her a hard time about that one." He smiled in thought and shook his head, as if to empty something out of his mind._

_Then, on a more serious note, he said, "Thanks for helping me protect Hermione. I know she's your best friend, but thanks."_

_"Malfoy…" Harry started as Draco got up to leave. Harry walked around his desk and stood next to the former Slytherin, facing him. "I'm doing this for you, too. I can't believe it's still sinking into your thick skull after eight years, but we're friends. I was your best man, Malfoy, and you stood up in my wedding, too. Hell, I'd say you're just under Ron and Hermione's status as a best friend." They both laughed._

_"Thank you, Harry."_

_"You're very welcome, Draco." They shook hands and Draco left Harry's office and down to the lobby of the Ministry to floo back to the hospital._

"You're home early," Hermione said, pulling Draco out of his trance. She plopped down next to him and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Just because I've been coming home late doesn't mean it's always going to be that way, Hermione," he said as he set his firewhiskey on the coffee table. He gave her his other hand to hold and put the one that was previously in her grasp around her shoulders.

"I was beginning to think you forgot where home was," she said sadly.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry I've been so late." He kissed her cheek slowly and she leaned her head against his chest.

"I miss you," she admitted, watching her thumb rubbing in circles over his hand.

"I'll take off tomorrow, Hermione. I want to be with you."

"You don't have to do that, Draco. Your patients need you."

He adjusted slightly so he could look at her and she lifted her chin to look back up at him

"Hey, I love you, Hermione Jean Malfoy. Why are you acting so dejected?"

"I just feel like you don't have enough time for me."

"I do, Princess. I just told you I'm taking tomorrow off."

She nodded and put her head back down.

Seeing that he still hadn't made her feel any better, he said, "Fuck tomorrow, I'll take off tomorrow, Friday, and all of next week."

She looked up at him, clearly floored by this gesture, too stunned to say anything.

"I miss you, too, you know. Damn patients, but there are other Healers, too."

"Oh, Draco," she sighted, finding her voice. She put her free hand on his left cheek and felt tears well up in her eyes and make their way down her face. She kissed him lightly, but lingering.

He felt himself choking up, too, and before he knew it, they were both crying silently, their foreheads pressed up against each other. Little did she know, he was crying for more than the same reason that she was, because he missed her. He was also crying because he hated the thought of lying to her (and he had the feeling that she suspected he was cheating on her, and he almost wished that she suspected the real thing). He was crying because he hated the thought of losing her if something went wrong. He was crying because his life was so unfair, aside from the fact that she was in it. He was crying because he could feel her sadness radiating off of her.

She had moved her head back to his chest as they both continued silently wiping their own tears away.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" He rubbed her back up and down as he asked her that.

There was no answer and he looked down to see that she was asleep. The most he could do was hope that she wouldn't give up on him when he finally did have to go back to his double agent jobs.


	7. Chapter 7: For the Better

Hey readers! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, once again. I hope you all like this chapter! It moves the story along a bit…into something that I actually knew I wanted to do since the beginning. Enjoy and as always, don't forget to REVIEW:D

**Chapter Seven**

**For the Better**

Two hours later, Draco and Hermione were still asleep on the couch in front of the dwindling fireplace. Draco had watched his wife sleep for a good thirty minutes before he adjusted their positions so she was lying halfway on top of him, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. He watched her breathe in and out evenly, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Some of her brown curly hair falling across her face, hands tucked under her chin.

As he watched her sleep he felt more and more guilty about lying to her. At the same time, he hated the thought of losing her forever even more than the prospect of her hating him. He felt like he wanted to kill his father. What kind of a parent would threaten to kill their son's wife? Draco had always known Lucius was a horrible bastard, but this crossed the line. All the times Lucius had beaten Draco has a child, Draco's rage had never compared to what he felt now. The most he could hope for now was that Harry's plan would work, preferably quickly.

Hermione stirred awake first and she propped her chin on his chest with her arms wrapped around his body. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. True, he had been coming home late, and she felt like he was keeping something from her. On the other hand, when he was around her he wasn't distant; he was loving and attentive. He told her at least twice a day how much he loved her. Then why did she doubt his loyalty? It was the very last thing she wanted, to have less than complete faith in him. She decided, as she watched him sleep, that she would try to stand by him with whatever he happened to be struggling with.

Just as she made this promise to herself, Draco opened his eyes, finding himself looking straight into Hermione's big brown ones.

"Hey, Princess…sleep well?"

Despite her troubled mind, his gorgeous silver eyes and charming smile got to her once again. She smiled back and simply said, "I did." She was afraid if she spoke anymore she would let all her doubts spill, and she wasn't ready for him to know she didn't completely trust him. What if she was wrong? What if she did something drastic, then found out later she had been wrong all along? Before she confronted him, if ever, she wanted to be sure she truly had something to be worried about.

Draco scooted her up closer to him and kissed her mouth. "Hermione," he said slowly as she nuzzled her cheek to his chest so he wouldn't see the look of worry in her eyes, because she knew he would be able to read the signs from her face. "You fell asleep before you answered my question."

"Oh? What was your question?" she asked. Truthfully, she had heard him ask if she trusted him, and at the time she wasn't quite ready to answer, so she pretended to be asleep.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath. She still didn't know how to answer. "I don't know, Dray. Can you tell me what's been troubling you lately? I know you say you've been at work late, but something's really bothering you and I feel like you're lying to me, or just keeping something from me.

"Mione, I…"

"No, Draco."

He was getting confused now. "No what? You don't even know what I was going to say."

Hermione sat up and sat Indian style on the sofa, facing the fireplace. "I just don't want to hear excuses anymore. I want to know what's really going on." She really wasn't planning on telling him what was going on in her head, but she figured that since he was asking, now was as good a time as any.

Draco was silent for at least thirty seconds before answering Hermione. When he spoke, he turned to her and took her hands in both of his. She still stared on into the embers in the fireplace. "Hermione, you know I love you."

"Yes, Draco, I do. You tell me every day, and that's not exactly what I'm asking you, is it?" Hermione continued not to look at her husband.

"Is it too much to ask that you trust me, Hermione? Have I ever done anything to make you think that you couldn't?" He was staring at the side of her face. It had lines on it from where she had slept. On any other day, he would have thought it was cute, but today, he was more worried about the look on her face.

"I suppose not, but can you blame me for being a little ill at ease?"

"Is this about me coming home late? I thought we had that taken care of, Mione. I'm taking a few days off of work to spend time with you."

"I have no proof that work is where you've really been, Draco. I mean, I speak occasionally with Parvati Patil, and you know she's a Healer, too. I told her how much time you had been spending at work and she said that she isn't there nearly that long each day."

"Patil works in Spell Damage, Hermione. She's there during her normally scheduled hours. I have my normally scheduled hours, plus I have to go in whenever one of my patients is having their baby. I can't just hand them off to another Healer because my shift is over. They're expecting me to be their Healer, not some stranger. They trust me, and it's too bad you don't. That's the career path I chose, and you were fully aware of everything when you married me. I know you were because incase you've forgotten, we were together before I even knew what I wanted to do, and we talked about everything together."

"I'm aware of that," she said quietly.

"Then why are you biting my head off?" He wished she knew how much he hated carrying out this lie. He wished she knew how much this was killing him inside.

"I'm sorry, I just…I just know that if I spent that much time at work, I would get sick of it and would be extremely anxious to come home."

"That's why you think I'm not at work? I should be sick of it? I should be sick of helping bring babies into the world?"

"OTHER PEOPLE'S BABIES, YES! YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME HELPING BRING **OTHER** PEOPLE'S BABIES INTO THE WORLD THAT YOU FORGET YOU HAVE A WIFE AT HOME WHO WANTS ONE, TOO!" She pulled her hands out of his and crossed her arms.

"Hermione…"

"And you know what, _Malfoy_? I'm not sure I want one if he or she will never have their daddy around."

"You're not serious?" He couldn't believe his ears, and he also wasn't oblivious to the fact that she called him "Malfoy." She truthfully hadn't called him that since sixth year at Hogwarts…and in bed occasionally. But this was neither of those times.

"I think I am, Malfoy." She now tuned her face to look him directly in the eyes.

"Stop calling me that!" he said through gritted teeth, intensifying the staring contest the two of them had going. It was scaring him to death that she was talking to him like they lost their intimacy.

"You never seemed to mind before."

"I mind now because you're scaring me. It sounds to me like you want to leave me, Hermione."

"I don't even know what I want anymore."

"I do, Hermione."

"What? Pansy?" she said angrily.

Draco stood up so suddenly that Hermione was a little frightened. "Is that where you think I've been?"

"I have my sources. I've also been keeping in touch with Neville, and he says he saw you and Pansy going into a house as he was visiting someone who lived near." He cursed the fact that Neville Longbottom had seen them entering Pansy's father's house for a meeting.

"Why are you just telling me this now? You seemed perfectly fine last night."

"I don't know, Draco. I don't know much of anything right now, because it feels like my whole world is turning upside down." She stood up now, putting her face mere inches from his while their shouting match ensued.

"How could you think I would cheat on you, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Malfoy, but do you care to explain what you were doing going into a house with someone you claim to hate?"

He didn't care to. He couldn't. He couldn't risk losing her forever, just so that she wouldn't hate him for a little while. It would only be until he and Harry carried out their plan, and that should be very soon.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's been going on?"

"I…I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't, Hermione."

"You can't…well, I guess that just leaves one thing for me to do."

He didn't even have to ask what that one thing was. He could tell what it was just by looking at her. "Hermione, please."

Without another word, she turned around and ran into the foyer and up the stairs. Draco sat back down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He could hear her banging around upstairs, probably angrily throwing things into her suitcase. Maybe it was better this way, after all.

Around the same time that Hermione and Draco were waking from their nap, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron after a day of work at the Ministry. It wasn't an exciting day. It was mostly spent sitting at a desk filing papers for their regular "inventory" of Death Eaters.

Harry had asked Ron if he wanted to accompany him to Diagon Alley for a firewhiskey. He planned on filling him in about Draco's problem, and hopefully acquiring the assistance of his best mate.

"So, Ron, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Harry started as the server handed them their drinks.

"Whassup, Harry?" Ron said in his usual tone. Little did he know, the information he was about to receive was far from "usual."

"Well, Draco needs our help."

"Malfoy? You expect me to help him?"

"You can't honestly tell me you still have something against him, Ron."

Ron looked down at his firewhiskey and sighed. "I supposed I don't, not really, anyway."

"Good." Harry relaxed a little in his chair. He was worried for a minute that Ron would refuse to help with the plan to keep Lucius in Azkaban. "Besides, this is mostly about helping Hermione."

"Hermione's in on the plan, too?"

"Not exactly." Harry leaned in closer and spoke in a quieter voice. "No one can know about what we're about to discuss, Ron. It has to be kept a complete secret, or else Hermione's life is in danger."

Ron suddenly looked very concerned and much more interested in helping Draco. "Hermione's life is in danger? Well, who knows about this plan already?"

"Just me, obviously Draco knows about it, Addison actually knows, and Narcissa. We may need to get more Aurors or members of the Order involved depending on how it goes with the crew we have now."

"Is it safe to assume this has to do with the infamous Lucius "Scumbag" Malfoy?"

"I daresay that's very safe to assume, Ron."

"Well, what's going on?"

"It all started when Pansy Parkinson ran into Malfoy on the street. She was sent by her father, another Death Eater as you know, to recruit him to assist in the plan to get Lucius out of Azkaban."

"Her father was released from Azkaban last year, right?" Ron asked.

"Right, and apparently he feels rather lost without Lucius as Voldemort's replacement Dark Lord." Harry gripped his bottle tighter, feeling his shoulders tense as they did whenever he thought about the days of Voldemort.

"So, they're trying to help him escape. Why is Malfoy helping?"

"Draco's helping because if he doesn't, and if he tells anyone what the plan is, Pansy's father will kill Hermione."

"So that's why…"

"Yes, that's why this plan will help her," Harry confirmed.

"Bloody hell…" Ron sighed.

"There's more. Draco's been forced to go to a lot of Death Eater meetings to work on their plan to free Lucius, causing him to spend time away from home. He's had to tell Hermione that he's been at work, and it's possible that she'll think he's cheating on her…possibly with Pansy."

"So, if she does? What happens? We let her ride it out until she learns the truth?"

"We have to 'be on her side,'" Harry said. "We support her and call Malfoy an ass every chance we get."

"What's our plan, then?"

"Malfoy's going to play a double agent the same way Snape did for the Order of the Phoenix." Harry took a sip of his firewhiskey, then set the empty bottle on the table and pushed it away. "He'll tell us what's been going on and we're going to try to get enough proof…"

Ron interrupted him right there. "Hold on, Harry…proof? Since when has 'proof' ever been good enough? We need a real plan. First, we need to keep Hermione safe."

"Actually, if she really does think Draco's cheating on her, she may want to stay with one of us which could be essential in keeping her safe. We just need to find out who's involved in the plan to break out Lucius, then we need to get to them all at the same time before they have a chance to rebel against us."

"I guess that makes sense. But, if anything happens to Hermione…"

"I know, Ron. And, don't forget, Ginny can't know either. She might tell Hermione. And, I think it's best if the members of the Order that help out are the ones that care about Hermione. We just have to make sure George, Bill, and your parents understand that Ginny and Hermione can't know."

"I thought you said we might not need members of the Order."

"We might not, but it's likely that we will."

"Well, Harry, I'm in. Let's get those bastards…again."

"Hold on!" Ron called from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist as the buzzer rang for the third time. He had Apparated home from the Leaky Cauldron and had just stepped in the shower and got his hair wet when he heard someone at the door.

He ran into the living room of his flat and looked out the peep hole and saw just who he was hoping to see. He threw open the door quickly. "Addison…"

Ron grabbed her and pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. "Well," she said, slightly flabbergasted when he finally pulled away, "that was quite the 'hello.'" She smirked.

"You know, that face you're making right now, that smirk, is the first Malfoy trait I've seen in you."

"I'm cunning when I want to be, you know. Draco told me that if I had gone to Hogwarts I probably would have been in Slytherin.

"I don't know, you must have some of your father's brave blood in you, the braveness that helped him turn away from the Death Eater side of the Malfoy family. I think you could have been a Gryffindor."

"Sure, Ron. You wish." She slapped him playfully on his bare chest, then appeared to realize for the first time that he was half-naked.

"Ahem," she pretended to clear her throat and he looked down at his appearance.

He smirked a smirk that could have rivaled the one she had put on after their kiss.

"You don't like my outfit?" he joked.

"Oh, no, I like it alright, but that's not why I came here, and I don't have much time. I promised Aunt Narcissa we could go shopping tonight."

"Fine, fine," Ron pouted, "then what can I do for you, Miss?"

She grinned at his formality as he stood before her in a towel, and said, "I just wanted to say I heard that you know about Draco's problem."

"Oh, yeah, Harry told me today."

"This isn't the first time Uncle Lucius has done this."

"What, escaped from Azkaban?"

"No, it was before Draco and I were born…right when my father met my mother."

"Your mum's a Muggle, isn't she?"

"She is, and Lucius threatened to kill her if my father didn't break up with her. I guess Lucius still has to learn that you can't mess with soul mates."

"Yeah, I guess he does. What happened, though? How did they throw off his threats?"

"They moved to France and put up a Fidelius charm. Aunt Narcissa kept in contact with my dad without Lucius knowing. They always got on really well. Draco and I got to meet in secret once when we were little. I figured it was safe to come since Lucius and all the other Death Eaters were in Azkaban."

Ron put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs in circles. "How did the old Draco react to the fact that you're a Half-blood? He called Hermione a Mudblood every chance he got."

"Well, we were pretty little. I don't think Lucius had started, er, affecting him yet. Anyway, I'm family. In between then and eight years ago he wanted nothing to do with me. Now is obviously different, though."

"That's definitely true. I'm still surprised he and Hermione are married."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Ron walked to the coffee table where his wand lay on a stack of that week's _Daily Prophet_. He said a spell and his towel disappeared to be replaced with clothes. When he reached the door he opened it, and was strangely unsurprised at what he saw before him.

"Come on in, Hermione," he said to his friend sporting a tear-streaked face, carrying a suitcase.


	8. Chapter 8: The Most Unbearable Thought

**Chapter Eight**

**The Most Unbearable Thought**

Hermione walked into Ron's flat, smiling half-heartedly at Addison as she made her way to the sofa where she deposited her suitcase on the floor.

Finally realizing that he wasn't supposed to know this was going to happen, Ron asked, "Hermione? What's going on? Is everything okay on the home front?"

Hermione sat down in defeat on the sofa, resting her head on the back and closing her eyes. "No. I think Draco's cheating on me," she said bluntly.

"Er, I'm going to get going now," Addison said, unsure if she was welcome any longer.

Ron walked her the few steps towards the door and shut the door halfway behind him as they stood in the hallway. "Lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"You bet." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently on the mouth. She waved and said, "See you tomorrow," right before Disapparating.

"Tomorrow…" Ron said to himself smiling. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Now, back to his best friend who was feeling rather crushed at the moment.

Ron walked back inside and over to Hermione on the couch. "Okay, Mione, tell me what happened, huh?"

She looked up at him with a hopeless gaze. "He's cheating on me, Ron."

Ron knew he should have looked shocked, but considering he knew something like this was coming, he found that rather difficult. "Hermione, Draco's not cheating on you."

"Oh yeah? How the hell would you know, Weasley?" Hermione looked up at Ron, and she looked ready to kill.

"Well…I…er…" Ron didn't quite know what to say. He could see now that telling her that her accusations were completely ridiculous and insane probably wasn't the best idea. He also remembered what Harry said, about how they should just nod along and agree with whatever she accuses Draco of.

"Hmm, Ron? Have you been the one who cries yourself to sleep when he doesn't come home? Have you been the one being lied to? No, I don't think you have. So, what were you going to say, Ronald?"

"Sorry, Hermione, I guess you would know better than me." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"That's right, I would." She had gone from looking sad when she walked in, to angry that Ron didn't take her side at first, and now back to sad and hurt again. She felt like an abandoned puppy. She felt like a puppy that had a home, full of people who loved her, then one day, when the puppy was getting too big and old to sit on their laps, they abandoned her for a newer, cuter model. She told Ron all of these thoughts and he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, trying to suppress the truth that was dying to explode from his lips, if only to save her hurt.

"Hermione," he said softly, "I know that's how you're feeling right now, but I promise everything will get better."

As he held her, he couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like if she hadn't been with Draco when he and Harry returned from finding and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Hermione began to let tears soak into Ron's brown sweater. He rubbed her back up and down. "I don't feel much like anything will get better right now, Ron. I've just lost the love of my life forever."

"I dunno, Hermione, maybe you two can work things out eventually."

She pulled her wet cheeks away from him and looked into his eyes. "No, Ron, I don't want to be with someone who doesn't think I'm good enough for them, or that I'm too boring for them. No. I want someone who appreciates me."

"Hermione, let me ask you a question, and you have to promise that you won't yell at me. I just want you to answer. Okay?"

"I guess. What is it?"

"When has he ever given you a reason to doubt his love for you? And, by the way, I can not believe I'm about to defend Draco Malfoy, but I just know he loves you."

"Neville saw him going into a house with Pansy Parkinson, Ron. Do you want to tell me what else that could mean?"

Ron knew the truth, and he also knew he couldn't tell her. "No, Hermione, I don't. I'm sorry, but you still didn't answer my question. What did he do to make you think he doesn't love you? Coming home late from work doesn't qualify as betrayal."

"Sure, I did, Ron. Usually when your husband goes into a house with another woman, he's not doing the greatest job of loving his wife."

"You have no proof that they were going in there to shag, Mione. Did you ask him what they were doing in that house?"

"Yes, I did, and he didn't want to tell me." Ron also couldn't tell her that he understood why Draco couldn't tell her what was going on with Pansy. "I think that's a pretty clear sign what they were doing, don't you? And, as for telling me he loves me all the time, and showering me with attention when he is around…I think he's just trying to alleviate the guilty feeling he gets from shagging that pug-faced bitch behind my back."

Ron nodded his head, and finally understood that she just needed some time away from Draco, and he understood the same thing that Harry and Draco already knew. They had to let her believe Draco was cheating on her in order to keep her safe. She was probably better off for a while staying in his flat with him. He did have an extra room, after all.

"Tell you what, Mione, why don't you get some sleep in the guest bedroom." He flicked his wand once toward the door that led to said bedroom. "There, it's all set for you. Take a nap and we can get some dinner in a few hours. Sound good?"

"Yes, Ron, thanks." She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime. You're my best friend Hermione, I would do anything for you."

"I know, Ronald. I appreciate it."

He smiled down at her from his 6'3" frame and said, "Go on, now. Get some rest."

Without further ado, she levitated her suitcase to the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Ron immediately went over to the fireplace and, after throwing in some floo powder and saying, "The Malfoy House," he stuck his head in the fireplace.

His head whizzed past other fireplaces connected to the Floo Network until he stopped, staring into the familiar living room where Draco was sitting on the sofa in the same position since Hermione left. He was sitting with his legs straight out in front of him and his head was resting on his crossed arms, which were resting on his knees.

"Psst!" Ron hissed at the sad form of Draco.

Draco's head shot up and he zoomed to kneel in front of the fireplace where Ron's head was bobbing.

"Weasley! Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she's here. She's fine, just a little pissed at you."

Draco nodded his understanding. "I think it's best that she hates me right now instead of actually knowing the truth."

"You're probably right. Besides, she's fine here. She can stay in the extra room, and you'll know she's in good hands."

"Thanks, Ron. I feel awful knowing she thinks I betrayed her in the worst way possible."

"Deep down I really think she knows you didn't cheat on her, but she has nothing better to think as to why you were in that house with Pansy."

"Oh, Princess…" Draco sighed to himself. "Well," he said, this time out loud, "if you tell her you spoke to me, will you tell her I said I love her?"

"I will, though, I don't know how much good it will actually do."

"As long as you tell her, that's good enough," Draco replied sadly. "Hey, by the way, there's a meeting tonight, so if I can get together with you and Harry at some point tomorrow to give you some leads…"

"Well, I'm having lunch with Addison. We could meet in the morning…say, 9:00 at Florean Fortescue's for breakfast? Ginny told me he expanded in the back and added a little restaurant."

"Sounds good…send Hermione shopping with Ginny so she's not alone."

"I will. I'll tell her Harry and I are going to knock some sense into you. She'll believe that, and it's not really lying, either."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

"See you," and without another word, Ron pulled his head out of the fireplace and went to his own room to follow Hermione's lead of taking a nap.

* * *

Draco watched Ron pull his head out of the fireplace, and when the red-haired man was gone, he lay back down on the couch. He felt somewhat more relaxed at least knowing Hermione was somewhere safe.

As he closed his eyes, he thought about the way Hermione left.

_After a few minutes of listening to her roughly throw things into her suitcase, he finally heard her come downstairs to leave. He figured he should at least try and stop her. He Apparated directly in front of their front door and stood in her way._

_"Hermione, please don't leave."_

_"What, Draco? Do you want me around incase you finally get sick of Parkinson? I don't think so." She glared at him angrily._

_"Well, where will you go?" He wished he could just tell her the truth. But no, he wouldn't put her life in danger. If Rodolphus or Yaxley ever found out she knew what was going on, she would be dead in an instant, not to mention that he probably would also._

_"I don't know, Draco. If I did, I wouldn't tell you."_

_"I just want to know you'll be safe, Hermione." He tried to put his hands on her shoulders, but she pushed him away, almost violently._

_"Why the hell wouldn't I be safe? Voldemort's dead, is he not? Your father's in prison, is he not?" She crossed her arms awaiting a response._

_He truly hoped that his father would indeed be staying in prison. "Er, yes, but…"_

_"I'm leaving, Draco. Deal with it."_

_"Will you ever come back?"_

_"It doesn't really look like it, Draco. You can't un-cheat on me can you?"_

_"If I had cheated on you, then I suppose the answer would be no. However, seeing as I didn't…"_

_She cut him off, not wanting to hear more lies escape his perfect lips. It was then that she realized she was going to miss his perfect lips. Apparently, her lips weren't good enough for him, though. "Until you can give me a good reason for being in that house with Pansy, Draco, I am leaving you for good. I'll be back for the rest of my things when I find a more permanent dwelling. And…don't come looking for me."_

_"Fine, leave. Just…er…watch your back, okay?"_

_"Sure, whatever…" she said. She looked at him once, scowled, and muttered, "Giant arse," under her breath before she Disapparated from right inside their foyer._

Draco moaned just thinking about it. He couldn't imagine the way she must be feeling right now. She thought that he had done the worst thing a husband could do. Little did she know, cheating wasn't the worst thing. Putting your wife's life at stake just so you can save your dignity was the worst thing. She would learn that…soon enough.

He checked his watch and saw that it was 6:50. The meeting was set to start in ten minutes. He picked his sorry self up off the sofa and proceeded to the bathroom to make himself look like someone who wanted to be at a Death Eater meeting.

* * *

Precisely eight minutes later he Apparated onto the front porch of the Lestrange Mansion. He rang the bell and was greeted by Rodolphus' house elf, Brownie. She was named that because she had enormous chocolate brown eyes and little ears, unlike Draco's childhood house elf, Dobby.

Brownie always liked Draco because he was nice to her. This, of course, came from Hermione's insistence. As much as he may have denied it, Draco had grown fond of house elves as much as his wife had.

"Hello, Mister Draco!" Brownie squeaked.

"Hey there, Brownie. How are you today?" Draco asked politely.

"I is good, Mister Draco. Master Rodolphus is waiting for you in the library."

"Thank you, Brownie," Draco said as he handed the little elf his long overcoat and scarf. Somehow, the end of January had grown colder than it was near Christmas time.

He made his way down the long hallway toward the huge library in his uncle's house. He always tried to forget that he was related to the Lestranges, and he was now rather thankful that Mrs. Weasley had rid the world of the burden that some liked to call Bellatrix, after calling her a bitch for trying to kill Ginny, of course.

He heard voices coming from the large room, and as he entered, he saw Pansy, Mr. Parkinson, Rodolphus, Yaxley, and Travers all talking about the next step in their plan, which was apparently throwing off the Dementors.

"Ah, Draco," Mr. Parkinson stood up as Draco entered and sat down next to Pansy, who, in an attempt to scoot closer, caused Draco to scoot farther away, making her look the fool.

"Mr. Parkinson, gentlemen, Pansy," Draco said with apathy.

"We were just discussing how we would be creating a diversion for the Dementors," his uncle informed him.

"I gathered that from what I heard when I was coming in. How exactly were you planning to create such a diversion? And, who is all helping on this little mission? Is everyone in attendance tonight?"

"Yes, this is everyone that knows of the plan to release Lucius. All other Death Eaters are dead or still in Azkaban. They, however, are unimportant and unneeded. It will be a much smaller operation than Voldemort had. Anyway, you see, we were remembering how Barty Crouch helped his son escape, because it was his wife's dying wish to see him."

"How was that?" Draco asked, not quite remembering the story he was told. He was sure Hermione had mentioned it at one time or another.

"Jr. drank Polyjuice Potion so that the Dementors thought he was a clean soul passing through."

"So, what? I'll sneak Polyjuice to my father? Have him pretend to be whom?"

"Ah, that's the key to the whole operation Draco. Your father will drink Polyjuice Potion with your wife's hair in it. They will think he works for the Ministry."

Draco had to try his hardest not to puke when he heard that plan. "But…" he finally managed to struggle out.

"But what, Drakie? Don't you see? It's the perfect plan," Pansy said with a fake smile.

Draco stood up suddenly, causing Pansy's drink to fall to the floor. "No, it's not the perfect plan. I will not use my wife like that! It's disgusting!"

"Well, well, Draco, my nephew. Let's think about this, shall we?" Rodolphus stood up to match Draco's height and walked right up to him.

"Would you rather have your wife's DNA be a part of our little plan, or would you like to be attending her funeral because you refused to help?"

Draco felt tears rising to his throat, but he knew he could never show weakness in front of these men. He could never let them hurt Hermione.

"Fine," he agreed quietly.

"Good," said Rodolphus, "because if you didn't agree to help, you know she would be dead."

"I understand that you would kill her, and that it is not an empty threat. You've done so many horrid things already that there is no doubt in my mind that you would carry through on your threat to kill the love of my life." Draco knew that there was no way in hell a guilt trip would work on such a wicked man, but it made him feel slightly better to say it out loud.

"Oh, Draco, you misunderstand me," Rodolphus said with an evil grin.

"I do? How? You won't kill her?"

"She will die if this plan doesn't follow through completely, that is a fact, but you misunderstand me when you think it is I that will kill her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, dear boy, that _you_ will be the one to kill Hermione Granger."

"That's Hermione Malfoy to you, Mr. Lestrange, and what makes you think I would EVER follow through on orders to kill the most important person in my life?"

"What I think, Draco, is that you will be Imperiused, because I'm aware that you couldn't be trusted to carry out such orders. To her, it will appear that you are the one taking her life. She shall never know it wasn't your direct intention."

"Why?" Draco spat through gritted teeth. "Why do I have to be the one? Would it not be satisfying enough to do it yourself? Or is it that you want to see me dead as well? Are you unaware of the fact that if I kill Hermione, or if anyone else kills her for that matter, that I will indeed take my own life, because life is worth NOTHING without her?" He was yelling, but was oblivious to everyone staring wide-eyed at the exchange between the two men.

"You are indeed a silly man, Draco. You think my world will be at all affected if you're not in it? I will just have to find someone else to blackmail is all."

"You rotten scum!" Draco hissed. "Let me be the first to tell you, that your world will still not be perfect after this little plan is carried out. It WILL come back to haunt you someday. You will pay for everything you have done. I will get a piece of Hermione's hair, but if you lay one finger on her I will kill you myself."

Without another word, Draco turned and left. He would go to Harry and Ron immediately. There was no way any time could be wasted waiting until breakfast. He sent a Patronus off to Harry, telling him to find something for Ginny and Hermione to do because they needed to have an emergency meeting. Immediate action had to be taken, and he knew enough of the plan now to carry something out.


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cream and Spilled Secrets

Author's Note: Again, sorry it took so long to update! I would hate to be one of my readers! Anyway, I realized that I made a silly mistake. Clearly I can't count! Ginny did indeed conceive hers and Harry's baby in November, 2006. The baby is due, not in May (I have no idea why I was thinking May) but August of 2007. Sorry for the confusion!

**Chapter Nine**

**Ice Cream and Spilled Secrets**

Harry was sitting alone in his office reading a Muggle book Hermione had suggested, "The Diary of Anne Frank." Harry had learned a little about the Holocaust before entering Hogwarts, but they didn't teach you much about horrible things like that when you're ten years old. Adolf Hitler reminded Harry of Voldemort, but on a much larger scale.

Ginny had once asked him if he had ever thought about writing an autobiography. Harry had told her that he wasn't much of a writer, but he would consider having a biography written. He joked that it would probably fill seven books; six for each year at Hogwarts, devoting a whole seventh book to the Horcrux hunt. Although he joked about it, it wasn't a bad idea, really.

Just when he turned the page to where Anne's house was about to be raided by Nazi's, a silver serpent floated into the room and in Draco's voice it said, "We need to meet now. Find something for Ginny and Hermione to do and come to my house at 8:00pm."

Harry couldn't say he wasn't worried. He knew something must have happened at that meeting that couldn't wait until morning.

* * *

Ron walked out of his room after taking an hour-long nap, and it was ten minutes to eight. At first he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw a serpent of silvery substance sneak underneath his front door, then he realized it was a Patronus from Draco, whose voice emitted the same message to him that it had to Harry.

He had ten minutes. He Flooed his head into Harry's fireplace in his office and they arranged to have Ginny take Hermione to a Muggle movie in London.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry called from his office. "Could you come here, please?"

Ginny came sauntering into Harry's office like she couldn't hear the urgency in his voice. She always tried to stay calm when she could tell he was panicking. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I was thinking, maybe you should try and cheer Hermione up a bit, you know, take her to one of those Muggle movies?" As he spoke, Harry reached in one of his desk drawers and pulled out an envelope filled with Muggle money. He took £25 from it and handed it to Ginny.

"This isn't just to cheer her up is it? Are you trying to get rid of us?"

_She always has to have answers,_ Harry thought with a smile. "Well, remember how I told you to trust me that Draco wasn't cheating on Hermione?"

"Even though she's left him because of it and I'm not allowed to tell her she has not reason to be angry even though I don't know what he's really doing? Yes, I remember." Ginny put her hands on her hips and narrowed her brown eyes at her husband.

"Well, it has to do with that, but let's just let her think you're simply trying to cheer her up."

"Harry, why don't you trust me to know what's going on?" Ginny whined.

"Because, dear, I know you'd want to help, and with the baby, that's not a good idea at all."

"What if I promised I'd sit at home and be a good little girl?"

Harry laughed softly and pulled his chair away from his desk. He patted his lap, silently telling Ginny to have a seat. She did as Harry instructed and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. "Listen, Gin, I really do trust that you wouldn't tell Hermione what's going on, but I'm not even supposed to know. If anyone finds out that Malfoy told me and Ron, we'll all be in trouble, understand?"

"So Draco actually came to you for help?"

"Yes, he did, and I included Ron and some other members of the Order."

"I'm in the Order, remember, Harry?"

"Yes, but so is Hermione, and she doesn't know either. Please, Gin, I just want to keep you and the baby safe."

She stood up off of his lap. "Harry, for goodness sakes! Do you think I would be stupid enough to put myself in the middle of fighting? Knowing or not knowing isn't going to keep those stupid Death Eaters from coming after me! If they simply believe that I know anything they could come after me, so what's the harm in actually knowing?"

_Damn_, Harry thought as he realized she had a more-than-valid point.

"Okay, Gin, I'll tell you…" She sat back down on his lap and he reached up and stroked her cheek. "God, if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself."

"Like I said, Harry, something could happen to me whether you tell me or not."

"Well, how about I tell you after I get back from meeting with Malfoy and the other Order members. I would let you come along, since I don't think it's dangerous right now, but I really need you to keep Hermione company."

"Fine," Ginny sighed. She took the Muggle money off the desk where she had set it before, kissed Harry on the cheek, and left to Apparate to Ron's flat.

* * *

Ron answered the door immediately after Ginny knocked. "Hey, Gin. She's in the spare room, I'll see you later." He kissed his sister on the cheek and Disapparated.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, walking toward the spare room. She opened the door and found Hermione laying face down on the bed, still and silent. "Hermione are you okay?"

"Ginny, I'm not really in the mood to go to a movie."

"Remember you told me there's a movie called 'The Queen' that you wanted to see? It's about the Muggle Queen of England isn't it?"

"I know I said I wanted to see that, Ginny, but I left my husband today. I'm not up for seeing a movie."

"It'll take your mind off of it, Hermione, please. It's Harry's treat! Then we can go to Florean's for ice cream after. I could really go for that kind with Every Flavor Beans inside with chocolate sauce and peanuts on top."

Much to Ginny's surprise, Hermione actually let out a small laugh and sat up to face her. "Craving strange foods, huh?"

"I guess so," Ginny said with a grin. "Does this mean you'll go?"

"Only because it seems like you really want to."

"Great!" Ginny walked over to the bed and tugged on Hermione's hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Draco arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. They walked down the hallway, and Harry paused for a moment next to the umbrella stand, remembering how Tonks always tripped over it. They continued their way toward the kitchen where the rest of the participating members of the Order of the Phoenix sat waiting for the three of them to arrive. Scattered around the long rectangular table were George and Claire Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, and Addison Malfoy. Ron went to sit next to Addison, Harry sat next to George who shook his hand as he sat, and Draco took his place at the head of the table.

"Is this everyone?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Yeah," George said, "Neville couldn't make it, and Mum and Dad said to tell you they wished they could help, but neither of them are feeling up to a fight."

"It's all right," Draco said, "we have them outnumbered as it is. It's just the two Parkinsons, Yaxley, Travers, and Lestrange. We have eight to their five."

"Good," Harry said, "now why don't you tell us what happened. It must have been important."

"Right," Draco began, leaning his hands down on the table, standing as he spoke. "Tonight they discussed a major part of the operation. The main subject of the meeting was how to physically get Lucius past the Dementors." Although Draco didn't even notice he didn't say the word "father," everyone else at the table noticed the hostility as Draco used his paternal parent's first name.

"You mean they actually think it can be done?" Fleur asked.

"There are ways, and it has been done sneakily before."

"You mean like Barty Crouch Jr.?" Bill asked, being old enough to have been in the Order when Crouch Jr. impersonated Alastor Moody, he knew exactly what the Death Eaters were planning.

"Exactly like Barty Crouch Jr.," Malfoy replied, nodding slowly.

Bill explained to Fleur, Claire, and Addison what had happened the last time.

"You mean they're foolish enough to try the same tactic?" George asked.

"Apparently," Draco said, "but that's not the only reason it will be easy to stop them from getting what they need for the Polyjuice potion, and I don't mean Boomslang Skin or Lacewing Flies."

"Why? Who do they want to use?"

"It's my job to get hair from Hermione," Draco explained, barely audible.

"That's insane!" Ron stood from his chair. "What makes them think you would do that?"

"Well, they don't know we've got a covert operation going here," Draco explained, "and they threatened me and her all in one if I didn't help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked while gesturing to Ron to sit back down.

"It means, Harry, that they would make me kill her."

"Again, Malfoy," George interluded, "where would they get the idea that you would actually do that?"

"He said they would Imperius me…"

"But…" Addison started.

"…but," Malfoy voiced over his cousin, "if we get to them before the Polyjuice is done brewing, they won't have a chance or reason to punish me for disloyalty."

There was silence for a moment as everyone contemplated Draco's logic. "I think he's right," Harry finally said. "We'll let them have Hermione's hair…"

"WHAT?" Ron interrupted loudly. "Harry, you…"

"Be quiet, Ron and let me finish!" Harry scolded as Ron sat back down angrily. Addison put her hand over his to calm him down, an unexpected gesture of intimacy that Ron didn't realize he needed until she actually did it.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "We'll let them have Hermione's hair, but if we get to them within the month, we can put them all in Azkaban."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So," Draco concluded, "we'll wait until it's almost ready, then we'll take Aurors to raid the house and we'll arrest every last one of them and put them under special surveillance in Azkaban." He turned to Ron. "Ron, I think you'll have to be the one to get Hermione's hair, since I doubt she'll let me anywhere near her. The Death Eaters don't know she left me," he amended sadly.

"It sounds to me like we have a solid plan," Bill agreed.

"Great," Harry said. "We'll send out another Patronus for the next meeting when we know what to do next."

Everyone said their goodbyes and made their way home. Ron and Addison had a particularly lengthy goodbye while George and Bill laughed at their little brother quietly. George made a comment about how Ron was "already whipped and they hadn't even tied the knot."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked the short distance from the movie theater to where the Leaky Cauldron was hidden. They stepped inside, nodded at Tom the barman, and proceeded to the bricks concealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

They made small talk about the movie they had just seen while Ginny tapped the bricks and they transformed into an archway leading to Diagon Alley.

The first store on the right was Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. They were open really late for late night hunger just like the kind Hermione and Ginny had. There were several small tables outside, but they were covered in snow, only to be used during the warmer seasons. They walked inside and sat down at a table waiting for the waitress to take their order.

"Hermione?" Ginny tried to get Hermione's attention back from outer space. "Hermione?" she repeated.

"Sorry, Ginny." Hermione looked at her friend but didn't smile. "The movie was just a temporary distraction, Ginny. I can't do this."

"I know it's hard right now, Hermione, but I think in time you'll find it in your heart to forgive him."

"No, definitely not, Gin," Hermione declared.

"Can you honestly tell me without a doubt that you don't love Draco Malfoy anymore?"

Hermione took a deep breath when the waitress came over. She was a young witch, probably fresh out of Hogwarts. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and she was tall and lean with a very pretty face. "Can I take your order?"

"Um," Ginny said, glancing at the menu in the middle of the table, "I think I'll try the mint chocolate with um, caramel and peanuts on top." The waitress looked at her funny, but wrote down the order anyway. Hermione even suppressed a giggle at the waitress' reaction to her pregnant friend's order.

"For you, Ma'am?" she turned to Hermione.

"I'll just have the sweet peppermint please," Hermione said politely. The waitress nodded and hurried off with their orders.

"Anyway, Hermione, I know you still love him. Don't try to deny it."

"Of course I love him, Ginny, he's my husband…"

"And?" Ginny urged impatiently. "You love him. That's the point."

"You're telling me that if Harry cheated on you, you wouldn't leave him forever?" Hermione prompted.

"Harry wouldn't do that."

"Well, that's what I thought about Draco and now look."

Ginny wished more than anything that she could tell Hermione that Draco wasn't cheating on her. Even if she tried, Hermione wouldn't believe her because she didn't have the real answer. However, she knew Harry had talked to Draco, and she trusted Harry.

"Okay, Hermione. Just take your time, be apart from him for a while if that's what you think you need, but talk to him eventually. You didn't even listen to him before…"

"…Yes, I…"

"…No, you didn't, Hermione. You jumped to conclusions and didn't talk it through as adults. I know for a fact that he won't try to talk to you know because he knows you won't listen and he wants to give you space, besides."

"I think I'll have to talk to him eventually whether I really want to or not."

"That's the spirit!" Ginny said brightly.

"No, Gin, you don't understand. I, er, think a situation may have presented itself where if I don't talk to him, it would make me worse than him in the lying department."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm late. Very late."

Ginny's eyes rounded and Hermione looked down at the table. At that precise moment, the waitress returned with their ice cream. They thanked her and Ginny tucked right in while Hermione just stared at hers. As interesting as Ginny's ice cream was to her, Hermione's "almost-confession" took precedence.

"What do you mean, very late?" Ginny asked, shoving a spoonful into her mouth. "How late?"

"Um, two months."

"_Hermione Jean Malfoy!"_ Ginny nearly yelled. "Two months? You haven't even gone to a Healer? Speaking of Healers," Ginny rambled, "how could Draco not have noticed that you were probably pregnant when that's his specialty?"

"Exactly, Ginny, he wasn't around enough to care or notice."

Ginny frowned, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Thanks, but I don't need pity, we wanted a baby, and I think I must have gotten pregnant right when you found out you were."

"Probably, if you've missed your period for two months now. Hermione, are you happy about this?"

"I think so, I mean, I still want a baby, I just don't really want to have this kind of relationship with him. You know, the kind where you drop the kid off on weekends and holidays."

"Well, first you should go to St. Mungo's tomorrow and make sure you're really pregnant," Ginny said and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Then," Ginny continued, "I think you need to consider talking things through with Draco and working it out for the baby's sake."

"I know you're right, Gin," Hermione said in somewhat of a melancholy tone, even though she had no interest in forgiving Draco Malfoy soon or ever.

They both ate their ice cream in near silence, continuing just to make small talk about the movie, both sensing that they had each had enough serious talk.

* * *

Later that night, around 11:30, Ginny walked into her bedroom and found Harry lying awake.

"Hey, Firecracker, how's Hermione?"

Ginny kicked off her shoes and changed into her night gown before climbing in bed next to her husband. "She's alright, not great." She decided not to tell him about Hermione's possible pregnancy until Hermione knew for sure her self.

"To be expected I guess, huh?"

"I guess," Ginny agreed. She rested her head on Harry's chest and he wrapped both arms around her gradually growing body. "So, what's going on?"

"Right, I promised I would tell you, didn't I?"

"You did, love."

Harry closed his eyes while he spoke. "Well, it all started because Lucius is trying to escape from Azkaban. They needed Draco's help, and when we first saw Pansy with him on the street, she was trying to get him to help them."

"So who are the Death Eaters involved?"

"The only ones that are out of Azkaban and alive. Mr. Parkinson, Pansy, Yaxley, Travers, and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Why is Draco helping them?" Ginny asked, though, she feared she already knew the answer.

"They're planning to put Draco under the Imperius curse to kill Hermione if he doesn't do everything they ask, including getting Hermione's hair to make Polyjuice."

"What for?" Ginny asked, a little confused.

"For Lucius to drink to get past the Dementors," Harry answered simply.

"Isn't that how…"

"Yeah, Barty Crouch Jr.," Harry finished.

Ginny let out a low whistle. "Wow," she said.

"Yeah, wow." Harry pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"So what do we do about Hermione?"

"We let her believe he's cheating on her. We decided tonight that we will get her hair, but arrest them before the Polyjuice is ready. We have to make them think they can trust Draco until the very last second before we bust their asses."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh a little. It felt good, after all.

Author's Note: I hope you all liked that chapter! More will be coming, but probably not until around the 20th. I have finals, and the 20th is my first full day of winter break. There's good stuff coming up, though! Don't worry!


	10. Chapter 10: Mrs Malfoy?

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! I'm so incredibly sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been working more than I thought over Christmas break! (Which I suppose is a good thing!) So, finally, here's Chapter 10. I was wondering if you all had any suggestions for what you would like to hear from me next: Marauders at Hogwarts, Ginny/Draco, R/H and H/G's kids at Hogwarts?) Those are just a few examples, so let me know!

**Chapter Ten**

**Mrs. Malfoy?**

Hermione was running as fast as her legs could carry her down the snowy, icy streets of Hogsmeade. She was holding her belly with one hand, the other tightly gripping her wand. She hadn't turned back to see who was chasing her, but they had their wand out and pointed at her. All she could think about was the baby growing inside her stomach as tears poured down her face. She was becoming weaker with every step and didn't think she could move another inch.

Hermione stopped running and slowly turned around pointing the wand at her offender. She was expecting to see a Death Eater, but there was something missing: this particular Death Eater was wearing a Muggle ski mask. She was beginning to think it wasn't a Death Eater after all.

"Please," she said, "don't hurt me!"

Her attacker didn't put down the wand, but Hermione could have sworn that his hand shook a little.

"Why are you doing this?" she implored. "Why do you want to kill me? Please answer me!" Why wouldn't he answer her?

She couldn't wait for an answer any longer so she found no other solution than to continue to beg for her life. "Under any other circumstance, I wouldn't fight so hard, but It's not just my life I'm fighting for."

The offender lowered his wand slightly, but not enough for Hermione to feel safe, almost imploring her to continue.

"I know you probably don't care, and it won't make any difference in your decision to kill me, but if you're any kind of decent wizard, you won't want to kill an innocent child."

As Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the man before her lowered his hood and pulled off his ski mask. Her eyes still closed, he asked, "Child?"

Hermione looked up in to Draco's shocked face as he fell to his knees crying. She ran to him and held him close, not caring why he was about to kill her.

-------------------

Hermione jerked awake, her sheets twisted around her legs, sweat covering her face, causing her hair to stick to the sides of her face. What would cause her to have a nightmare like that? The last thing that she would ever imagine was that Draco was conspiring to kill her with the Death Eaters.

She had heard that a person dreams about something that occupied most of their thoughts throughout the day, so she figured she had been thinking about her appointment at St. Mungo's. Still, Hermione felt that there was more to the dream than realizing she probably really was pregnant. It was like she was supposed to understand that unless Draco knew about their child that she was carrying, something awful could happen. She just hoped that it wasn't specific: she hoped Draco wasn't supposed to kill her.

She looked over at the clock. It was 8:03 am and her appointment at St. Mungo's was scheduled for 10:00, so she got out of bed and shuffled to the shower. She thought she might even head to Ginny and Harry's a bit early to see what Ginny thought about her dream.

While she was in the shower, she considered all the possibilities of meanings for her dream. She knew there was no way in either the Muggle world or the Wizarding world that Draco was planning to kill her. She toyed with the possibility that it wasn't killing her physically that he was doing, but emotionally, by cheating on her.

Hermione stepped out of the hot water and wrapped one towel around her body and the other around her hair. She walked over to the door where there was a full-length mirror. She dropped the towel to her feet and examined her currently slim form. She wondered what it would be like over the next few months, watching her stomach grow larger and larger.

Just as she pulled her towel back up around herself there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hermione?" Ron called. "Draco's here, and I think you should see him."

Hermione figured it was as good a time as any to mention her pregnancy to him. She figured that if things went well, perhaps she would ask him to go with her to her appointment. That, however, did not mean she forgave him. She simply wouldn't deny her child a father.

"I'll…ah…be right there, Ron," she answered. She had brought her clothes into the bathroom with her, something she had gotten used to doing since she moved in with Ron. She dressed herself and whipped out her wand to fix her hair, and threw on some mascara and lip gloss.

She couldn't explain why she was nervous to see the man she had been with for eight years, but her knees were weak and her palms were sweaty.

"Draco," she uttered quietly. "What…what do you want?" She realized that may have sounded rude, and that wasn't what she wanted when she was about to have this man's baby. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

Before speaking, Draco looked at Ron as if to shoo him away. Taking the hint, Ron nodded and sauntered through the swinging door to the kitchen.

Draco turned back to Hermione. "Hermione, please just listen to me, alright?" He gestured to the sofa, and, reluctantly narrowing her eyes at him, she turned, not to the sofa, but to an armchair and sat down. She would sit and listen, but he couldn't have everything his way.

She stared at him, indicating that he should be the first to speak. "Hermione," he began, "I miss you more than I can say." He was looking directly into her eyes, and he wasn't relaxed against the back of the sofa, but sitting right on the edge.

Hermione didn't say a word. She didn't see how she was supposed to believe that he missed her when _he_ was the one cheating on _her_. The way she saw it, he should have thought about that before he betrayed her trust. She also entertained the thought that she should have broken the news of her pregnancy before he began speaking, because now she was feeling slightly annoyed, and not at all in the mood for kindness and understanding.

When Hermione didn't speak, Draco considered it an opportunity to continue his speech without interruption. "I don't know what you're expecting to hear from me, Hermione, so I don't have some huge speech prepared for you, but I do know that I love you and I just had to see you."

Hermione looked up for the first time that morning into his eyes. She couldn't deny that she had been longing to see his face as well. Once she got her fix, she looked back down at her highly un-interesting feet.

"So, even if you don't want to say anything to me, Hermione, it's okay. I just needed to see your face, and I hope that given some time, you might want to see me as well."

Hermione wanted so badly to stay angry at him forever. But, there was something about his face that was so, for lack of a better word, un-guilty. It wasn't the look of a completely innocent person, but she had the strangest feeling that he wasn't guilty of what she had been accusing him of.

Hermione looked up at Draco once more and this time she spoke, in quietly reserved tones. "Draco, I don't know what to say to you. I don't want you to think I don't love you, because I do. I always will."

"Hermione…"

"…No, Draco, let me finish please." She raised her hand slightly off her lap to silence him. "You know that if I didn't love you, all of this wouldn't hurt me so badly. For the last few days I've felt that I was betrayed and unwanted. You seemed so distant, even when I was first accusing you of cheating on me. Yes, you asked me to stay, but you gave up so quickly. Today, though—today I see something different in your eyes. I don't know how to describe it. The only word that comes to mind is…desperation."

Draco closed his eyes and re-opened them slowly. "Maybe that's because that's partially what I feel."

"Not just desperation, though. It's almost like you want me to believe you're cheating on me. It's like…what's really going on is so much worse. Are you trying to protect me from something?"

Hermione was so dead on that Draco didn't know quite what to say.

"No," he lied. "It's…it's not that. I think the look you see is just my feeling of regret. Betraying you was the stupidest thing I have ever, and could ever have done. I just wanted you to know that I want you back. I just wanted you to know that I plan on fighting for you."

"Fighting who, Draco?"

"You, apparently. However, I do think that perhaps it's best that you stay here for a while. I know you probably haven't had enough time to think things over…"

"…I don't know what there is to think over," Hermione interrupted him. "Clearly I'm not good enough for you. If I were, there wouldn't have been any reason for you to turn to another woman, Malfoy."

She wouldn't say the word _divorce, _not yet. If it weren't for the likeliness that she was pregnant, she may have asked him for one already, though. As it were, she probably was pregnant, and that made being separated from Draco a lot more difficult and scary.

"You're right, Hermione. I'll just, er, go…then." Draco stood up from the sofa and walked slowly toward the door, knowing full well that Hermione's eyes were on his back the whole way.

Hermione stood up as Draco placed his hand on the door knob. He turned around and said, "It was wonderful to see your face," and that was all. He smiled a sad smile and he was gone.

Ron walked out of the kitchen, having heard his front door open and close. He saw Hermione standing next to the armchair just staring at the door with one hand on her stomach. He felt he just needed to tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't. If anyone would tell her, it should be Draco.

"Hermione, if you miss him why not give him another chance?"

"I can't, Ron, no matter what good reason there may be." She looked at Ron, never removing her hand from her stomach. This gesture was yet unnoticed by Ron. "I can't be married to a man who would rather be with some other woman."

Ron looked at her for a moment and finally realized what _good reason_ she was talking about. "What good reason may there be?" he asked, just to be sure he understood.

Hermione sat back down and Ron sat across from her. "I'm almost positive that I'm going to have a baby."

Ron resisted the urge to bolt out of his seat. Instead, he remained calm but smiled widely at her and said, "Hermione, that's wonderful news!"

Hermione sighed. "Maybe it is, Ron. We were trying, you know. We both wanted a baby. That was before Pansy interfered with the perfect life I thought I had."

Ron wanted now more than ever to tell her what was really going on. He wanted to tell her the real reason Draco had been coming home late. He wanted to confess to her the real secret that was being kept from pretty much only her, now that Ginny knew.

"Anyway, Ron, I have to get to my appointment at St. Mungo's."

"Right, well, would you like someone to be there with you?"

"Ginny's going with me, actually, but thanks anyway."

"Sure, Hermione. Listen, even if you don't want to stay married to Malfoy, he deserves to know about the baby."

"I know you're right, Ron. I will tell him. I just feel that something else is wrong."

Ron tried not to look as if he knew something. "Like what?"

"I don't know. I know it's silly and completely wrong, but I have the strangest feeling that he never cheated on me at all. He just doesn't have the look of someone who betrayed his wife. He looks as though it's killing him to keep something from me. Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand what you mean, but I don't know what secret you're talking about," he lied.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't expect him to tell you, but do you think Harry knows?"

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't get your hopes up, Hermione. There may not be another secret." He wanted to avert her thoughts from the "other secret" as much as possible. He didn't want to be the one to spill it.

"Well, I better be off to meet Ginny. I'll see you later, yes?" Hermione stood up and reached for her purse on the coffee table. Ron stood up after her and embraced her.

"I love you. I just want you to be happy."

"I know, Ron, thanks." She backed away and put one hand on each of his shoulders. "I love you, too, and I promise I'll be fine." She smiled and put her purse over her shoulder and Disapparated on the spot.

Ron took a deep breath in and out after Hermione left the flat. He looked over at the chair where she had been sitting and, on closer inspection, found a piece of long, wavy brown hair. He went into the kitchen and found a vial in the drawer. He put the hair in it and corked the top. The whole time, he felt like he was doing something awful. To him, it felt like he was abusing his best friend's trust in him.

He heard a knock at the door. Slipping the vial into the pocket of his jeans, he went to answer it. When he reached the door he found Addison waiting on the other side, looking prettier than ever.

"Well, hey there, stranger."

"Hey yourself," she smirked.

Ron pulled her inside and pushed her against the closed door. He put one hand on each side of her face and kissed her long and good. He moved slowly away and said, "So, what's new?"

Addison laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Nothing in particular, actually. I just wanted to see you."

"Well, as long as you're here, I could use your advice about something."

Ron put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the sofa where they sat next to one another. "What seems to be the problem?" Addison asked in a lighthearted voice.

"It's Hermione. I think she needs to know the truth, but it's not my place to tell her."

"I thought it was agreed upon that it was best not to tell her until the problem is resolved."

"I know, I suppose you're right, that she can't know until it's over, but she needs to feel that she can talk to Draco. They're so distant right now."

"Why is it so important that she be able to talk to him? She'll understand eventually: in less than two months. Then everything will be as good as new and they'll be together again."

"Well, you can't tell anyone quite yet, but she's having a baby, and if I know Hermione, she feels that he needs to know, but there will always be something keeping her from telling him."

"Perhaps it can wait a month or so. She won't be showing, and if it were me, I'd feel better telling the father if I were truly excited and thrilled about the situation myself."

Ron nodded and smiled at her. He knew she was right. He knew they couldn't tell Hermione about Draco's double role as a Death Eater and Order member. Hermione couldn't know about the plan to break Lucius out of prison. Option one was that they told her and she would most likely agree to help stop it so she didn't get killed, but there would again be a Dark Lord at large. Option two was that she would stay in the dark for just a little while longer and all of the Dark wizards could be stopped. In the end, Ron had to admit that option two was the safest way in the end.

"Well then, would you care to help me deliver Hermione's hair to your cousin?"

"You need help delivering hair?" Addison pretended to be confused, blinking strangely at him.

Ron laughed and said, "Okay, you got me, I just hoped you would give me your company."

"Oh, I see. Well in that case, I'd be glad to. You had me worried for a moment there, you know?"

"Did I?"

"You did. I was afraid my boyfriend was a bit of a loser," she joked.

"Nope, I'm as capable as they come. Ready to go then?"

Addison nodded and took Ron's arm as he Apparated them to Draco and Hermione's house.

They delivered the hair to a weary Draco and went back to Ron's flat for dinner and…dessert.

After a quick visit with Ron and Addison, Draco made his way to the Lestrange mansion with Hermione's bit of hair.

* * *

Ron and Addison had stayed at the Malfoy mansion for about a half-hour. Draco wanted to hear everything Hermione hadn't told him about how she was doing. Ron admitted that she was miserable, but omitted the fact that Hermione was pregnant. Knowing it wasn't his place, he kept his mouth shut.

Draco replayed everything in his head as he walked up the front path to the Lestrange mansion. He knocked on the door and waited for the house elf, Brownie, to answer the door.

"Mister Draco!" she exclaimed excitedly after the big front door creaked slowly open.

"Hello there, Brownie. Is Rodolphus at home?"

"Follow me, please," she said. She opened the door wider for Draco to follow her and once the door was closed behind them, she started down the hall.

The arrived at the entrance to Rodolphus' study and Brownie said, "Wait here please." The little elf entered the room and Draco heard her say, "Master, Mister Draco is here to see you."

A moment later, Brownie returned to the hall and announced that Draco could go in.

He entered the dark room and saw his uncle waiting at his desk. "Ah, Draco, what can I do for you? Have you come to tell me you quit? Have you given up so I can rid the world of one more filthy Mudblood?"

Draco kept his urge to strangle his uncle in check and said, "On the contrary, uncle. I've got a piece of Hermione's hair for you."

Rodolphus looked genuinely surprised. "Have you? Well, you've surpassed my expectations. You're ahead of schedule."

"Am I?" Draco asked.

"Yes. We just started brewing the potion yesterday."

Draco knew this meant they had two months to arrest all the Death Eaters. The trouble was going to be getting them all in the same place at one time to be sure no one had time to escape.

"I see. But tell me, why are you so surprised that I've done what you asked?"

"Well, I thought for sure you would have guilty feelings about lying to your wife. However, I see more and more of your father inside you every day."

Draco tried his best to hide his grimace. His worst nightmare was turning into his father. "You do realize, that I'm only doing this to keep Hermione alive. I'm not _actually_ a Death Eater."

"I admit, I hoped you would change your mind. You could be great you know, just on your name alone."

Oddly enough, Draco wasn't surprised that his uncle had been thinking this way. "Well, I haven't changed my mind. When this is all over, I'm planning to patch things up with my wife."

"You would make your father so proud, Draco, if you followed in his footsteps."

"You know, I really don't care if my father is proud of me. I would _never_ treat my children the way he treated me when I was young. He beat me, practiced spells on me…what kind of father does that?"

"The kind who wants his son to succeed at a young age."

"You think that's why he did it? I understand that I was foolish enough when I was in school to believe that he was doing it for my own good. I really believed pure-bloods were better than everyone else. I trust it's no surprise that those are not at all my beliefs now."

"What makes you think you will ever have a child to instill those good values upon?" Rodolphus asked with menace.

Draco hated to admit that Rodolphus could be right. What if Hermione never forgave him? What if he never did have a child? These particular thoughts only made him more determined to end this quickly. He truly missed having Hermione next to him at night. He wondered if she had as much trouble sleeping as he did. Since she had been gone, he got five hours of sleep each night at the most.

* * *

After such an unpleasant conversation with one of his least favorite people, Draco was glad he had to go to work. He knew he wanted Hermione back more than he could say, but it just wasn't safe for her. If she decided to come home, he was afraid that he would let something slip. He wasn't sure how, but Death Eaters always knew when they were betrayed.

Draco walked through the glass storefront that was the entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He saw a few patients who were in for a Magical Ultrasound where he checked up on the baby's and the mother's health by checking their vital signs, then waving his wand over their abdomen. Each patient went more smoothly than the last.

After lunch he visited a newly expecting mother in this office and told her she needed to come back for a checkup in two weeks. He was beginning to feel like everything was normal. Being occupied with work took his mind off of the fact that he was utterly miserable.

When Draco was getting ready to go home for the day he walked by the Welcome Witch on his way to the door.

"Healer Malfoy," she called to him.  
"Oh, hello Lena. How are you?"

"I'm great, and I'm guessing you are too!" Lena said happily. She was always a fairly cheery person. She was twenty years old and going through some extra schooling to become a Healer. She was a very ambitious girl, and all of the Healers and Mediwitches respected her greatly.

"What're you talking about?" he asked. He assumed she didn't know about his separation from Hermione, but what did he have to feel great about?

"Well, if you're not doing great then I'd have to say there's something wrong with you."

"Lena, you're going to have to be more specific." Draco was almost getting frustrated. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're going on about."

"Mrs. Malfoy of course!"

"My mother? Was she here?" Draco was wondering if she was having health problems again.

"No, not her. Your wife."

"Hermione? Is she okay?" Draco asked nervously. He couldn't believe he was so daft as to think that Lena was talking about his mother.

"Well, once she gets over the morning sickness…"

"Morning sickness?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Draco didn't mean to yell at her, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She didn't tell you?" Lena's mouth rounded to an 'O' shape as Draco shook his head vigorously. "Oh no! I hope I didn't ruin some sort of surprise she had planned for you!"

"No, I'm sure Hermione would have been to excited to keep it a secret if that were the case." Draco furrowed his brow as he cursed himself for not being with her today. "Who was she with?"

"Ginny Potter, I think. They looked happy coming out of the office."

Draco was silent for at least a full minute while he comforted himself with thoughts that at least there was no way it wasn't his baby. They hadn't been separated long enough for her to get pregnant with another man's child.

"Well, congratulations?" Lena offered awkwardly.

"Er, yeah, thanks. I'll, ah, see you tomorrow, Lena." Draco ignored her confused shrug and walked to the door. At that moment, it became more important than ever that he talked to Hermione, and that he keep her safe.


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Boom

Author's Note: **Make sure you've read Chapter Ten!!! Some people didn't receive the e-mail I've heard! **This chapter's going to go back a little at first, then it will jump forward to where the last chapter ended. I just wanted to go back to Hermione's appointment at St. Mungo's.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Baby Boom**

Hermione and Ginny walked through the glass storefront window at St. Mungo's for Hermione's appointment with the Healer.

Hermione wanted to feel cheerful, and she knew Ginny was trying to make her just that. It wasn't quite that simple, though. She was feeling frustrated that Draco was lying to her, although now she was having doubts about what the alleged "real secret" might be. She was also feeling lonely thinking that she might have to raise this child mostly by herself. Yet, at the same time, she was grateful that she had friends like Ginny, Harry, and Ron to help her through it

In the lobby of St. Mungo's, they met the Welcome Witch. She was looking bright as always, and she never stopped smiling. Her long brown hair was curled into perfect large ringlets.

"Good morning, Lena," Hermione greeted the young girl.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy! It's wonderful to see you!"

"Likewise," Hermione smiled. Lena always knew how to brighten up a person's day. "I have an appointment with Healer Jenkins."

"Healer Jenkins, right…" Lena seemed to be pondering the request. "Healer Jenkins is the other Obstetric Healer."

"Yes, that's right," Hermione confirmed. "My appointment is for 11:00am. Is there something you're wanting to say, Lena?"

"Er, no, not at all." Lena put her wand to her throat and said, "Hermione Malfoy is here to see you," and a small silver ball that looked somewhat like a Snitch sped away.

Hermione was still looking at the girl with curiosity. "I know what you're thinking, Lena."

Lena's face turned slightly pink, but she kept her composure well. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. You're wondering why I don't just have my husband examine me. I'll bet you're also wondering why Ginny's here with me instead."

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's arm to calm her down so she didn't begin to make a fool of herself.

Hermione turned slightly to Ginny and whispered, "I'm fine, Ginny, I'm not going to yell at her."

She turned back to Lena. "Draco just, couldn't make it to my appointment today, and I'd rather have an objective opinion."

Lena smiled and nodded. "I understand." She looked down at the desk where a note had magically appeared. She picked it up and read it. When she was finished, she looked up at Hermione and said, "Healer Jenkins is ready for you. And, Mrs. Malfoy, if you ever need anything, just let me know."

Hermione smiled at the girl and said, "I truly appreciate that, Lena. I'll see you later, hmm?"

Lena nodded once and bent her head back down to the paperwork on her desk.

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the lifts and ascended to the fifth floor. They found the door marked "Healer Jenkins" and went over to it and knocked.

"Come on in, Hermione!" the woman called.

Hermione entered the little office. It was decorated to make an expectant mother comfortable. There was a fluffy white sofa which Hermione took a seat on. There was a notice board on the wall with dozens of pictures of babies that Healer Jenkins had delivered throughout her career.

"How are you, Hermione?" Healer Jenkins asked as she motioned for Hermione and Ginny to sit on the sofa.

"I'm alright," Hermione said in an uncharacteristically nonchalant tone.

"Well, that's good to hear." Healer Jenkins clearly didn't realize that Hermione didn't mean what she said. "So, dear," said the woman as she stood up from behind her expensive-looking desk, "you suspect that you're pregnant, hmm?"

"Yes, I'm late, and I've been sick in the mornings. I also get nauseous when I smell fish 'n' chips, which is usually one of my more favorite foods."

"I see." Healer Jenkins walked over and sat in a comfortable chair that was straight across from the sofa. "So, I hope you don't mind my asking, but why isn't Draco with you?"

"He's busy today," Hermione said quickly. Ginny looked at Hermione with a concerned face and kept her eyes locked on her friend just incase.

Healer Jenkins must have realized that she breached on a touchy subject, so she didn't ask anymore questions.

Hermione, however, had a few questions for Healer Jenkins. "So, I hear you've been busy lately."

"Um, just average, really. No more babies than usual," Healer Jenkins said with a smile.

"And, Draco gets the same amount of patients as you do?" Hermione asked. She was just slightly curious to see if Healer Jenkins would say that Draco really had been working an awful lot lately.

Healer Jenkins furrowed her brow. "I suppose he does, yes."

"Hmm, well, shall we get started?" That was not the answer that Hermione had been hoping, deep down, to hear.

"Yes, of course. Follow me."

Healer Jenkins led Hermione to a door off of the office leading to the exam room with a comfortable-looking bed with a pink sham on the pillow and a matching bed skirt. The room was painted pink with occasional flowers painted on. When they reached the door, Hermione turned to Ginny who had just picked up a copy of "Witch Weekly."

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from the magazine. "Yeah?"

"Will you come?"

There was no way Ginny could refuse. Hermione just looked so sad and alone and Ginny felt awful for her. She nodded and followed the two women into the exam room after tossing the magazine back onto the pile.

"Hermione, you can just make yourself comfortable on the bed."

Hermione did just that and Ginny stood next to the bed.

"Okay, Hermione, I'm just going to have you pull your shirt up," Healer Jenkins said as she performed a warming spell on her hands.

Hermione did as she was instructed and Healer Jenkins began to feel her stomach. "I think I can tell you already that you're pregnant my dear, but I'll still get a result sheet magically for you. Why did you wait so long?" she asked as she flicked her wand above Hermione's stomach.

"Life has been complicated lately, and I heard that women who are under stress can get sick and miss their periods, too. It never occurred to me that I might be pregnant until a couple of weeks ago."

Healer Jenkins nodded. "It's fine that you didn't come sooner. The baby won't be in any danger." She handed Hermione the sheet that had appeared out of thin air a moment earlier.

Hermione examined the sheet for a moment then looked at Ginny. "I'm due in August like you, Gin," she said.

"I see that, Mione. I'm so happy for you!" She squeezed her friend's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Healer Jenkins, why isn't the sex of the baby on the sheet?"

"Well, when there are two of them, the sex doesn't come out on the general report sheet because everything is a little jumbled up." She smiled broadly at Hermione.

Hermione was stunned. She looked up at Ginny whose mouth was hanging open staring at Healer Jenkins.

When Hermione was finally able to speak, she turned to Healer Jenkins and said, "Twins?" She didn't think she could say much more than that one word.

"Yes, Hermione, twins."

Hermione felt her mouth form into a smile. She couldn't explain why, but she was incredibly happy with the news that it was twins. However, the nagging feeling of having to tell Draco grew twice as big.

"I don't understand, though, there's not a history of twins in my family," Hermione explained.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter, especially in the magical world, Hermione." Healer Jenkins pulled over a stool and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Ginny. "Usually, witches and wizards who conceive with their one and only true love have a better chance of having twins." She smiled at Hermione. "For someone without a history of twins in the family, that's usually the case."

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

Hermione smiled again. "Well, are we finished?"

"Yes, we are," Healer Jenkins said. "I just need you to come back two weeks from today for an official ultrasound. Would you like to know the sex of the babies, Hermione?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Hermione bit her lip. Did she want it to be a surprise? Or, would she rather know in advance so she could be her typical self and prepare a nursery and buy clothes?

"Well, how about I have the information ready if you decide you want it."

"That sounds perfect," Hermione said.

"Great, I'll see you then. You can show yourself out of the office, yes? I have to run and check on another patient."

"Yeah, no problem," Ginny said while Hermione hopped off the table.

"And Ginny," Healer Jenkins turned to her, "you are getting regular checkups, aren't you?"

"You bet," Ginny assured the woman. "I see Draco…I hope you're not offended."

"Oh, not at all, dear. He's a friend…I understand completely." She smiled and waved as she left the room.

As Ginny and Hermione made their way out of St. Mungo's, they talked about the news Hermione had just received.

"So," Ginny started, "will you see Draco tonight to tell him?"

"Hmm, maybe," Hermione mused. "I'll contact him and let him know I need to speak with him. Today's Thursday?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"I think he works until 7:00."

"That's not too late, Hermione!" Ginny stated. "Just ask him to come over for dinner or something."

"I suppose I could do that. Although," Hermione reconsidered, "I think I'll ask him to meet me at home. More private, you know."

"Sure, of course."

"Gin, can I ask you a favor that I know will be difficult for you?"

"I guess that depends why you think it will be difficult."

"I need you to promise not to tell Harry and Ron until I've told Draco. He'll probably already be angry enough that you went to the appointment with me."

"Oh, no!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can definitely do that for you. It's none of my business to tell."

"That's never stopped you before," Hermione pointed out.

Ginny scowled playfully. She was thinking that what Hermione didn't know, was that she was doing an excellent job of keeping a secret right at that moment.

As they walked past Lena the Welcome Witch, Lena gave them a questioning look. Ginny nodded excitedly at the young girl and they kept walking.

* * *

Draco sat in his living room, not with a glass of firewhiskey, but a cup of tea. If he was going to talk to Hermione, he figured he'd better be sober as to keep his head screwed on.

He thought long and hard about the way he would approach the subject of her being pregnant. They _had _been trying for a while to have a baby, but this was obviously something she chose not to tell him.

In the end, he decided that he would let her come to him. He would give her a couple of weeks to muster up the courage to talk to him.

However, he didn't need quite that much time, because at that moment that he made up his mind, Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, soared through the open living room window. "Hey, Pig," Draco said as the owl flew onto the arm of the sofa. "What've you got there?" He detached the small note from the owl's leg and Pig waited patiently for a reply.

He unrolled the note and read:

_Draco,_

_I need to speak with you as soon as possible. Could we have dinner at home alone tonight?_

_Hermione_

Draco noticed there was no "dear," there was just, "Draco." There was no "love," just, "Hermione." If it weren't for her telling him that morning that she did indeed still love him, he would have thought she didn't. It broke his once cold heart to think that she felt so betrayed by him.

He decided to be a little more open with his feelings, just to show her how happy he was that she asked to see him. That meant she wanted to tell him her news.

He wrote back:

_My lovely Hermione,_

_Of course I'd love nothing more than to make dinner for you tonight. Let's say 8:30. _

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I love you._

Draco tied the letter to Pig's leg and sent him off to deliver said letter. He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He looked at his watch, which told him he had forty-five minutes to create the perfect dinner.

He jumped out of his seat and began hurrying around the kitchen. He Floo'd Ginny to ask for help, and she, of course, came willingly…with her mother.

"Draco, dear, how wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she kissed his cheek on the way from the front door to the kitchen. Ginny laughed at Draco's startled face and they followed Molly into the kitchen.

"Now, dear, what's on the menu? I'd be happy to cook it. I've heard you're not much of a chef."

"I'm a fine chef, I just needed a hand from Ginny." He turned to Ginny and said, "When did you not like my cooking?"

"Never, but Hermione loves my mum's cooking."

"Well, I'll never turn down help, I guess," Draco sighed. "I was thinking more of an elegant dish…like fish."

Ginny shook her head violently. She didn't know that Draco already knew Hermione was pregnant, but Draco assumed Ginny must know something, so he didn't argue her veto on the fish.

"What about pasta?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione loves pesto with chicken," Draco offered.

"Mum's pesto is brilliant, that's a great idea."

"Thank you, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She showed herself to the pantry and pulled out all of the necessary ingredients. "What about a side dish, Draco?" she called.

"Er, twice-baked potato?"

"Perfect, she'll love it," Ginny smiled. "I'll help Mum in the kitchen, Malfoy. Why don't you set up the table in the dining room?"

"Good idea. Thanks for your help, both of you."

"Not to worry, dear. Besides, you're looking a bit peaky. I suspect you haven't had a decent meal while Hermione's been away."

"I'd be more worried about her. I'm the chef around here," he joked. "I'll be in the dining room if you need me."

Draco stared at the dining room table for a moment, wondering how he could make her feel comfortable, like she was at home, but also make it romantic without being pushy. He conjured a white linen tablecloth and spread it over the table. Next, he summoned their wedding china from her parents from the cabinet across the room.

He had read in a "Wizarding Medicine Monthly" that lavender was supposed to be a calming scent, so he conjured two lavender-scented candles and set them on the table. He went down to the wine cellar and picked a non-alcoholic (for Hermione's sake) blush wine that went well with chicken.

Just as he exited the wine cellar, he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny placing the finished pasta dish on the dining room table next to his place settings. Then, five minutes ahead of schedule, the door creaked open.

"Draco?" Hermione called.

He whispered a thanks to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny one last time. He rushed them to the kitchen and they scurried out the back door to Disapparate unnoticed.

Draco walked back through the dining room to check everything over one last time, then he went to the front door to greet Hermione. "You look beautiful, Mione," he said.

She was wearing a white knee-length skirt and red high heels that matched her top. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Dinner's ready in the dining room." Draco cautiously put one hand on the small of her back and led her there.

"It smells wonderful," she said.

He looked at her to make sure she wasn't about to gag at the smell of it. To his pleasure, she was actually smiling. He didn't realize until right then how much he really missed her smile, and he felt the need to voice his thoughts.

"I've really missed your smile, Princess," he said as he pulled out his chair and pushed it back in as she sat.

"Truthfully, I've missed you too," she admitted.

Draco served her pasta for her and uncovered her twice-baked potato. He decided that he had to remember to send Mrs. Weasley flowers the next day for all of her help. He probably couldn't have done it without her.

Hermione began to eat and after a couple bites she said, "Mrs. Weasley really outdid herself."

Draco looked up from his own plate, shocked that she knew his secret. "Guilty as charged I guess," he said, "but it was such short notice. I really only asked for Ginny's help, and she brought her mother. Honestly, though, I'm so grateful for her help."

Again to his relief, Hermione smiled. "I think she'd love for you to send her flowers tomorrow."

"I'm way ahead of you, there."

"Listen, Draco," Hermione said after another bite of pasta, "I really did have something to talk to you about." She put her fork down and looked up at him. He mimicked her motions and looked into her eyes.

"Go ahead," he said.

"I went to St. Mungo's today, because I've been sick for the last couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice, Hermione," Draco said sadly.

"It's alright, that's not the point. I saw Healer Jenkins, Draco." Hermione didn't see anything wrong with cutting to the chase. There was time for small talk after she got the big news off her chest. "We're having a baby!" She almost couldn't contain her excitement. In fact, the word "baby" sounded more like a squeal.

Draco smiled widely. Even though he already knew about the baby, hearing it from Hermione's lips was the best experience. "That's fantastic news! I suppose, though, it would be even better if you moved back here, Hermione."

"We can discuss that later, because I'm not quite finished."

This time, Draco really didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "Please…" Draco offered for her to continue.

"We're having twins, Draco," Hermione beamed.

Draco choked on the wine he was currently sipping. "Twins?" he finally managed? "As in, two? At the same time?"

"That's right! You're not happy about it, are you?" she asked sadly.

"No, Hermione!" He reached for her hand that was resting next to her plate. "I'm far from unhappy. I'm thrilled! I can't wait! If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to come to your next appointment."

Hermione was filled with joy when he asked that. "It's certainly not too much to ask. I'd love for you to come. They're your babies too."

"Wonderful. Listen, I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"Neither am I," Hermione confessed.

"What do you say you grab your wine, and we'll sit by the fire?"

Draco stood up from his chair and Hermione sat looking like a deer in headlights staring at her plate.

"Mione? Is something wrong?"

"I just realized I'm not supposed do drink wine."

Draco almost let out a small laugh. "It's non-alcoholic."

"Oh, okay," Hermione smiled as she stood up with her glass. "Wait…how did you know to grab non-alcoholic wine?"

Draco frowned. Considering he was already on thin ice, he figured he may as well confess. "On the way out of the hospital today, Lena stopped me to congratulate me, and didn't realize that I didn't know yet. But don't worry, she didn't know about the twins part, so that's still a wonderful surprise. Besides, it was wonderful to hear the news of your pregnancy from your lips."

Hermione actually smiled when he was afraid she'd be rather angry that she wasn't the first to tell him the news. "It's okay," she said. "Lena didn't know."

Draco smiled and reached for Hermione's hand. To his pleasure, she let him take it and lead her to the sofa in front of the fire.

When they were both settled, close to each other but not cuddling, Draco turned to Hermione who was staring into the fire. "Hermione, I have to tell you something."

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to point out a movie reference that I made in case no one caught it. In Draco's note back to Hermione, he adds a post script saying "P.S. I love you." It just came to me when I wanted to have him be more intimate in his note than she was in hers. So, I just wanted to say that I love that move and you should all see it:D


	12. Chapter 12: A Day Ending in Sleep

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Day Ending in Sleep**

Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously. What could he have to tell her? He looked so serious, so she thought it probably wasn't good news like the kind she had for him. She turned her body towards his to mimic his movement. "Should I be nervous?" She had a nagging feeling deep down that he was going to tell her he wanted a divorce so he could marry Pansy. Although she knew that wasn't the case, the thought popped into her mind uninvited.

"No, I don't think so."

"What is it then?" Hermione was not in the mood for beating around the bush. She couldn't help but be just a little nervous even though he told her it wasn't necessary. The way things had been going lately, she was uncharacteristically nervous when it came to conversations with Draco. She loved him more than she had ever loved anything or anyone before him. She knew she couldn't lose him forever, so she willingly gave him a chance.

Draco decided to cut right to the chase as well. "Well, when I say I didn't cheat on you, I wasn't lying, Hermione."

Hermione looked like she didn't believe him. "How am I supposed to believe you? Of course you're going to say you didn't cheat on me. What kind of man wants to admit to his wife that he cheated on her?"

"I'm serious, Hermione…"

"I'm sure you are, Draco. That doesn't mean I believe you."

"_Would you stop that?! Please just listen to me! You always think you're right!"_

Hermione gave him the stare of death and put her wine down just so that she could cross her arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Draco put his wine down as well. "You're right, yelling at you was not the smartest move to make right at that moment…" he hesitated and said under his breath, "…but it's still true."

"Fine," Hermione conceded, "I guess you're right…what is it that you have to say?"

Draco wasn't exactly planning on telling her _everything_ he knew. He was just going to tell her enough to get back into her good graces. The fact that her life was in jeopardy still hadn't changed, so he knew he couldn't tell her exactly what was going on, especially not right down to the hair Ron took from her, to be used for the Polyjuice Potion.

"Just let me start by saying that everything that's being done is for your own good. I love you, and this is all about keeping you safe. And now, that job just became three times as important, what with the twins on the way."

Hermione nodded her understanding, but her lips remained in a thin line (similar to Professor McGonagall's when she was mad, Draco thought. It must be the Gryffindor in them both).

Draco carefully continued. "There is a secret…that I can't divulge completely. I'll just say, it involves my father and his continued prejudice against Muggle-borns."

"But, Lucius is in prison…" Hermione said, more to herself than to Draco.

"I know. Listen, I can't say much more, but you're smart, and you may figure out the obvious stuff on your own. However, their plan is very detailed, and there's a lot that I can't say."

Once more, Hermione nodded. "I have some more questions."

"I'll answer whatever I can."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Most of the Order and the Aurors."

"Harry? Ginny? Ron?" Hermione felt a little betrayed by her friends.

Draco knew exactly what Hermione must have been feeling as he nodded yes to all three inquiries. He knew she was feeling betrayed by her friends, wondering how they could have let her believe that her husband was cheating on her.

"Everyone else, too? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Kingsley?"

"All of them, Hermione, Addison too. We've been trying to keep you safe."

Hermione felt like she wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. Draco sensed her unease, and was glad she didn't object when he put his arm around her shoulder. In fact, she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

"You can't tell me any more than that?"

"Not really, sorry." Draco reached a hand up to stroke the back of her head. "You understand, though, don't you?"

"I suppose I do. I think I've already figured out that Lucius is trying to escape from Azkaban. I've got a feeling that he's forcing you to help by blackmailing you with my life."

"See? I told you you're smart."

"Are you saying I'm right?" Hermione asked, putting her hand next to her head so it was resting right in between his muscular pecs (which she realized that she really missed touching as soon as her hand landed on his chest).

He let out the smallest of laughs. One could call it a "one-syllable laugh." "You know I can't tell you that, but you are very smart." He looked down at her, and as she looked up, he winked.

Hermione smiled, assured that she was on the right track. "I don't suppose you would tell me what would happen if I figured out the plan."

"Well, they don't have any proof that you do or don't know already. But, if you try to stop them, I'm sure that would be a dead giveaway, no pun intended."

"So, I won't do anything." She sat up a little straighter, but Draco's arm remained around her shoulders. She lifted her right hand and put it on his left cheek. "I trust you…and Harry, and Ron."

"No one will let anything happen to you, Mione. We're close to figuring out a plan…we're very close."

Hermione nodded. "I won't even try to help. Normally I would, but needless to say, we have to worry about the babies now."

"I knew you'd see reason. I love you, Hermione." He put one hand in her hair. He couldn't describe the feeling of having her back in his arms again. Without her in his arms, especially when he was mad, it was like he was peanut butter and jelly with out the peanut butter. He was the Oreo without the cream. He was a baseball without the seam…he couldn't be held together. He was like a present without the pretty wrapping paper.

Hermione moved closer to him, looking him directly in the eyes, so that their noses were almost touching, and she could feel his warm breath on her lips that missed his touch. "I love you, too." She made the final movement all in one, putting her left hand behind his neck and coming in to kiss his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how we were going to solve it, but we're getting closer now."

Hermione simply nodded and brought her mouth to his again.

Draco was the happiest he had felt in a long time, since before he saw Pansy in Hogsmeade that day. He continued kissing Hermione, and when she finally allowed him to part her lips, he was in heaven.

Hermione was feeling a little apprehensive about kissing Draco again. She had that nagging feeling that she was only human to feel, that she was forgiving him too soon. At the same time, she knew deep down that it was the right decision to make. She was thinking all this while keeping her lips closed as he kissed her. But, when she let herself believe that she could trust him was when she granted him deeper access to her mouth.

They stopped kissing and Hermione once again rested her head on Draco's chest.

"This feels so right, Hermione. This house has been so empty without you."

Hermione didn't respond. Draco looked down and saw that she was sleeping. "Poor thing," he whispered to himself. He wondered if she was exhausted from her pregnancy, or if he just bored her to sleep. He truly hoped it was the former.

He really didn't want to wake her, so he was about to stand up to carry her to bed. Suddenly the thought crossed his mind that maybe she didn't want to stay, no matter how well things had been going that night.

After debating with himself, he settled on the idea of waking her. Trying to do it as gently as possible, he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back softly. She stirred and looked up at him.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked quietly.

"You did, but that's all right." He smiled softly at her. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay here."

Hermione nodded and kissed him softly. "I want to."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Draco stroked her arm up and down.

She looked up at him again and asked, "Er, Draco, do you think we could go…together…to Ron's tomorrow and collect my things?"

This time, Draco didn't smirk, and he didn't even grin softly. He smiled from ear to ear. "I think you know the answer to that." Again, he kissed her: not as roughly as before, but with enough passion to prove how happy he was that she asked.

"Do you think I'll find out eventually what's exactly going on?"

"Definitely. Once we're sure that there's no one who can hurt you, we'll tell you everything down to the Lacewing Flies and Boomslang Skin." He winked at her to let her know he was dropping a hint. He didn't want to tell her completely, just enough to prove that he could be trusted. It appeared to have worked.

When Hermione saw him wink, she knew that this big secret must involve Polyjuice Potion in some way. That hint, however, didn't give away any information of real value. "Hmm, well, ready for bed?" she asked.

"You bet. I think we've both had a long day…in a very good way," Draco answered. "Come on." He stood up and reached for her hand, which she took gracefully in hers. Draco looked at her face in the dying firelight and noticed the way she was glowing. He decided that it was true what they said, that women really do glow when they're expecting. Her cheeks seemed fuller and had a slightly rosier color to them, and she just emitted this shine that the average woman just didn't have. He may have been biased, but that didn't make the fact that she looked beautiful any less true. Even her hair seemed to shine more than usual.

The newly reunited couple walked hand in hand up the main staircase from the foyer and took a left on the landing, down the hall to their bedroom. Draco respectfully used that moment to go to the bathroom so she could change into her pajamas.

When Draco came back, merely to give her a kiss goodnight, she was already under the sheets and thick down comforter that they had bought together in early December. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered, almost inaudibly to someone who was awake. Therefore, the asleep Hermione before him didn't hear a word. Draco kissed the side of her head near her temple.

Bravely, he decided he had two more people to say goodnight to. He lifted back the covers very slowly. Before he bent down, he looked up at Hermione to see if she was still sleeping. He decided she was, and proceeded. He bent down and kissed her stomach. "Goodnight to you both as well," he whispered again.

When Hermione felt Draco bend down, she thought it might be safe to open her eyes. She heard him whisper goodnight to the twins and closed her eyes again thinking that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

Draco stood up and looked down at Hermione again. She was still fast asleep (or so he thought). He walked back toward the door, and just when he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Hermione say quietly, "Stay." So, he did.

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. She rolled over to face in his direction and he said, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Just to sleep, you know."

Draco laughed lightly, "I know." He stood up to remove his shoes, socks, slacks, and button-up shirt. When only his boxers remained, he pulled back the covers and climbed underneath. Hermione snuggled up to him and he put both arms around her as she nuzzled her face between his neck and shoulder. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you." Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed against her husband. "I'm so happy to be home."

"I'm so glad to have taken you back from Weaselbee."

Hermione laughed against his chest. "I'm sure you are." With that one last light-hearted joke, they were both enough at ease to drift off to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

"So?" Harry asked Ginny as he sat at the kitchen table while Ginny made a pot of tea.

"So what?"

"How did Hermione's appointment go?"

"Oh, well she's pregnant all right!" Ginny said. She was going to milk out this information as long as possible. She was smiling to herself as she filled the pot with water.

"Great! So…did she say anything in particular?" Harry eyed Ginny warily.

Ginny turned around as she continued to point the wand at the pot of water, heating it. "About what?"

"Is she telling Malfoy?"

"You shouldn't call him that anymore unless it's to his face. How am I supposed to know if you're talking about Draco or Hermione. You seem to let yourself forget, Harry, that Hermione's a Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"Anyway, she should be there right now."

Harry looked very interested in this information. "Really?" he asked emphatically.

"Oh, yeah," Ginny replied, turning to face the water again.

"Voluntarily?" The last time Harry saw Hermione, she was still incredibly angry with her husband.

"Voluntarily," Ginny confirmed. She was still turned away from Harry, so now he couldn't see the smile growing on her face. "She felt _twice_," Ginny accented the last word, "as compelled to tell him about being pregnant after the information she received today."

"Gin, come on. What's going on?"

Ginny turned back around with the cup of tea she had just poured for Harry and set it in front of him, sitting at the spot next to him. Harry could now see the huge grin on her face.

"She's having twins!" Ginny burst out.

"Twins?! What?? How??" Harry nearly shouted as he slammed down his cup, spilling the tea a little.

Ginny laughed. "Sheesh, Harry, I'll bet even Draco reacted more calmly and he's the father!"

"Sorry," Harry smiled. "But I don't get it. There are no other twins in her family. Are there?"

"I don't think so, but Healer Jenkins said that when two wizards who are one another's only true love conceive a child, they're more likely to end up with twins."

"That doesn't make sense…we're not having twins…are we?"

Ginny took Harry's hand, which was resting next to his cup on the table. "Just because we're not having twins doesn't mean we're not each other's only true love, Harry. We can't have twins every time I get pregnant. Maybe next time!" she winked at him.

"Yeah, next time," Harry smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe Hermione will have just one next time if they have another baby."

"Could be," Harry said.

Ginny noticed the far-off look on her husband's face. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about the Malfoys," he laughed. "That still sounds weird, especially saying that I was thinking about them in a way that doesn't involve strangling the male one."

"The male one?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I dunno, Gin!" Harry laughed. "I still can't call him 'Draco'." Harry feigned a shiver. "It's too formal."

Ginny threw back her head and laughed. "That's ridiculous, Harry!"

"Is it? Think about it for a minute. Just say the name Draco aloud."

"Draco…" Ginny tested. "I guess it is kind of a fancy name, but why can't you say it?"

"I guess back in school I never called him that, and it just seems wrong to call him anything other than Malfoy."

Ginny stared at Harry for a second the way someone stares when they're studying something very intently, as if trying to figure out its meaning.

"What?" Harry asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out, Potter. Besides, Draco still calls you 'Potter' all the time, and he calls Ron 'Weasley.' It must be a guy thing. That's the only explanation I can think of that makes any sense.

"It must be!" Harry conceded. "I'm going to tell you a well-guarded secret." He wiggled his forefinger for her to move closer.

"Why do I have to move closer?" Ginny asked. "There's no one else here to hear the secret."

Harry rolled his eyes. "For effect, Gin!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Ginny said sarcastically. She obliged and leaned closer.

"You see, men have this secret language. It's sort of, er, macho. We think that if we call each other by our last names, we're not vulnerable to feel any emotion when speaking to the other."

Ginny stared at Harry before nearly rolling off of her seat in laughter. "You've…gasp…got….gasp…to…be…kidding!" Ginny said, half laughing, half stuttering out the sentence.

"Nope, not kidding!" Harry sat back in the chair, satisfied that with that answer, she would leave him alone.

He was wrong. "So, because you call me Ginny, that opens you up to being hurt by me? Same with Hermione and Ron?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, what do you think Malfoy's going to do? Call you fat…which would only hurt if you allowed yourself to call him Draco?"

"I dunno!" Harry said defensively. "He could!"

"I really doubt that, Harry. And I'll bet he's afraid that if he calls you 'Harry' that you'll turn around and tell him…I dunno…that he's just like his father : a comment that would scar him for life."

"Exactly!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I quit!" she laughed. She picked up both empty teacups and put them in the sink.

Without a word to Harry, she walked into the living room and pointed her wand at the fireplace where a roaring fire suddenly appeared. She unfolded a blanket from the back of the couch and indicated that Harry sit down next to her.

Harry had been watching her from the doorway with amusement. He liked when he was able to confuse her, for she wasn't easily perturbed.

At her indication, Harry walked over to the couch and sat next to her, and she curled up next to him, drawing his arm around her shoulders. Harry covered them both with the blanket. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she did the same. It was one of those weird "soul mate" things. They could feel the other's feelings and finish their sentences. It was a universal trait for Muggles and wizards alike.

"What're you thinking Firecracker?" Harry asked his beloved red-head.

"Just random thoughts about the future," she answered. "What about you, Scarhead?" she joked.

"Hey now, that name is reserved for my very best friend, Draco Malfoy. Please don't take away his special name for me!" Harry said in a jokingly serious voice.

"You joke about that all you want, Boy Who Lived Twice, but you know there's a little truth in the best friend part."

"Eh, probably a little."

"Harry, please. Aside from Hermione and Ron…"

"…and you…" Harry added.

"…and me, he really is probably one of your best friends. You were his best man, Harry."

"He did that for Hermione."

"Who are you kidding? You saved his life twice in the same night, and he really has come around to the good side. I really think he actually uses you as a 'goodness' role model if you will. You once told me about something Sirius said to you, how there's good and bad in everyone, some more bad than good, which meant Voldemort (who was all bad I guess) and Death Eaters."

"I remember. That was our last real conversation before he died."

"Well, Draco was one of those who has just as much good as bad, if not more good than bad. His father just brought out the worst in him, and he didn't have any choice but to follow."

"I know. I'm not saying I still think he's bad or anything, it's just I don't know if I would call him a best friend," Harry defended himself.

"Did I mention his mum saved your arse?"

"Fine, Gin, he's a very, very good friend. Can we leave it at that?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled to herself knowing she triumphed yet again. "I always win," she said ever so quietly.

"You tell yourself that, Gin. I'll win one day." With that, they both drifted off to sleep on the couch.


	13. 13: Breaking Up is HardMaking up Isn't

Author's Note: For those of you who have been angry with me that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have been fighting so much, here's the payoff!! Enjoy, and, as always…REVIEW PLEASE :D!!!!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Breaking Up is Hard to Do…Making Up, Not So Much!**

Ron awoke, yet again, to a knock on the door. Groggily, he got out of bed. Although he was still extremely tired, and was awoken so abruptly, he was in a better mood than most people who would be awoken in such a fashion. The only possible explanation for that was that it was a woman. Not just any woman, but perhaps, Ron figured, the woman he might possibly have a future with.

He finally managed to shuffle out of the bedroom (after donning a robe and slippers) and walk the terribly long distance of twelve feet from his bedroom door to the front door. He popped a mint as he passed the kitchen (where he saw that it was actually already 10:00 in the morning).

As he put his hand on the door-knob, he decided not to answer it right away. "Who's there?" he asked nonchalantly.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mr. Weasley, you're under arrest." It was not the voice Ron was expecting to hear. In fact, it belonged to a male.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Open the door, before I force entry."

Ron opened the door and found himself face-to-face with none other than Oliver Wood. "Wood! I thought you played for Puddlemere United!"

Wood nodded. "I did, today is my first real day on the job. I've been in training."

"But I'm sure Hermione would have mentioned…"

"Really, Ron, I don't have time for this. I have a warrant for your arrest."

Ron looked extremely puzzled and his heart began to beat faster. "Look, anything I've done wrong was surely justified by my position as an Auror!"

"I'm afraid not. You're under arrest for association with those Death Eaters discovered to be trying to help Lucius Malfoy escape from Azkaban."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You've got to be joking! He nearly raped my best friend eight years ago, Wood! Why in the world of all that is weird and magical would I ever try to help him escape?"

"You were named as a co-conspirator of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Oliver, you can't be serious!! C'mon mate, you're not really here to arrest me." Ron couldn't believe his ears. "Anything I've done is because I'm an Auror! And my part in the thing has been kept extremely quiet. Not even the Death Eaters know I'm helping the ferret. How is this possible?"

Wood didn't look like the Oliver Wood anyone knew back in school. He looked meaner than he ever did on the Quidditch pitch and he was acting just downright nasty toward someone who was in the same House as him at Hogwarts. Ron always thought that Gryffindors were supposed to stick together.

"Draco Malfoy, or the ferret as you called him, ratted out you and Potter. He even ratted out his own cousin. It turns out, he was never doing it to save Hermione as he said. Their whole marriage was a sham because he was assigned to get close to her so that you and Potter would let your guard down."

"THE BASTARD!" Ron shouted. "I knew that fucking bastard couldn't be trusted, but everyone told me he loved Hermione. I grew to believe them! How stupid could I have been?"

"I dunno, Ron, but whatever the case, I still have to arrest you. Don't worry about it, you have a good case, I'm sure you and Harry will be able to get off." That sounded more like the Oliver Wood that Ron had always known, and Ron would have been fooled had he not seen the malicious grin on Wood's face.

Wood grabbed hold of Ron's arm and Disapparated and ended up outside a cell in Azkaban. Wood pushed Ron inside and said, "Have fun with the Dementors, boys! They're hungry for souls tonight!"

Ron turned around in the cell and saw Harry and Draco sitting on the cold stone floor. He was already beginning to feel cold and sad. But, first things first. He looked at Harry, then back at Malfoy who he ran towards with his hands outstretched. "Ron!" Harry was shouting. "Ron!" Ron wouldn't listen. He had to kill Malfoy. Why was Harry nagging so much? Why wouldn't he let him do it? Why was he shaking? He reached for Malfoy's neck and just as his hands would have gone around it, Malfoy's whole body disappeared and Ron's hands hit each other. "_Ron!" _

Ron woke up to see Harry standing over him. His top sheet was wrapped around his sweaty legs, and his comforter had been thrown to the floor. His forehead was sopping wet.

"You okay, mate?" Harry asked with a concerned look on his face. "I hope you don't mind, I Apparated in."

"It's fine," Ron answered in a distant voice as he sat up in his bed.

"What's goin' on, Ron? What were you reaching for?" Harry asked. "_Accio chair!"_ He sat down next to Ron's bed.

"Malfoy's neck. I had a nightmare that seemed far too real."

"About…" Harry prompted.

"Malfoy turned us in. They said he didn't ever love Hermione, and that he married her to get close to her and make us let our guard down."

"That's ridiculous, Ron. It's not true."

"I know. I've never been one for Divination." They both laughed, which for Ron, felt good at that moment.

"It probably means you still don't trust Malfoy with Hermione."

"Maybe," Ron admitted. "I don't hate him anymore, but…"

"I understand, but Ginny told me that she went to their house last night because he asked her for help, and when she brought your mum along to help, he sent them both flowers this morning."

"Wow…quite the charmer, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a laugh. "Anyway, he's our friend now, like it or not. We have to trust him. Besides, Hermione's always been like family, and he's hers."

"You're right. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone's been talking to Ginny."

"We're married, that'll happen from time to time." Harry smiled and stood up. "Anyway, the real reason I'm here, is that we're having everyone over for dinner tonight. It appears Hermione has indeed moved back in, and they'll be here in about an hour to get her things."

"What did he say to make her forgive him? He didn't tell her did he?"

"I dunno, you'll have to ask them."

Ron nodded. It was something he intended to do.

Harry was about to walk out of the room when Ron remembered something else from his dream. "Harry, hold on a sec."

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What's Oliver Wood been up to lately?"

"Er, I think he's still playing for Puddlemere. Why?"

"He was the one who arrested me in my dream. He was really nasty!"

Harry laughed. "The only time Oliver Wood is ever nasty is when he's in charge of a Quidditch team."

* * *

After Harry left, Ron got up, showered and dressed. Then, while he was standing in the kitchen reading the _Daily Prophet_, there was another knock on his door. Before doing anything else, he pinched his arm to make sure it was real, and that he wasn't asleep. When he winced in pain, he deduced that it was indeed real.

Again, not being the greatest at Divination, he peeped through the peep hole, and to his immense relief, there stood the woman of his dreams…almost literally, had Oliver Wood not interrupted.

He didn't wait to say hello, he just pulled her into his arms. He didn't kiss her, he only held her. He kept one arm around her and led her to the couch. "I'm so happy to see you," he told her as they sat down right next to each other.

"What's wrong? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, too, but it was the way you said it."

"I had a nightmare last night. I went to answer the door and I was really excited that it was you…or so I thought. When I opened the door, it was someone who was there to arrest me for trying to help Lucius escape from Azkaban. He also said that Draco only married Hermione so that Harry and I would let our guards down and they could get at her easier."

"That's awful! You don't believe it…do you?" She looked a little unsure, being fully aware of her family's history with the Weasleys.

"No, of course not. No man pretending to be in love would go through the trouble to keep her safe that he's gone through. It's the little things, like that dinner he planned for her last night, that make me trust him."

Addison nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I can tell he really loves her."

Suddenly, Ron was about to do something he hadn't been planning. He turned toward Addison and took her hands. "Addison," he started, looking right in her beautiful green eyes, "I know this may seem really sudden, and we've only officially known each other for a couple of months. But every time I see you, I fall deeper in love with you. I always wondered what Hermione could see in a Malfoy, but now I can't blame her. I love you, Addison. When I see you, I can't wait to feel you in my arms. I love the way you say my name. I love making love to you, and I love the way you look right in my eyes when you talk to me. I can't imagine life without you, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Wow, Ron. You're right, that is really soon, but I think that when you know, you know; and I should, because I love you as well for all the same reasons and more."

Ron leaned towards her gently and right as their lips were just barely touching, he said, "That's wonderful to hear," and then he kissed her. He kissed her deeper and deeper with every passing second and every heartbeat. And for the first time, they didn't make love, they deepened love that was already there.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and almost forgot she was at home. For the first time in weeks, she felt Draco's arm around her middle, and it felt amazing. She put her hand on top of his, which was resting on her stomach, because her back was to him.

Hermione didn't know Draco was awake behind her, and he felt her put her hand on top of his own. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed the back of her head. "Good morning, Princess."

"Is it?" she joked. Draco, however, didn't really take it as a joke. He thought she was still unhappy.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you were happy to be home."

"I am," she said, turning around and wrapping her arms around him. "I just felt like saying that. What time is it, anyway?"

"I think it's around 9:00," Draco answered.

"Hmm, what do you say we go to Ron's at around 11:00?"

"Anything that involves you moving back here is fine with me." Draco kissed her lips. "Do you know how blissful I felt this morning when I woke up and found you in my arms?"

"About the same as I felt waking up in them?"

Draco laughed. Yes, he had definitely missed her. "Probably about that much," he said as he kissed her again, just a touch longer this time.

"I love you, Dray."

"Good!" Draco replied. His punishment for that wise crack came in the form of being pushed away when he tried to kiss her, and by her choosing that moment to get out of bed.

Hermione walked straight into the bathroom and shut the door. "I mean, I love you too, Mione! Come back here!" When he heard that water running in the shower, he figured that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Therefore, Draco decided to take matters into his own hands.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom door. He had grabbed his wand off of the nightstand next to the bed incase he needed to use the good old _Alohomora_ charm. He reached the white-painted bathroom door and when he tried to turn the doorknob, he found it unlocked. Smirking, he walked right on in.

Draco saw Hermione's naked form behind the shower curtain. Slipping off his boxers and tossing them next to the hamper, he went over to the shower. He pulled back the curtain and stepped inside behind her.

Hermione pretended to ignore him, but he didn't care. He just needed to touch her. If she didn't want him there, she wouldn't have been ignoring him, but hexing his naked arse into next week.

He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her wet, soapy stomach and nuzzled his face into her neck. He kissed her from her jaw, down the side of her neck, all the way to her shoulder before he turned her around and held both of her upper arms in his hands. "It's not okay that I think it's good that you love me? You didn't give me a chance to say what I really wanted to say."

"Oh?" she asked innocently. "What might that be?"

"That I love you more, and," he touched her stomach, "I love these twins just as much. I also would have said…after kissing your brains out…that I was so scared to think what those fucking Death Eaters would have done to you, child or no child."

"Don't you think they'd be more likely to hurt me if I was carrying your half-blood child?"

"Unfortunately and disgustingly, yes, probably. Anyway, I also would have humbly admitted to you that I cried myself to sleep every night without you, and sometimes I just cried because I couldn't sleep worrying about you."

"You did not cry, Draco."

"Yes, Hermione, I did," he said, still holding her arms and looking directly into her brown eyes, the water streaming down and running down her back.

"Oh," was all she could say, in an almost sing-song voice, as the realization hit her completely that he never cheated on her, and never would. She put her arms around her back and pulled him to her.

He loved the feel of his wife's skin against his. At the feel of her breasts against his chest, he wanted her so badly.

"Draco?" she asked with her head against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"What were you really doing with Pansy?"

"It was a meeting…a meeting I didn't really want to go to."

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"Yes, and I wish I could tell you more, love."

"I wish you could, too, but it's okay."

"It is?"

"Yes. I told you, I love you, and I trust you. I should have believed you the first time when you said you didn't cheat on me, but I didn't know what else to believe."

"You know, I never officially said I cheated on you either."

"No, but you let me believe it."

"I had to, Hermione. The truth would have cost more than having you hate me for a few weeks."

"Honestly, how would they know if I knew the truth if I just played dumb?"

"It's a little thing called Veritaserum, Hermione. How about Legilimens? Pansy's father is a very skilled Legilimens, and I happen to know you haven't practiced much Occlumency. But, I have practiced Occlumency in case they want to see if I told you anything."

"Fine, fine. You can't tell me. I get it."

"You do realize that we're having this serious conversation while we're standing here naked in each other's arms?"

Hermione laughed. "I guess we are." She put her hands on his face, running them through his hair to grip his head from the back. She pulled him forward for a kiss.

Once Draco felt her lips roughly kissing his, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He used wandless magic and conjured an inflatable pillow at the head of the tub. He pulled her down on top of him, and the showerhead was adjusted so that it was beating down on her back.

Draco had one hand on the small of her back, and the other in her wet hair. He rolled her over so he was on top, and conjured another longer cushion under her back. He moved down slowly rubbing his hands slowly down her body along the side of her breasts and down the side of her stomach. His head followed the same path down the middle, but it his lips weren't touching her, he was just taking her in. He started kissing her at her belly button and worked back up.

Hermione could feel him growing on her thigh. She knew he missed touching her, the same way she missed touching him. They were both aroused much quicker than normal. All self control had gone out the window in the past few weeks.

Hermione looked down at Draco's head when he hadn't moved in the last few seconds, and saw his ear pressed to her stomach. She put her hand on his head, and massaged it slowly. She watched him turn his head so his lips were over her growing bump. Draco was completely mesmerized with the fact that he had two children growing inside the woman he loved more than anything in the whole world. "I love you both so much," he whispered as he listened for their heartbeats (which were even harder to hear over the pounding water. He turned his head and kissed her.

Moving his head a couple inches farther from her stomach, he looked at her growing belly and said, "You're beautiful, Hermione."

"I look disgusting," she said, smiling. Truthfully, she had been waiting for her to tell her she looked beautiful pregnant, just like all the husbands always did in movies and books.

"No, love, you look amazing. You were born to be a mother. I love all three of you so much."

"We love you, too, Daddy," Hermione beamed at him. This was the type of moment she had been looking forward to since she was a little girl imagining what it would be like to have a baby inside her.

Draco crawled and kissed his way back up to Hermione's face and kissed her with such longing. He kissed her deeper, feeling all around her mouth with his tongue. He was even more aroused by the pounding water on his back.

He reached his right hand down to her left knee and pulled it up so it was just a bit above his right hip. Looking into her eyes and kissing her lovingly at the same time, he entered her. It was what she had always imagined heaven would feel like, feeling him inside her again. She made a promise to herself right then, that she would never leave him again. They would never go to bed angry.

Draco thrusted, and held her hips so she moved in time with him. "Make me a promise, Hermione," he said, out of breath.

"Anything," she nearly shouted.

"Never leave me again. Forgetting what amazing sex we have is never a good thing." He smiled down at her.

"I was just thinking the thing." She pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

Draco lay down slowly on top of her, staying inside her for a few more moments. He put his head on her chest. Finally, he pulled out of her and put both hands on her face, kissing her gently. "C'mon love, let's clean up and dry off."

He helped his pregnant wife stand up and after they washed each other (paying special attention to shampooing because they both fancied the other's hair) he got out first and wrapped a towel around himself. Then, he handed her a towel and dried her all the way off as she stood on the bath mat in front of him. He wrapped the towel around her and said, "Let's get dressed and then go move you back in. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!" Hermione said. She loved using Muggle sayings on Draco to see what he would do.

"My name's not Stan…" he said, confused as he followed her out of the bathroom, Hermione laughing all the way.


	14. Chapter 14: Ron's JealousAgain!

Author's Note: For those of you who've forgotten, George's American wife, Claire, is mentioned in this chapter. I just didn't want anyone to forget who she was! Also, the names they pick have special meaning which I'll explain in the bottom A/N.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ron's Jealous…Again**

Hermione and Draco were all over the house unpacking Hermione's things that afternoon. She didn't realize how much stuff she had taken to Ron's until she went to pack it all.

They had arrived at Ron's at about 11:05. They were five minutes late due to _quite_ a bit of catching up, which resulted in an additional shower for each of them. The second shower was taken separately as to not delay the visit to Ron's any longer.

Addison was the one to open the door immediately when she heard Draco and Hermione Apparate into the hallway outside Ron's front door. "Hey, Cuz," Addison greeted Draco and he kissed her on the cheek. "Hermione!" Addison happily greeted her next with a hug.

"Hey, Addison."

"How're you?"

"Wonderful now that my cousin can stop moping around and whining," she joked.

"I'm sure he did." Hermione smiled and looked at Draco who was looking at her while Ron was talking to him about the Quidditch playoffs. The Chudley Cannons had apparently finally made it, and they were to be playing Puddlemere United that weekend.

"Harry's going to ask Oliver Wood if he can get tickets," Ron was saying. "Would you want to go? He can probably even get tickets to the World Cup if they make it."

Normally, any Quidditch fanatic would turn their full attention to anyone who offered them tickets to the World Cup and even playoff matches. On this particular day, however, Draco wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone other than his wife. He was afraid to take his eyes off of her for one second; for fear that she would disappear or melt into nothingness.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and looked at Ron, and it wasn't until then that Draco realized he was being addressed.

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked as Hermione walked over and they put their arms around each other, both still facing Ron.

Ron raised his eyebrows and gave a half-grin at them and repeated what he said about the Quidditch World Cup and playoffs. "So, what do you say? Guys' day whenever we can get tickets?"

"Er, yeah, sounds great actually!" Draco said seriously.

"Um, Ron, what about your sister?" Hermione asked.

"She's not my sister anymore when it comes to letting her hang out with us. She's Harry's wife, and there are no wives allowed on guys' days."

Hermione put her free hand on her hip, and Addison crossed her arms while they both stared Ron down. "Ronald! Ginny loves Quidditch. You're just jealous that she's better than you. Does Harry know you don't plan to invite her?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Ron pondered.

"I'm sure he'd be okay with her going. He's so proud of her Quidditch career."

"It's not about Ginny, Hermione! It's about you! We don't want you to go because you're no fun at Quidditch matches," Ron admitted. "C'mon Malfoy! Tell her!"

Draco put up his hand and shook his head. "No way. She always wins."

"I always had fun at Hogwarts matches!" Hermione argued defensively.

"Because you knew us, Hermione. The summer before fourth year when we went to the World Cup all you did was stare at Viktor Krum and tell Ginny how cute he was."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "In Ginny's defense, she ignored me. And in my defense, I no longer care for him…at all. Besides, you couldn't stop gawking at him either, Ronald Weasley."

Draco and Addison burst out in laughter. "I do remember you being fascinated with the fact that he was at our school for the Triwizard Tournament," Draco recalled. "It seems that you followed him around like a little puppy until about the time of the Yule Ball."

Hermione laughed at that but didn't say anything because Addison was there. She wouldn't embarrass Ron any further. Draco appeared to have picked up an that and shut his mouth as well.

"Anyway, Ron," Hermione continued. "I really couldn't care less about going. Let Ginny go with you."

"I'm okay with Little Red tagging along," Draco said. "I've seen her play. She's a monster out there. She was the best Seeker the Harpies had in decades."

"Fine," Ron gave in. "Ginny can come. That is, if Wood can get four tickets. I told him we'd probably only need three."

"Good," Hermione said. "Now, help me gather my things, will you? Draco, help me with my clothes…please," she added so she didn't sound bossy. She took his hand and led him to the guest bedroom.

"Hey, no hanky panky in there!" Ron jokingly shouted after them. "Leave the door open!"

Just to spite Ron, Hermione shut the door. After a few minutes she shouted, "Oh, Malfoy!" as if she was in ecstasy.

Draco smiled and played along. He yelled, "Yeah, Hermione! Daddy likey!" He said it in a more sarcastic voice, as that was not something he normally shouted in bed.

Ruining their cover, Hermione burst out laughing at his ridiculous comment. The door flew open, Ron's eyes wide open. He sighed when he saw them fully clothed standing in front of open suitcases on either side of the bed. Addison cracked up, thinking it was the funniest thing she had ever seen or heard. "So, immature," Ron muttered as he walked back down the hallway.

"Good one, you two," Addison commended them before following Ron back into the living room.

Around an hour later, everything was all packed up, and the suitcases and boxes were shrunken and put into Hermione's purse. They were saying their goodbyes and Ron said, "Oh, by the way, Mum's invited everyone to the Burrow for dinner tonight."

Hermione looked at Draco to see if he wanted to go and Draco nodded. "What time?" Hermione asked.

"Four o'clock," Ron said. "I think we'll have a Quidditch match in the field before dinner."

"Prepare to have your arse kicked," Draco told Ron with a fake scowl.

"Right, only if Harry and Ginny are on your team."

"Hardy-har-har," Draco feigned a laugh. "You wish."

He and Ron then smiled, and Hermione did, too. She actually liked it when Draco and Ron went back and forth like that. It was their way of getting along. Truthfully, she pretended to be mad that they weren't going to invite Ginny to the World Cup, but the first thing that crossed her mind was how thrilled she was that Ron would invite Draco in the first place. Even after eight years, she was worried Ron hadn't grown as accustomed to him as Harry had.

"Does Molly need me to bring anything?" Hermione asked.

"No. Actually, she specifically told me not to _let_ you bring anything. George said it was probably because of your cooking, but Mum insisted she just didn't want anyone to have to help."

"My cooking's fine!" Hermione defended. She looked at Draco for help, who nodded. However, as soon as Hermione wasn't looking, he shook his head and stuck his tongue out a little. Ron nodded and Addison grinned. All gestures went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Okay then," Draco said. "We'd best be getting home. We'll see you at four."

They all exchanged waves and Hermione and Draco Disapparated.

* * *

Back in their house where they were unpacking, Hermione ran into the bedroom where Draco was hanging up her clothes. He was standing by the bed with a hanger and blouse in his hands. Hermione tackled him onto the bed, sending the shirt flying onto the floor. She sat on his hips and pinned his arms above his head, then kissed him fervently.

"I've been wanting to do that since I caught you staring at me ignoring the fact that you were being offered tickets to the World Cup. If there was anything that would make me believe you love me, it would be that."

"I do love you."

"And I knew that before, but that seriously turned me on. I love you too by the way."

"You know," Draco said while freeing his arms from her grasp and putting his hands on her hips, "you shouldn't have jumped on me, given your condition."

Hermione considered that for a second then said, "Well, it wasn't that hard, Healer Malfoy. Besides, the bed is soft." Not allowing him to say another word, she kissed him again.

She pulled his shirt over his head and bent down to kiss his chest. "Make love to me, Dray."

Hermione moved off of him and lay down with her head on a pillow. Draco carefully and slowly removed opened the button on Hermione's jeans and pulled them down her legs with his thumbs in the belt holes. He stood up off the bed and removed his own pants while Hermione removed her own t-shirt.

Hermione noticed Draco was already hard for her, and she had to admit, no matter how many times they made love earlier that day, she was just as anxious now as she was the first time in the shower.

Draco climbed back over her legs, straddling her. He kissed her lips, tugging on her bottom lip as he pulled away and went back toward her. His tongue played with hers and she ran her fingers through his hair, meaning to show him she was loving every minute.

With her hands still on his head, he scooted down, bending his head to her warmth. He hadn't done what he was about to do for months, and he knew she liked it only occasionally, but not every time. This time, was one of the occasions.

He let his right thumb massage her apex, his four fingers sprawled across her lower abdomen. He put his left hand under her knee and lifted it up to grant him more space. He entered her with his tongue very gently, just to ready her. He didn't have much patience.

Her hands gripping his hair a little tighter now, she said breathlessly, "Now, Dray, please."

Needing no further instruction, Draco moved back toward her upper body and entered her swiftly. It didn't take either of them long before they were shuddering with satisfaction and Draco carefully collapsed next to her and not on top of her.

He lay down next to her and wandlessly summoned a blanket from the foot of the bed. Draco put his hand on her abdomen and rubbed his thumb lightly back and forth as he kissed her sweetly. "Have you given any thought to names?"

"Well," Hermione answered, "it's a little more difficult since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, but I have my next appointment two weeks from yesterday. You can come with me and we can find out the sex of the twins."

"You know, I can find out right now."

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed and smiled. "Of course! I never thought of that since I didn't go to you for my checkup."

"That's probably a good idea whether we were separated or not. However, we can find out right now if you'd like."

"Would you?"

"Absolutely," Draco said.

"Well then, do what you have to do!" Hermione pulled the blanket back down from her stomach and Draco got up to put his shorts back on.

Draco grabbed his wand and said a few words over her belly. When the paper flew into his hand he didn't look at it.

"Shall we look together?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and patted the bed next to her. She summoned her t-shirt from the floor and pulled on her underpants which had landed right next to her.

Draco put the paper in front of them both and Hermione stared at the parchment confused. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means one of each!" he smiled.

"Oh, perfect!" Hermione said with glee. "That's what I wanted!"

"Mione, you do have names picked out, don't you?"

Hermione blushed and nodded affirmatively. "Of course I have some ideas."

"Let's hear it."

"For the girl I like Holly, Marissa…um…Sara, Miley, Idina, and Hope. And, for some reason, I like Montana as a middle name."

"Isn't that a state in America?" Draco asked.

"It is. I went there when I was a little girl and it was beautiful. There are mountains, but also lots of wide, open space."

"It's a name, though?"

"Sure! I think I heard it once. It was probably in a Muggle movie or something. You don't like it?"

"No, I do, actually. I love all those names."

"Good. Ready for boys?"

"Go for it."

"Okay, well Claire once mentioned her favorite Muggle American football team from Wisconsin…"

"…are you going to tell me you want to name my son Wisconsin?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course not, let me finish."

Draco gestured with his hand that she continue.

"The football team is called the Packers, and the star player's name is Brett."

"Why was Claire talking about football?"

"She was just telling me that this Brett Favre is really handsome. Anyway, I love the name Brett. Also for boys, Tyler, Brady, Shawn, and Noah."

"You really have thought this over, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Hermione stated proudly. "What do you like best?"

"Well, I've told you that Montana actually has a certain ring to it. I also really like Miley. It sounds like smiley."

Hermione giggled. "You truly aren't the same Draco from school! Smiley…honestly. I do, however, think that's a wonderful reason to pick that name."

Draco shrugged and grinned. "How about Miley Montana Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and twiddled her thumbs, then turned to Draco with a huge grin on her face.

"I absolutely love it," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Now…back to the boys. I'm all for the name Brett because my father will most likely loathe the fact that I named him after a Muggle athlete."

"That's not a good reason, Draco, however appealing it may sound."

"You're right, but I do like the name. Maybe just not as a first name."

"What's you're other favorite from the ones I mentioned? Or, if you'd rather, you can give some input, too of names you've always."

"No, I like all the names you mentioned, and I've never thought about it before. But, Noah sounds somewhat girly for a Malfoy man. I'll let the Weasleys use that name." Hermione slapped him and he grinned while rubbing his arm. It really did hurt a little. "Tyler sounds like a pretty strong name to me."

"Hmm," Hermione thought about that. "Tyler Brett Malfoy."

Draco pulled her close to him and put one hand one each side of her face. "I think we've just named our children, Princess."

Hermione beamed and kissed him. She looked down at her stomach and touched it with one hand on each side. "Well, what do you think Miley?" She felt a little kick on the left where Draco had pointed out the girl was when they were looking at the sonogram. "She likes it!" she told Draco. "How about you, Tyler?" She felt another small movement on her right side.

"Looks like the four of us have just had our first family meeting," Draco joked. And, although Hermione laughed, she didn't take it as a joke. She stored it in her mind to remember forever. Draco did the same.

"What about Godparents?" Hermione asked.

The two of them discussed other baby matters until 3:15 when they finally got out of bed to get ready to go to the Burrow.

* * *

When Draco and Hermione arrived at the Burrow at precisely 4:00, they could see everyone standing inside. They walked against the cold bitter wind, Draco's arm protectively around Hermione. "Hermione!" Emily and Victoire ran out of the house towards the pair.

"Hey girls!" Hermione greeted them with a double hug. The girls went to Draco next. Hermione beamed at the three of them, seeing how natural Draco looked with children. She had a gut feeling that he'd be a wonderful dad.

"C'mon ladies," Draco said to the three of them. "Let's get inside, it's freezing and you little ones don't even have coats on."

They proceeded into the house where they were greeted by a mob of Weasleys. Everyone was there, even Percy and Penelope.

"Charlie!" Hermione shouted when she saw him. "When was the last time I saw you?" She ran up and gave him a hug.

"Too long ago, Hermione," he said.

"Alright!" Ron shouted. "Now everyone's here, who's ready for some Quidditch in the open field?"

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, "it's so cold, and apples are out of season!" Molly was referring to the fact that they usually played with apples instead of the usual four balls.

"Harry and I brought ours, Mum," Ginny said.

"C'mon, Molly," Mr. Weasley reasoned. "They've played in much worse conditions, especially Ginny. It's not even snowing."

"Fine, fine," Molly gave in, "but don't come crying to me when the lot of you catch cold."

Everyone started to head outside. "Hold it, Gin," Harry said. "You don't think you're playing, do you?"

"Of course I am, Harry. James will be fine, and I'll be careful." Harry and Ginny had already decided to name their baby James after Harry's dad, as they already knew it was a boy.

"No, Ginny, I won't let you even get on a broom until after James is born. I'll sit out, too if it'll convince you not to play."

Ginny scowled at her husband and Hermione felt it was as good a time as any to jump in. She took Harry's side on this one. "Harry, you go play," Hermione said. "Let's go, Ginny, we'll get blankets to sit on and stay warm. Harry's right, it's not a good idea."

Ginny sighed loudly and stuck her tongue out at Harry as she stormed off to get blankets. As she walked away she yelled back, "You're having the next one, Harry and you can watch me play while you sit there like a lump."

The moment she was out of sight, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. "You know, Harry," Hermione said, "I wouldn't mind seeing you pregnant. I might just get a good laugh out of that."

"Yeah, and I'd never hear the end of it from your husband, either."

"Oh, he's having our next baby, too," Hermione said. "You can both sit there and be miserable together. Ron, however, might never let you forget it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "You know what the saddest part is?" Hermione shook her head. "In the magical world, it's probably possible to make us have the baby if you really wanted to."

Hermione nearly fell over as she was laughing so hard. Trying to catch her breath, she said, "Oh, Harry, that's so true!"

Just then, Draco came back in from outside. "You coming, Potter?" he asked as he walked toward the two of them.

"Yeah, we're waiting for Ginny." As he said her name, she came back downstairs into the kitchen, arms full of blankets for her and Hermione.

"Come on, buttheads!" Ginny said like a little child.

"Mature, Ginny!" Harry shouted after her, following everyone towards the door.

"What's eating her?" Draco asked, falling in step with Harry.

"She's pissed 'cause I won't let her play," Harry said.

"Ah, she'll get over it. Hermione will make her feel better."

"She's not usually like that. Does Hermione get mood swings like that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Draco admitted. "You've probably been around her more than I have."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Harry said. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. But so far, she's been pleasant," Draco said with a smirk, remembering the day they had.

"Give it a week until she's used to being back with you."

"You think she'll get moody?" Draco asked, slightly worried.

"Hermione?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Oh, yeah…most definitely."

Draco grimaced. "I knew you'd say that."

By that time, they had reached their make-shift Quidditch pitch. "Okay, guys," George called. "It'll be Harry, Ron and me against Bill, Malfoy, and Charlie. No Bludgers."

All the men nodded in agreement. "We're starting in five minutes!" Bill shouted.

Harry went over to Ginny to try to quickly make amends. "Gin, c'mere please," he requested.

Ginny walked over, arms crossed.

"Don't be mad at me," Harry said, pulling her arms apart and taking each of her hands in his own. "You know I just don't want to take any chances."

"I know," Ginny said, her shoulders relaxing. "I just miss flying and I get jealous watching you up there."

"I'll tell Fleur to take my place if you want," Harry offered.

Ginny shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. Just because I get jealous watching you doesn't mean I don't love it. I love watching your face when you're flying; I always have."

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. "Just make me proud, Harry," she smiled.

At that point, Draco and Hermione were within earshot, having nearly the same conversation. "I'll have no problem making you proud as long as Malfoy's my opposing Seeker," Harry teased.

"Whatever, Potter. We're not at Hogwarts anymore. I won't lose House Points for knocking you off your broom." He half-grinned to let Harry know he was kidding. Harry smiled, but Ginny and Hermione didn't pick up on the joke. Hermione punched Draco in the arm (which he had to rub, because she actually managed to hurt him again) and Ginny scowled.

"Okay, everyone, take your positions," Bill called.

The three of them lined up across from each other, with Harry and Draco in the middle. "Shake hands," Mr. Weasley (who was refereeing the match) instructed.

Harry and Draco shook hands. "Mount your brooms."

Once everyone was mounted, Mr. Weasley blew the whistle and they were off. Arthur released the Quaffle straight up and Bill took off with it. "Go, Daddy!" Victoire shouted as Fleur laughed at her daughter's cute cheering.

Hermione and Ginny smiled over at them. "Did I tell you Draco gave me an impromptu sonogram last night? We're having one of each."

"Hermione, that's wonderful!" Ginny said as George stole the Quaffle from his brother and she cheered.

"I know. Watching Victoire, I was just thinking how I can't wait to see Miley cheer for her daddy like that."

"Miley? That's so cute, Mione!"

"I thought so too. Draco said he liked it because it sounded like smiley."

"Your Draco said that?" Ginny asked wide-eyed. "Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. "Her middle name will be Montana."

"I love it! What about the boy?"

"Tyler Brett," Hermione told her.

Just then, Claire walked up behind them and sat down next to Hermione. "Brett? Like Brett Favre?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, actually that is where I got the idea, so thank you."

"Oh, anytime!" Claire swatted the air downward with her hand and laughed.

Half an hour later, Harry caught the Snitch and the match was over. Ginny stood up when Harry landed and cheered, "Whoo, Baby!" and he ran at her and swooped her up.

"I told you I'd make you proud," he said before kissing her playfully.

Hermione laughed as Draco moped on over to her. "Aww!" she said, still laughing.

"I was going to ask you to kiss my bruised ego, but not if you're laughing at me. I'll think you don't mean it!"

"Aww, Honey, I'm sorry you lost. Come here."

Draco did as he was told and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his mouth. "I still love you."

Draco smiled. "That's all that matters," he said and kissed her again.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the back door.

Everyone who was outside went back into the house. Draco and Hermione were hand in hand. Draco had truly made up his mind that he would never let her out of his sight again. He loved her way too much to ever let her go.

They all sat around the table, while about ten people at once told Mrs. Weasley how amazing everything smelled. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on the smell of the fish. She shot out of her seat and ran upstairs. Draco shot Mrs. Weasley an apologetic look and chased after his wife. Mrs. Weasley made a face. She was just remembering the reason she didn't make fish last night for them.

"Hermione?" Draco called as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

When she didn't answer, he went in anyway. He opened the door and she was sitting on the floor by the toilet. "You okay, Princess?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "But I think Ginny might be on to something. You can have them next time." She gave him a small smile.

Draco went and sat down next to her, and began to rub her back. "I would if I could. Honestly, I'm rather jealous. I mean, you get the chance to bond with the twins before they're even born. I've heard babies recognize their mother's face even though they've never seen it before."

"That may be true, Dray, but you'll be the first male face they see, and if you tell them right away that you're their daddy…"

"I know." Draco kissed her forehead. "I was thinking…"

"Uh oh…" Hermione joked.

Draco stuck his tongue out playfully at her. "Anyway, I know you don't want me to do the checkups, but can I deliver them?"

Hermione beamed. "I think that's a spectacular idea!"

"Of course, Healer Jenkins may want to be in the room, but I want to do the actual work. Unless you'd rather I held your hand."

"Well, I wish you could do both, but delivering them is a great way to bond with them right away. I'm sure I can find someone else to hold my hand."

"It's settled then." Draco leaned forward and kissed the side of her head. "Let's go back down, hmm?"

Hermione nodded and Draco helped her stand up and clean up.

When they went back downstairs, everyone just smiled at her and let her sit down without being hounded with questions. It was probably either under instruction of Mrs. Weasley or Ginny.

Ginny, who was sitting across from Hermione said, "Fish?"

Hermione nodded.

"That one was last week," Ginny smiled taking a bite of steak. "I hope it's never steak."

Harry, who was kitty corner from Hermione and across from Draco, rolled his eyes and whispered, "It already was. She just forgot."

A couple of people laughed and went back to eating and making small talk.

When they had moved on to dessert, Hermione whispered something to Draco who nodded. "Harry, Ginny, there's something we wanted to ask you. Will you be Miley's Godparents?"

Ginny practically threw down her fork. "Hermione, are you serious?!"

"Um, I think so…" Hermione joked.

Draco took Hermione's hand on top of the table and said, "We both thought you two were the best choice; especially to take care of them if something were to ever happen to one of us, God forbid."

"Well," Harry looked at Ginny then back at Hermione and Draco, "we accept, and we were actually planning on asking you two to be James's Godparents."

Hermione put her hand over her heart. "We'd love to!"

A couple of people "awed" and clapped. No one seemed to notice Ron looking a little sullen at the other end of the table; no one except Addison.

Seeing as dessert was now over, Ron excused himself and went to sit in front of the fire in the Burrow's living room, followed by Addison.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…my two best friends are having babies, and it's like they've forgotten about me."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Addison assured him, sitting beside him on the couch.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, Addison."

"Just because they didn't ask you to be a Godparent doesn't mean they don't want you to be a part of the baby's life. Maybe they didn't ask either of us because we're already becoming an aunt and uncle to them. They probably chose one other because they won't be blood-related to each other's children. Besides, I'm sure both of them will have more than one child."

"You know, that actually makes sense." He put an arm around Addison and kissed her on the cheek. "What would I do without you? I love you."

"You'd be completely lost without me," Addison decided. "And, I love you too." She kissed him on the lips as Hermione and Draco walked into the room, both looking happier than they had in a long time.

Draco sat down in an armchair and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"So, Miley, that's cute!" Addison said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "We thought so!" She looked at Ron. "Hey, Sourface, why'd you run out of there so quick?"

"I just needed some air," Ron lied.

"Are you aware that you're still indoors, never mind the fact that you came into the room with a fire going?"

"Funny, Hermione. I just meant I was feeling claustrophobic."

"You can lie all day long, Pinocchio, but we know you were jealous."

"Excuse you, I was not."

"Okay, Ron, Harry and I know you better than that. Nevertheless, you didn't give us a chance to tell you that we're having twins."

Ron's ears perked up. "Twins? Like, two?"

"Yes, and we _were_ going to ask you to be Tyler Brett's Godfather…"

Draco looked at Addison and finished for Hermione, "And we wanted you to be his Godmother."

"Ohh, that's so sweet! I'd love to!" Addison practically shrieked.

"And, Ron, if you'll stop acting like a five-year-old, we'd still love you to be his Godfather."

"Right, er, well, I'd be honored."

"Great!" Hermione said. "But just so you know, if something happened to us, primary guardianship is going to Harry and Ginny. We just can't split them up."

Ron and Addison nodded. "As long as we still get to spoil them rotten."

She got up from Draco's lap and gave him a hug, and Addison too. "You will."

Harry and Ginny came in and joined Ron and Addison on the sofa, and Hermione went back to Draco's lap and he drew his arms around her middle.

"So, has Ron stopped behaving childish?" Ginny asked.

"Just barely," Hermione laughed. "They've said yes to being Tyler's Godparents, though."

"Good," Harry said. "These kids are going to be so spoiled," he pointed out.

"No kidding," Hermione said. "I hope they just grow up realizing how lucky they are to have family like this." Everyone showed signs of agreement.

The rest of the evening was spent with the girls watching the boys have a mini Wizard's Chess tournament. The rest of the Weasleys talked and listened to the wireless while Emily and Victoire played with dolls in the corner of the room. Hermione glanced around and smiled to herself at how happy her children's childhoods would be.

**A/N:** **Yes, I am a Packer-backer/Cheesehead all the way!!! I nearly cried last Sunday, but I want to wish the Giants the best of luck in Super Bowl XLII. Kick Tom Brady's pretty-boy arse, Eli Manning.**

**And, to those of you who were wondering, Miley is indeed named after Miley Cyrus and yes, Montana is after Hannah Montana. I can admit that I'm 18 and love Hannah Montana! Hey, "Nobody's Perfect!"**


	15. Chapter 15: Visit to MOM

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Visit to M.O.M.**

Hermione had gotten huge in the past six months, and she had the distinct feeling she was driving Draco absolutely insane. That, however, wasn't holding her back from her bitchiness one single bit.

"Dammit, Draco! It's the fucking middle of July and I'm carrying your twins, here! Can't you at least get my wand for me so I can summon things myself?"

"Yes, _Dear_," Draco said with a bite to it. He knew she was miserable, and he did feel sorry for her, so he tried to help her out as much as possible. He couldn't help it if he felt the need to snap at her sometimes.

He walked into the living room where he had put the television her parents brought for her. "Here's your wand," he said as he handed her the vine wood wand.

Hermione snatched it out of his hand and said, "_Accio remote control."_

Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Hermione put the wand down. On second thought, she wasn't only being rude to Draco, she had been basically ignoring him except for when she wanted something. Things had been going that way for the past two months.

"Dray, wait."

"What, Hermione?" he turned around looking utterly exhausted. "You have your wand, cast the cooling charm yourself."

"No, Draco, please come back."

He heard sadness in her voice instead of anger, and felt compelled to go back and sit next to her on the sofa.

Hermione put her hand on his back and kissed his cheek. Resting her head on his shoulder she said, "I'm so sorry, baby." She looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, and you've been so wonderful through my disgusting behavior."

Draco put both arms around her and kissed her lips. "I'll always love you, no matter how many names you call me. I'm sorry you have to be so pregnant through practically the whole summer."

"Me too," she agreed. "I wonder how Pansy's handling Azkaban," she wondered randomly.

"Eww, why?" Draco asked, feigning a shudder. On second thought, maybe the shudder wasn't as fake as he'd intended it to be.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, I just bet she's worse than miserable."

"Good, along with the rest of those freaks. But, why are you bringing this up?"

Hermione looked at Draco. "Well, Harry called me yesterday."

"Good for him?" Draco asked sarcastically. Harry called all the time, and he couldn't see what was so special about yesterday's call in particular. The telephone was a wedding gift from Hermione's parents so that she could call them. They weren't particularly fond of using owls to relay messages.

"Harry told me something about your father."

"What about him?" Draco's attention had suddenly peaked.

"He's being released next week," Hermione said quietly.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Draco nearly shouted at her. "Can't you do something?"

"No, Draco, I can't. It's officially up to Kingsley. Harry protested as much as he could."

"You're telling me Shacklebolt can't do _anything_?"

"It's in his power, but he doesn't have a valid reason to keep him any longer. Anyway, it's been eight years."

"No valid reason, Hermione?" He didn't really mean to yell at her, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He nearly raped you, and if it hadn't been for Ron, he would have."

Hermione was dangerously close to tears. "Do you think I've forgotten, Draco?" Her lip quivered, and that was all it took for Draco to regain his composure, somewhat anyway.

He ran back to Hermione and dropped to his knees in front of her, throwing his head in her lap and his hands behind her back. Hermione put her hands in his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. I don't know why I'm yelling at you." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Why can't he keep the bastard there?"

"Lucius has never really killed anyone. Except for the 'attempted' rape, his record was virtually clean. He apparently pleaded that he wasn't responsible for his actions."

"You're kidding me," Draco said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I wish," Hermione said.

Draco got up and sat next to her again, putting one arm over his eyes. "What are we gonna do, Mione?"

She rested on Draco's chest again. "I have no idea. Going with the flow is probably the best plan for now."

"What do you think he'll try and do?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. Lucius Malfoy's actions were something she was hoping she'd never have to worry about again. Due to what she learned around five months ago (that he was using her life as blackmail for Draco to help him) she was even more terrified of what could happen if she and Lucius ever met again. She was hoping she wouldn't have to tell Draco how worried she was. By the look on his face at that moment, he was dreading seeing his father again.

"I have no idea," Hermione said, for she really didn't. Draco put his arm that was once over his eyes, around her back. "The most important thing is keeping the twins safe," Hermione decided aloud.

"And you," Draco finished. "Do you suppose Mum knows?"

"You don't think he'll hurt her, do you?"

Draco shrugged. "My whole life it's always been, 'Do everything your father asks, Draco,' and she always had this look of fear in her eyes like he'd hurt her like he hurt me or worse. I never found out if he really ever did."

Hermione saw the sadness in her husband's eyes. She had learned long ago that he wasn't the bitter Slytherin she had always known. He was just bruised inside, and she healed him with her love. Knowing her small gestures always helped him feel better, helped him feel like he was safe from his evil father, she put one hand on his cheek without saying a word.

She was almost ashamed with herself for not trusting him six months ago when she believed he had cheated on her. Looking back, she couldn't believe the immense self-sacrifice he made for her. He had gone back into the world that he dreaded because if he didn't, she would have been hurt.

Hermione knew how much Draco's father haunted his thoughts, because a few years back, there had been a boggart in the guest room armoire. She had watched him rid of it, but when it came out of the armoire, it turned into Lucius with his wand drawn and pointed at Draco.

"I'll go to the Ministry today and see what I can find out," Hermione offered.

"No, you shouldn't go anywhere, Mione. What if you pass out from the heat?"

"You can come with me, and we'll Floo." Hermione didn't really see the danger in going to the Ministry just to look into personal business. "It's not a big deal. I go to the store, I go out to dinner. The three of us will be fine!" she assured him.

Draco studied her pleading face for a moment. He never could resist her attempt at puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, alright," he finally gave in. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready right now!" Hermione got up from the couch as quickly as her condition would allow, which was rather turtle-like and with a great deal of effort. She couldn't wait to get out of the house, and the fact that she could only move very slowly just made her more impatient.

Draco laughed at her struggling for just a second before he got up and pulled her out of her seat.

"Thanks," Hermione said a little bitterly. "Look, just because you can walk at a normal pace doesn't mean you have the right to laugh at those of us who can't. Ginny and I will fight you, we will."

Once again, Draco tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. "Okay, Kirstie Alley, let's go," he said, putting a hand on her back to lead her to the fireplace.

Hermione stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? How do you even know who Kirstie Alley is?"

"That damned telly. I was watching this program called 'Fat Actress' and I guess she used to be this really gorgeous woman who got really fat."

Draco didn't think there was anything wrong with that statement, but apparently Hermione disagreed. Her eyebrows raised. "You're calling me fat?" Her voice raised now, "You're calling _me FAT_?" she repeated. "And what, are you saying I'm no longer pretty? I mean, I know I'm not gorgeous anymore, but you're not supposed to tell me that. Are you?"

"Aw, c'mon, Mione! You know I didn't mean it that way," he pleaded walking back towards her and putting one hand on each of her shoulders. "You're gorgeous." He kissed her forehead. "And I think you've never been more beautiful than when you're carrying my babies." He bent backwards but bent his head forward and looked into her eyes. "I was just making a joke, Princess."

"Hmph. Well, that television's going straight back to Mum and Dad."

"Right, so you can't watch 'The O.C.' anymore? I know how much you love those American programs."

"Fine, well, no more reality shows for you."

Draco stomped his foot and crossed his arms like a child. "Not even 'American Idol?' That Simon Cowell makes me laugh so hard."

"Of course he does, he's evil just like you," Hermione joked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am no longer evil?" Draco replied with fake ire.

Hermione rolled her eyes back in her head. "You can say that all you want, but you have your moments, my love."

Draco stuck his tongue out at her, but extended his hand for her to take, which she accepted. He pulled her into his arms. "I love you. I will never let my awful excuse for a father harm you…or Miley and Tyler. I promise."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his sweetly. "I love you as well, and I know you'd never let anything happen to us. However, you might have to worry about me if I hear one more fat joke from those beautiful lips of yours."

Draco nodded and pulled her towards the fireplace. Hermione stepped in first and Draco offered her the pot of Floo powder. She took a handful, and throwing it into the ashes, she shouted, "Ministry of Magic!" Draco followed suit.

When Draco appeared in the fireplace at the Ministry, Hermione was not directly in eyesight. He began to panic slightly. "Hermione!" he shouted. He spun around searching for her. _How hard could she be to find? _Draco wondered to himself. As long as she didn't hear him thinking it, he was in the clear.

His heart was pounding. Hadn't he just promised her he would keep her safe? "Hermione!" he shouted again.

"Malfoy, over here!" Draco turned at the sound of his voice and saw Harry Potter in the crowd of wizards and witches. Next to him was Hermione. He let out the breath he had been holding in his worry, and walked over to them.

"Hermione, you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, Ferret," Harry said, "that's my fault. I saw her get out of the fireplace by herself, and I pulled her to the side."

"As long as you never call me 'Ferret' again, then it's fine. I'm glad you had her instead of, well, someone else."

Harry laughed. "I understand, but I can't make any promises on the ferret thing."

"Whatever," Draco said putting a protective arm around his wife. "So, what's this I hear about Lucius being released?"

Harry looked around. "Let's talk in my office."

The three of them walked through the Ministry to the Auror department. Harry's office was, of course, the largest. Being Head Auror certainly had its perks. Harry opened the tall double doors, and inside was a large oak desk and windows enchanted to look like the outside. Hermione's office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was very similar. She was very glad there were fake windows. The Ministry being underground, it tended to feel somewhat gloomy at times.

Harry gestured to two armchairs that were sitting in front of his desk, and he sat on the edge of the desk, crossing his ankles and folding his arms.

"So?" Draco prompted. "What's going on?"

"Well, as you already know, he's being released next week. It's been eight years, and the only thing he was really in Azkaban for was attempted crimes. Although they were horrible crimes, he insisted in front of the Wizengamot that he was Imperiused."

"_By whom?!"_ Draco asked angrily. "He was in charge of the whole lot of them!"

"I know, but Kingsley had not real proof. He's a viciously cunning man, and he managed to keep clean records until he was caught…er, well you know the rest."

"Harry," Hermione said, managing to remain calm, "There's nothing we can do at this point?"

Harry shook his head. "I wish I could say differently, Hermione. Unfortunately, I can't overrule Kingsley."

"Did someone say my name?" Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room.

Draco whipped around and stood up to face the Minister. "Why is he going free? Who knows who else he could hurt?"

"Draco, please calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down? The man who nearly raped my wife and abused me as a child is going free. In no way, shape, or form is that fair!"

"I have no other choice, Draco," Kingsley said.

"You have a choice, Minister," Draco snapped. "You could get him back in Azkaban at the drop of a hat, so why don't you?"

"We have no charges to keep him any longer. We can't let the Dementors administer the kiss to an innocent man."

"He isn't innocent!" Draco shouted. "He's not innocent at all! I know that you're fully aware of what happened six months ago. He used me to try to help him escape, and told me he'd make me kill Hermione if I didn't. You can't tell me that's innocence!"

"Dray, sit down please," Hermione begged.

Draco looked at Hermione's worried face, and not only did as he was told, but scooted his chair next to hers and gripped her hand tightly. He put his head back and shut his eyes.

Kingsley walked around to where Harry was standing. "You're right, Draco, there was a plot to get him to escape, and yes, Hermione's life was threatened in the process. However, where's the proof that he gave any sort of instructions?"

Draco thought for a moment. When he didn't say anything, Kingsley continued. "We did have plenty of proof that Lestrange, the Parkinsons, and Yaxley were a huge part in that plan. However, we know for a fact that they had no contact with your father over those few months."

"Please don't call him that," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"He doesn't like to think of him as being of any relation," Hermione explained.

"I apologize," Kingsley said, and Draco nodded his acceptance.

Draco finally looked up. "Will someone let me know when he's released, please?" He was trying really hard to stay calm for Hermione's sake. Somehow, he knew Harry could tell how hard he was trying.

"I'll let you know," Harry said with sincerity.

"Well, I think we've heard enough," Hermione said. Once again, she attempted to stand up.

Draco jumped out of his seat and extended both hands to Hermione. Once she was successfully standing, she hugged Harry as much as was possible. "Thank you, Harry."

"Any time, Mione. I'll see you both later." He shook Draco's hand, who shook Kingsley's next.

"Thanks for cooperating with me," he said to both men.

"We understand," Kingsley said. "If it's any consolation, were a personal decision to make rather than going by the books, he'd stay in that cell for life."

"I appreciate that," Draco said.

"Bye," Hermione said.

They all waved, and Hermione and Draco walked back to the lifts together.

* * *

That week passed with worry from both Hermione and Draco. They spent every minute as that one-week mark approached always looking over their shoulders. They knew it wasn't any way to live, but they couldn't help it.

Saturday night, they made plans to have dinner at a nice restaurant in Muggle London with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Addison. They arrived at the restaurant, everyone's faces full of smiles for the first time all week.

It was a very classy restaurant, with dark, patterned carpet and all the tables had white linen spread over them. The silverware looked like it was polished daily, and was probably made of pure white gold. Hermione whispered to Ginny that she felt so out of place, meaning that she felt ugly in her condition.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, and simultaneously turned to their wives and said, "You look amazing, now shut up! Please," they added quickly.

Much to their pleasant surprise, Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Sorry, Draco," Hermione said, taking his hand.

"Me too," Ginny said to Harry.

Nevertheless, both women glared at Addison, jealous of her slim figure.

"I'm _starving_!" Hermione whispered to Draco.

Draco laughed, receiving a sneer in return. "Sorry," he muttered. "I think we're being seated, though." He was correct, and they were ushered by a waiter dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and a tie; another classification of a fancy restaurant.

Everyone talked about babies and other happy subjects all throughout the main course. By the time dessert rolled around, everyone was too full to eat another bite…except Hermione and Ginny. Everyone else ordered dessert as well so they wouldn't feel like pigs.

Their desserts were placed in front of them fifteen minutes later. After a few bites, Addison screamed softly.

"What? What's going on?" everyone asked at once.

Addison held up the fork that she had just pulled out of her mouth, and around one of the tines, was an engagement ring. Ron beamed at her and stood up.

"Addison," she turned to look at him as he knelt down next to her chair. (Hermione and Ginny were on the verge of tears). "For a long time," he started the speech everyone knew would be a tearjerker, "I thought I would never find someone who made me so happy, that I pictured spending the rest of my life with them. But, at Christmas, I realized the moment I put that blanket over us on the porch that there was no one else I'd rather sit in the cold with. Will you promise to sit by me for the rest of our lives, and be my wife?"

"Ron, I'd sit outside in the snow with you any day. Of course I'll marry you!" she said as tears ruined her makeup. She saw no reason to wear waterproof mascara. Ginny got up to hug her brother, and Hermione kissed his cheek (she was on his other side). Harry and Draco shook his hand. Hermione and Ginny hugged Addison all at once. It was like a pregnant Oreo with Addison as the frosting.

"Well, isn't that sweet?"

Everyone at the table looked around for the source of the voice.


	16. Chapter 16: It's What Friends Are For

Author's Note: Okay, guys, you've been slacking on the reviews!!! Haha, I'm just kidding, but I do miss getting tons of them! What happened? They keep me motivated (seriously!). Enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW!!! P.S. I don't know how many chapters exactly are left, but expect it to be wrapping up. And, this will be a trilogy D

**Chapter Sixteen**

**It's What Friends Are For**

Draco stood up and faced the only man he hated more than Voldemort himself.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lucius?" Draco asked, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"What, you don't even call me 'Father' anymore?" Lucius asked. His voice was steady, but not malicious.

"I would if I thought you deserved that type of endearment, now answer my question," Draco replied bitterly.

Lucius barely acknowledged the comment, nor did he answer the question. "Hermione…" he bowed his head to her.

Draco looked outraged. "Don't you DARE speak to her!" he shouted.

"Draco, please…" Hermione pleaded quietly. People in the restaurant were turning their heads. She stood up and whispered in his ear, "Remember, we're in Muggle London."

He turned and kissed her forehead and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know. Sit back down, Hermione."

She did as she was told. Harry and Ron, however, stood up, one on each side of Draco. All three of them wished more than anything to draw their wands. On the other hand, they were somewhat glad they were surrounded by Muggles.

Lucius laughed out loud, and Draco's face turned bright red; not because he was embarrassed, but mostly for anger and loathing for the man in front of him. Lucius looked back at Draco, "I never thought I'd see the day where my son had to have Harry Potter and a Weasley defend him. Then again, nine years ago I never thought I'd see my son married to Mudblood."

Draco lunged at Lucius, but Harry and Ron pulled him back just in time. Lucius laughed again. "And, my lovely niece, wasted on a Weasley, the greatest blood-traitor family of all."

Harry spoke up, still holding one of Draco's arms with both hands. "You can't speak that way, Lucius, especially not _here_," he motioned with his head at the Muggles surrounding them. "If this has to happen, can we take it somewhere else?"

"I don't see why not," Lucius replied, and walked out of the restaurant to wait outside.

Harry went to pay the bill and apologize to the owner for the scene, but first, he announced to the people surrounding them, "I'm so sorry, everyone. I hope that little scene didn't ruin everyone's evenings." The other patrons nodded and smiled at him. They seemed to understand that it wasn't their fault, but that of the cruel-looking man with the long, now-silver hair.

Draco offered Hermione his hand to stand her up. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I'm so sorry you have to be a part of this," and kissed her lips softly. "Maybe you, Ginny, and Addison had better go to Ron's flat until we're done."

Hermione shook her head. She whispered so only he could hear, "All three of us still have wands, Draco. Pregnancy and being a female does not impair our magic."

Draco looked extremely apprehensive. "I don't think so, Princess."

Addison walked over to her cousin. "Draco, maybe we should come. We'll just stand in the back unless you need us. He's not so cruel as to hurt un-born babies is he?"

"Yeah, Addison, I think he is," Draco answered. She never knew how Lucius used the Cruciatus curse on Draco as a child.

Addison looked like she believed him, and not too shocked that her uncle could be so horrible. "Hmm," she pondered, "well, I think I should go, but Ginny and Hermione should go to Ron's."

Ginny walked over to the conversation. "Uh, let me think…NO!" she said sarcastically. Harry came back over from the hostess podium.

"Ginny, you're not coming," he said simply, as if there was to be no argument.

"Harry, don't talk to me like I'm beneath you!" she looked like hormones were about to take over. In Ginny's early hormonal stages, Harry would always look a bit frightened. Now, however, it looked as though he had gotten used to it, and was able to stand up for himself.

He stood his ground and said, "Ginny, think of James." He then turned to Hermione and said, "And you, Hermione, I won't let you put my Goddaughter or her brother in any sort of danger. You both know Lucius will do anything he can to harm any of us."

Draco said more quietly, "Can't we just kill him so we don't have to worry about it anymore?" An outsider would have never thought he was talking about his father.

Harry smirked a little. "Um, let's just see if the situation presents itself to make that necessary," he whispered and winked.

Ginny stomped her foot and said through clenched teeth, "What if we stay back, and something happens to you that could have been prevented if you'd had backup?"

"Ginny, listen to me," Harry put his hands on her head. "It's more likely that if you go, something will happen to one of the babies than it is that we won't come back."

"Hmph," Ginny started a staring contest with her husband. When Harry didn't back down, she said, "Gah, FINE!"

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione. "I know you wouldn't want to leave Ginny alone."

Hermione glared at Harry then looked at Draco, who wasn't staring her down, but his eyes were pleading with her. He reached over and touched her belly. "Please, Mione."

She nodded. Draco's face showed every sign of relief. "Thank you," he whispered, and kissed her cheek.

Ron turned to Addison. "I need you to stay with them and be a level head. It's not that I don't trust you to help us, it's that I trust you enough to keep an eye on those two," he nodded his head toward Hermione and Ginny and made eye contact with them as he said, "who I don't trust so much."

Simultaneously, they stuck their tongues out at him. Despite the situation, Addison laughed lightly at the hormonal pregnant women. "I'll stay with them. I'm not in the mood to fight that arse anyway," she said.

Ron grinned widely. "I knew you'd help." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. "I love you, and I promise, I'll come back…hopefully with news that we'll have one fewer of your relatives at our wedding."

"He wasn't going to be invited anyway," she said, confused.

"I know, but I think you know what I mean."

She nodded. "I hope you're right then," she said.

"Everyone agreed then?" Harry asked.

The whole group nodded, except Hermione and Ginny who rolled their eyes. Truthfully, they knew their husbands were right, that the babies were safer. They just hated missing out on the action.

The six of them walked out the door where Lucius was still waiting. "It's about time," Lucius commented.

"Shut up," the three men said in unison.

They all walked to an alleyway where they could Disapparate. Addison grabbed the arms of Hermione and Ginny, and side-along Apparated them to Ron's flat. The other four agreed to go to an empty warehouse on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

* * *

When they entered the warehouse and made sure no one was there, they shut the door behind them. It was extremely dark in the warehouse, so everyone muttered, "_Lumos,_" to light their wands.

Draco pointed his wand directly at Lucius. Lucius shook his head and said, "You wouldn't hurt your own father, my son."

"Wouldn't I? Give me a reason to. Just go ahead."

Lucius looked at his son, somewhat surprised, but that certainly didn't mean he was going to back down.

"And, you know what? What kind of father would threaten to kill his son's wife?"

"I still don't know why you married that Mudblood. My only regret is that I wasn't there to stop you." Lucius smiled malevolently. "What sort of spell has she got you under, anyway?"

"Spell? I guess you've never really been in love, have you?"

"Draco, I really wish you would stop speaking of such silly things. There's no way you are in love with that Mudblood Granger."

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!!!" Draco shouted. He walked closer to Lucius with his wand. "And, she's not Granger, she's a Malfoy, like it or not. And, as you bloody well know, I do love her. I don't even think you know how to love, though, do you? Someone who knows how to love doesn't use the Cruciatus curse on their only child. If you love someone, you want them to be happy, which would mean being glad I found someone I love, no matter their blood status." He said all this through angrily clenched teeth and he stepped closer, so the tip of his wand was only a foot away from Lucius' chest, whose wand remained by his side.

"Draco…" Harry warned.

"Harry, he's just going to keep insulting her."

"They're only words, just ignore him. It's what Hermione had to do every time you called her that," he pointed out, not meaning to be malicious.

Draco looked like he just had a rude awakening. "Shit, is this how I made her feel?"

"Yeah, it is," Ron said.

"That's right, son. Are you finally realizing what she really is?"

Draco whipped around from Ron and Harry and faced Lucius again. "No, I realized what she really is a long time ago. I realized that she's a brilliant witch who loves me, and who could kick your arse if I had let her come tonight."

Although he couldn't see them, Draco knew Harry and Ron were smiling, knowing how right he really was.

"That's right, she's pregnant with your half-blood child," Lucius smirked.

Now Draco's wand was touching him right under the chin. "Not that it's any of your business," Draco said angrily, "but we're having twins, and I couldn't be more thrilled."

Lucius was just beginning to realize that Draco wouldn't hesitate to kill him if it became necessary. Harry and Ron were moving closer to the pair, wands pointed.

Keeping his tough cover, Lucius asked, "So, why did you bring your little boyfriends? The Mudblood I'm starting to believe, but Harry Potter? How low can you get?"

Harry scowled and stepped a little closer. Draco turned around and looked at Harry, never letting his wand down. "You know, Lucius, on my very first day at Hogwarts, I offered to befriend Harry and he refused. He said something about not wanting to make friends with the 'wrong sort.' I wish I could have seen what he saw at the time." He looked back at his so-called father. "He was right, and I was the wrong sort. That's all because of you. You threatened me into being awful to such amazing people."

Even after eight years of being friends with Draco, Harry and Ron still couldn't believe their ears. Mostly, Harry couldn't believe Draco remembered that conversation as well as Harry did.

"They gave me a chance to prove myself to them when I never deserved it after the way I treated them. Every time I think about the names I called them back in school, especially Hermione, I almost want to take my own life the way I'm about to take yours." Harry and Ron gasped. "And you know what, if I didn't have Hermione and the twins…" he turned to Harry and Ron again, "…and my friends," he turned back to Lucius, "I probably would have."

Lucius raised his hands and clapped. "That was truly heart-wrenching, my son. Now, if you're going to kill me, get it over with."

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?"

"On the contrary, I truly think you wouldn't hesitate."

"Would you like me to tell you why I'm about to do it?"

"Enlighten me," Lucius prompted.

"First and foremost, I'm doing it for Hermione, Miley and Tyler. I'm doing it for Ginny for when you stuck the diary in her cauldron. I'm doing it for Mum, because her life will be so much better without worrying about what you'll do to hurt her next. I'm doing it for Harry and Ron for the hell you put them through all their lives. I'm doing it for Dobby, for kicking him around." If he weren't about to kill his father, he would have smiled thinking Hermione would have been proud of that one. "Finally, I'm doing it for you, so you can be with your precious Dark Lord in Hell. You will NEVER hurt my wife the way you did in Hogsmeade eight years ago. You'll never have a chance to taint my children's lives the way you've ruined mine."

Draco looked to Harry and Ron for support. Their wands raised, they nodded encouragement. "It's okay, you have two Aurors backing you up," Harry said.

"And, your wife is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Ron said. "He deserves it."

Draco took a deep breath and faced Lucius. He lowered his wand to the center of his chest. "Good riddance, _Father_," he said steadily. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The flash of green light illuminated the entire warehouse, and Harry and Ron lowered their wands as Lucius Malfoy fell to the dirty ground in a motionless heap.

Draco's whole body was shaking as he turned around. Harry stored his wand and walked over to his friend. He put both hands on Draco's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be," he said. "I think I did the right thing."

Ron came up next to Harry and said, "You did. I never thought I'd say this, and you have to promise you'll never bring it up again, but I'm actually quite proud of you."

If the warehouse weren't so dark, one would have seen that Ron's face was turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Let's get out of here," Harry suggested, clapping Draco on the back.

Draco took one last look at his dead father. "Yeah, let's."

The three men walked out of the warehouse, leaving Lucius there for someone else to find.

"You know," Draco said right before they Disapparated from the streets of Hogsmeade, "I wonder why he didn't even put up a fight."

Harry and Ron shrugged. "I dunno, actually," Harry said. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"You don't think," Ron asked, "that somewhere deep down, he wanted you to have a peaceful rest of your life?"

"Could be, I guess," Draco said.

"Maybe it was sort of, his way of making amends. Maybe the old bastard really did have a bit of a heart."

"Does that mean I shouldn't have done it? You think he would have changed his life around?"

"Nah," Harry assured him, "it was better that you didn't give him a chance to find out. He was the last of the Death Eaters. The rest are in Azkaban."

Draco nodded. "I hope you're right. C'mon, let's go home."

With a _CRACK!_ the three of them Disapparated.

* * *

Five minutes later, Draco, Ron, and Harry walked in the front door of Ron's flat. Hermione was asleep on the sofa, and Ginny was asleep on another sofa that Ron figured had been transfigured from his coffee table, seeing as that was missing.

Addison stood up and put the book down that she had been reading. She didn't even say anything, she just looked at each of them in turn. "He's dead," Draco said, moving past her as he spoke. He went over to the sofa and pulled up an ottoman so he could sit next to her. He didn't want to wake her just yet.

Addison looked to Harry and Ron. "Who did it?"

"One guess," Harry said looking at Draco.

"No…"

"He did," Ron assured her. He then pulled her to him. "I'm sorry our night was ruined. It was supposed to be so special," he whispered.

She pulled away and looked at him, "I don't need anything other than your promise. It's truly fine," she assured him.

"How were they?" Harry asked Addison, referring to Ginny and Hermione.

"They were just really worried at first, but they fell asleep rather quickly."

"I feel like I need to pay the babysitter," Harry joked quietly.

Addison laughed softly. "I charge two Galleons per hour," she said holding out her hand. Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"There, that will have to do. Thanks, though. I appreciate it, and so does Draco."

The three of them looked over at Draco, who was still sitting silently with his head in his hands, just staring at Hermione.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Addison asked.

Harry nodded. "Eventually. He really did what was best. He knows that."

Addison showed her understanding. "He's so lucky to have friends like you," she said.

"You know what?" Ron said. "I think he may have realized that a long time ago, but didn't really appreciate it until tonight."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Just the things he said to his father before he killed him," Harry whispered an answer for Ron. "Well, I'd better get Ginny home. She's going to want every detail." He went over to shake Ginny awake.

Draco was just sitting thinking about how much Hermione meant to him. If someone had asked him in his fifth year if he hated his father, he probably wouldn't have even admitted to it, let alone predict that he'd kill him ten years later. He thanked God every day for the million ways Hermione had changed his life during seventh year at Hogwarts.

He didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to hear her say she loved him. He gently pushed her hair back from her forehead and kissed it. "Wake up, Mione."

Hermione stirred awake slowly. "Thank God," was the first thing she said as soon as she saw who was there.

"I love you, Princess," he said, and kissed her again on the lips this time.

Hermione sat up carefully. "Draco, what happened?"

Not caring that Harry and Ron were in the room, he knelt down off the ottoman, and with his knees on the floor, he put his head in her lap and began to cry. He wasn't even sure why, because he knew he wouldn't miss his father. Perhaps he was crying because he was relieved, or maybe it was just because he had finally done what was necessary for so long.

Hermione ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head with her left hand and put her right hand on his back. "Baby, what happened?" she asked quietly. She wished her belly weren't in the way. She wanted to bend down and kiss his head.

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron who were trying without success to divert their attention from the two of them. "What?" she mouthed.

They both shook their heads, meaning he had to tell her, and that they wouldn't.

Giving up on them, she looked back at her husband who finally lifted his head. "I did it," he said barely audible.

"You did what?" she asked, pushing the hair away from his forehead and wiping his tears away. When he couldn't answer her, she realized what "it" must have been. "Ohhh," she gasped quietly. "Oh, Draco," she said. She pushed him away a little and got down off the sofa and onto her knees beside him, not caring if she would be able to get up afterwards. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he did the same, but with less strength, for he didn't think he could muster enough.

Hermione put her hands on each side of his head, "Honey, are you okay?" She pulled him to her again. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. It was the best thing for everyone, including myself. I don't think I'm upset, just a little bit in shock."

Hermione nodded and kissed his lips. "That's understandable," she said sweetly. With much effort, she got up off her knees and held her hands to her husband. "Let's go home, Dray." Without a word, he took her hand and walked toward the door.

On the way out, Draco stopped by Harry and Ron, who were talking. "Thank you for being there," he said.

Harry put a hand on Draco's upper arm and said, "That's what friends do." Then, for the first time since they had known each other, or even since they became good friends, Harry hugged his former enemy. "You're gonna be okay."

Draco nodded, "I know." Knowing he wasn't quite on a hugging level with Ron, he held out his hand for Ron to shake.

When Ron took it, he pulled Draco to him, and in a half-hug, slapped him on the back. "Like I said, we're all proud of you for what you went through tonight. As much as it hurts to admit it to a Slytherin, it was very Gryffindor of you."

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry laughed. Even Draco cracked a smile. Hermione had to remember to thank Ron for that later.

With that, they all went their separate ways, four of them going home, and the other two settling into a home that now belonged to both of them. They were going on to live their lives without the burden of Darkness hanging over their shoulders.

A/N: I know it seems like this is an ending chapter, but there are a couple more, so bear with me!!!!!! Review please!!! I need some feedback, people!


	17. Chapter 17: Oh, Baby!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Oh, Baby!**

Sometime over the next couple weeks, Draco went back to normal for the most part. Hermione really didn't expect that it would take very long, but for a while he still seemed to be in shock. They mostly stayed in the house now, for a couple of reasons. The first reason being that Hermione was dangerously close to popping, the second reason was that although he wouldn't admit it, Draco was slightly afraid of what people would think of him. Hermione told him he really shouldn't worry, because anyone whose opinion mattered agreed with him anyway.

With neither of them going to work, it was a good excuse to get things done around the house, though. Hermione had wanted to finish the twins' nursery for a long time now.

There was a bedroom right next door to hers and Draco's, and she was going to paint it a light green. She thought that was a rather neutral color for a boy and a girl. She always hated those yellow nurseries.

She had just finished laying out some old sheets so they didn't get paint on the floor. She went downstairs, intending to go to the garage to find the paint. She couldn't find it anywhere, so she went past the kitchen and saw Draco sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Draco, have you seen the paint for the nursery?" she asked, waddling up behind him.

"What paint?" he asked, only half-paying attention to her.

"You know, the mint green paint I asked you to pick up when you went to Diagon Alley around two months ago."

Draco twisted around and looked up at her, "Oops," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Draco! We have to get the painting done!" she nagged.

"Hermione, I really don't see why we can't just use magic to paint. Besides, don't you think you should be lying down?"

"I want to do it the old fashioned way, and if you go get the paint I promise to take a nap while you're gone."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't say no to the innocently sweet look on her face.

"You promise you'll lay down?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. And when you get back, we'll paint it together."

Draco stood up and dumped the rest of his coffee into the sink, then turned back to Hermione. "Doesn't that usually mean that you'll sit and watch me do it?"

Hermione's mouth formed an "O" in mock surprise and she put her hand over it. "Draco Malfoy, I'm shocked that you would think so lowly of me!"

He smiled, she really was quite silly sometimes. He sat back down on the chair and patted his lap.

Hermione shook her head. "No way! I'll break you!" she joked.

"You won't, I promise," he assured her. He patted his lap again.

Hermione scrunched her nose at him. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. Her belly was roughly the size of a beach ball.

"Yes, Hermione! Now come here please!"

She shuffled over and carefully sat over both legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There, see?" he said. "We're fine." He kissed her cheek and she put her forehead to his.

"How are you?" she asked. She didn't ask in the way that someone does to make small talk with someone. She had true concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Hermione, really. I really have almost forgotten he's gone." Draco lied to Hermione, which except for not telling her that he was being blackmailed (and that was for her own safety), he didn't do very often. In reality, he thought about it all the time. It wasn't because he missed his father, he just felt like his mother wasn't too happy about his actions.

Too bad for Draco, Hermione always knew when her husband was lying to her to spare someone's feelings. "Draco, tell me the truth," she said quietly.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "My mum hates me," he said, choking up.

"Draco!" Hermione lifted his chin to look her in the eye. "Your mum does _not_ hate you! She hated your father."

"I think she's ashamed that I killed him, though. I actually ended my own father's life."

"And he deserved it, Dray." She thought for a moment and Draco searched her eyes to see what might be going through her head. "You know," she finally said, "maybe if your mum seems distant to you, maybe she's ashamed that she ever brought her son into a world where he would end up having to kill his father. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

"I think I do, actually," Draco said.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Hermione suggested, "…on the way to get the paint!" she added quickly, raising her voice to sound more cheerful on the last part. She got up off of his lap, and Draco stood.

"I think I'll just go now and get it over with," he said. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much," he said, his lips still grazing hers.

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "I love you more, especially when you kiss me like that."

He laughed, realizing he hadn't kissed her like that in a while. "There's so much more where that came from," he said, "and we have the rest of our lives for me to prove that to you."

"I'm glad," she said. This time she leaned in for the kiss, pulling him towards her with one hand on the back of his neck.

He put one hand on each side of her belly as he leaned towards her, and she pulled away frowning.

"What?" he asked.

"I miss being right up next to you," she said, being playfully sad.

He smiled and grabbed her hair gently with his right hand and got really close to her ear and whispered, "I know what you mean," then he playfully nibbled her ear.

After kissing her on the mouth one more time he said, "I'd better go now if I'm going to go at all."

"You're probably right," she pouted, but winked at him at the same time.

"I'll see you later, Mione," and he kissed her on the side of the head. "If you need anything, send a Patronus."

"I will. See you." She watched him Disapparate and retreated to the living room to watch television and lie down.

She turned on one of the channels that got American shows and set down the remote when she saw the rerun of the series finale of one of her favorite shows was on. "Friends" had ended that May and England didn't get the show on its first airing. There was no way she was going to be able take a nap now. Draco would just have to understand, she thought.

* * *

Draco knocked on his mother's front door and waited a couple minutes before anyone answered. 

"Draco, come in darling," Narcissa smiled when she opened the door. _Okay, _Draco thought, _maybe she doesn't exactly hate me_. He walked in and followed his mother to the living room.

Narcissa asked their house elf to please (Hermione had even passed "protection of elfish welfare" values onto Draco's mother) bring them some tea.

"So, Draco, what brings you here?" Narcissa asked.

Draco smiled, "What, I'm not allowed to visit my own mother?" he asked.

Narcissa glared at her son, trying to figure out if that was the real reason he came.

"Ugh, Mum, you can't just let me bring up a topic gradually can you?" Draco sighed.

"No, I can't," Narcissa smiled. "So?" she asked.

"Well, I was on the way to Diagon Alley to get paint for the nursery, and I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing."

"I'm just fine, Draco. I don't exactly miss him. I mean, I didn't even see him in between Azkaban and when you saw him."

"I suppose," he said. "I just don't want you to think of me as a murderer."

"Draco, I hate to think of how many more people would have been hurt if your father were to have lived. I love you, you're my son. I could never think of you in a negative light."

Draco looked down at the floor, then back up into his mother's face. "Really?"

"Really. If anything, I'm sorry you were forced into a situation like that. I never should have let it get that far when you were young, but I was afraid. I'm the one who still owes you an apology," she said sadly.

Draco got up and sat in the chair next to Narcissa's and put his hand on her arm. "Mum, you don't owe me anything. It's not your fault. Who knows, if you had tried to interfere when I was young, perhaps you wouldn't even be here right now. Please don't feel like this is your fault in any way."

"I know you're right, son, thank you."

"Of course, Mum." He reached over and hugged her. He would have hated to think she blamed herself. "You know what's weird, though? Somehow, Hermione knew that's what was wrong."

Narcissa smiled knowingly. She had always known Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to her son. She was his saving grace, and she was so happy he would have her for the rest of her life. "Did she?"

Draco didn't seem to notice the strange twinkle in his mother's eyes. "Yeah, she said that right before I came over here."

"Well, Draco, she probably doesn't want you to have any regrets because you did the right thing, even though it was probably the hardest thing you ever had to do."

"That's what's strange, though. It's not the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"What is?" Narcissa asked.

Draco thought for a moment, and sat back in the chair. Without moving he said, "I think lying to Hermione, and letting her think I had cheated on her. She thought I was lower than dirt, Mum. She hated me for weeks. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I have no idea what I'd do if I lost her for good."

Narcissa eyed her son and grinned slightly. "It's a good thing you won't have to worry about that anymore. The Death Eaters are all either dead or in Azkaban, Draco. As for normal relationship problems, I don't think you and she will have too many of those. You have the kind of relationship with Hermione that most people only dream about."

Draco closed his eyes, not because he was frustrated or stressed, but because he just wanted to think about those words. He knew she was absolutely accurate on his relationship with his wife. They rarely fought (not counting Hermione's hormonal episodes) and Draco could never, ever see himself with another woman.

"That's so true," Draco finally said. He sat up and said, "Speaking of Hermione, I had better get going. She wants that paint today, I think. I really don't want her to snap at me again," Draco smiled to let her know he was only joking.

Draco had just turned around to walk to the foyer to Apparate to Diagon Alley when a Patronus shaped like an otter appeared in front of him.

* * *

Hermione was still watching "Friends," and she thought it was a bit scary how much she was relating to the series finale episode. Monica and Chandler were adopting a baby, and the girl who was pregnant went into labor. She had given birth to one baby, and the doctor said, "The other one should be along in a minute!" 

Monica and Chandler looked ready to be sick, because no one had told them there were twins. Hermione was already laughing at the look on their faces when Monica said, "I'm sorry, who should be along in a _what now?_" and looked at the doctor for an answer.

The doctor said as though Monica knew what he was talking about, "The next baby should be along in a minute." It was as if he wanted so badly to say, "Duh, lady!"

When Monica said, "We only ordered _one!_" Hermione nearly fell off the sofa. She knew exactly how that felt! She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't found out until she went into labor that she was having twins.

When it had finally been established between Monica, Chandler, and the doctor that they were, indeed having twins, Chandler asked Erica (the woman giving birth) if she knew it was twins. Her response that caused Hermione to literally shed tears was, "Well, they did mention two heartbeats, but I thought that was just mine and the baby's! They kept saying both heartbeats were really strong and I thought 'Well that's good 'cause I'm having a baby!'"

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter anymore, and at first she just got a cramp from laughing too hard, when she realized that wasn't the type of pain she was having at all.

She stood up, then felt something wet on her foot. All she could think to do was say, "Ohhh, shite!"

In the classic Hermione way, she was still able to think through her panic. She immediately sent Draco a Patronus telling him to get his arse home. Then she sent another Patronus to Harry and Ginny, and yet another to Ron and Addison. As quickly as possible, she waddled her way up the stairs to the bedroom, where she had thankfully already packed a bag for St. Mungo's.

She was cursing the fact that she forgot to bring it downstairs this morning, however. She and Draco had planned to have the bag right by the door starting the week before she was due. Today was the beginning of that week, and she hadn't done it.

Hermione was just having issues picking up the bag from the floor when she head Draco Apparate downstairs.

"HEMIONE!" he called. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Upstairs!" she shouted.

Draco popped up next to her. "How the hell did you get upstairs?" he asked, in shock that she managed the feat.

"I walked, Draco, what do you think, I just magically appeared up here?" She stopped and thought about that for a minute, and realized that it wasn't a very good comeback when it was actually a possibility.

Draco looked at her funny. "Well, I'm glad you didn't just 'magically appear' here, because you're not allowed to Apparate, young lady."

"I know, I know," Hermione said. That was one thing she would not miss about being pregnant. She was deathly sick of not being able to Apparate anywhere. "Well," she said, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of having babies here. So, are we going to Floo or side-along Apparate?"

"Floo," he answered.

Draco took Hermione's hand and her bag, and they stepped into the bedroom fireplace at the same time. "St. Mungo's," Draco said as he tossed the powder at the ground and they disappeared in a flash of green flame.

They appeared in one of the fireplaces outside the desk of Lena the Welcome Witch.

"Oh, Healer Malfoy, Hermione! Is it time?"

Hermione nodded as Draco pulled up a wheelchair seemingly out of nowhere and told Hermione to sit.

"Lena," Draco said grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and turning Hermione around, "page Healer Jenkins and tell her I've taken Hermione to room 210."

Lena nodded and set off to do as she was told.

Draco wheeled Hermione down the hall to the lifts, and they ascended to the second floor of St. Mungo's. He led her to the right, and they arrived outside room 210. "Here we are," he said, directing the wheelchair to the bed and helping her up. Draco waved his wand, transfiguring her clothes into a hospital gown.

He stopped for a moment and sat on the edge of her bed and took her right hand in his left, and put his right arm around her body. "How're you doing?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I'm fine for now," she answered smiling back. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"I can't wait," he said sincerely. He reached up and kissed her, using his right hand to brush the hair off her forehead.

Not having her wand on her, Hermione asked, "Could you please conjure a ponytail holder for me?"

Draco did, and Hermione used it to tie her hair up in a high messy bun. She knew her thick brown hair would become a nuisance at some point in the next few (she hoped it was only a few) hours.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Draco called.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Addison walked in, all beaming at the pair sitting on the bed. "How are you, Hermione?" Ginny asked almost more curious than concerned. Hermione could tell she was nervous for when her day would come. "How did it feel when you knew?"

"Ginny," Ron said, "not now."

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny scolded. "She doesn't mind."

"It was fine, Ginny," Hermione answered her. She really didn't mind, after all. "It hurts every now and then. I think I'm about four minutes apart. She looked at Draco for confirmation and he nodded.

They could hear footsteps quickly approaching down the hall, and soon discovered it was Lena running. She skidded to a stop in front of room 210 and was out of breath as she walked in. "Healer Malfoy," she panted, "Healer Jenkins is tied up at a Wizarding Medicine convention in Italy. She can't come."

Draco nodded. "Okay, Lena, that's fine. I can manage."

Lena looked incredibly relieved that the woman having a baby was the wife of the other Obstetric Healer and went back down to her post at the Welcome Witch desk.

Draco looked at Hermione. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Hermione actually looked happy. "Yeah, you know, I'm actually quite glad it'll just be people I'm close to in here." She beamed at them.

"Good," Draco said. He turned back to everyone else. "Not everyone can stay, though," he said.

As if on cue, six more Weasleys walked in. They consisted of Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur, and George and Claire. "Well sheesh," Hermione said sarcastically, "where're Percy and Charlie? We may as well have a party in here!"

They all laughed. "Percy and Charlie couldn't make it, dear," Mrs. Weasley said apologetically as if Hermione's feelings were hurt that they weren't there.

"That's okay, Mrs. Weasley, really," Hermione assured her. "Thanks for coming, though, everyone," she said as she had another contraction and Draco gripped her hand. He didn't even wince once.

Some people tried to look away, a little embarrassed, but Hermione didn't seem to think much of it.

"Anyway, Kiddo," Bill said when Hermione had relaxed again, "how many times do we have to say you're like the sister we never had?!" He smirked, receiving a jab from Fleur who thought it was about as funny as Ginny did.

"Heyyy!" Ginny whined and Harry kissed the side of her head trying to stifle a laugh.

Bill walked over to his sister. "I'm only joking, Gin." He punched her arm lightly then kissed her forehead. "You know we all love you."

"Good one," George whispered in Bill's ear, nudging him. Upon that comment, George also received a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Okay, everyone!" Mr. Weasley said. "Let's give them some privacy."

The six Weasleys left, leaving the three couples. "Alright, Hermione," Draco said. "Who's staying?"

Hermione looked at her four friends, then back at her husband. She whispered in his ear, "Can Harry and Ron both stay?"

Draco looked at her for a moment. He thought for sure she'd want Ginny to stay. "I don't know, Hermione," he said apprehensively.

She reached up for his ear again and whispered, "Please, they're my best friends. Besides, I'd crush Ginny's hand."

Draco laughed and looked at Harry and Ron. "Well, I suppose," he said. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm only letting any of them stay because I'm delivering them, you know."

"I know," she said aloud.

Draco studied her for a moment, then nodded and kissed her forehead. He stood up. "Okay, Scarhead, Weasel. You're in."

Draco turned to Ginny (who looked a little hurt) and Addison and said, "Will you two please go out to the waiting room? Mum's out there, Addison," he added.

"Just a second," Ginny said. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to her. "You better tell me everything," she said. Harry thought for sure she'd ask why he got to stay instead of her, but she just kissed him and left. On afterthought, Harry knew Ginny understood that Harry and Ron were who Hermione needed to be there, male or not.

It was another battle, if you will, that the Golden Trio had to win together. Harry and Ron walked further inside the room.

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

Draco walked over to them and pointed his wand at Ron.

"C'mon, mate, I thought we were actually friends now!" he pleaded jokingly. Hermione laughed. "Seriously, though, what are you doing?" he asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

Draco lowered his wand a little. "I have to admit, I pointed it for dramatic affect, but I do need to sanitize your hands. Hold them out."

Harry and Ron each held out their hands in turn as Draco said a spell to sanitize their hands. Then, he conjured two pairs of scrubs for them to put over their clothes and held them out for Harry and Ron to take.

"Now what?" Ron asked when they were finished.

"Well," Draco walked back over to Hermione, "you can pretty much just sit on either side of her until she needs you to hold her hands. That's basically what you're here for." Draco thought for a moment. "Actually, Weasley, will you run and get some ice chips? You can go to the Medi-Witch station down the hall and they'll have some there."

Ron nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Malfoy," Harry asked. "Are you going to be able to stay calm delivering your own children?" He was completely serious.

"Yeah, why not?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I wouldn't be able to do it. I think I'm more nervous than Ginny is."

Now Draco shrugged. "I do this every day. Sure, I'm excited, but I know how it all happens, you know? I know the process, so nothing will freak me out."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense."

"Okay," Draco said. "Mione, I'll be right back I just have to go get your charts. You'll more than likely have a contraction while I'm gone, but just squeeze the life out of Potter's hand and do your breathing."

Hermione nodded and Draco walked out of the room. As soon as he set foot outside, Hermione tensed and reached for Harry's hand. "Owwwwwww!" she shouted.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione just scrunched her face and tried to take deep breaths like she learned. When the contraction was over, she raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Would you just give me that hand towel behind you?"

Confused, Harry did as he was told, and Hermione used it to wipe off her forehead. "You know, Harry, you'd better not freak out like that the first time Ginny has a contraction." She laughed.

Harry cracked a smile and said, "You're probably right." He looked into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you right now, Mione. First year when you walked into our compartment on the Hogwarts Express and asked if anyone had seen Neville's toad, I never imagined Ron and I would be sitting here holding your hands while you have a baby," he said sincerely.

Hermione smiled and thought about that for a second, then said got a huge grin on her face as she said, "Draco Malfoy's baby."

Harry laughed. "Oh my God, you're so right!" Then they both laughed.

Hermione took Harry's hand again as Ron walked in the room with her ice chips. "Come here, Ron," she said holding out her hand. When she had each of their hands in hers she said, "Thank you both so much for being here. I love you so much and I'm so glad you're here with me right now."

Ron kissed the top of her hand and Harry squeezed her other.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Hermione. But it's so weird that you're here having the Slytherin Prince, Draco "Frickin'" Malfoy's baby right now."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Harry and I were just having a conversation right around those lines."

Draco walked back in the room. "How ya doing, Princess?" he asked.

"Great," she said. "On second thought…" she said as she gripped Harry and Ron's hands for dear life.

Draco hurried to the end of her bed and lifted the sheet. "Okay, Princess, you're at seven centimeters. You're almost there."

"Seven centimeters what?" Ron asked innocently confused. All three of them nearly busted a gut laughing.

Finally calming down, Hermione said, "Ron, stop, or I'll just pop them both out laughing so hard!"

That caused another round of laughter. Hermione's laughter turned into yet another contraction and she squeezed their hands again.

"Remind me to switch hands next time," Harry said.

"Um, is anyone going to explain this centimeters thing to me?" Ron asked.

Seeing as they were talking about Hermione, Harry didn't feel comfortable telling him, nor did Hermione. Draco, on the other hand, was far too amused to tell him. "I think you should ask Addison," he said.

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Guys!" Hermione shouted. Instead of examining her at the end of the bed, Draco went to the opposite side of the bed from Harry. He wanted to hold her hand at least once while this was happening. Realizing this, Ron relinquished Hermione's left hand to Draco.

"That's it, Mione, breathe," he reminded her, and she did.

When that contraction was over, he kissed her sweaty forehead. "You're doing great, Princess." He walked back to the end of the bed and examined her situation.

He looked back up at Hermione from the end of the bed while Ron walked around to the side where Draco had just been standing.

"Hermione," Draco said. "Next time I need you to push, okay?"

Nervously, Hermione nodded. Draco remained situated at the end of the bed. He put his wand to his throat and said, "Will a Medi-Witch please report to room 210?"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Draco said looking up at her worried face from her charts. "Oh, the Medi-Witch. Nothing's wrong, but we need someone to hand the twins to so they can be wrapped in a blanket and," he pointed his wand and conjured two hospital-looking bassinettes, "put them in the bassinettes."

"Oh," Hermione relaxed against the pillow. "I thought something was wrong."

"No, love, everything's going really, really well," Draco assured her.

"Ohhhhh!" Hermione screamed just as a Medi-Witch came into the room and took the charts from Draco.

Harry and Ron took a hand each and Draco said, "Okay, Mione, PUSH!"

"AHHHH!" she screamed in effort.

"That's good," Draco said. "Rest for a minute," and Hermione put her head back breathing heavily.

Around one minute later, Hermione screamed again, and Draco yelled, "PUSH, PUSH!"

"I'm pushing, dammit!" Hermione yelled.

Ignoring her, Draco said, "The head's crowning, keep pushing!"

"You push! I hate you, you did this to me!"

Harry and Ron looked shocked and looked from Draco to Hermione.

"I see the head, Mione, come on."

"Why's she saying that?" Harry asked just as Hermione shouted, "IF YOU TELL ME TO PUSH ONE MORE TIIIIMEEEE…AHHHHHH!"

Harry looked like he was in pain for her, or maybe he just felt like his hand was about to fall off. Ron looked just as pissed at Draco as Hermione did. He was actually mad because Draco made him stay. If he had gone out to the waiting room with the rest of the family, he might still have fingers tomorrow.

As this whole thought process was going around the room, Draco was concentrating, and Hermione was still screaming in pain. "You're almost there, Hermione. Shoulders, arms, tummy, legs and...feet!" he shouted.

Hermione threw herself back against the pillow and took the baby from Draco, wrapping it up in a blanket that Hermione couldn't see the color of because her eyes were closed.

"Which one was it?" Hermione asked.

"Miley," Draco answered. "She's going to be the pushy older sister," he joked.

Hermione smiled.

"What, now you're smiling?" Ron looked appalled.

Draco laughed. "The mom's yell stuff they don't mean all the time," he explained to Ron and Harry.

"Stuff I don't mean?" Hermione said. "Ha, you try it! All of you! It is _not_ easy!"

Harry hadn't said a word the whole time. His eyes were rounded.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What?"

"Poor Ginny," he whispered.

Hermione laughed, which quickly turned into a look of pain. "Draco!"

"I'm right here," he said from the end of the bed again. "Are you ready to push again?"

"Does it matter?" she snapped.

Draco smiled. "Not really."

"Well then, let's get the show on the road already!"

"Okay, push!"

Hermione squeezed the living daylights out of Harry and Ron's hands once more.

"He's coming much quicker," Draco announced. "Just keep pushing and we'll get him out in one shot."

Hermione pushed harder, letting out small squeaks every now and then. Her face was bright red, and her hair was matted to her forehead.

"I see the head, c'mon Princess!" Draco encouraged her.

Finally, the baby was out and Hermione put her head back and cried as Draco handed Tyler to the Medi-Witch, then went over to Hermione. Ron and Harry having backed away a little, Draco put his left arm across her body letting his thumb rub her right arm and put his right hand on top of her head. He kissed her sweetly and said, "I love you and I'm so proud of you right now. I know it's not easy." Draco looked over at the bassinettes and then back at Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded and Harry wiped her forehead with the towel just as George came bursting into the room. "Harry! Ginny's in labor, let's go!"

**Author's Note: These lines from "Friends were taken from he series finale written by Marta Kauffman and David Crane. It was originally aired on NBC on May 6, 2004. (Yes, I did the math and it really is currently August 2004 in the story. How perfect was that?!) And yes, Amanda, it is "Erica" not "Erika." Haha. I looked on the credits!!! (Then realized I could have used for reading everyone, and REVIEW!!! Ginny should be giving birth in the next 24 hours! (In real time meaning the chapter will be posted by then!)**


	18. Chapter 18: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

At first, Harry didn't move. He just looked at George, then it finally dawned on him that Ginny was in labor. Harry dropped the towel he had been using to mop Hermione's forehead and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I have to go."

Hermione looked at him like he was slightly insane. "Harry, when you're wife's having a baby and you have to leave, that's _okay._" She smiled at him.

"Right," he said. "Well then, I'll be going I guess." He followed George out the door, and as he was leaving he said, "I think I'll be needing a new hand, or possibly just some ice."

Hermione, Draco, and Ron laughed as they watched Harry go next door to where Ginny's room was, according to George. Draco came up to Hermione and put his right hand on the top of her head and bent down to kiss her. Sensing that the new parents probably wanted some privacy, Ron said, "Er, I'll go in the waiting room with the rest of my family now."

Hermione nodded and held her hand out to him and said, "Before you do that, come here." Draco went over to the twins for a moment.

Hermione pulled Ron into a hug and kissed his cheek. In his ear while still hugging him, she said, "Thank you so much for being here to hold my hand, Ron."

He nodded and said, "Hermione, that's what being a member of the 'Golden Trio' is all about. We were there to hold Harry's hands so to speak when he was finding the Horcruxes. Now Harry and I were here for you, and someday I know you and Harry will be there for me. There's no need to thank me," he finished.

Hermione smiled. "I don't know what I would do without the both of you," she admitted.

"You'll never have to find out," he promised. "I'll see you later."

"See you, Malfoy," he waved to Draco on the way out.

"Bye, Weasley," Draco retorted.

Draco went back to Hermione and put one hand on each side of her face. "I love you, Princess. I'm so proud of you, do you know that?"

Hermione looked over at her new sleeping children then back at her husband. "I really was happy to do it, you know," she said. "I didn't mean anything I said while I was in labor."

Draco smiled at her. "I know, Hermione. I hear women say that kind of stuff all the time. I actually feel rather horrible for Harry, though. One time there was a woman who squeezed her husband's hand so hard that I had to do a spell to fix it for him. She actually broke it. I can't image Harry going through that twice in one day," he said seriously.

Hermione thought he was joking at first, but it was obvious how much she had probably hurt their hands. "I never even thought about how much I was hurting them," she admitted.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Draco assured her, then leaned down to kiss her. He gave her a little tongue, mostly just because he felt it was needed.

Suddenly, Draco pulled away and jumped up.

"What?" Hermione asked concerned. "I know I wasn't that bad," she said pretending to be sad.

"No, no, it's not that. I just forgot that I need to be with Ginny too."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Draco! How did we both forget?! Poor Ginny!" She continued to laugh.

"Stop that," Draco said as Harry came in the room.

"Um, Malfoy, do you mind? I know I'm all experienced now because I held Hermione's hand, but I really don't know how to deliver a baby."

Draco even cracked a smile. "We both just realized. Sorry, I was distracted. I'm coming now."

"Hermione," Draco said, "I'll send my mum and Addison in to keep you company for a while, okay?"

"Thanks," she said. "Will you hand me Miley before you go?" she asked.

Draco nodded and went over to the bassinette and picked up his tiny daughter and gave her gently to Hermione. "I'll just be next door, Mione," he said kissing her again.

"Okay," she said. "Tell Ginny I said it's not so bad."

"I'll try," Draco said and he followed Harry out of the room.

* * *

Next door, Ginny was already squeezing Harry's hand when Draco walked in. "Breathe, Ginny," Draco reminded her as the Medi-Witch gave him Ginny's charts.

When Ginny's contraction was over, Draco said, "Okay, Ginny, your chart says you're four centimeters along, but I'm going to check just in case."

Ginny nodded her consent and Draco went to the end of the bed and lifted her sheet. After a moment, he said, "Actually, you're five centimeters." He stood up, and he and Ginny both noticed the look of disgust on Harry's face. Draco smirked as he turned around to jot something down on her charts.

Knowing full well what his look meant, Ginny quizzed Harry anyway just because she wanted to hear him say it. "What's that look about, Harry?" she asked.

Harry turned his attention to her. "What look?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and Draco turned around. "Yeah, Potter, what's with the look?"

"Um," Harry started, "okay, fine." He decided to just say what was bothering him. "It's just really weird that you, Draco Malfoy, are seeing my wife…er…down there."

Ginny laughed really hard and said, "Oh Harry, that's rich!"

"Harry, I do this every day," Draco said. "I just delivered Neville and Hannah's baby, and they didn't seem to think it was weird at all, and I'm not even technically friends with them now."

"Right," Harry said. "Sorry, I know it was stupid, but you asked me what I was thinking."

Draco nodded. He really did see where Harry was coming from. If anyone had to look at Hermione there, he would have been a bit protective too. He was glad he was the only one who would ever need to see his wife like that, besides Healer Jenkins, but she was a woman, so it didn't much matter to Draco.

"Okay, Ginny," Draco said. "I'd say you have about another hour before you're fully dilated. I'm going to go back by Hermione for about twenty minutes. When you have a contraction, just squeeze the daylights out of Harry's hand and _don't_ forget your breathing. Okay?"

"I think we can handle that," Ginny said.

"I know you can, or I wouldn't leave. I hate to take advantage of our friendship by abandoning you, but I hated leaving Hermione…not that I blame you," he added with a smile. He thought for a moment while he handed her a cup of ice chips then said, "It's really kind of neat that our kids will have the same birthday, though."

"I didn't even think of that," Harry admitted.

"I did," Ginny said. "I think it's brilliant. Imagine the parties Mum will THROWWW!" Ginny screamed the last word as another contraction snuck up on her and she didn't grab Harry's hand, but his whole arm and pulled him down.

"I'm really leaving now," Draco said after making sure she was settled again. "Breathe," he enforced again.

Draco walked out of Ginny's room back to Hermione's just as his mum and Addison were leaving.

* * *

While Draco was with Ginny, Addison and Narcissa kept her company as promised. They walked in and saw Hermione holding Miley. "Oh!" Narcissa gasped. "They're so darling! May I hold one of them?"

Hermione looked at her as thought it was almost a silly question, yet she was delighted that Narcissa asked. "Of course you can, Grandma!" she joked.

Narcissa looked startled for a second, then realized she was just that, a grandma. "Wow, that sounds strange," she said smiling as she picked up Tyler from his bassinette. "You must be Tyler," she said to him in a sweet voice that Hermione almost never realized Narcissa was capable of. It wasn't that Hermione thought of Narcissa as bitter, but she supposed she had just never seen her around small children.

"Yes, that's Tyler," Hermione said, "and this," she tugged on Miley's little pink blanket, "is Miley."

"Those are beautiful names, Hermione," Narcissa said. "I assume you picked them out?"

"Well sort of, I suggested some names and Draco helped me put them together."

Narcissa nodded. Hermione, however, didn't want Narcissa to think her son didn't have any sort of part in it.

"He said he like Miley because it sounds like smiley," Hermione informed her.

Narcissa looked at her with amusement. "My Draco said that?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," Hermione confirmed.

Narcissa seemed thrilled with the idea that her son was capable of being so sweet. "So, who did you pick for Godparents, Hermione?" she asked

"I'm Tyler's Godmother!" Addison burst out suddenly, feeling quite proud of herself.

Narcissa looked pleasantly surprised. "Really? Who's Godfather?" she asked turning back to Hermione, but Addison answered again.

"My fiancé! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Aunt Narcissa," she added before she had a chance to feel guilty about leaving her aunt in the dark about this important event in her life, "but I thought you had enough on your mind."

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear," she said brushing it off, "but Ron proposed, did he?"

Addison nodded excitedly. "He did!"

"That's fantastic, Addison! Congratulations!" Narcissa beamed at her niece. She was truly thrilled for her. "What about Miley?"

"Harry and Ginny," Hermione stated as if it was completely obvious. "And actually, since Ron and Addison weren't engaged at the time, we've already named Harry and Ginny primary guardians if something should happen to Draco or me."

"A wise choice," Narcissa agreed, nodding.

"Addison, will you take Miley for me?" Hermione asked. "I just realized I have yet to hold my baby boy."

"Of course," Addison said, taking the little pink bundle from Hermione's arms. Narcissa passed over her grandson and went and stood next to Addison to meet her granddaughter.

After a few minutes, Addison went and put Miley back in her bassinette and said, "I think I'll go back in the waiting room by Ron. I'll stop back in later, Hermione."

"Great, Addison, thanks for keeping me company," Hermione said.

"I actually think I'm going to get going home too, dear. I'll be sure to say goodbye to Draco before I leave." Narcissa walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek lightly. "Congratulations, dear. I'll see you soon?" she asked.

"Definitely. We'll bring the twins by sometime next week," Hermione promised.

Narcissa waved on her way out the door, where they passed Draco coming back in.

"Hey, Princess," Draco said. "How's everything going in here?"

"Great!" Hermione answered. "How come you didn't tell your mum about who we chose for Godparents?" she asked nonchalantly.

Draco shrugged. "I'm really not sure. I guess I figured she'd find out eventually. Was she angry?"

"Oh no, I don't think so. I was just wondering."

Draco picked up Miley and went to the rocking chair next to Hermione's bed. Hermione watched him with his daughter and knew right then that Miley would be a daddy's girl. Draco had always seemed like the type to bond with his daughter and love her to no end. Not that he wouldn't love Tyler equally, but he would protect Miley in a different way.

As she watched them, her mind took a small trip down memory lane. She never thought that the Draco she knew in school could be the man she would have children with one day…children that were created from the most amazing love either of them had ever known. Little did she know that Draco was taking the exact same trip, from a completely different point of view.

Hermione thought back to the time second year when she was running to the Great Hall from the hospital wing after being un-Petrified.

_Hermione was so excited that she finally got to see her two best friends. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going as she ran, because she was wondering what their reactions would be when they saw her enter the Great Hall._

_She was letting her mind wonder these things, but when she turned a corner, she smacked right into Malfoy causing them to both fall over. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt, and he got up at the same time._

_"Watch it, Granger!" he had said. _

_"Oh, sorry, Malfoy," she said, actually meaning it. It was her fault, she was sure. "I wasn't paying attention."_

_"Why not? Too excited to see your little boyfriends?" he asked, just being a bully._

_"If you're referring to Harry and Ron, then yes, I'm very excited to see them. I have been frozen in the hospital wing for quite some time now," she informed him sarcastically._

_"Whatever, Granger, just watch where you're going," he said._

_Hermione decided to ignore him and continue on her way. "Well, I'm still sorry I bumped into you," she repeated as she stepped around him._

_When she was a few feet away he shouted after her, "Don't trip on your buckteeth, Mudblood!"_

Hermione's mind wandered to the next year on the day of Buckbeak's execution when they were on the hill. She, Harry and Ron were just coming down from the school.

_Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Sure, it was Draco Malfoy who was naturally cruel, but this was getting ridiculous. _

_He made a rude comment about Hagrid, and Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She walked quickly toward him and stuck her wand under his chin and yelled, "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"_

_When Harry and Ron told her he wasn't worth it, she decided not to curse him and pretended to walk away before punching him right in the nose._

_Harry and Ron had never been so proud of her, but Hermione had never been so disgusted with one human being in her whole life._

Hermione's final memory had almost become a pleasant one, but true to the former Draco Malfoy, it was one of her worst.

_Hermione was on her way down to meet Viktor for the Yule Ball. She had finally decided to use magic on her teeth to shrink them, and she felt like a million Galleons._

_She was almost to the marble staircase when she dropped an earring. She got on her knees to look for it. She got up to retrace her steps when someone held it out in front of her._

_She hadn't even noticed Draco walking behind her. She didn't even think about what he was doing upstairs, when he should have been coming from the Slytherin common room in the dungeons._

_"Drop something, Granger?" he asked._

_"Yes, thank you," she said._

_"No problem," he said. She could have sworn she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was like he was looking at her differently._

_"Was there something else?" she asked when he didn't look away from her?_

_"Huh? No, nothing," he replied. Just then, he saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan emerge from somewhere. "I'm just glad to see you finally shrunk those teeth of yours, Mudblood," he said maliciously._

_Hermione sneered at him, unable to believe she thought he was being nice. She pushed past him and continued on her way down the marble staircase._

Hermione looked at Draco being quiet, just looking at Miley. He kissed her little head and rocked her back and forth. Hermione decided not to talk, but leave him to his thoughts.

Draco's versions of things were slightly altered.

_Draco had been on his way to the Great Hall for the end of term feast when he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Deciding the one at the top of the marble staircase was closer than going all the way back to the dungeons, he chose that route. _

_Just before he reached the bathroom door, he smacked into Hermione and they both fell flat on their bums. Draco stood and not quite sure why he was being so rude, he said, "Watch it, Granger!"_

_"Oh, sorry, Malfoy. I wasn't paying attention." She was being so nice, even he couldn't believe of the words about to come out of his mouth._

_"Why not? Too excited to see your little boyfriends?" It was that moment that he realized he wanted to be her boyfriend. He wanted to be the one she was excited to go see._

_"If you're referring to Harry and Ron, then yes, I'm very excited to see them. I have been frozen in the hospital wing for quite some time now," she said sarcastically, which he probably deserved. _

_Showing no signs of the guilt he felt he said, "Whatever, Granger, just watch where you're going."_

_"Well, I'm still sorry I bumped into you," she said as she moved around him to go on her way._

_He was sorry, too, sorry he was such an arse, but he couldn't tell her that. His father would be too ashamed. He couldn't let the man hurt him again in order to learn his lesson. Whenever he told his father something was a bad idea, or refused to be unpleasant to anyone who wasn't pure-blood, he always received some sort of physical punishment._

_He couldn't stop the words about to come, so he shouted after her, "Don't trip on your buckteeth, Mudblood!"_

Draco then thought of the same scene Hermione had, from third year when she had finally given him what he deserved for so long.

_He, Crabbe, and Goyle were on the hill outside school, when Hermione, Harry, and Ron came out of the school on their way down to Hagrid's. When he saw them he made a horribly rude comment about Hagrid that was completely unnecessary. But with what a horrible person he was, Crabbe and Goyle were the only friends he had, so he had to keep their respect by being horrible._

_What he said caused Hermione to threaten him with her wand while yelling "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" and he had never been more terrified in his entire life. He knew what a gifted witch she was, and if she really wanted to, she could hex his arse to Antarctica and back._

_When Harry and Ron told her to back off, she faked walking away, then doubled back and punched him right in the nose. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger had just punched Draco Malfoy, no matter how deserved it was._

Draco's next memory was the one he was most ashamed of. He almost had a breakthrough, but chickened out when witnesses presented themselves.

_Draco had really not been looking forward to going to the Yule Ball. The person he really wanted to be there with hated him like no other._

_He had decided to venture upstairs and see if he could find her. It didn't mean he would talk to her, but he loved to see her whenever he could. He was always afraid of opening his mouth around her, because of what came out every time. He especially wanted to see how he looked tonight._

_When he climbed the marble staircase, he didn't see her at first. He took a trip to the bathroom, and she had just passed as he came out, but she didn't notice him. He looked down and saw that she dropped an earring, so he picked it up and took it to her._

_She stood up from where she had been looking for her earring, and he got a good look at her. She looked absolutely stunning, phenomenal even. He noticed she even decided to magically shrink her teeth._

_"Drop something, Granger?" he asked. He noticed that it wasn't in his usual mean voice, but he used the tone a pleasant acquaintance would use._

_"Yes, thank you," she said._

_Not being in the mood for a mean retort, he simply said, "No problem." He looked at her again. He couldn't take his eyes off of her periwinkle dress that fit her perfectly, her makeup done just right, or her hair that looked like it had taken hours, even magically._

_"Was there something else?" she asked, and he realized he had been staring at her without saying a word._

_"Huh? No, nothing." Just then, he saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan come from seemingly nowhere. He cursed the fact that he knew he was about to be uncontrollably mean to her. "I'm just glad you finally shrunk those teeth of yours, Mudblood," he said, and wanted to kill himself the moment the words left his lips._

_He only felt her push past him, as his eyes were closed because he was silently cursing himself. When she was out of sight, he went into the nearest classroom, put a silencing charm around himself and kicked every desk in the vicinity while screaming as loudly as he could. He did everything except smash his head against the wall, which is what he was so tempted to do, because he truly loathed the ground he walked on. When he was through with his tantrum, he fixed everything with magic and went down to the Yule Ball so he could miserably sit by himself and watch her dance the night away._

Draco pulled himself out of his reverie and saw Hermione staring at him. Without saying a single word to her, he walked around the bed and put Miley down, and did the same with Tyler after taking him from Hermione.

He motioned for Hermione to scoot over on the bed, which she did, then climbed up next to her. He lay his head on her right shoulder, and she wrapped that arm around his head, putting her fingers in his hair. He put his arms around her body and just held her.

Hermione kissed Draco's hair and said, "What's wrong, Dray?"

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for every time I called you a horrible name, and for every time I was mean to you for no reason. I'm sorry I hid my feelings for you for so long, and covered them up not by just ignoring you, but by being as rude to you as humanly possible. Do you remember that time second year on the way to the end of term feast?"

"Yes, of course," she answered. She wondered how he knew she was just thinking about that. "Why?"

"Well, when I asked you if you were going to see your boyfriends, that was when I wished that it was me you were excited to see, but I was afraid. And on the way to the Yule Ball when I picked up your earring, I was only upstairs because I was hoping to see you. I was planning on being nice to you, but I choked when I saw Thomas and Finnigan. After that, I was so angry with myself that I destroyed a whole classroom."

"Draco…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I think about those actions all the time, and I don't blame you if you think about it every time you look at me."

"Draco, if that were true, we wouldn't be here right now. Every time I look at you, I think about how you had the strength to change. I'm proud of you for that."

He smiled and kissed her. "I don't know what I would do without you, Hermione. You were the reason I stopped being such a jerk. Who knows what would have happened?"

"Don't think about it. We needn't worry about it."

"You're right, I know you are."  
Draco leaned up for another, longer kiss. He put his left hand on her right cheek and rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. "As much as I don't want to leave," he said, "I better go see how Ginny's doing. I told her twenty minutes and it's been more like a half hour."

Hermione nodded and kissed him once more before he left, backing out of the room, to look at his new family until the last possible moment.

* * *

When Draco got back into Ginny's room, he said, "I'm sorry, Ginny. It was just hard to leave once I got in there."

Ginny smiled as Harry wiped her forehead and fed her ice chips. "It's okay, Malfoy. How are they?"

"They're great," he replied with a smile.

Ginny noticed the sparkle in his eyes as he said that, and nudged Harry to point it out. When Harry saw what she was talking about it, he nodded and kissed her head.

Draco said, "How far apart are her contractions now?"

"About a minute and a half," Harry replied and Draco nodded. He went to the end of the bed to see how far along she was.

"Well, Ginny, it should be anytime now. You're nearly ten centimeters. On the next contraction we're going to try pushing."

Ginny looked up at Harry and he beamed encouragingly. "You ready, Firecracker."

She nodded and said, "As ready as I'll ever BEEEEE," she screamed the last word, because another contraction was coming on.

Draco positioned himself at the end of the bed and put on his latex gloves. "Okay, Ginny, on the count of three. One…two…three…PUSH!"

Ginny grunted and leaned forward while Harry squeezed her right hand with his, and put his left arm behind her back, helping her lean forward.

"Fantastic, Ginny" Harry whispered in her ear as she leaned back.

Harry wiped her forehead once again as Draco said, "The next one will be in another thirty seconds or so, Ginny, and you can try pushing again. We might be able to get him out this time."

Ginny smiled very toothily, and Harry couldn't tell if she was happy their son would be here soon, of if she was glad it would finally be over.

"Oh," she said quietly before screaming loudly at the next contraction.

"Take a deep breath and push, Ginny!" Draco yelled from the foot of the bed.

Ginny pushed again with great effort, and even more noise. "GET IT OUT OF MEEEEEE!!!!!" she yelled. "Harry, you son of a bitch, you're never touching me again," she threatened as she took his hand and pulled him down.

Harry looked at Draco worriedly who shook his head without looking up. He remembered what Hermione had yelled at Draco, and then realized that when Draco was gone before he was with her and she hadn't killed him.

As all these thoughts were speeding through Harry's mind, he had almost missed the moment where the baby came out into Draco's hands and started screeching.

He looked at Ginny as she leaned back and shut her eyes. He wiped her forehead for a final time and kissed her lips. "You did it, Gin, you're done."

"Thank God," she said, as Draco handed her James Sirius Potter, wrapped up in a little blue blanket. "Hello, my beautiful boy," she said quietly. "I'm your Mum, and I swear I am going to love you so much." She kissed his little purple face.

Harry climbed on the bed and sat next to Ginny, his left arm behind her, his right arm stretching up to touch his baby's tiny bald head. Draco slipped out of the room unnoticed as Harry said, "You are named after two very special people, little guy," he told him.

The two of them enjoyed the time with their son before the Weasley party they knew would be happening right in the hospital room in a few minutes to welcome three new babies into the world that day, August 19, 2004.

**Author's Note: I hope that wasn't too much baby bonanza for you all! If anyone notices any mistakes, please let me know. I don't feel like proofing. It's three in the morning and I wrote this eight-page chapter twice today because my computer is incredibly stupid. So, I hope you all enjoyed this, and please REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19:Wishing Only Wounds the Heart

Author's Note: This is more of a transitional chapter, so it probably won't be as long, so I'm really sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long for something that isn't even a major chapter…but I promise there's necessary information!!! Thanks for reading, everyone!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Wishing Only Wounds the Heart**

The next couple weeks were wonderful for Hermione and Draco and of course Harry and Ginny as well. Hermione and Ginny had already formed a bond with their children over the last nine months, but Draco and Harry never knew it was possible to love someone so tiny, so much, so fast.

They all spent a lot of time at The Burrow because Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but fuss over the new babies. Being at The Burrow of course meant that Fleur couldn't stay away from her new nephew either.

One day when all three of the babies were being passed around and Emily and Victoire were playing outside, Mr. Weasley said something that meant more to Hermione than he would ever know. It was Arthur's turn to hold Miley, and after a few minutes he said, "You know, Hermione, you've always been like a daughter to Molly and me. It almost feels like Miley and Tyler are just as much our grandchildren as James is."

Hermione looked at him in surprise and said, "That means a lot to Draco and I, Mr. Weasley. Thank you."

Mr. Weasley nodded and turned to Harry. "Just so you know, Harry," he said, "if James weren't our grandson by blood, and you weren't married to Ginny, your child would be loved just as much as Hermione's."

Harry just smiled to show his gratitude, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband lovingly. She knew he didn't get as sentimental as she did, so in a way, she was proud of him for telling Harry and Hermione those things.

No one mentioned the fact that sans Voldemort, Harry and Ron would have been at school for their seventh year. Things just seemed so right the way they were, that no one ever dwelled on the idea that Hermione and Ron probably would have been together if there was no war to fight seventh year. Draco wondered frequently if Harry and Ron's absence really did have an impact on his change of heart. He wondered if he could have plucked up the courage to be nice to Hermione if she and Ginny weren't alone at Hogwarts that year.

Hermione turned to Ron and Addison, who was holding Tyler. "Do you two think you'll have kids?" she asked while taking James from George.

Ron and Addison looked at each other and smiled. Addison turned her attention back to Hermione and said, "As soon as possible." She knew she was getting older, and if they wanted more than one, she should get started soon.

Now Mrs. Weasley addressed the two of them. "So, you two, have you made any wedding plans?" She looked as though if they had, she would have felt somewhat hurt and left out.

Addison smiled widely and said, "Nothing official," she said. "We didn't want to start without you. My mum will help as much as she can, but she said that she and dad won't be Apparating in until the week or so before the wedding."

Mrs. Weasley nodded happily. "I assume your aunt will take her place for the most part."

"Yes," Addison said. "She's so excited. You'd think I _was_ her daughter."

"Well," Draco said with a smile but one eyebrow slightly raised, "you are the daughter she never had but always wanted."

Addison flipped her hair, looked up at the ceiling and joked, "I know, I am just so wonderful!"

Draco looked at Hermione and took her hand. "And, of course, Hermione is as good as a daughter to her as well."

Hermione sat thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "Wow, it's like I have three mums!" Everyone laughed at her, but Hermione was completely serious. "What?" she asked, looking down at James who was still in her arms. "They're laughing at me, James. I promise, as your Godmother, I'll never let them be mean to you," she said as she kissed his tiny little head. She could already see he would have his father's hair, but he had his mother's eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Hermione," Ron told her, "you know we're just kidding. It was just funny the way you said it, is all."

Hermione scowled at him. "Fine, but it's still true," she said as James started to get fussy. "Harry, I think he wants his daddy back."

Harry got up from the couch holding Miley and traded her for James. "Hi, sweetheart," Hermione said to her. Miley smiled up at her mum, and Hermione smiled back then looked at Draco. "You know, Draco," she said glancing back at Miley, "I think the reason you liked her name in the first place actually suits her."

Draco leaned over to see what Hermione was talking about, but right when he came into Miley's line of view, she started fussing, not taking her eyes off of Draco.

George laughed. "Looks like you've got a problem there, Malfoy," he observed jokingly. "She doesn't seem to like you too much. Can't say I blame her." Hermione and everyone else in the room except Draco knew as soon as George said that, that normally the last phrase would have been Fred's line. The thought was there for their lost friend and brother, but it passed quickly.

Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "No," she said. "She does this whenever she sees him because she wants him to hold her."

"You can tell already?" Addison asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. It's not like she hates being around me or anything, she just loves him so much."

Draco smiled at his baby girl as he took her from his wife. "Hey there, Smiley," he said softly, kissing her tiny little nose. Miley had smooth blonde hair coming in, and she had soft blue eyes.

Addison passed Tyler to Ron and said, "She looks just like him, too."

"She does, doesn't she?" Hermione agreed.

"Well Tyler looks like his mum," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged. "I think his hair will be a perfect mix in color, like a dark blonde, but it'll be straight."

"How can you tell?" Addison asked, looking closer at Tyler, studying him. She and Ron had been asking the four new parents a lot of questions every time they saw them. Hermione couldn't blame them for being interested in what it was like to be a parent. Addison had never had anyone close to her age to ask before. It was simply too awkward asking Narcissa or her parents the finer questions. Ron, of course, saw what it was like for George and Bill, but it was still interesting for him to hear it from Harry and Hermione.

Hermione shrugged once more. "I don't know really. I just figured that his hair would have curled already if it was going to be unfortunately bushy like mine."

Draco laughed and kissed the side of Hermione's head. "We were all hoping that wouldn't happen to either of the twins," he joked.

When all Hermione responded with was a small smile and a nod, Bill said, "What, Hermione? You're not going to defend yourself? That's not like you!"

Hermione giggled and said, "There's nothing to defend, really. We were hoping that!"

Everyone laughed once again, but this time it wasn't at her, it was with her. Draco went back to looking at his little girl with pride and Hermione couldn't help but watch them, beaming. Soon, other people were aware of her silence, and before long they were all noticed how content Draco Malfoy looked watching Miley do absolutely nothing.

As quickly as their attention was drawn to him, it was taken away and they went back to chatting amongst themselves.

Hermione put her hand on his back and her head on his shoulder. When he looked over at her she could have sworn his eyes were shining. He would never let anyone but her see that, though, so she just smiled and kissed his cheek.

Draco leaned down so that his lips were right next to her ear and whispered to her, "Have I told you lately how happy the three of you make me?"

His face stayed where it was and Hermione turned her head so they were nose-to-nose. "Hmm," she hummed, "you probably told me about twenty times today, but you know I can never hear it too many times." She needed only move her lips only slightly forward to kiss him lightly.

Hermione looked down and touched the top of Miley's head. "Can you believe this?" she asked.

As she was saying that, Ron noticed the family moment they were having and realized he was holding the missing member. He got up and put Tyler in Hermione's arms. "Thanks, Ron," she said quietly, and held Tyler in her lap so his feet were by her stomach and her hands were under his head.

Answering Hermione's question, Draco said, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew just what he meant.

"Well," he said slowly, "I can believe it, because I had to live with pregnant Hermione for months, so we've had a lot of time to get in the mindset that they were coming. And I know you and I are both glad that they're finally here." He paused to gather his thoughts, but Hermione was far too interested to wait to hear what else he had to say.

"And…"

"When I say no, I just mean thinking back to how we felt before, I can't believe it."

"Thinking back?" Hermione asked. She was starting to feel slightly confused.

"Like those times back at Hogwarts that we were talking about the day the twins were born. Hermione, I really did have a crush on you since that day second year."

"I know, Draco, I understood that the first time you told me," she smiled. She wasn't sure why he was bringing this up again.

He nodded. "That's not all, though. I just want you to understand that sometimes, during those years when I acted as though I hated you I…"

"…and Harry and Ron," she interrupted.

"Huh?" he asked. He couldn't comprehend what Harry and Ron had to do with any of this.

"You said you acted like you hated me, but what about Harry and Ron?"

Draco rolled his eyes; what a time to be worrying about leaving them out. "Hermione," he said as if it was obvious, "I didn't act as though I hated them. I truly used to."

Hermione frowned. "Hmm, well, I guess as long as you don't anymore…"

"I never said it was the right thing to do, hating them…it was just the truth."

Hermione nodded her acceptance of that answer and when she didn't say another word, Draco took it as his signal to continue.

"Anyway," he said, "all those years I acted like a fool, every time I saw you I would think about what we could have together. But every time that happened, I got scared to death and just acted worse."

"What kinds of things did you think about?" she asked as they both leaned back and she switched Tyler around so she was cradling his head in her elbow. She put her head on Draco's shoulder before he answered, and looking around the room, Hermione noticed no one was even paying attention to them. They were all having their own conversations or playing with James.

"Oh, kissing you mostly," he answered. "Say I thought about you when I passed you in the hallway. I would rewind walking past you in my head, and picture myself pushing you into the nearest classroom, backing you up against a blackboard and snogging you senseless."

Hermione laughed. "You should have done, Draco."

"You're telling me," he said, his eyes widening.

"What else?" Hermione asked. She was loving this.

"I pictured something as simple as being in class and having the courage to not care what anyone else thought. Then I would sit next to you, being the first Slytherin to sit by a Gryffindor willingly. Sometimes during these visions I would hold your hand under the desk."

"Anything else?"

"Let's see," Draco thought for a moment. "You already know about the Yule Ball." He continued to think. "Well, whenever I saw you hurting, whether it was my fault or not, all I wanted to do was hold you tight and never let you go."

"Why didn't you?"

"Hermione," he said looking at her, "you know the answer to that."

"I know I do, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said grinning slightly. "One time, though, I went further that imagining stealing a moment with you. I was just staring at you from across the Great Hall one day during sixth year. I was hating everything that was going on in my life, and I looked over at you and saw you laughing. I don't know what you were laughing about, and really, I didn't care. I just loved watching you laugh. I thought about what it would be like to see you laugh every day for the rest of my life, and I thought about what it would be like to have a family with you." He didn't know why, but he was a little embarrassed to admit that.

"You really did?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "I really did. That was the day Harry saw me in the bathroom crying."

"The day of the…well, the incident?"

"You mean when he used Sectumsempra? Yes, that day," he confirmed. "I was partially crying because I was scared and frustrated with the task I was given as a Death Eater. But it was also because I thought at that time, that I could never have everything I wanted so badly it literally hurt."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, love, you." He gestured to their babies. "And Smiley, and Ty," he amended.

Hermione situated Tyler so he was just in one arm, and put her free hand on the back of Draco's neck. She turned him towards her and gave him a lingering kiss. "I love you," she said, "and you never have to worry about not having any of us."

"I know," he said. He adjusted Miley so she was in one arm, and put his hand on the back of her head. Then he kissed her, a little deeper than the one before.

"Ahem," they heard above them.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said smiling.

"Hey, you two, sorry to interrupt. I just couldn't help overhearing you talking about that day sixth year, Malfoy. I'm still really sorry I did that. I really didn't know what that spell did," he apologized for the millionth time.

"I know," was all Draco could say.

"But I was just wondering. If you were in love with her that whole time, Ron and I would have understood." Harry sat down on the ottoman that was in front of the couch where Draco and Hermione sat. "Instead, you made us hate you more with every passing year."

"I wasn't only afraid of the two of you," Draco told him. "I had a lot more to worry about."

"I know, but had I known that day, I never would have…"

Draco interrupted him. He didn't mean to get a little angry, but it came with the territory. "But you never thought to ask, did you?" he asked. "You never asked what could have been so horrible it made a Slytherin cry."

"You whipped your wand on me first, Malfoy," Harry said. "It was self defense."

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione and Ginny interrupted them at the same time. "Harry," Ginny scolded, while Hermione called, "Draco!" And together they said, "Knock it off."

"Well," said George trying to keep things light-hearted, "I guess things don't change so much, do they?"

Ginny pursed her lips and glared at her brother. She held James so his head was on her shoulder and her wrist was under his bum. "Shut up, George," she said, then turned back to Harry. "Did you two forget that you're supposed to be friends now?" she asked.

Harry and Draco hung their heads, truly ashamed of their juvenile behavior. "Sorry," they both said to their respective wives.

"You two haven't fought in so long. It was nice for that long while," Hermione said. "Don't tell me you've decided it was more fun to hate each other."

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know what got into me," he admitted. She put her hand over his.

Draco looked down at Miley who had been in his arms the whole time and he inhaled sharply. "Oh, Miley," he choked, "I'm so sorry, baby." Anyone could tell by looking at him that he hated what he just did.

"Er…guys?" Ron said from near the open window, where an unrecognizable owl was perched on the sill. "I think we have bigger things to worry about," he said with a worried look on his face. Ron was holding a letter in his hand, and looked utterly confused.


	20. Chapter 20: Jinx

**Chapter Twenty**

**Jinx**

"Ron?" Hermione asked. "What is that?"

Ron gestured to the owl still sitting on the sill. "That owl brought this, and it's addressed to Malfoy." Draco got up and handed Miley to the nearest person, who happened to be Harry. It was like they weren't even about to fight two minutes ago.

"Whose owl is that, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea," he said. He took the letter from Ron and broke the seal to unroll the parchment.

He was quiet for a moment while he looked over the letter, all eyes on him. When he remained silent, Hermione walked right up next to him and put her one free hand on his upper arm. "Dray?" she said quietly.

Draco lowered his arms and looked up at his wife. "This is impossible," he said, clearly stunned by whatever was on the paper.

"What's impossible, Draco?" she asked as she directed him back to the sofa to sit down. She sat down right next to him, and Harry sat where he was on the ottoman, still holding his Goddaughter. It was a rather large ottoman, enabling Ginny and James to sit next to Harry. Ron, George, and Bill moved closer as well.

Hermione put a hand on Draco's back and rubbed up and down slightly. "Who's that letter from and what does it say?" she asked again.

Sitting toward the edge of the couch and bent over slightly, Draco looked down at his hands and said, "Well, I'm not sure who it's from, but it looks like a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Harry asked, not even giving Hermione time to respond. "What exactly does it say?"

Draco handed the letter to Harry. It read:

_Draco,_

_Your wife and children are in possible peril. Get them somewhere safe, and be prepared. Remember, constant vigilance._

"Constant vigilance…" Harry repeated quietly to himself. Then only slightly louder, "You remember who used to say that?"

"Not…" Mr. Weasley drifted off, his eyes growing wide. Molly grabbed his arm and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand that had just passed the letter to Ron.

Harry nodded, looking at Hermione. Realizing who they were talking about almost instantly, Hermione and Ron said together, "Mad-Eye Moody."

"But that's not possible," Ginny reasoned. "He's dead, Harry, you saw his eye at the Ministry."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, Gin," he said. "Look at the world we live in. Hell, look at Malfoy and Hermione being in love. You tell me then if it's still not possible." He looked at his wife. "Ginny, anything's possible."

For the first time in a couple of minutes, Draco interrupted. "I really don't think it's from Moody," he said, glancing up at the people looking at him.

Hermione turned and asked, "Well, who else could it be? We only thought that because it's his signature phrase."

Draco furrowed his brow in thought. "I have no clue. The only other person it could possibly be is also dead."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"My father's handwriting looked very similar to that. And if I ever learned anything from him it was to watch my back. In other words, constant vigilance."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Well, how do we know that was really your father?" she asked.

"We don't know who wasn't really my father?"

"The man you killed. Sure, he looked like Lucius, but how do we know it was really even him?"

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, bloody…" he let his sentence taper off, as there were little kids in the room. "Hermione," he said, "you're absolutely right. It could have been bloody Polyjuice Potion."

Bill stepped in and asked, "Well, if it wasn't Lucius, who was it? I thought all the Death Eaters were in Azkaban."

Everyone's foreheads crinkled in concentration. "We thought they all were," Hermione said. She looked at Harry and Ron. "The Ministry didn't overlook anyone who escaped after the war, did they? Was there anyone fighting at Hogwarts that night who never received any sort of punishment?" she asked switching arms with Tyler because her left arm was getting tired.

Harry started at the ground, thinking through any missing possibilities. "I really don't think so," he said. "We'd have no idea where to start looking. The only place I can think to begin is with records in the Auror office of everyone in Azkaban under charges of being a Death Eater, then just racking our brains for any missing names."

Hermione nodded and said, "Well, for now, Draco, you can write a response to that letter and see if the owl can find the person."

Draco nodded and Molly said, "I'll get you some parchment and a quill, dear."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "And we need to figure out someplace else to stay I suppose."

Ginny whispered something to Harry and he nodded. "Why don't we all move into Grimmauld?" he suggested. "They'll never expect us to go back there, even if it is one of them who knew where it was in the first place. Besides, we can put new wards up that will again make it untraceable."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said sincerely. "It probably is a good idea for us all to go somewhere," she said as Draco wrote a letter to whoever their anonymous source was.

When Draco was finished, he rolled up the parchment, sealed it with his wand, and attached it to the let of the little owl. "Take this to the person that gave it to you, okay?" he asked it. The owl pecked her beak on Draco's hand in understanding, and flew off.

He turned around from his position by the window and went back to the sofa. "Can I have my baby girl back?" he asked Harry quietly.

"Of course," Harry said. Hermione wanted to cry, not because she was worried about the tip they received in the letter, but because of the look on Draco's face. He looked so terribly frightened, but she knew he'd never admit as much.

Draco took Miley and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Let's go home, Mione," he said.

"Okay," Hermione conceded. They said their goodbyes to everyone, and arranged with Harry to move into Grimmauld in two days.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco arrived home, they put the twins to bed, and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

Draco sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. "Would you like some tea or something?" Hermione offered.

Draco nodded, and Hermione proceeded to the stove to boil a pot of water. As she stood there and watched it; Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and put his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck gently and said, "I thought this was all over. We've only had two weeks with the twins, and already some sort of trouble has to occur." She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he spoke.

Hermione put her hands over his on her stomach and said, "I know, but we'll get through it. We always do." She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "We don't even know how long it will take before anything happens. What did you write in that letter back to the mystery person?" she asked.

"I asked them just what you said. I asked how long it would be before any danger could actually come to us, and just how worried we should be. I also asked if they could tell me who they were, and where they got their information." He took one hand and brushed some hair out of her face. Leaving his fingers entwined in her hair he said, "But for now, moving into Grimmauld place is probably the best move."

Hermione nodded as the teapot whistled. She busied herself pouring two cups of hot water and sticking one teabag in each while Draco went to the living room and lit a fire with his wand in the fireplace.

Hermione joined Draco in the other room, and they didn't sit on the sofa like usual, but on the floor with their backs to the couch. Even though it was still only early September, they would sometimes put a cooling charm on the room just so they could have a fire in the fireplace without dying of heat. Sitting by the fire had always been one of their favorite things to do, ever since they shared a common room seventh year.

Hermione put her cup down a safe distance away so she wouldn't kick it over, and she put her head down on Draco's lap, lying on her side. He put his cup down as well and started to stroke her hair with one hand, the way she had always loved, and he just rested the other hand on the top of her head.

"Are you scared, Draco?" Hermione asked after a couple moments.

He didn't answer right away, but when he did, he said, "Terrified. But I promise you I'll never let anything happen to you."

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco had been moved into Grimmauld place or a couple of weeks before they heard anything else about their warning letter.

The babies were napping upstairs, and the four of them were sitting at one end of the long kitchen table eating dinner. It was Harry and Draco's turn to make it, so of course they chose the most manly foods they could. They had steak, salad, and baked potatoes, along with butterbeer. Hermione and Ginny made fun of them for cooking, but the truth was that they were pretty good at it.

They were all laughing at a joke Ginny told, when they heard a tap on the window above the sink. The same little brown owl was sitting there with a letter tied to her leg. No one moved at first, and then Draco got up and went to the window.

He let the owl inside and detached the letter from its leg. This time he read it aloud.

_Draco,_

_I'm afraid that at this time I cannot reveal my identity to you. I know you're smart and you may figure it out for yourself. I want to tell you how much I loathe myself and all of my actions toward you and many others. I've had ample time to think about things, and if I could take it all back I would._

_Regarding my previous letter, I'm unable to say how long it would be before you need to worry. It could be anywhere from tomorrow, to years from now. It's impossible to say what this person (or people) will do. I can just say, they are people who were overlooked by the Ministry after the war, for they were able to escape. I can't reveal anymore to you in a letter. _

_However, if you are interested in seeing me, I've enclosed a small button that I've turned into a Portkey. It will bring you to my location, and if anyone but you were to use it, it would take them somewhere else entirely. It will activate tomorrow at exactly noon. If you choose to come, come alone._

Draco stopped reading.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked. "It just says 'come alone?'"

Draco nodded slowly, still staring at the letter clutched in his left hand. He sent the owl away after giving it a bit of potato and water as fuel for its return journey. Then, he went and sat back down at the table. "I have to go, don't I?" He looked questioningly at the other three adults around him. "How can I not find out who's been writing these letters?"

Harry folded his arms on the table and looked right at Draco. "How can you be sure it's not a trap?" he asked.

"I can tell because the other letter said that Hermione was in danger, not me. This person wants only me to meet them. If they wanted Hermione to meet them, I'd be suspicious."

Harry shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I think I should at least go with you."

Draco shook his head as soon as the words escaped Harry's lips. "I have to go alone. This is my battle to fight. You've had yours, now I have mine."

"Hermione's my friend as much as she is your wife. We should both go."

Harry narrowed his eyes in a staring contest with Draco until one or the other broke down. Finally looking away, Harry said, "Well at least take my Invisibility Cloak and wear it until you're sure this person can be trusted."

Draco sat up, slightly more interested than he was before, and Hermione said, "Harry, that's a great idea." She turned to Draco and put a hand on his face, and the other on his arm. "You should take it. I'd feel much better."

"Fine, thanks Potter." Draco got up and cleared the table for something to do. Truth be told, he was scared to death that he had to go alone. He wished he could take Harry with him. As it was, he could not, and he would just have to channel the Gryffindor spirit and be brave.

"Maybe we should make a more in-depth plan," Ginny suggested. "This could turn into more than we're expecting it to."

"Ginny's right," Harry said. "What are you even going to ask this person?"

Draco knew just how to answer that question. "Given they can actually be trusted, I'm going to ask them anything that's not safe to tell in a letter. I want to know exactly who's out to hurt my family, so I can find and kill them." He said this while he turned from the sink and rested his back against the counter, folding his arms in front of him.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked a little frightened, but they knew that's what any of them would have done, too. "What else are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, really. I guess it all depends on who this person is."

Everyone nodded their understanding, and right at that moment, they heard crying coming from upstairs. They all listened for a moment trying to figure out who it was, when Hermione said, "That's Miley."

Draco immediately volunteered to go upstairs and calm her down. He was feeling extremely stressed out, and he just wanted to hold his baby girl. For some reason, when she was in his arms he wasn't scared anymore, because he knew that he had to do whatever it took to protect her and Tyler. The only person that had ever made him feel that way before he had children was Hermione. Whenever he was feeling scared or sad at night, he would get into bed next to her, and even if she was already sleeping, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

Draco walked into the bedroom that all three babies shared. Amazingly, Miley's wailing hadn't woken James and Tyler. Right when she saw Draco standing over her crib, she stopped screaming and giggled.

Draco felt like his heart stopped whenever she did that. He picked her up right along with the blanket that was covering her and went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

He started rocking his daughter back and forth, holding her so her head was resting on his left forearm and his right arm extended underneath her. She was looking up at him happily and he said, "Go back to sleep, Smiley." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you my little angel. I'm never going to let anything happen to you or your brother."

Draco didn't notice Hermione standing in the doorway as he continued talking. "Everything's all my fault. My past and my stupid mistakes is the reason we can't be at home right now, but I hope we won't be here much longer." He leaned back and closed his eyes, then continued talking to the baby. "I wonder every day where I would be without your mum, or what I would be doing. I love you, little girl, and I hope you and Tyler can find someone some day that makes you as happy as your mummy makes me." Draco didn't speak anymore. He just held Miley close and rocked her until she fell back asleep, then finally put her back in the crib.

That whole time, Hermione was still standing in the doorway. When Draco came back out in the hallway, Hermione dashed next door so he wouldn't know she was spying.

Draco entered the bedroom and saw Hermione sitting on the bed. He kicked off his shoes, then took off his pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers. He was so physically and mentally exhausted; he just wanted to fall asleep with Hermione snuggled next to him.

He walked over to where Hermione was sitting on the bed. She watched him come towards her in all his half-naked glory. She really hoped he didn't want to make love; not tonight anyway. She was about ready to crash.

Instead, when he reached her, he didn't speak, but just began helping her out of her clothes, piece by piece, starting with her shoes. He went to her dresser and pulled out a tight grey camisole and green cotton lounge pants. He smiled as he went back to the bed with her clothes in hand.

"Slytherin colors, Draco?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

Draco merely nodded, smirked, and unfolded the camisole. "Lift your arms," he requested. She did, and he pulled her shirt on over her head. She then lay back and allowed him to put on her pajama pants for her.

"You know I can dress myself, don't you?" she asked with a smile, pulling the blankets back and climbing underneath.

"Yeah, of course I do," he said, crawling under the black silk sheets next to her and laying his head on the pillow. "I'm just too tired to make love, but I really just wanted to feel close to you."

Hermione smiled and pulled him close to her, and allowed him to put his head on her chest, which he honestly loved since she had been pregnant. She combed her fingers through his hair with her nails of her right hand, with her left resting on his bare back.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" she asked.

Draco buried his head further in her chest before answering, "Hell, yes," he said in a muffled voice.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I know you'll be fine. You're tough," she said in just a slightly playful voice. It was just playful enough for him to lift his head and glare at her.

"Why are you saying it like that? I am too, tough!" he defended.

"You are," she reassured. "You're my big tough Slytherin. Seriously, though, I know you really will be fine. I'm not nervous for you."

"You're not?" he asked and she shook her head. "Gee thanks, Hermione. It's nice to know you care," he said with a smirk.

"I do care, you know I do, but I just don't have a bad feeling about it. I actually have a really good feeling about the meeting tomorrow."

"Just the meeting?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, knowing that he was asking if she had a good or bad feeling about what would happen with the warning they were given. "All I meant was that I think we can trust our information source. I don't know what the warning was all about, so I'm still frightened to death about that."

Draco looked at her seriously. "Don't say that," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" she asked truly confused. "Don't say what?"

"Don't say frightened to death, that's like jinxing yourself."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Oh, don't be silly. It's like that stupid Divination junk. You know I don't fall for that stuff."

"What about Harry's Prophecy?" Draco asked. "That came true."

"Whatever, Draco. I didn't jinx anyone."

Draco scooted up so his head was next to hers. "I know you probably didn't. I don't know why your comment affected me like that, just please don't say anything like that again. When there's such a real threat, it sounds so different."

Hermione put her right hand on Draco's cheek. "I see," she said. "Well, I promise I'll try not to let my tongue slip."

She leaned her head in and kissed him soundly, and it turned into the nicest moment they'd had together in a while. Draco raised an eyebrow at her when they pulled apart and said, "I thought you weren't going to let your tongue slip?" and he winked at her.

"I didn't mean literally, only figuratively. What fun would that be?" she asked, kissing him again.

"I love you, Princess." Draco pulled her even closer if that was possible, and closed his eyes.

Hermione rubbed his back and said, "I'll love you till the day I die, Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes shot open and he said, "That's exactly what I mean. Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Hermione repeated. "I didn't mean to, baby." She put one hand on his head and kissed him softly. "Just go to sleep."

Then next morning at breakfast was very quiet. No one said much, except when they were asking to pass the jam, or when Hermione asked if anyone wanted more coffee. In fact, the whole day was spent just sitting, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

By the time 11:55 rolled around, Draco finally stood up and Harry said, "Good luck. You have the cloak?"

Draco nodded and turned to Hermione. "Come with me to the kitchen, will you?"

They walked toward the kitchen door and Ginny said, "See you later, Draco." He knew that she didn't mean it as it sounded. She really meant, "I'm saying see you later instead of goodbye, because everything's going to be fine." Draco appreciated it, even thought it was such a small comment.

When they were in the kitchen, Draco embraced Hermione and kissed her. "I'll be back in two hours at the most," he said.

"Be careful," she warned.

"Aren't I always?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, you're not. But anyway, I love you, and I'll see you in a couple hours."

Draco kissed her once more and picked up the button from its spot on the counter. "I love you, too," he said as he threw the Cloak around him. The button illuminated blue, and Draco was gone.


	21. Chapter 21: The Dark Side Never Wins

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Dark Side Never Wins**

The Portkey took Draco to a place he had never been before. He was outside, staring in awe at all the color he saw. The trees were tall, and some had large red flowers on them, others had coconuts looking about ready to fall right on someone's head. The sky was a brilliant blue, and to his left he could see the ocean. And even though he had shoes on, he could feel that there was sand beneath his feet.

If he hadn't been so apprehensive about what he was getting into by being here, he would have felt rather relaxed. He looked around for some sign of life, and to his right he saw a small beach house.

It was small, but very well-kept, and looked to be somewhat expensive for its size. It was just one story, and painted white. It was definitely lived-in, so Draco decided to walk towards it. Even if he had wanted to, which he really didn't, he couldn't walk fast because his feet kept sinking into the sand. In addition, he was feeling extremely warm because he dressed that morning for a chilly September day in London wearing a fashionable black jumper over a white polo. His jeans were dark denim, and his shoes weren't dressy, but definitely designer casual.

As he walked toward the beach house, he pulled at the neck of his jumper wishing he had known what kind of weather he was headed into. He was looking down watching his shoes being ruined by the sand, when he heard, "Draco!"

He looked up and saw the person he least expected to see here, but the person he trusted most in the world besides Hermione. He never thought in a million years that this was the person he was coming to meet, and he was beginning to doubt his trust in her slightly.

"Mum?" he asked shocked, walking more quickly toward her. "It was you? Why is it that I couldn't just go to the Manor? You had to bring me to…where _are_ we?"

"Hawaii, in America." Narcissa was squinting in the sun to look at Draco. She held out her hand to him and said, "Come, Draco, walk with me."

Draco took her hand, albeit hesitantly, then immediately let go. "Wait, how do I know you're you?"

Narcissa looked hurt, then nodded. "Right, I suppose you don't have a way of knowing, do you?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I don't." He looked down at the ground trying to think of a question to ask her. "What did I give Hermione for Christmas the year we started dating?"

Narcissa didn't even need to think for a moment, for she remembered clearly. She was so happy for her son that year, that he found someone he loved that much to get her such a meaningful gift. "It was a beautiful necklace with a silver ring on the end. On the ring you had the words 'Never let go. Draco Hermione' engraved. Then when you proposed to her, you added a diamond to the very same ring and put it on her left hand."

Draco went to his mother and hugged her. Backing up from her but still holding her shoulders in his hands he said, "Mum, what are you doing here? I know you couldn't have been the one writing the letters."

Narcissa looked at her son's worried face and took a deep breath before furrowing her brow and saying, "Just come with me, hmm?"

Draco nodded and walked alongside Narcissa toward the house, his hands the pockets of his jeans.

When they reached the porch, Narcissa faced Draco and said, "Okay, Draco, I wasn't the one writing the letters. And when you see who was, you have to promise me you'll behave yourself…at least until you've heard everything."

"Why? Why do you need to tell me to behave myself? Who's in that house, Mother?" Draco raised his voice only slightly at his mother, but looked at her with deep concern in his eyes.

"Just promise me, Draco."

Draco eyed his mother one last time before nodding and saying, "I'll try my best to stay under control."

"Thank you," Narcissa said. Then she turned to the door and opened it slowly, stepping inside the house.

Draco followed her inside and she led him through the small kitchen, and into a room that was only slightly bigger. The living room was bright, and had French doors that were open so they could feel the warm breeze from the sea. There was a white couch, and next to it, a short-backed matching armchair that looked very comfortable and cushy. Sitting in said armchair, was the very person Draco thought he had killed with his own wand.

"Father?" Draco asked quietly, stunned beyond words at what he was seeing.

"Yes, Draco, it is I," Lucius replied.

Draco shook his head and backed up. "No, I killed you. You're dead, I'm not seeing this!" He was becoming beyond frightened, and wanted nothing more than to flee the house and Apparate back home and run into Hermione's outstretched arms.

"It wasn't me that you killed, son."

"Who was it then?" Draco asked. "And don't call me 'son,'" he added.

Ignoring the part about how Draco preferred to be addressed, Lucius said, "I'm not sure who you killed, Draco, but obviously it wasn't me."

Draco turned to his mother who looked ready to run incase a duel ensued any moment. "Mum, is it really him? Have you asked the necessary questions?"

"Yes, Draco."

"I can't believe I didn't think to do that in the warehouse that day," he said more to himself than either of his parents.

"Well," Draco said looking at Lucius with a death glare emitting from his eyes, "I wish it was you that I killed. God knows you deserve it."

"You really shouldn't say such things, Draco, especially since all I want is to help you."

"Help me? I'm sure," Draco said with ire. "You helped me when you beat me as a child. You helped me when you forced me to rape Muggle-born girls. You were most certainly just giving me a friendly hand when you attempted to rape the love of my life," he finished, inching closer to Lucius with every hateful word.

"I wish to make amends for all of those beyond pitiful actions by helping you now. I can't say that I've completely overcome my blood prejudices, but I understand from what your mother told me that you've finally given me grandchildren?"

"No, I gave mother grandchildren. I gave you nothing."

"Draco…" Narcissa said warily. "Please, let's just sit down on the couch and discuss everything, okay? I promise he won't hurt you."

Draco reluctantly agreed, and sat with caution on the edge of his seat, ready to jump if need be.

"Why don't we start with you asking questions you clearly have, Draco?" Narcissa suggested.

Lucius agreed, so Draco said, "So, you really were released from Azkaban by the Ministry?"

"I was," Lucius said with a surprising amount of patience in his voice.

Draco noticed that Lucius was looking rather gaunt, and his hair was still blonde, but with many silvery streaks in it. "Do you know who was pretending to be you that night?"

"I don't even have an inkling of who it might be," Lucius said in such a way that Draco felt he had no choice but to believe him.

"Do you know of any Death Eaters who aren't in Azkaban?"

Lucius shook his head. "I was in a cell by myself, and since I've been released I've had contact with no one."

"Was anyone released the same day as you?"

"I know some were, but I don't know who," he said.

"How did Mother know you were here?"

Narcissa answered this time. "We've had this house for a while, and I just wanted to get away, but he was already here when I arrived." It was a simple enough answer, so Draco moved on.

"Why did I have to come alone today if you were released and you didn't escape?"

Lucius was quiet for a moment then said, "I just wasn't ready to show my face to anyone. Who would you have brought if you could? Granger?"

"Well, Hermione's a Malfoy, and there's no way I'd put her into a situation when I didn't even know what I was getting myself into. I would have brought Harry and Ron. They've been trying to figure out who could have been in the warehouse pretending to be you. When I received the first letter, I suspected it was you. I never expected Mother to be behind anything."

"I still can't believe you're friends with Harry Potter now," Lucius said without a trace of mal humor.

"Sometimes I can't either, but not for the same reasons. I just can't believe they're able to be friends with someone who has a past like mine."

Narcissa spoke up. "You're being rewarded for realizing your mistakes soon enough. It's the same reason you've been blessed with children. You've always been a good person, Draco. It was just being," she looked at Lucius with somewhat of a glare, "hidden."

"Anyway," Lucius said, "I'm hoping you can at least look past what I've done, and allow me to help you any way I can."

"I'm not sure how much help you'll be in the future, but I suppose the warning that Hermione's in danger is appreciated. But how do you know we're in danger if you don't know who's behind it?"

"I just heard some people talking, and they were in hoods. All I know is that it's a man and a woman that were plotting together. And my guess is that you killed one of them, and now the other one is going to want revenge of some sort. I simply wanted you to watch your back."

"Well, thank you, I suppose," Draco said. "Anyway, I guess I should be going."

Draco stood up, but Lucius spoke, forcing him to sit back down. "Wait, Draco, I want to ask you something. I know you don't want me to be part of your life anymore, and I can't say I blame you."

"What's your point?" Draco asked when Lucius stopped talking for a moment.

"Well, I was hoping you would at least allow me to see your babies. I've heard wonderful things from your mother."

Draco shot a look at Narcissa. "What exactly did she tell you?" he asked looking back at Lucius.

"I wasn't even aware that you and Hermione had any children, and I had to pretty much ask all sorts of questions to get any information out of Narcissa."

"And?" Draco prompted him to continue.

"I just asked how you were doing, and she said that you have twins that are around one month old. I asked their names, so she told me. She said they were adorable, and that you're a wonderful father."

"To be honest, I have no idea where I learned how," Draco said with an obvious amount of spite.

"Fair enough," Lucius bowed his head once to show that he indeed knew he deserved that statement. "So, do you think you would agree to let me see them just once? You're still my son, Draco, and now you have children. I would like to see them before I die."

Draco shook his head. "I don't want you corrupting their lives the way you corrupted mine. You know it's true, and it took Hermione's love to help me change. The moment I found out Hermione was pregnant I promised myself you would never lay a hand on them."

"Draco, I regret everything I've ever done. I had almost nine years to think things over in Azkaban. I promised myself after the first year that I would do anything it took to redeem myself upon getting out, if that ever happened."

Draco studied his father's face, and he actually saw sincerity embedded somewhere in his eyes. He let out a deep breath and said, "Let me discuss it with Hermione. I can't promise anything, but I know she'll want to be here, and I wouldn't be surprised if their Godparents got protective as well."

"Who are their Godparents?" Lucius asked with genuine interest.

"Harry and Ginny are Miley's and Ron and Addison are Tyler's."

Lucius' head perked up. "Addison…my niece Addison?"

"The one and only," Draco said. "She and Ron are engaged."

"Really?" Lucius asked with wide eyes.

Draco nodded. "It was the same night I thought I killed you."

"Addison has been living with me," Narcissa confessed. "She's been getting to know Draco and his friends, some more than others," she added with a grin.

"Hmm, my brother must be thrilled."

"I think they are, actually," Narcissa said. "And you should be too. Your niece is marrying a wonderful man."

"She's going to be a Weasley," Lucius said with a shudder. "But I guess if she's happy, then I should be happy for her."

"Yeah," Draco began sarcastically, "I guess if you can get used to the fact that your son married a Muggle-born, then your niece marrying a pure-blood traitor should be no problem. But then, I suppose you think of your own son as a pure-blood traitor as well."

"I did at first," Lucius admitted without flinching, "but not anymore. I know you're with the person you were meant to be. I'm not a bad person at heart, Draco, really. I just believed the wrong things, and did the most awful things for much too long."

Draco nodded. "Well, I can't say I forgive you," he said standing up, "but I'll discuss allowing you to see the twins with Hermione when I get back."

Lucius and Narcissa stood up as well. "Goodbye, Draco, hug Hermione for me," Narcissa requested.

"I will, Mum," he said. "Are you sure you'll be okay here? I can Apparate back with you," he offered.

"Oh gosh no, Draco, I'll be fine," Narcissa said. Leaning up to whisper in Draco's ear she said, "I can't say I've forgiven him either, but I don't feel unsafe."

Draco nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll see you soon."

Lucius said, "Thank you for coming, Draco. I look forward to hearing from you." He stuck his hand out for his son to shake.

"I'll let you know what Hermione's answer is. It's up to her." Then he Disapparated on the spot, denying the hand his father offered.

* * *

Draco Apparated carefully onto the front porch of 12 Grimmauld Place and walked in the front door. He checked his watch, and realized that he had only been gone for three hours. When he entered the drawing room, he saw Hermione asleep on the couch, and Harry and Ginny snogging like teenagers in a high-backed armchair.

"Ahem," he coughed, and Harry and Ginny pulled apart, but Hermione remained asleep.

The couple stood up and Harry said with embarrassingly swollen lips, "So?"

Without looking at Harry but walking straight towards Hermione, Draco said, "Lucius."

Harry put an arm around Ginny and nodded. They sat back down, refraining from making out with apparent difficulty.

Draco sat on the couch in the small amount of space that remained next to Hermione's body. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. She woke up slowly, but as when she was awake, she sat up immediately. "Draco!" she said breathily as she threw her arms around his neck.

He slowly snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "Lucius," he mumbled.

Draco took notice of the fact that Hermione started crying with relief when she saw him. Neither of them knew what kind of trouble he could have been getting into today before he left. "What happened?" she asked, pulling away.

Draco used his thumbs to wipe her tear-stained face. "It was fine, Hermione. It actually seems he wants redemption." Hermione scooted back so Draco could sit next to her, and she put her legs over his lap.

Holding onto Hermione's legs with her arms around his torso, Draco continued talking. "He's not the one threatening you, and I think I actually believe that. Before you ask, I don't know what reason anyone would have to want you dead."

"Did he know who _is_ threatening her and the twins?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Nope. He said that he just overheard two hooded people talking. He's been in hiding since he was released." No one asked just yet where Lucius's hiding spot was.

"So, I'm assuming whoever is after Hermione would have been someone else who was released that day?" Harry asked.

"That's what we both think."

"Enough of the grilling," Hermione said looking worriedly at Draco. "Did you talk about anything besides that stuff?" she asked.

Draco knew what she was asking. She wanted to know more about the personal aspect of the conversation.

Before he had a chance to answer her, Ginny said to Harry, "C'mon my scarred wonder, let's give them some privacy."

"No," Draco stopped them, "you should stay. As the twins' Godparents, you have the right to know things like this."

Ginny and Harry nodded and stayed put in their chair.

Draco continued, mostly focusing his attention on Hermione, but occasionally glancing at Harry and Ginny. "I guess Mum told him everything about the twins."

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked, rather shocked to hear that she had anything to do with this.

"She was the one who greeted me when I got there, and she seems to think he's trustworthy. And she asked me to give you a hug for her," he added.

Hermione smiled. "So then what? She trusts him, and I guess that's a good thing, but did he ask about the twins?"

"Yes," Draco said, "he did. I told him that he can't be a part of their life. He was under the impression that I 'gave him grandchildren.'"

"What did you say then?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"I told him I gave him nothing, but that I gave Mum grandchildren."

"Good for you," Harry piped in. "He doesn't deserve to know them."

Hermione was quiet, then put a hand on Draco's face so he would look at her. "Draco," she said softly, "it's probably true that he's not good enough for them. But is he truly different? What does your gut tell you about the way he's feeling?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I dunno," he answered. "I think he actually feels bad. But that doesn't mean he should be forgiven," he amended quickly upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Do you think we could let him see them? Just once?" Hermione took one of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "You're his son, Draco, and you have children. That's a big deal for any parent, good or evil."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "are you listening to yourself?"

"Calm down, Harry," Ginny advised. "This is their decision."

"But he said it was our business, Ginny. I'm just speaking my opinion." However, he shut his mouth and listened to Draco and Hermione.

Draco removed Hermione's legs from his lap, stood up, and began pacing. "Draco?" Hermione asked. "What did you say when he asked?"

"Well, I said it was up to you. But I never thought in a million years that you might say yes." He turned around to face everyone. He had one hand on the mantle of the fireplace, and he looked extremely intimidating with the glow from the fire illuminating his face. It was already relatively dark in the room, due to the fact that the curtains were closed for privacy.

Hermione stood up and went to where her husband was standing. He never moved, but she put her hands on either side of his neck. "We don't have to do this, Draco. But my answer is yes."

Draco closed his eyes and nodded slowly then opened his eyes and looked at Harry and Ginny. "I told him I wouldn't be surprised if their Godparents got protective and wanted to be there when he meets them."

Harry and Ginny smiled and stood up. "You bet your Slytherin arse we'll be there…all four of us."

Draco grinned and shook Harry's hand. "I'm glad." He then pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. "That's from my mum," he said. Then he gave her a sweetly lingering kiss. "That, my Gryffindor princess, is from me."

Draco turned back to Harry and Ginny again, keeping one arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You know what the strangest thing of all Lucius said?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well, it was more what he didn't say. I broke the news about his niece being engaged to Ron. He seemed shocked at first, but I think it was more of a shock that we were in contact with her."

"You mean he didn't think she was throwing her life away?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all," Draco said. "I mean, he didn't say he was thrilled either, but if he was displeased, believe me, we'd all be regretting it by now."

Harry shrugged. "He's probably just realizing that he fucked up everyone's lives long enough, and that his way of life wasn't getting anyone jack shite."

Ginny smacked her husband in the abs for his use of language, but then agreed by saying, "Harry's right though. Did he just now come to realize that the Dark side never wins?"


	22. Chapter 22: Broom Ride in the Sunset

**Author's Note:**Hey guys, I'm so sorry there's been a bit of a delay, college has been kicking my butt a little bit. I feel like a hypocrite because I get so impatient with people not updating, but I don't have quite as much free time as I did last semester. There is a flashback, and it's kind of long, so bear with me! R&R please! That means read the chapter, then press the little button that says "Go" at the bottom of the screen and leave me something to read! Thank you so much, my faithful readers!!!! Again, so, so sorry about the delay! P.S. This is one of the chapters that gives the story an M rating…no eyes under 18 please!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Broom Ride in the Sunset**

The last fortnight or so had gone as well as could be expected, considering the two families were living in Grimmauld to escape yet another attempt on one of their lives by Death Eaters. No one wasted any brain cells trying so figure out how their lives became so terribly unfair.

Instead, they focused on all the happiness they could, before there was no time left to do so. Sure, they worried, but those thoughts were never voiced, except for maybe late at night. Occasionally, Draco would wake to find Hermione crying softly.

On those nights he would open his eyes when he heard her to see her turned to her opposite side, facing away from him. It was the same way every time; he partially inched closer to her, and pulled her to him the rest of the way. He'd wrap whichever arm was on top of his body around her abdomen, and the other arm would snake under her body and around her chest, so his hand was on her top shoulder. He just held her close until she fell asleep, whispering comforting words in her ear. He'd tell her, "I'll never let anything happen to you, baby," or, "Don't cry, sweetheart, Harry and I will protect all of you if it's the last thing we ever do." Eventually he'd drift off as well, but it broke his heart every time, knowing how scared she was.

During those couple weeks, they found reason to celebrate at the Auror-guarded Burrow. Hermione turned 26 on the same day that the Miley, Tyler, and James turned one month old. The nineteenth of September was the happiest day out of the last several.

**:::Flashback:::**

They arrived at The Burrow that day, looking to take their minds off of all their stress, and just have an all-around relaxing day. Neither Draco nor Hermione was looking forward to letting the twins see Lucius in a week and a half, but they just wanted to let all of that go, at least for one day.

Ginny was extremely grateful to be getting on a broom for the first time in the last ten months when they played a three-on-three Quidditch match. Ginny, George, and Bill played against Harry, Ron, and Draco. It didn't get intense until Harry and Ginny spotted the Snitch at the same time. They were speeding along neck-to-neck, only about a foot from the ground, never taking their eyes off the little golden ball. They stretched their arms out at the same time, and just as Harry felt his fingers graze one of the wings, Ginny bumped him aside and they both went tumbling to the ground near the edge of the field farthest from the spectators.

Ginny landed on top of Harry, and he didn't get angry. Instead he started to tickle her and he rolled on top of her. "You did that on purpose!" he said quietly right before he kissed her. He lingered on her lips and then deepened the kiss a little.

George, Bill, and Ron walked up. "I guess that's a draw?" Bill asked.

Ginny pushed Harry off of her gently, laughing, and stuck her hand in the air, clutching the little Golden Snitch.

Harry just smiled. Ginny was the only person that had ever been able to beat him to the Snitch without Dementors affecting his concentration. In fact, it rather turned him on more than anything. He leaned into her ear, and said in his best low growl, "Later, you're mine, Potter."

Ginny's brothers pretended they didn't hear what Harry had just said to their baby sister, and walked away to find their significant others. George had just bought a broom for Emily and was helping her hover above the ground. Victoire was already nine years old, and Bill planned on her being in Gryffindor when she went to Hogwarts in two years, and playing Quidditch her first year. Therefore, she had been riding a broom for the last four years in preparation. She loved every minute of it, though, and there was no stopping her getting on that broom every chance she could.

* * *

During Harry and Ginny's little "scene," Draco had gone back over to Hermione.

"You lost," she felt the need to say, grinning a grin she learned so well after several years of learning from her husband.

Draco stuck his tongue out at Hermione and plopped down on the grass next to her and put his head in her lap, broomstick across is legs.

Hermione combed her fingers through his soft blonde hair. "That feels really good," he said closing his eyes.

"It's time I paid you back for all those times you stroked my hair," she said reasonably.

"Where are the twins?" Draco asked her, eyes still closed.

"Inside with Molly and Fleur," Hermione answered. "They practically begged to take them off my hands."

"Darn," Draco said sitting up and looking at Hermione. "I was hoping they would see their mum's first time on a broom."

Hermione's eyes rounded as wide as they could go, and Draco smirked. "No way, Malfoy. I am NOT getting on that broom."

Draco put one hand on each of her shoulders and scooted closer so they were facing each other and their legs were intertwined, then moved his hands to her face. "Hermione," he said, "I promise I will _not_ let you fall. I'll hold on tight."

Hermione scrunched her nose and looked off to the side. "I don't know; you know I've never liked it."

"Baby, you have to trust me. If there's any time that we need to be able to trust each other, it's now. Think of it as making up for not trusting me when I said I was working late. I really was. I was working to keep you safe."

Hermione scowled at him for bringing that up. "You know I feel badly about that as it is, Draco. Nevertheless, I do trust you."

"Then let me take you up!" he said excitedly. "It'll be fun, Mione. I'll be there with you the whole entire time!"

Draco looked so excited at the thought of taking her up. He looked like a little kid who finally got their Hogwarts letter. Hermione pursed her lips at him, having a mini staring contest. Then she finally gave in. "Fineeee," she conceded with a sigh and rolled her eyes at herself, unable to believe she broke down.

Draco practically jumped up from the ground and pulled her up with him. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and George all watched in awe as Draco Malfoy finally convinced Hermione "Up-Tight" Granger to get on a broomstick for the first time in her life.

Draco held the broom steady and climbed on, then reached out for her with one hand. Tentatively, she climbed on in front of him, and gripped the broom handle for dear life. "Eeep!" she squealed as she settled in.

Draco put his left hand by hers on the handle, and drew his right arm tightly around her middle. "Ready, baby?" he asked.

"Noooo!" she yelped.

Draco kissed her left shoulder and whispered. "Hermione, you're going to do this, and you're going to be just fine. I promise."

Hermione nodded nervously and gasped as Draco took off slowly from the ground. They rose up, up, up, until they were at the height of the trees of the apple orchard. "You okay, Princess?" Draco asked.

"I think so," Hermione said.

They flew around a little, always keeping The Burrow in close sight. The sun was just setting and it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen from this height, and Hermione could also see (and hear rather clearly) her friends laughing and cheering from down below. "Bloody gits," she muttered.

"They're just jealous that they could never get you on a broom and I've succeeded," he bragged.

"Thanks for making me do this, Draco," she said, actually quite sincere. "I love you."

"I love you too, and you know," he said with a smirk she couldn't see, "this won't be the only thing you ride today."

Hermione whipped her head around and nearly lost her grip on the broom. Quickly regaining her firm grip with a pang of panic, she just laughed it off. "Happy birthday to me!" she said, looking back at him more slowly this time. She bravely removed one of her hands and put it on his face. She kissed him with a deep breath in at the sensation of closing her eyes and flying, not to mention going weak at he husband's kiss, even after nearly nine years.

After that, Draco slowly headed back to the ground and helped Hermione off as Mrs. Weasley called that dinner was ready.

The extended family was getting so large, that they had to eat dinner outside. No one minded, because it was still fairly warm outside at that time of the year. Molly made a huge cake just for Hermione and the babies. It was just a simple sheet cake, with scarlet frosting and gold lettering that said, "Happy Birthday Hermione," at the top and, "Happy One-Month Birthday James, Miley, and Tyler." Hermione thanked Molly with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before tucking into the melt-in-your-mouth looking chocolate cake.

* * *

A couple hours later, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny were back at Grimmauld, and the three babies were tucked safely in bed.

The couples were in their respective bedrooms, getting ready for…bed. At least, Hermione thought that's what she was doing. Apparently, brushing her teeth in her bra and underwear was turning on her husband. She was standing with her left leg crossed lightly over her right, and her left arm folded under her breasts while she brushed with her right. At first, she didn't even notice Draco standing in the doorway with an enticing smirk on his perfect face.

Hermione turned and looked at him, still brushing away. She raised an eyebrow, then proceeded to spit and rinse. When she was finished she put her hands on her hips and looked at Draco.

"You're just making it worse, Hermione," he said, walking towards her seductively. He reached his target, and put his hands on her waist. "But only better for me."

Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and moving a little closer. "Maybe that's what I was trying to do," she mused.

"You succeeded," Draco said in a low voice that seemed to come from way down by his stomach, or, somewhere else.

Hermione smiled and stood on her tiptoes to make the first move. She touched her lips to his, lightly at first, then as she moved her whole body closer to his, she deepened the kiss. She could already feel his want for her tenting his jeans.

To Draco, it felt like he and Hermione hadn't made love in ages, an eternity spent with so much desire cooped up inside him. But he was determined that this was for her, part of her birthday present. He would have to hold back as much as he could…for a while at least.

Draco rubbed his hands roughly but slowly up and down Hermione's back, massaging her. Hermione's hands went to Draco's neck and her hands worked their way up into his flawless hair.

They opened their eyes momentarily and icy grey eyes met chocolate brown. Hermione was just beginning to realize how unfair it was that he was fully clothed, while she stood there in her knickers and bra. Deciding to fix the problem before her, she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, never parting with his lips until the fabric of his shirt separated them as she pulled it over his. She stared at his perfectly chiseled torso, and watched her hands work their way slowly down to his abdomen, touching every inch of him.

"Hermione," he breathed, wondering what she was thinking about. "What's going through that pretty little head?" he asked patiently.

Hermione shrugged, and moved her hands back up his chest, eventually wrapping them back around his neck. "I was just realizing," she said slowly and sadly, "that any time for us could be the last."

Draco let go of her and walked to the bathroom door, running a hand through his hair, the other hand on his hip. He wasn't angry with her, but it wasn't helping anyone to hear her talk like that. He turned back around and saw she hadn't moved from her spot. Her face looked so innocent and frightened. He practically ran to her and pulled her roughly into a tight embrace. He put a hand on the back of her head and kissed her hair. "Hermione, our last time won't be happening for many, many years. We'll make it to the age where we'll be risking breaking a hip making love, baby."

While laughing softly, Hermione found that statement strangely comforting. She just hoped it was true. Deciding to heed advice and live by the moment, she pulled him into a kiss, and pulled at his lips with fervor and impatience. Draco, however, still didn't want to rush this night. "Mione, slow down. Let's make this last," he said, eyes full of love and lust at the same time.

Hermione nodded, and proceeded kissing him. They backed their way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, feeling the plush carpet beneath their bare feet. Draco backed up onto the bed so that he was kneeling, and she followed, also kneeling. Hermione reached for his belt, and pulled his wand out of his pocket with one hand while she unbuckled his belt with the other. "_Muffliato!" _she whispered, and the room became sound-proof. She laid his wand on the bed, and when his pants were finally off, they were thrown over it.

Draco grabbed Hermione, and lay her down underneath him, showering her body with kisses. He left her lips, and moved from shoulder to shoulder, then back down to the valley between her breasts. He stopped, and Hermione propped herself on her elbows knowing he wanted to take her bra off. He took in her beauty for a moment, his breath still getting caught in his throat. "You're so gorgeous," he said, leaning down to kiss her, putting one hand on each breast. They were still extra plump from breast feeding, and they felt amazing to Draco's hands. He couldn't resist any longer, and he put his mouth on her right breast, his right hand kneading her left. His thumb rubbed her nipple bringing it to a point.

Abandoning her breasts after a little while, he kissed and licked his way down her belly. He had a strong suspicion she used magic to tighten her stomach back up after having the twins, but he'd never mention it to her out of fear for his best parts. Then he remembered that hexing his balls off would be a punishment to her as much as to him.

Those thoughts left his mind quickly as he approached her warmth. His hands on the sides of her hips, he slowly pulled her knickers down her thighs, past her knees, and off her feet. Hermione watched Draco as he kissed her curls and slowly put one finger in her already-wet heat. She gasped as he added another finger, and pumped up and down slowly, feeling around her soft, squishy inside for the right spot. Continuing the rhythm of his fingers, he crawled up her body and kissed her deeply.

As much as it pained her, she took his hand and pulled him out of her. She rolled Draco over onto his back. She relieved him of the prison that were his boxers and took his throbbing member in her hand, rubbing her thumb lightly over his tip.

"Hermione," he panted, clearly in ecstasy, "this…night…this night it's…for you."

She smiled and said, "I'm doing this for me. If you happen to like it, well, that's all the better."

Draco briefly wondered how she managed to be thinking so clearly when all he could do was grip the sheets and moan without a coherent thought in his pretty blonde head. Hermione straddled his knees, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her.

She licked his tip lightly, then gradually took all of him in her mouth, tasting his salty precum. "Oh, GOD, Hermione!" he shouted, thanking Merlin she had remembered to put the Muffliato charm on their bedroom. Hermione smiled and moved up his body to kiss him, letting him taste himself.

Draco accepted the kiss more than willingly, and he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Hermione so she was lying on her back. Draco went to his knees and was almost sitting on his heels. Hermione looked at him funny. "Trying something new?" she joked.

"Yes, actually, I thought I might."

Hermione shrugged, so Draco continued. He moved between her legs and picked each of them up, and placed one on each side of his head, resting on his shoulders. He also thought this might be a good position so he could see her face the whole time. Slowly, he entered her, and held onto her hips. He moved in and out slowly, then faster and faster. He watched Hermione's face, her eyes closed, beads of sweat coming from her hair line. He looked down her abdomen and saw the glistening sweat there, too, and his eyes traveled down to where they were joined as one, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew nothing in the whole universe, Wizarding or Muggle, was as right as this was right now.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to be closer to her. As great as his new position was, he decided the way they usually made love was much more intimate. He pulled out of her right as she was starting to shake. _Good,_ he thought, _now she'll hold out a little longer._

He lay down between her legs, and brought her hips up with his hands to meet his hips, and he entered her again, more swiftly than the first time. He took his right hand and pulled her knee up. Taking his lead, she wrapped her legs around his hips. He started to pound into her a little harder, sensing that she could take it, and wanted it. He leaned down and kissed her, and she let her hand feel up and down his sweaty back before gripping his shoulders.

She knew they were both there, and within the next minute, she came first, screaming his name, "Oh, _sweet Lord_, MALFOY!" and he followed right after. Hearing her scream his name like that was usually his end. He loved how he called her Malfoy in bed, probably because it was the name she called him before they were together. The name she used when it was oh so wrong for them to be together. It was a name with a lot of feeling behind it for her, and he knew that.

They just stayed in that position for a while with him still inside her, and he snuck his arms underneath her and pulled her close to him. She let her arms grab his back tightly, and she kissed the top of his head as he laid it on her sweaty chest. He kissed her collarbone in return. "It's been so long since we laid like this, Mione," he said after a couple minutes.

"I know, baby," she said.

Draco lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers over and over; no tongue, just little kisses that were full of so much love. He never wanted to let her go for fear that what she said was true. Any of their next times could be their last no matter what he said. He knew there was always a risk.

After he pulled out of her for the final time and they were finally drifting off to sleep, they looked at each other and laughed as they both heard Ginny yell Harry's name, even though they were sure the Potters always used Muffliato. "I guess not all charms are fool-proof, huh?" Hermione asked, and Draco just laughed and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

**:::End Flashback:::**

Draco sat remembering that night, trying not to concentrate on if it could have been the last time. He vowed right then and there that he would make love to his wife every night, no matter how tired they were. Even if they had the world's worst fight that day, he would never go to sleep without showing his wife how much he loved her.

"Dray? You ready?" Hermione asked, coming into the kitchen. "Harry just Floo'd to The Burrow with James, and they'll be ready in a few minutes. Ron and Addison should be Apparating onto the front porch in about thirty seconds, too." Hermione didn't even stop to look at Draco as she was talking. She was just bustling around the kitchen, getting bottles to put in the diaper bag.

"Mione, I don't know about this anymore. I really don't want him in their lives." For the first time since entering the kitchen, Hermione turned to her husband. She went over and sat on his lap and he put his arms around her.

"Draco, you need to be the bigger person. He's your father, and you need to trust him right now, at least for the time being. There's a reason all of us are going. We have more than enough reinforcement." Hermione looked right into his silvery eyes. "He just wants to meet them, he doesn't need to be in their lives every second."

"You're right, I guess. Can you blame me for being nervous about it though?" Draco asked. "I mean, the man beat me for half my life, and I'm just supposed to let my babies near him because he feels bad?"

Hermione thought about that. She knew he had a valid point. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to," she assured him. "We'll just owl them and say we're not coming." Hermione got up to get some parchment, and just as she found a quill in the drawer, Draco stopped her.

"No, Hermione, we'll go. Mum will be disappointed if we don't. I'll just pretend I'm taking them to see her, and he'll just happen to be there."

Hermione smiled and went back to Draco who had stood up. Instead of hugging him like he expected her to do, she slapped him on the back and said, "That's the spirit, mate!" and she walked away, diaper bag in hand.

He stared after her in awe, then laughed and shrugged. After the long day this was surely going to shape out to be, he'd have to put his shagging plan into effect.

**A/N: Okay, guys, I know this is the second author's note, but this one needed to be at the end. If you guys have any requests, I'd be glad to consider them. For example, I don't know how many of you are reading this for the H/G, and who's reading it for the D/Hr. If anyone wants to see some M rated H/G let me know, and I'll try to work it in. I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon, but you never know!!! Remember, press that little purplish button at the bottom!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Sorry, Gramps

Author's Note: HAPPY UNIVERSAL HARRY POTTER DAY! (If this gets up before midnight that is!) I did something with this chapter and the next one that I never planned to do…actually a couple things I never planned to do. PLEASE remember to review! Thank you to the six or seven of you that always read and review, but to everyone who reads and doesn't review, PLEASE DO! It helps me! Thanks again to my faithful reviewers! You guys rock!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Sorry, Gramps**

Lucius and Narcissa had told Draco that their fireplace would be connected to the Floo Network that afternoon, so Ron and Addison Floo'd through first, followed by Harry and Ginny, then finally Draco and Hermione came with the twins.

When Ron and Addison stepped out, Addison gave her aunt a big hug shook her uncle's hand, giving him just a small smile. Ron just glared at Lucius, until Addison nudged him, then he hesitantly, quickly, and stiffly shook the hand of the man he always hated most in the world.

Harry and Ginny stepped out a couple minutes later and both of gave Narcissa a quick peck on the cheek, ignoring Lucius completely, as they still didn't trust him. Harry turned around to help Hermione out of the fireplace, taking the baby carrier from her, then did the same for Draco when he appeared.

Lucius peered over interestedly as Hermione unzipped the cover over each baby carrier that had been protecting their little faces from getting hit with ashes on the journey. She motioned to Draco to take Tyler from the carrier she had already opened, and he did as she asked. Hermione lifted Miley from her protective gear, and together, Hermione and Draco turned to face Lucius and Narcissa. With a quick glance at their friends, Hermione saw all four Godparents crossing their arms and watching Lucius's every move.

Hermione crossed the room first and kissed Narcissa on the cheek as the latter directed her daughter in-law to a comfy chair. "How are you, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had begun to envelop the room.

"Fine, thanks," Hermione answered with a smile as Draco sat on the arm of the chair she was in.

"Hey, Mum," Draco greeted Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at her son and turned to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Addison. "You lot can have a seat!" she said, motioning toward the extra chairs that had been conjured by her earlier that day. The foursome did as she suggested and sat in the white wicker chairs surrounding the chair where Draco and Hermione sat.

"So," Lucius finally spoke, "these are my grandchildren?"

Draco narrowed his eyes in a glare at the man he used to acknowledge as his father. "Here are the ground rules, Lucius. These are my children, who just happen to be related to you by blood. A grandfather is entitled to spoiling his grandkids, and watching them grow up, and being a part of their lives, which you are not. Mum is their grandmother, but I will never even let them call you Grandfather, let alone any nickname for it, such as Grandpa, Granddad, Pop-Pop, or Gramps. They will call you Lucius. In fact, I may even have them call you Mr. Malfoy." Draco knew he was taking it a little far, but he didn't want his children being mistaken thinking he was someone they could feel comfortable around. He was actually hoping they wouldn't have to see him more than absolutely necessary.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and raised both eyebrows. Never in their lives had they been more proud of Draco Malfoy. It was like proof before their eyes how much he hated his father (if it wasn't enough to see Draco kill someone disguised as Lucius).

Hermione, for one, agreed with Draco's statement to a certain extent. When Lucius looked displeased she said, "How about a compromise?" Draco snapped his head in her direction.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he hissed.

She ignored him and continued when Lucius looked interested in said compromise. "Mr. Malfoy seems just a little harsh." Draco glared at her and she looked at him to say, "Draco, we don't want them to live in fear." She turned back to Lucius. "They can call him Lucius, and occasionally Grandfather. For example when speaking to someone, they can say, 'My Grandfather…' etcetera, etcetera."

"Fair enough," Lucius said with a curt nod. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if you had them call me Mr. Malfoy."

"Well," Hermione said, "we don't want them to live their whole lives fearing their grandmother's husband."

Draco smirked. That was the first thing Hermione said that day that he was proud of; their grandmother's husband was the perfect way to word it. "Why call him their grandfather at all?" he asked. "I think they could just say to kids at school, 'Yes, that's right, I am indeed ashamed of who happens to be married to my poor, dear, sweet Grandma Cissy.'"

Harry and Ron outright laughed and slapped their knees. Ginny tried to cover up a giggle, and Addison indeed cracked a smile. Even Narcissa raised an eyebrow in amusement while Hermione hid her face behind Draco's back. She didn't want to laugh, she really didn't, but it was proving more difficult than she thought.

Draco smirked and looked right into Lucius's eyes, promising himself he wouldn't back down. Lucius was the first to look away, and he looked past Draco's head at the wall behind him. "I guess I deserve everything," he said with the most shame in his voice any of them had ever heard. In fact, they were witnessing a completely new demeanor in Lucius Malfoy all around.

Draco, however, wasn't about to be fooled. He grew up with the man, and knew his tactics for gaining one's trust. Attempting to humble himself was one of them. "You deserve that and more, after everything you've done. The worst things you've done were to people in this room, mind you, myself included."

Ginny and Hermione held their breaths, knowing he was referring chiefly to them. Sure, Lucius did horrible things to Harry, but who didn't? He hurt Ginny by giving her the diary when she was just eleven years old, and he hurt Hermione with his own two hands when he tried to rape her nine years ago.

Miley heard her daddy's angry voice and began to cry. Hermione attended to her daughter, and for the first time in the last several minutes, Draco took his eyes off his father. "Switch," he whispered to Hermione, and they switched babies skillfully, they way they had been practicing during the last month or so. When Draco had Miley he said, "I'm sorry, little girl, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why did she cry and not Tyler?" Lucius asked. "She was farther away."

"She's a daddy's girl," Hermione answered. "She's never heard Draco yell before, and it scared her to hear the anger in his voice." Hermione wasn't explaining to be helpful, but so that Lucius knew it was rare for Draco to get this angry, and that he caused it.

"I see," was Lucius's only reply.

"She likes Harry, too," Draco said. "She gets a big smile whenever he picks her up." What Draco said was true, but he mostly said it because he knew it would make Lucius cringe to know that his own flesh and blood had taken a particularly strong liking to Harry Potter.

"Is that so?" Lucius said.

Harry was catching on to what Draco was doing, and thought it might be fun to play along and elaborate. "She's taken a pretty strong liking to James, too," he said with a wink.

Ginny laughed. "It was so cute, Hermione. The other day when you two went to the store, the three of them were laying on a blanket in the living room. At first James and Miley were on opposite corners, but by the time I put down the _Daily Prophet_ and looked over at them, Miley had rolled all the way over to his cornier and they fell asleep right next to each other."

Everyone except Lucius laughed. "That's completely adorable!" Hermione cooed. "Oh, I wish I could have seen that!"

"I thought I had at _least_ another fifteen years before I had to give her first boyfriend the talk!" Draco joked.

"James is a player, alright!" Harry said proudly.

Hermione shook her head. "You wish, Harry. I don't think that's true. I think they've just found their soul mates a little earlier in life."

"They don't know how lucky they are," Draco added.

Everyone nodded. Lucius thought his little "hmph" was unnoticed, but Draco glared at him, and Lucius tried to cover it up with a smile. "May I hold one of them?" he asked.

Draco pulled Miley closer to him, but Hermione got up with Tyler and said, "Sure, but don't get too used to it."

She put Tyler in his arms, and Tyler was silent for at least a full minute while he stared up at this new face trying to figure out who the heck was holding him. He knew it wasn't his mum or dad, or one of those red-headed people. It wasn't either of those ladies with blonde hair either, and it wasn't the guy with green eyes and funny glasses. He knew all of those people, but this was someone new, and he wasn't too sure he liked it. No, he decided he didn't like this at all. That was when he started to wail his little head off. Ron and Harry were about to go in for backup, when Hermione simply took Tyler back and hushed him, smiling down at him. _There she is_, he thought, _she's my favorite, the lady with the kind brown eyes and all the milk. I think she's my mummy._

Draco smirked. He had a feeling, well more like he hoped, it would go like that. _That's my boy_, he thought. But Draco immediately decided that Lucius wouldn't get to hold his precious baby girl. No way, not after the way he's treated women.

Hermione sat in silence for a moment thinking about what they were doing here. She looked at Lucius, and for the first time in many years, she had a vivid flashback to that day seventh year. She remembered Lucius forcing himself on her and pulling off her clothes. He was coming closer, and closer…

Hermione nearly dropped Tyler as she shot up out of her seat and told Ron to take Tyler before running to the bathroom. Draco handed Miley to Ginny and chased after Hermione. He reached the bathroom door and knocked. "Baby? You okay?" She didn't answer for a couple minutes, and Draco said, "Princess? Open up."

Inside the bathroom, Hermione was sitting with her back resting on the side of the tub, her chin resting on her knees. As soon as she made it to the bathroom and slammed the door, she threw up, then started to cry uncontrollably when she heard Draco at the door.

Draco banged on the door again. "Hermione, please open the door before I have to do it."

Hermione didn't move an inch, except to lift her head and stare at the back of the door. She heard, _"Alohomora!"_ and Draco was inside just like that.

Draco saw her crying and went over and sat next to her, pulling her close, just like he did on those nights when she cried. He wished he knew just what to do to help her, but nothing he did seemed to work for longer than just the time being. He always managed to make her stop crying, but it would always happen again.

"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked. "That was so random out there."

"I know," she heaved. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Hush," Draco said, pulling her head to his chest. "You don't need to apologize for anything. We're leaving right now, and we'll talk at home."

Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to pull her to her feet. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears, then took her hand. With her free hand, Hermione cleared away the last of the tears on the way down the hall. She felt rather embarrassed, but she knew everyone would keep mostly quiet.

When they reached the sitting room, Draco said to Ginny, "Will you please put Miley in her carrier, Ginny? We're leaving."

Hermione took Tyler back from Ron and placed him in his own carrier. Narcissa came over to her and gave her a giant hug. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she whispered, as if she knew exactly why Hermione had started crying.

"Thank you," Hermione said, pulling away.

Narcissa nodded and held Hermione at an arm's length as Draco came up next to them. "Hey listen, you two, I was thinking, I'd like the twins to call me Grandma Cissy, just like Draco said earlier. It just sounded so cute to me."

"You got it, Mum," Draco said, kissing her cheek. "What do you want James to call you? The way things are going, they'll be raised as good as siblings." Then he thought about James and Miley so he amended, "Or at least as best friends." It would be wrong to think of them being raised as siblings if they were indeed soulmates.

Narcissa thought for a minute, then shrugged, "Then I suppose he could call me the same, or just Narcissa. He can really call me whatever he likes," she said with a smile.

Hermione gave her one last hug, and took Tyler's carrier to the fireplace, to disappear behind Harry and Ginny (who took Miley with them). Ron and Addison went next, back to Ron's flat, and Draco looked back at Lucius, who was standing near the couch, looking rather guilty. "Leave us the hell alone," he said, pointing his wand at the older man. "I knew she still wasn't over it, no matter how much she pretends. She was putting on that show for my sake, and for Mum's. But I won't let her anymore." He lowered his wand and turned to his mother. "Again, Mum, are you sure you want to stay here?"

Narcissa nodded and kissed her son's cheek. "I'll be just fine, Draco. Go to your wife, she needs you." Draco nodded and disappeared from the fireplace.


	24. Chapter 24: It Never Goes Away

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**It Never Goes Away**

When Hermione and Draco arrived back at Grimmauld, Ginny was waiting in the living room for them.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He went to The Burrow to get James. He'll be right back." Ginny smiled and picked up Miley's carrier (which still held the baby) and walked over to Hermione. "Let me take them to bed for you. Go have some alone time."

"Thanks, Gin. I owe you," Hermione said wearily.

"No problem, Mione. I'm sure the time will come when I need your help." Ginny winked and took Tyler's carrier and went down the hall and up the stairs.

Draco turned to Hermione and putting his left hand on her right upper arm, he stroked her cheek with the back of his free hand. "What do you say we go upstairs, hmm?" he asked softly.

Hermione leaned into his touch, for it felt so comforting to her, as it did every time. "I think I'd like some tea first, actually."

Draco nodded and led her by the small of her back to the kitchen. "Sit down, Mione," he instructed kindly, and she obliged by sitting at the end of the very long table closest to the stove.

Draco took the teapot and once it was filled with water, he lit the stove to boil the water and took two cups and two teabags, setting them aside. He pulled out the chair next to Hermione and sat down, taking one of her hands in both of his. "What happened?" he asked simply.

Hermione stared at their joined hands thoughtfully. "I was completely fine…then it was like something hit me over the head and I began to wonder just what the hell we were doing there, talking to that man civilly."

Draco was completely confused. He was never really sure why Hermione wanted to go there, but he only went because he thought Hermione actually wanted to. "I thought you wanted to go," he said.

"I did want to go at first. I didn't think it would be so bad, and I've always believed that grandparents should have the right to see their grandchildren at least once. It's every parent's dream to see their first grandchild born."

Draco nodded. He understood what she was saying, and under normal circumstances, he would have agreed wholeheartedly. "Normally I'd concede that, Hermione, but in this case…"

Hermione put her other hand on top Draco's hands that were enclosed around her first.

"What happened?" he asked her finally, after a couple moments of silence.

"You mean when I ran to the bathroom?" Hermione was stalling and she knew it, so she didn't expect Draco to answer that silly question. It wasn't that she was ashamed to tell him what was going through her head earlier, exactly. She knew she could tell him anything, and he would never judge her. Draco and Hermione never kept secrets from each other…anymore. Tonight, however, she was mostly concerned for his feelings. What his father did to her scarred him emotionally as much as it did her.

"Hermione?" She hadn't answered him yet, and the teapot was beginning to whistle, announcing that the water was boiled.

Draco got up and attended to it, preparing a cup for Hermione the way she liked it, with one teaspoon of sugar, nothing else.

He set the cup down gently in front of her, and placed his own cup in front of himself. He picked up her left hand, the one that wasn't holding the cup and asked again, "Hermione, what was happening?"

Deciding she could tell him, she looked away from the teacup she had been staring at intently and looked her husband in the eye. His silvery grey orbs pored into her, as if searching her for the answer before she could spit it out. She knew he knew better than to use Legilimens on her, especially in times like this.

"I was just…I was remembering…that day, seventh year at Hogsmeade. I…I couldn't get it out of my mind…I just kept…thinking about it," she stuttered out quietly.

Draco looked at her patiently and waited for her to finish. "I was fine, then it just hit me. It hit me, and suffocated me. Why did we go there, Draco? Why?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "We shouldn't have. How could I forget so easily how I felt that day? I could feel him looking at me, and it felt like we were back in that abandoned shop. One glance from him, and it felt like it wasn't nine years ago, but that he was doing it at that very moment." She was crying fully now.

Draco stood quickly when the first tear fell down her cheek. He lifted her up enough so he could slide under her so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she began to cry into his shoulder.

Without warning, Hermione bolted out of her seat. "I don't know!" she practically shouted.

Draco stood slowly and put his hands on her shoulders, which she swatted away instantly. "Hermione," he said slowly. "What's going on? Why won't you let me touch you?"

"That's what I don't know!" she sobbed. She fell to the floor, crying on her knees, and Draco's arms ached to touch her, to hold her; but he refrained. "It's like…when you touch me it feels like him."

"You've never said that before, Mione. I'm not my father!" He knew the last thing she needed was for him to shout at her, so when he felt himself raising his voice at her he stopped talking.

"I've never felt it before!" Hermione couldn't explain what she was feeling, no matter how much she wanted to. She had felt like Draco's arms were trapping her, the same way Lucius's did that day he tried to rape her. She knew they weren't the same, but she could still feel the vibe and she didn't know why. She knew the Draco before her wasn't a Polyjuice form of her husband, and as much as she wanted to understand what was going on, she just couldn't. Not even the day of the "incident" did she feel that way when he held her.

Draco could feel tears coming to his own eyes, tears caused by his father, like the day Harry found him in the bathroom at Hogwarts during their sixth year. "Hermione, please…" he begged quietly. The tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he could feel one rolling over his lips, and he could taste the saltiness of it. "I'm so sorry, baby, I don't know what to do to help if you won't let me hold you."

Hermione continued to rock back and forth as sobs racked her body, and she didn't answer him.

Draco heard Harry Floo back into the living room from The Burrow with baby James and head upstairs. Not moments later, Harry appeared in the kitchen door, finding Hermione and Draco in the same position.

To Harry, it looked like something he would have seen back at Hogwarts when they were still enemies. Draco was standing directly over a crying Hermione, not touching her. The only difference was that Draco was crying too.

Draco turned to Harry and whispered, "I don't know what to do to help her! She won't let me touch her."

Harry nodded his understanding. As well as he knew Hermione, he knew exactly what was bothering her. He knew she was remembering the day in Hogsmeade, and he knew she felt Lucius when Draco touched her. He also knew she'd recover and that she and Draco would be okay. Whatever Hermione was feeling wouldn't last, and there would probably be no explanation for what helped her overcome it. It was just one of those things, that if it was thought about too much would drive a person mad.

"I'll take her upstairs," Harry offered. "Maybe you should sleep down here," he suggested.

Draco nodded and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath at the same time. "That's probably a good idea."

Harry put a hand on Draco's back. "She'll be fine. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks," Draco said gratefully.

Harry nodded and knelt down next to Hermione. "Mione, let's go upstairs, okay? You don't want to sleep in the kitchen, do you?"

Hermione shook her head and slowly stood up. On her way out the door, she looked at Draco apologetically, yet fearfully and continued to follow Harry.

A couple hours later, Hermione awoke in their bedroom at Grimmauld. Forgetting that Draco wasn't there, she reached over and felt cold sheets next to her. She realized what had happened and her head fell back on the pillow. She shut her eyes tight and tried to make it go away. When she opened them again and looked next to her, Draco was still gone.

Sometime after Harry left she changed into her pajamas. Harry had asked her what was wrong, and all she said was that she couldn't stand to have Draco touch her right now. She told him she'd get over it by herself, and there wasn't much he could say to help.

Before she fell asleep, she was attempting to convince herself that Draco and his father were completely different people who may as well not even be related. She wondered to herself why it didn't even bother her on the very day it happened, but somehow she couldn't stand his hands on her now.

As she lay there now, she came to the conclusion that she loved Draco more than life itself. Hell, she loved him more than books, and that was saying a lot for Hermione. Just the fact that she was missing him being in bed with her was significant. Where she ached from his touch merely a few hours ago, she was aching _for_ it now, if only to prove to herself he could still comfort her when she needed it. She had gotten some rest, and her mind was clear now. _That's it_, she thought as she rolled out of bed and put on her slippers, _I was just tired from taking care of the twins, and I wasn't thinking straight. _As long as Hermione could convince herself of such thoughts, she would be alright.

She slipped on her robe and walked slowly out of her room and down the stairs to the living room where she knew Draco was sleeping.

She tip-toed into the living room and saw Draco sleeping on the couch with just a blanket over him. She saw his discarded clothes on the floor and assumed he was in his boxers.

Hermione knelt down next to the couch and stroked his hair with her left hand. She never removed her hand, for the feel of his skin on hers no longer bothered her.

Draco opened his eyes and sat up immediately. "Hermione," he said almost breathlessly. He couldn't believe she was here. He thought for sure that he would wake in the morning and she wouldn't confront him all day long.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, still on the floor.

Draco put his hands under her elbows and pulled her onto the couch. They situated themselves so Hermione was lying on the inside of the couch and Draco was on the outside with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Hermione's hands were tucked in between their chests, but she soon reached around Draco and held on to him for dear life.

"You don't need to be sorry, you know," Draco said after a while.

Hermione shrugged as much as she could (which wasn't much) in the tight space she was in. "I feel fine now. I don't know what in the world was wrong with me. Now all I feel when you're holding me is the love I've always felt. There's not even a trace of fear in my mind." Her voice was steady and Draco knew she wasn't just making it up.

"I love you, Hermione, and I don't care what you say; we're never, ever going back there ever again."

"Good," Hermione responded, nuzzling her face into Draco's bare chest. "I don't wanna," she said in a mock-whiny voice, which was muffled by his chest.

Draco smiled and pulled her closer, if that was possible. "I'm sorry you had to live through that pain again today."

"It's not your fault, Dray," Hermione said seriously.

"It is in a way, though. Maybe not directly in your case, but God, Hermione, I wonder how many Muggle-borns I've caused to have nightmares because of what I did."

Hermione was shocked. She had never thought of that before, and realized at that moment that it was completely true.

Draco continued. "Imagine us here, right now, I'm holding you and you want me to. I love you, and you love me, and you know I'm a good person."

Hermione nodded. "Nothing you did was completely your fault, Draco."

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't. All they probably see in their nightmares is my face. I couldn't apologize before, during, or after because the Death Eaters were always watching to make sure I obeyed them." His eyes were filled with regret and self-hatred. "I should have stood up to my father."

"You didn't have a choice, Draco." Hermione thought for a moment. "But you know what, why don't you owl them? You could tell them how sorry you are, and explain that it wasn't your idea. Tell them you've never regretted anything more your whole life, and if you had a choice at the time, you would have stood up for them and yourself."

"You mean write and apologize? But, they all moved out of the country after what the Death Eaters made me do to them. I've no idea where they live."

"Owls are smart, Dray. They can figure it out," Hermione said with a smile. "You need to tell them you're sorry for any lasting pain and anguish you've caused them."

Draco closed his eyes. "That sounds so awful…the pain and anguish. Hermione I can't believe I did something like that."

"That's why you need to make any amends you possibly can," Hermione reasoned. "I know you can do this," she said, touching his face softly.

"Well, I suppose I'll do that tomorrow, then," Draco said. "Will you help me?" he asked quietly. Hermione could tell he was scared and ashamed, and she promised herself she'd help him through this if he needed her.

Hermione nodded and kissed his lips softly. "Let's go to sleep, now," Hermione said. "I'm exhausted."

Draco reached down for the blanket and pulled it over both of them and they fell right asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Draco were still asleep on the sofa when Ginny and Harry came downstairs showered and dressed.

Ginny was about to walk right past the couch when she stopped dead in her tracks and pointed at the pair of them asleep, still wrapped in each other's embrace. "Look at that," Ginny whispered. "I knew she'd miss him."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny's forehead. "I'm not surprised she came around that fast. She was already exhausted and not thinking clearly last night."

Ginny nodded. "C'mon, sexy," she said playfully, "let's go make some breakfast." She escaped Harry's grasp and bustled into the kitchen with Harry chasing after her.

* * *

(Disclaimer: I guess this isn't really a disclaimer, but I did use the idea of Draco writing to apologize for his wrongdoings from someone else's story. It's called "A Regret to Belong" by AnneM.Oliver. Thanks!) 


	25. Chapter 25: Almost One Year Later

Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter is for those of you wishing to have a bit more Harry/Ginny time…namely _goodygurl_…she's been practically begging, so here you are, dear!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Almost One Year Later**

**August 19, 2005**

"Harry, you don't think it's a bit cruel that we're not spending the night of James's first birthday with him?" Ginny went to the backyard of Grimmauld (which was equally as protected by the Fidelius Charm as the inside of the house was) where Harry and Draco had put in a pool earlier in the summer.

Harry was laying on his back on a raft in the pool, looking up at the stars, his hands floating in the water beside him. "Gin, we spent all day with him, I don't think he'll know the difference. Molly wanted to take the three of them for the night, remember? She was nearly begging."

Ginny walked onto the pool deck and took off her flip-flops before sitting on the edge and dangling her feet in the water. "You don't suppose she knew, do you?" Ginny asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Harry floated closer to where Ginny was. She held out her ankle and he grabbed it so he was right up next to her. "Knew what?"

Before answering him, Ginny pulled off her top, revealing the top of her two-piece, and pulled off her shorts, too. Then she skillfully climbed onto the raft so she was on top of him. "I think she knew we needed some uninterrupted alone time," she answered simply then kissed him with longing.

Harry put his wet hands on her back. "I bet you're right. We wouldn't want to waste that time that was so generously given to us, now would we?"

Ginny's hands went to her husband's face. "I know I wouldn't," she said softly right next to his ear, leaving goose bumps on his wet skin. She moved her hands slowly and seductively around his waist, and just looked into his eyes for a moment.

With no warning whatsoever, she flipped the mattress over and they were both underwater. Harry scowled at her under the water and swam right towards her, and she swam the opposite way.

They both came up for air at the same time. "Try and catch me, Potter!" she teased before swimming off again. Harry couldn't see much without his glasses, so he had to go for the Marco Polo effect and listen for her voice. Anyway, he could see a blur of red hair once and a while.

However, every time he got near her, he grabbed for her and missed by mere inches. "This isn't fair, Gin!" he whined. "I need my glasses!"

Harry noticed at that moment that he couldn't even see a red blur anymore. "Ginny? Where are you?" Harry glanced around as much as he could. "Ginny?" he called again.

He felt something collide with his legs, pulling him once again under water. Still underwater, Ginny grinned and slid his glasses on his face, allowing him to see how beautiful she looked.

She had on his favorite bikini, and of course, it had thick Gryffindor-colored stripes Her long hair was floating gracefully all around her head. He swam at her, and this time he caught her. They were right near the wall of the pool, and when he brought her above the water, he pushed her against it and kissed her fully, only needing less than a moment for his tongue to be allowed entrance.

Ginny's hands roamed around Harry's body resting eventually at the elastic waistband of his swim trunks. She slid one finger inside at his hip and started to tug at the side as they were still kissing. When her hand on the other side did the same thing, Harry pulled back out of her grasp.

"Harry, you can't tell me you're having second thoughts. Proof that we've done this before lies in a little boy named James…remember him?" Ginny joked.

As if he needed to prove that he wasn't having second thoughts, he went back to her and slid his arms around her bare waist. "You know it's not that, Firecracker," he said seductively into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. Not moving he continued, "it's just that I'm worried about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy up there. They could see us."

Ginny visibly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about them," she said.

Harry put his hand in the air intending to perform wandless magic. "Let's at least put up some charms so they can't see or hear us."

Ginny knocked his hand out of the air. "No, Harry," she said as if she were a teenager looking for trouble. "No charms. Just let yourself let go."

Harry smiled at the look on his wife's face. "As you wish, my dear," he said, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her forcefully.

She obliged, and being somewhat weightless in the water, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held tight to his neck. He moved his hands under her bum, supporting her weight.

Harry moved his lips along her jaw line softly, his nose grazing her cheek. He kissed his way down the side of her neck, across her collar bone to the middle of her chest. He kissed the swell of her breast, and his right hand went around to her back to untie her halter top. He undid the bottom knot slowly, and pulled the top over her head. Almost protectively incase someone were to be looking out the window and accidentally see them, he put his hands on the side of her chest and moved even closer to her.

He massaged her breasts and kissed her mouth again. Ginny reached up and took his hands, moving them down the side of her body and letting them rest on her hips. She moved her legs from around his waist and Harry knew just what she wanted, and he went under the water and kissed his way down her stomach, licking lightly with the tip of his tongue around her belly button.

He slid his fingers under her bikini bottoms hear her hips and pulled them down gently. He came back above the water and Ginny moved his dripping hair off his face. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him. "Ginny," he said gently.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Harry pulled her closer, just to hold her tight and nothing else. What he was about to say was coming straight from the heart. Whenever he was with Ginny he always got so emotional. Not in the sobbing sort of way, but so many feelings for his wife always boiled up inside him ready to explode. This time, he was going to tell her about it.

"I love you so much, Ginny…" he started.

"I know that, Harry," she said, touching his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and put it to his mouth, kissing it, then put it on the back of his neck and held it there while his other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist. "No, Ginny. I've wanted to say this to you for such a long time, but I never knew how to put the feeling into words before. I think I do now."

Ginny nodded, urging him to continue. "I think I've loved you since the moment you asked your mum for your jumper, then ran back upstairs when you saw me."

"Why then?" Ginny asked, blushing slightly. She still couldn't believe she had once been so childish.

Harry smiled and kissed one of her flushed cheeks. "I really have no clue. I mean I was too young to know at the time, 'Wow, I love Ginny Weasley, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her.' It's just that looking back to when I probably fell in love with you, that seems like the moment I felt that there was something special about you."

"What I'm trying to say, Ginny," he continued, "is that I knew so long ago that I wanted you, that no one else ever stood a chance. Like I said, I was too young, and so were you. So even though I had crushes on other girls, like Cho, there was always going to be a part of me deep down telling me I didn't really want them."

"Was there anyone else besides Cho?" Ginny asked innocently. She was genuinely curious, and had no hidden intentions behind that question.

"Not at all," Harry said with complete honesty. "There really wasn't anyone that I had a crush on before her, but like I said, I loved you even before that. You know," he said as an afterthought, "I think that at the Yule Ball I thought I was jealous of Cedric for being with her, but I caught myself stealing glances at you and Neville as well."

"You mean while Parvati and Padma had to go find other people to dance with because their dates were losers?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "I guess so, yeah. Anyway, I wonder every day why the thought never crossed my mind to ask you to the ball. Ron and I spent so much wasted energy on trying to find someone to ask, when the answer was practically slapping me in the face."

"You probably cared about what Ron thought, the same way you did during your sixth year."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe," he said thoughtfully. "I dunno, though, Gin. I just should have. We wasted so much bloody time."

Ginny could see Harry getting upset by the way he was looking past her head in stead of at her and his grip on her tightened slightly. "Harry, look at my face, please," she said in a loving voice. Harry did as he was told and Ginny put one hand on each side of his face. "If we spend all our time thinking about wasted time we'll never get anywhere. We're together now, aren't we?"

Harry nodded, Ginny's hands still on his face, and she kissed him soundly, then backed away a little.

Harry looked up at the house and saw the shadow of Hermione and Draco moving around in their bedroom behind the curtains and he had another thought. "I know I'm keeping up the depressing mood you've been trying to get rid of, but I promise I'm almost done."

"What is it now?" Ginny asked patiently.

"Hermione and Malfoy. You can say all you want about not thinking of wasted time, but they've had even more. They obviously belong together, and they wasted even more time than we did. Well actually, he did. Remember what you told me Hermione said about what he told her?"

"She told me a lot of things he told her, Harry," Ginny pointed out.

"About how long he knew he loved her but kept being awful because he was afraid of what Lucius would do if he found out Draco was in love with a Muggle-born. He told me the same thing once. He said that since second year all he wanted to do was hold her and make her feel better every time he caused her any pain. He didn't know why he said the things he did."

"When someone's threatening to hurt you, you say a lot of stupid things," Ginny reasoned.

"But they may have even less time than we do, if someone really is after Hermione for God knows what stupid reason."

Ginny didn't know what else to do to make Harry feel better. "They're making up for lost time quite well, Harry, now could we get back do doing the same? You better not tell me you're not in the mood anymore, Harry Potter."

Harry smirked. "I'm never not in the mood when it comes you, Ginny Potter."

"I love it when you call me that," Ginny growled playfully, then kissed Harry with all the love and passion she could muster. Never losing a grip on his lips, she reached down and tugged at his trunks enough so she could reach them with her feet. Harry lifted his feet off the floor of the pool, and Ginny pulled the trunks up with her toes and tossed them to the side of the pool.

Harry brushed Ginny's wet red locks away from her face. "Ginny, let's conjure a blanket and move this up to a lounge chair. This is a little difficult."

Ginny nodded and Harry conjured two towels wandlessly and he jumped out of the pool first, wrapping the first towel around his waist. Then he picked up the second one and helped Ginny out of the pool and he wrapped it around her body. Harry walked over to the first lounge chair, and enlarged it. It was already a nice lounge chair, made from wood, and it had a full length cushions on top. After it was enlarged, he adjusted the back so it laid a little flatter. Finally after conjuring a huge blanket to wrap around them, Harry held out his hand to Ginny and lay her down on the blanket.

Harry climbed on top of her and pulled the blanket over them and said, "Now," he kissed her nose, "where," he kissed her cheek, "did," he kissed the other cheek, "we leave," he kissed her forehead, "off?" He kissed her lips fully.

"Right there," Ginny said, pulling him down for another kiss. Harry put his left hand behind her neck and his left hand roamed down her left side slowly. He reached her left knee and pulled it up. He shifted so his weight was more on the right side of her body.

He ran his right hand back up her chin, over her knee, and down the inside of her thigh, rubbing his thumb lightly over her heat.

"Harry," she urged, "stop teasing me before I hex your balls off."

Harry knew she was joking, but feared she was partially serious. As he moved his thumb slowly inside her he said, "You'd never do that. How would we have anymore screaming babies?"

Ginny smiled and quickly forgave him for his teasing as his thumb moved deeper and explored her. Harry bent down and kissed her as he removed his thumb and replaced it with his middle and ring finger, knowing she liked it that way because they were longer than the other fingers.

He pumped a little faster with his hands, and when he felt just the right amount of pressure on his shoulders where her hands were gripping him in pleasure, he replaced his fingers with his hard length.

He found their usual groove, and that's all either of them were looking for in the time being. They found their usual way of making love comforting, and relaxed into it. Harry had both arms out in front of him, holding him up. He moved his right arm down to his elbow, and ran his left hand down her front, using his thumb to rub her clit to help her come. After a couple minutes, his hand traveled back up and massaged her right breast and he kissed her, their tongues wrestling.

Ginny broke the kiss. "Oh God, Harry!" she shouted. They came together, and Harry released into her, risking becoming a father for the second time in his life.

Just as he collapsed onto her and pulled out, they heard Hermione shout their names from the kitchen. "HARRY! GINNY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Her voice sounded panicked so they couldn't ignore her the way they wished they could.

"Shit," Harry breathed as he summoned their bathing suits from the side of the pool and pulled them on, cleaning themselves off first.

They headed hand-in-hand into the house to see what Hermione was shouting about.

* * *

Harry and Ginny rushed in the back door. "Hermione?" Harry yelled, "where are you?"

There was no answer, so Harry and Ginny ran to the front sitting room and saw none other than Lucius and Narcissa brushing ash off themselves, having clearly just Floo'd in. (Narcissa was one of the few people granted access to the Floo network that Grimmauld was connected to. The Burrow was the other fireplace connected to theirs.) Draco was staring at his father angrily, holding Hermione behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry blurted out, and no one stopped him. Harry hoped afterwards that Narcissa didn't think that comment was addressed at her.

"I'm so sorry to just barge in everyone, but we have important information that we didn't want to wait to tell you just incase," Narcissa explained quickly.

"Incase what, Mum?" Draco asked. "And by the way, you're always welcome here. He's not," he said gesturing to Lucius.

"Incase they act soon," Narcissa answered.

"Who?" Ginny asked, unaware that she and Harry were still in their bathing suits.

"We found out who's after you," Lucius replied, stepping forward.

"You mean you found out who the people in the hooded cloaks were?" Harry asked, directing his question at Narcissa.

"Yes, dear," she said. "We believe we know who wants to harm Hermione."

Draco's grip tightened on Hermione before he turned around to face her. He led her to the sofa and sat her down, sitting right next to her. He put his right arm around her and took her left hand with his own.

"Sit down, please," Harry said to Narcissa, assuming Lucius would do so as well. He refused to address the Death Eater, or former Death Eater, whatever he was. He directed his attention to Draco and Hermione. "Draco, will you be okay if Ginny and I go change quickly?"

"We should be," Draco answered, but hurry back.

"We'll wait until they get back to tell you," Lucius offered.

Ginny was the only one to respond. "Thank you," she said somewhat bitterly before following Harry up the stairs to their bedroom.

They were back down in a flash, probably having used magic to dry their hair. They sat down on the couch next to Draco and Hermione. "Okay," Harry said, "who is it? We've been searching the records at the Ministry for possible suspects, and the only people released that day have nothing against Hermione."

"I think this is more about their anger at Draco. They feel he betrayed the Dark side when he fell in love with her," Narcissa answered as gently as she could. She knew they'd rather not hear so much come from Lucius, so she had decided before they arrived at Grimmauld that she would answer whatever she could. "They think the best way to get back at him is by killing her."

"Just tell us who it is, please," Draco said simply, wanting to get this whole thing over with. He planned to take Harry and go kill whomever it was immediately.

"Draco, I know what you're thinking," Lucius said, "and you can't just go kill them. All that will do is get you put in Azkaban if they don't act first."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait for them to attack so we have a reason to attack them in self defense? How do you know who it is, anyway?" Draco asked angrily.

"They came to him thinking he'd help, Draco," Narcissa said. "I wasn't home, at the time, so they assumed he was alone. He turned them down, so we saw only enough to know who they are. We don't know any of their plans, or where they're hidden."

"How noble of you to turn them down," Draco said icily.

"I really do only want to help, Draco, whatever you might believe," Lucius said. "I don't expect you to let me into your lives, and I can understand Hermione not wanting to be near me, I really do. Just let me help; it's the least I can do."

"The very least," Draco said. "Anyway, we'll allow you to tell us what you know."

"The people after you are Alecto and Amycus Carrow."

"Why them?" Harry asked. Hermione was still completely silent in the presence of Lucius. She was looking at her hands the whole time everyone was talking.

"They're just angry," Narcissa said. "That's the only explanation we can think of for them specifically doing it."

"So you have no idea what they'll do?" Ginny asked.

"We haven't the slightest," Narcissa said. "We just wanted you to know incase you see them somewhere," she explained. "So, it's probably a good idea that you lot don't go anywhere except The Burrow. Harry and Ginny can go out to Diagon Alley and such if need be, but please, Hermione, Draco, don't go anywhere."

"Okay, Mum, nowhere except The Burrow. I promise," Draco said.

"We should be going now," Narcissa said, standing from her chair. Draco stood as well to give her a hug goodbye, then Narcissa walked to where Hermione remained sitting. "Are you alright, love?" she asked.

Hermione nodded so Narcissa said, "Okay, well, you take care of yourself, Hermione." She kissed her on the forehead, and waved to Harry and Ginny. She waved one last time as she followed Lucius into the fireplace and they were gone.

Draco went back to Hermione and sat right next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "This is all my fault," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's not, Dray," she said, speaking for the first time since before Lucius and Narcissa arrived. She put her arms around him as well and kissed him gently on the lips. "I wouldn't trade you for my life. There will be no more pretending to help the Death Eaters to save my life. You're going to stay here and just be with me and the twins."

Draco nodded. "We'll find a way to stop them, Princess. I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Later that night when Ginny and Hermione were watching television with the babies (who were all actually asleep, Miley and James once again next to each other on the blanket), Harry and Draco sat on the back porch with a bottle of firewhiskey.

"What the hell am I gonna do, man?" Draco asked finally.

Harry simply shrugged and took another swig from his glass.

"I can't keep telling her everything's going to be fine when I have no fucking clue if it will be or not. I don't know how to stop them."

"That's probably true," Harry agreed. "But we really will do everything we can, so that's not a lie."

"That's just it, we'll do everything we can, but how much can we do? We can't just sit around and wait for those two to die of old age."

"Well, at least we know who it is. We can have Aurors looking for them. I think that's the most we can do…at least for now," Harry said. "Your mum's right, though. You two can't go anywhere but The Burrow."

"I know," Draco said. "I just hate to coop the three of them up in this house all the time, but I don't have a choice. I still feel like this is all my fault. Sometimes I think about what life would be like if I continued to suppress my feelings for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what would happen if I never told her I love her seventh year?"

"Are you asking what life would be like now if you had just continued to call her Mudblood the rest of her life?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, I mean her life certainly wouldn't be at risk right now."

"I'll tell you what her life would be like. She'd probably be married to Ron, and she'd have a bunch of little red-headed babies running around. She'd be content, but she wouldn't be with her soul mate. As for your life, well you would have run into her one day in Diagon Alley, seen her with her husband that wasn't you, and wanted to kill yourself for never telling her how much you loved her. Then, after you greeted her once more as 'Mudblood' you probably would have actually killed yourself because you would have been so angry with yourself." Harry took a sip of firewhiskey then looked at Draco. "Either that or you'd be in Azkaban."

Draco raised both eyebrows at the perfectly calm Harry, speechless.

Harry spoke again. "Are you telling me that you'd trade the life you had up until now for that?"

"Damn, Potter. You're right, I guess. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate what my past is doing to her."

"Don't, just live the life you have for all it's worth, which I'm guessing is a lot." Harry looked at Draco waiting for a reaction.

Draco took a deep breath, let it out and said, "Thanks, Potter." He then drained his glass and stood up. "I'm going to go heed some of that advice."

Harry smiled and sat back. He wasn't sure what the future held, but somehow, he wasn't settled that everything would be peachy, but it wouldn't take long before it was all over. They definitely had hard times ahead.

_(Only a couple more chapters coming up, everyone! Stay tuned and press the little purple button!!)_


	26. Chapter 26: Another Year Gone

_This is definitely an M rated chapter!!!!_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Another Year Gone**

**October 2006**

"Miley, hold still, honey," Hermione said as she tried to hold her daughter still as she was putting on her Halloween costume. She was going to bee a princess, and Hermione was trying without success to get the plastic tiara pinned to her freshly curled (but normally straight) blonde hair in the bathroom.

"I wanna go play, Mummy!" Miley whined. For a two year-old, she sure whined well – classic signs of a daddy's girl.

Draco and Harry had come up with the brilliant idea of dressing James and Tyler as Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch players. Hermione had to admit, they looked adorable even though she discouraged the house rivalry so soon.

Hermione was slightly worried about tonight, going out of the house and letting the twins out of the house and being out herself. At first she didn't think it was such a good idea, but Narcissa insisted to Draco that it was perfectly safe to stay in the neighborhood full of Muggles. Besides, it had been over a year and nothing had happened. Hermione was thrilled to be going somewhere other than the Burrow. At any rate, they were going to be surrounded by Aurors, Harry and Ron included.

"Mummy?" a little voice came from the bathroom doorway.

Hermione turned to the door and saw her son with his straight brown hair and big chocolate eyes standing in the doorway. He was already clad in his green Quidditch robes, brown leather shoulder pads and all. She smiled at him. She always did have a thing for Quidditch players, therefore knew he would be a little heartbreaker when he made his House team at Hogwarts one day.

"What is it, Ty?" she asked.

"Uncle Ron and Auntie Addison are here," he announced, proud that he delivered the message all by himself.

"Okay, love," Hermione said. She turned back to Miley and picked her up off the counter, only to set her right back down on the floor. "Are you all set, Princess Smiley?" she asked.

Miley nodded, her curls bouncing about. Hermione grabbed her daughter's hand, then Tyler's on the way out the door.

When they got downstairs, they saw Harry fastening on James's shoulder pads. He turned around when the twins and Hermione came down the stairs. "Hey, Miles, don't you look pretty!"

Miley blushed.

"Can you say thank you to Uncle Harry, Miley?" Hermione asked, giving her daughter's tiny hand a little tug.

"Tank you," Miley said with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, not to mention the adorable way she said "tank" instead of "thank."

"Me?" Tyler asked, feeling left out.

Harry and Hermione laughed and Harry said, "You look like a natural-born Quidditch player, little man!"

"That's because he is, Potter!" Draco said, coming in from the kitchen, Ron and Addison right behind. "And so is Miley. It was Hermione's idea to dress her as a princess." Draco turned to his daughter. "An adorable one, though," he said while holding out his arms to her.

Miley ran to Draco and he scooped her up. Her eyes that were a spitting image of her father's silvery blue ones got huge as he spun her around in a circle and she giggled. "I love you, little princess," he said in her ear.

"I lub you too, Daddy," she said, again unable to pronounce the word "love" and she threw her tiny arms around his neck.

"Is everyone ready?" Ginny asked, coming down the stairs, arms full of a little pumpkin named Albus Severus who was born September 20, the day after Hermione's birthday.

"I think so," Hermione said. "Does everyone have their treat bags?"

James, Miley, and Tyler nodded and held up the proof. Tyler and James had candy buckets shaped like giant Snitches, and Miley had one that looked like a giant pink-tinted bubble to match her pink dress.

"Dean and Seamus are waiting outside," Ron informed them.

"Right," Harry said, putting Al in his stroller, "let's go then!"

Hermione took Miley's right hand in her left, and her other hand occupied Tyler's left. Miley flung her left hand out for James.

Ginny laughed and said, "They're inseparable, I swear," as she took James's free hand.

They all walked outside and across the street where Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were waiting.

The men all shook hands then Seamus said to the kids, "You all look great!" Then he turned to Harry and said, "But Harry, eh, don't you think the neighbors might ask what the boys are supposed to be? What are you gonna tell 'em?"

"Bloody hell," Harry said under his breath, then louder, "Malfoy!"

"What?" Draco asked walking over. "Finnigan hitting on you again?" He turned to Seamus, "He's married, Finnigan, and get some taste, will you?"

"I could tell Hermione the same," Seamus retorted. "But no, I was just asking Potter what you planned to do when the neighbor's inquire about the Quidditch robes on your sons."

"Shite," Draco muttered and Harry nodded.

"Exactly."

Hermione walked over. "What's going on?"

"We dressed James and Tyler in wizard costumes to go trick or treating in a Muggle neighborhood, that's what," Draco said.

"I've already thought about that," Hermione said. "We'll tell them they're designer costumes. Someone thought that the idea of kids dressing up as plain witches and wizards was tiring, so they came up with a magical sport with balls that fly." She gestured to the giant Snitches.

With no warning, Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and kissed her. "You're a genius, you know that, Granger?"

"For the last time, Malfoy, I'm no longer Granger, and I know I'm a genius." She smiled, "But I'll take another one of those kisses." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips dramatically, tapping them with her index finger.

Draco picked up Tyler and held him out in front of Hermione, putting his face to hers. Tyler kissed his mummy and giggled.

Hermione opened her eyes in surprise then laughed. "Oh, well that one was just as nice!" She held out her arms for her son and Draco handed him over. He then went over to Hermione and took her face gently in his hands and turned it towards him. He kissed her softly, then slowly moved their lips together and pulled away after only a few short seconds. Hermione absolutely melted when he did that. Hermione put Tyler down, who went to Addison's waiting arms.

Draco wrapped Hermione fully in his strong arms now and held her tight to him. She put her hands weakly on his lower back and rested her head with her ear against his chest. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

Hermione pulled away only enough to look into his eyes, and that was his answer.

"I'm terrified, Hermione, I'm absolutely petrified about being out of that house today. I don't have a good feeling."

If possible, he was even paler than usual, and his voice shook, something that never happened to the impenetrable Draco Malfoy. Hermione had only seen him look this utterly weak and terrified once before, and that was the day he told her what his father used to make him do to Muggle-born girls, and what would probably happen to her back in seventh year.

Hermione gripped him tighter and said, "I wish there was something I could say or do to reassure you, but I have no idea what will happen today. All I do know is that it feels so incredibly good to be out of that house."

"It's not worth it, Hermione. I can't lose you."

"I know, baby, but we can't let the kids down. They're so excited."

Draco tilted his head back slightly and looked at the darkening sky. He found the full moon menacing for the first time in his life. He looked back down at Hermione who was staring at him with worried eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again. "Don't let go of me all night, okay?" he requested when they broke the kiss.

Hermione agreed and said, "I love you, Draco."

Draco felt like crying, or puking, one of the two. However, he refused to allow his body either convenience. "I love you too," he managed to choke out. He brought his hands to her face again, and moved them back so they were over her ears and he held her head. "Promise me, Hermione Jean Malfoy. Don't let go of me, for any reason."

"But what if…" she started, only to be interrupted and have a hand put over her mouth.

"There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it, Malfoy," he said, being sure not to call her Granger, "I can't risk it. And Miley and Tyler will be holding hands with an adult at all times, or being carried."

Hermione nodded and he kissed her again, a little rougher than the previous times.

"Are you two ready?" Ginny called.

"We're coming," Hermione answered. "Let's go, Draco. It will all be over before you know it. It will all be over," she repeated, meaning to be reassuring.

Draco put an arm tightly around her shoulders, and she wrapped one around his waist. Ginny pushed the stroller and Harry carried both Miley and James while Ron held Tyler's hand as they all walked to the first house.

A couple of hours and three candy buckets-full later, Ginny announced, "Okay, last house, everyone! Al's sound asleep already, anyway!"

Hermione, Draco, and Harry, accompanied the three kids up the porch steps and Draco knocked on the door. "It looks pretty dark, maybe they're not home," he observed, looking at the front window.

But just then, someone opened the door and Hermione nearly screamed, then remembered she wasn't supposed to be afraid of Lucius anymore.

* * *

The night before Halloween, Draco and Hermione were in bed and cuddling, sitting up against the headboard, sometimes talking, sometimes not. This had become their usual routine since fear for Hermione's life had been instilled upon them. Before Grimmauld, Hermione would always read, and Draco would either watch her he'd or read also.

But now, that always felt like a waste of time. Sometimes, they made love, just like they would do tonight. Tonight was different from all the other times, though. Neither of them could explain exactly what it was. It was like they just knew it had to be special but didn't know why.

Draco kissed the side of Hermione's head and said, "Close your eyes, Hermione, and don't open them until I say."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but he just smiled, so she did as she was told. She didn't even peek, though one couldn't say she wasn't tempted.

She could hear Draco scurrying around the room, but had no idea what he was doing. Finally he announced, "Okay, Mione, you can open them."

She did just that, and gasped at what she saw. Draco had put pillar candles of different colors all around the room. Some were scarlet, others white, and some were green. The dozens of candles were all that was giving light to the room, and some were floating.

Hermione scooted to the middle of the bed and crossed her legs. Draco joined her on the bed, and knelt facing her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She brought her hands up to cover his and asked, "Does this night feel ominous to you, too?"

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, then looked right into hers, moving his face closer to hers. "The truth?"

Hermione simply nodded, never breaking her gaze with her husband.

"Yes. I know we're not supposed to have a grim outlook on this whole thing, but I can't help it. I don't have a good feeling, and I don't want to waste one single minute with you."

Hermione considered that for a moment, then smiled and said, "An ironic choice of words."

Draco looked confused. "Ironic?"

"Yeah, grim. Having a grim outlook could either mean a negative outlook, or an outlook that foresees death."

Draco rolled his eyes. "For someone who doesn't fall for that Divination shite, that was a pretty Trelawney-ish comment."

"Thanks a lot," Hermione said with a faux pout.

Draco lifted her chin with one finger. "Sorry, love," he said with a laugh. "But seriously, I need to make love to you, Hermione, and I wanted to do this like it was as special as the first time we were together."

Hermione smiled. "I don't want to waste any time either. But let's not spend the time being terrified of losing each other. Let's just…appreciate this night, milk it for all it's worth."

"That sounds like an amazing plan," he agreed. "I love you, Hermione," he said, brushing a hand against her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

She opened them, and was slightly surprised to find his face less than an inch from hers. He kissed her, softly at first, then let his lips move over hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and she moaned softly in the way that made him ache. He sought entrance and it was quickly granted. He ran his right hand through her hair and rested it on the back of her head.

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Draco's lips traced her chin, down to her pulse point, where he sucked lightly on the tender skin. He kissed back up her jaw line, and moved his mouth back to her mouth. Their tongues danced their usual tango, but somehow, if it was possible, there was more love in that kiss than either of them had ever felt before, and it caused Hermione to gasp.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and put his hands under Hermione's t-shirt and skimmed his fingers along her lower abdomen, still kissing her mouth fervently. He started to pull her shirt over her head, and their lips parted for the briefest of moments. Draco skillfully resumed kissing her as he removed her bra slowly, being sure to take his time with every move he made.

Hermione's fingers, shaking for the first time since their first time, undid the buttons of Draco's shirt, and he patiently let her struggle, for he was in no hurry whatsoever. But, he did put his hands over hers while she worked. His shirt was finally off, and Hermione ran her fingers lightly down his torso, from his shoulders, down over his hard pecs, and finally past his abs.

They explored each other's bodies like teenagers who had never seen someone of the opposite gender naked before, memorizing every single minute detail.

Draco crawled up and lay Hermione gently on her back. He kissed her chest right over her heart, then sat up and put his cold hands on her stomach with the lightest touch. As he inched them down at what felt like a millimeter per second, his thumbs rubbed slow circles on her skin. Finally, he reached the waist band of her lounge pants. He pulled at the string slowly, watching every move he made with deep concentration.

He pulled her purple striped pants slowly down her smooth pale legs, letting his fingers graze her thighs. He kissed one thigh after the other, alternating between the two. He pulled the pants over her feet, and tossed them to the floor. He left her underwear for later, and lay on his back.

Taking that as her cue, Hermione sat up and bent over Draco to kiss him. Her hands started in his hair, and caressed their way down his arms as she kissed him, biting and sucking his top and bottom lips at separate times. They didn't close their eyes as they kissed, but watched each other's eyes carefully.

Hermione put her hands on his pants button, and undid it, then pulled down the zipper. Like Draco, she watched her hands while they worked. Unlike Draco, however, she pulled his boxers down at the same time as his jeans. She ran her fingers down his muscle-toned thighs. She bent down, and didn't put him into her mouth, but just kissed his hard length over and over, as if she would never see him or touch him again.

She moved back up and kissed his lips again as he rolled her back over. He slid his fingers under her black lace knickers and gently pulled them off. When she was completely bare, he stared at her for a few moments, moving his eyes all the way from her hairline, scrutinizing every inch of her body. Inch by inch, he examined her full breasts that were aching for his touch, her flat stomach, her hips and the soft curls over her heat, all the way to her freshly-polished toes.

Finally, he bent over her and kissed each breast tenderly, massaging them as his lips traveled to her heat. His hands kept pace with his lips all the way, and he touched her curls as he kissed them. She separated her legs on her own without his asking, and he let his lips skim her folds, before moving his tongue slowly into her. He was determined to do everything that he only occasionally did. As he caressed her with his tongue, his hands massaged her thighs. When he could tell she was close to the edge, he removed his tongue. And with the little strength she had left in her shaking body, she rolled him over.

This time, slowly but surely, she took him into her mouth, tasting every inch of him she could handle. She memorized the way it felt to touch him.

She lay back down on her back, finally ready for him. He moved on top of her, and entered her, slowly, agonizingly, inch by inch, feeling every second for what it was worth. He examined what every moment meant to him, as did she. He just rested inside her for a minute, before working into a rhythm that was slow and meaningful with long strokes. Strong passion was emitted with each thrust.

He bent down to kiss her, and when she closed her eyes, she felt something wet on her cheek, not knowing if it was a tear that belonged to her or Draco. When she opened her eyes, she saw that his eyes were as full as hers. As he worked his way deeper and deeper into her physically and into her soul, she managed to say, "I love you so much, Draco. Oh my God, I love you."

Draco let out an audible sob and replied, "I love you too, my beautiful princess. Hermione…" He said her name so quietly she wasn't quite sure she actually heard him, but she knew she did at the same time.

They came together not long afterward, and he stayed inside her for as long as he could. He lay down on her as best he could without crushing her. "Hermione," he said again, and then he kept repeating it in a whisper, still crying.

"Shh, I know, baby," she said, stroking his back, his hair, his arms, whatever she could reach.

"Hermione," he said again, this time with more to say than just her name as he regretfully pulled out of her so they could both be more comfortable. He lay on his side, and pulled her up close to him, with no space between any parts of their bodies. Their legs were entwined and their arms wrapped around each other as tight as they could go. "If, God forbid, anything ever happens to you, I want you to know that I'll never move on. I'll never, ever, be with anyone else. I'll never look at another woman, so much as touch one. You're my life and my love, so don't try to tell me you want me to be happy. I'll probably just enter the priesthood." The last part was a joke, but he meant everything else.

Hermione just kissed him breathlessly. She wanted to tell him that he needed to move on, but she couldn't bring her self to. Truth be told, she would be jealous, even from heaven. She didn't think she could stand it. "I won't tell you to move on, Draco. I won't do it if anything happens to you either, so I won't tell you to do something I wouldn't do."

Selfishly, those words meant a lot to Draco. "I love you," he said for the third time that night.

"I love you more," she promised. "I have an idea." She got up suddenly, not bothering to cover up, knowing Draco would be watching her, and she didn't want to deprive him of anything. She went to get the camera from her desk in the corner of the room and went back to sit on the bed. "Remember what Harry and Ginny did seventh year to remember each other?" Draco nodded. "Well, that's what we're going to do."

Hermione was remembering when Harry and Ron were off Horcrux hunting seventh year, and Harry and Ginny had taken a picture of them kissing so they could each have one to remember the other by while they were apart.

She lay back down next to Draco, and they wrapped the sheets around them and kissed him full on the mouth as she snapped the picture. After two photos floated magically out of thin air Draco suggested, "Why don't we take nude pictures of each other too?"

Normally Hermione would have been appalled at the idea, but just remembering the way they were trying so desperately to memorize everything the way it was, why not take a picture? "Together or separate?" she asked.

Not the least bit surprised by her answer, Draco replied, "Both." So, Hermione lay on the bed and Draco took a picture of her in a gorgeous pose, or so he thought, then she did the same to him. Neither of them was able to keep a straight face during this, so they were laughing, which, in Hermione's opinion (and Draco's as well) made them all the better. Then, Draco sat up, and pulled Hermione onto his lap so she was facing him, straddling his hips. She buried her face in his neck and looked up at him. And he took the picture when they were both staring intently into each other's eyes.

* * *

"Lucius, what the bloody…" Draco drifted off, as there were children present.

"Just visiting some friends, Draco, Happy Halloween."

"Yeah, yeah, well we'd better be going," Draco said quickly.

"Don't the kids want any candy?" Lucius asked with a devious tone. "They are trick or treating after all, are they not?"

"They don't take candy from strangers. We taught them that ages ago. C'mon, everyone, let's go home."

"Oh, come now, Draco, at least come in and say hello to your mother. Surely she's heard your voice by now."

Draco looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Just for a minute. I'd love to see Narcissa anyway."

"I have to ask her something about the wedding anyway," Addison piped up. She and Ron hadn't gotten married yet, as Addison had always dreamed of being married in the same church as her parents. Since Draco and Hermione really weren't even supposed to be out of the house now as it was, they graciously put their wedding on hold, since you can't have a wedding without the Matron of Honor, or one of three flower girls.

"Fine, fine," Draco agreed, but only for a moment.

Lucius stepped aside, and Draco pulled Hermione through the door with him as he picked up Miley, making sure Ron still had Tyler, which he did.

What he saw when he walked in nearly made him drop his precious daughter, but he certainly did shout out in horror when he saw Narcissa bound and gagged in the corner of the darkened main room.

* * *

_If there are any typos, feel free to let me know. I was anxious to get this posted. ONE MORE CHAPTER!! (I think…)_


	27. Chapter 27: The End

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**The End**

Draco pulled Miley's face into his chest so she couldn't see her Grandma Cissy. He whipped around and handed her to Addison. "Get the kids out of here, now," he demanded. Ginny and Addison did just that and Draco turned to Hermione. "Hermione, go with them, please."

Hermione nodded and he bent down to kiss her cheek. She reached up to hold his head next to hers and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more, now go please," Draco whispered urgently.

"C'mon, Hermione," Ginny said from the doorway.

"No, no," Lucius said, stepping in front of the door. "Everyone will leave except my son and the Mudblood."

Draco took in a deep breath as he reached for Hermione and held her behind his back. "Hermione only stays if Potter and Weasley do, too," Draco negotiated.

"Malfoy, what the hell?" Ron said. "She has to go. Are you trying to get her killed?"

Before Draco could even defend his motives, Harry voiced Draco's thoughts as if he had been using Legilimens on Draco. However, that wasn't the case. They were both just thinking along the same lines. "She has to stay, Ron," Harry said. "It'll be worse if we don't do what they ask." He turned to Lucius. "But Ron and I are staying."

"Suit yourself," Lucius said maliciously.

Draco moved to face Hermione. "Let us handle this, okay?"

"No way, I'm fighting if I have to. I can do this, Draco."

Draco pursed his lips and considered her for a moment. "You have your wand?" he checked.

Hermione simply nodded and pulled it out to show him.

"Fine, but be careful."

"I always am," she said completely serious.

Draco brought her forehead to his lips roughly and kissed her before turning back to Lucius. "I hate you," Draco informed him unnecessarily.

"Now, now, Draco…play nice."

"Is that what you're doing? Is that why you tied up your wife and shoved her in the corner?" Draco took a step toward Narcissa, intending to free her, but Lucius stopped him by sticking his wand in Draco's chest.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you, Draco."

Draco glared at Lucius, resisting the overwhelming temptation to spit in his face. "What have you done to her?"

"She's simply stunned. I won't harm her any further…that is if you four cooperate." Lucius sneered and threw a quick glance at his silenced wife. "I tried to Imperius her, but it appears someone's been teaching her to resist that curse."

Harry smirked and Draco and Hermione looked toward him. He shrugged. "She came into the Ministry one day to my office and asked me to help her. I couldn't say her suspicions that she was being used were completely ridiculous, so I taught her to resist the Imperius."

Draco smiled at Harry. "Thanks, Potter."

"My pleasure," he said.

"So," Draco spat, turning back to Lucius, his moment of gratitude coming to a close. "What's this plan you have here?" He was doing his best to hide his fear. He couldn't help but feel that his night with Hermione would forever mean more than either of them hoped that it would need to. He stuck out his hand for her, and she came up and took it.

Hermione certainly didn't want to look weak, like she needed Draco to protect her, but she just wanted to touch him. They stood perfectly still, their hands still clasped, while Ron and Harry stood warily in the background, ready to defend if need be.

Lucius stepped closer to Draco and Hermione, and walked in a circle around them, every step careful and slow. Draco held his breath and squeezed Hermione's hand tighter as his father's long black cloak grazed his shin. His face was turning as red as it could go, taking into consideration how pale his complexion was.

Lucius finally spoke. "I assume you've understood by now that I've only been pretending to redeem myself."

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Draco said, with hatred toward himself. "We told you too much."

"That's right, Draco. Even your mother trusted me, and when she informed me that you would actually be leaving the house tonight, I saw it as the perfect chance to have backup around you. You see, I know that you and your little friends are much too clever; I could never have done it alone."

"So Amycus and Alecto really are involved then?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked up from Draco, toward the sound of the voice. "That's right, Boy Who Hopefully Won't Live Much Longer," he snarled. He called out toward the dark house, "You can come out!"

From somewhere that was assumed to be the kitchen, the sibling Death Eaters came out of their hiding place. Alecto walked up to Harry and Ron. "You must be the infamous Harry Potter," she said. She reached up to touch his face and squeezed his chin. "Aren't you a handsome little thing?"

Harry said nothing but glared at her with eyes that could kill. Ron, however, said, "Infamous to your lot, maybe, but among the good wizards he's more famous than infamous."

"You must be Weasley," she snapped. "Always known for speaking out of turn, your family is."

"Enough, Alecto," Lucius said calmly, "let's just do what we came here to do."

"And what's that?" Harry asked as he and Ron inched closer to Draco and Hermione, all four wands now drawn to match the three wands of the Death Eaters.

"Kill your little Mudblood friend of course, and maybe even you as well! Wouldn't that make the Dark Lord happy?"

"Yeah, in his grave," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was that you said, blood traitor?" Amycus shouted.

"I said Voldemort's dead! He's in his grave, how the bloody hell could he be happy?" Ron retorted, face turning all red.

"You dare speak his name?"

"What difference does it really make? Why have a name if no one's going to use it?" he reasoned.

Amycus just scowled, causing Ron to chuckle in triumph.

"Are you quite finished, Ron?" Draco asked. "We have better things to do than argue about what to call that dead fucker." Even though he was technically telling Ron to shut up, Hermione, Ron, and Harry cracked a smile at Draco's not-so-subtle agreement with everything Ron said.

"Quite," Ron answered.

"Now," Draco said. "I hate to inform you, but your plan's not going to work."

"Why's that son?" Lucius asked with mocking interest.

"Simple. We'd all rather die than let you kill Hermione." Draco choked out the last two words with difficulty. "What did she do to hurt you anyway? All she's done is mind her own business."

Before any of the Death Eaters could answer, Harry said, "Draco's right, wouldn't you rather kill me?" He didn't actually want this to happen, but he'd do anything to take the attention off Hermione. "I'm the one who killed your precious leader, not her. She didn't even go on the Horcrux hunt."

"It's not about her," Lucius said. "Killing her is more of a punishment to all of you than harming you physically would be. If our assumptions are correct, it would be worse than a thousand Cruciatus curses." He eyed Draco. "Isn't that right?"

Draco gulped and scowled. He didn't even have to say the word "yes" because the answer was in his reaction.

Lucius returned his attention to Harry. "And I daresay it will be quite unbearable to you as well to lose your best friend, no?"

Harry engaged himself in a staring contest with Lucius, considering his answer. Finally he said, "No, I rather think it would be worse to be punished myself. I'd miss Hermione, but I don't know anyone who'd willingly submit themselves to torture."

Behind Lucius's back, Draco looked ready to kill Harry, but Hermione caught on to what he was doing. She whispered in Draco's ear, who looked at her and muttered, "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded and Draco turned back to watching Harry.

"I must say, I'm shocked to hear you say that, Potter. I never knew you were so clever, I must admit. Lucky for your wife, I'm not falling for your lie. I know it would kill you to lose Granger here," he said, gesturing toward Hermione.

"I don't know what you're on about," Harry said, never breaking his hard gaze.

"Are you saying you'd rather get tortured than see her die?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just pointing out that it may not be as effective to hurt us emotionally as physically, if it were permanent."

Lucius grinned. "Nice try, Potter. I know you're bluffing. I know any of you would sacrifice a body part to keep her alive. Therefore, I shall let you keep your limbs, and I'll take something much more important."

Draco moved in front of Hermione and Ron and Harry walked up to stand on either side of Draco. "If you think any of us are going to move, you're sadly mistaken."

"Think of your children, Potter," Lucius negotiated. "They need a father, do they not?"

"I love my sons," Harry said, "but Miley and Tyler need a mother, too."

"What about your little fire-crotch wife? Won't she miss your ugly scar face?"

"I'm sure Ginny will miss me, but she'll be proud that I died defending my best friend."

"How noble," Lucius said through gritted teeth. He moved to stand in front of Ron who was pointing his wand steady at Lucius. "I'm sure my niece will be upset if she never gets her wedding, will she not?"

"She loves Hermione nearly as much as I do," Ron answered steadily, and that was answer enough.

"Very well," Lucius sneered. He appeared to be assessing the situation at his hands. "I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult to rid of all of you in the process of getting to her."

"What would be the point of killing her after all of us if you're doing it to punish us?" Draco reasoned.

Lucius shrugged. "Funsies?" That caused Alecto and Amycus to laugh.

Draco grimaced and said through his teeth, "At any rate, you can start with me."

"Draco, no!" Hermione whispered urgently, gripping his hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I have some time with my wife please? We promise we won't go anywhere."

Lucius considered this option. "I don't see why not," he reasoned. "Say your goodbyes, then."

Draco turned around to face Hermione, but she stepped around him and faced the Death Eaters. "You're really going to kill me, aren't you?"

Instead of giving her an answer, he pointed his wand at Harry, then Ron, and their wands flew towards him.

"Fuck," Harry said aloud.

Draco looked at him, as if trying to convey some sort of message, and nodded. "Hermione," Draco said, turning her to face him.

They stepped away to have a moment together. "Hermione, he's not going to do this. No way."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and she said, "Draco, I'm not seeing much other option, and now he has Harry and Ron's wands. We're officially outnumbered."

"A simple Summoning spell is easy enough to do wandless, Hermione. You know that. I just told Harry—at least I hope he understood what I was saying—that he should wait to Summon their wands back until he absolutely needed it."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Can we just say for a minute, that something will happen to one of us? I want to use this time to say goodbye to you just incase…"

"…Hermione," Draco started, but she shushed him by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Just incase this really is goodbye, let's do it right. If someone gets killed here, I don't want to never have said goodbye. You agreed to taking those pictures last night, and it was pretty much for the same reason." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and continued to look into his eyes. "I love you, Draco. If I die, make sure you tell Miley and Tyler every day that I love them."

"Hermione…" Draco managed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "If anyone dies here today it'll be me."

Hermione shook her head. "Dray, they're going to kill me whether they kill you, Harry and Ron first or not. Miley and Tyler need at least one parent. Don't do this to them, you need to stay for them. It's me who doesn't have a choice. You do. You also have to promise me that you won't harm yourself. I know you, Draco, and you're going to feel like you have to punish yourself. Please don't, I'm begging you right now." She viciously wiped tears off her face and he kissed her cheeks where she had just rubbed them.

They heard Harry ask Lucius something, but paid them no mind. "Do you promise?" she asked.

Draco nodded slowly. "I promise, but I'm still going to do everything I can not to lose you."

Hermione shook her head yet again. "I'm not seeing any other solution to this."

Draco squeezed her body to his. "I'll kill him first," he whispered.

"It's never going to work, Draco. I love you so much, baby."

He stroked her hair and kissed her head over and over again. "I love you, too. Oh, God, I love you." He was sobbing freely into her hair and he could feel his shirt being quickly soaked, too.

After a minute of standing like that, Harry came over and said, "Guys, sorry to interrupt, but this really doesn't look good, which I can see you realize."

Hermione nodded. "We're saying goodbye just incase."

"I know," Harry said softly, "that's why I asked Lucius if we could step outside for a few minutes if we promise to come back. One of us will stay in here at all times so they know we'll return. I'd hate to see what happens if we tried to make a break for it."

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said. "Let's go by our babies, love," he said to Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

Ron stayed inside as the three of them went out to the street where everyone was witting on the porch waiting anxiously. Ginny's leg was bouncing up and down, and Addison was biting her nails. Dean and Seamus were standing with their arms crossed, looking grim.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, jumping up and throwing herself at him.

Addison's eyes grew wide and she put James down onto the steps as she stood. "He's fine, Addison, we're using him as collateral so they know we go back," Harry explained. "When I go back in he can come out."

She seemed to relax but said, "You have to go back there?"

Harry, Hermione, and Draco nodded. "It's looking pretty inevitable," Hermione said sadly. "If Lucius, Amycus, and Alecto have to go through the three of them to get me, I'll still be killed, so I may as well just give myself up and save them."

"Hermione, no!" Ginny exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"She has to," Draco said, in barely a whisper. "Unless you want to lose Harry, and unless I want Miley and Tyler to be orphans."

"Well, why don't you kill them first?" Ginny argued. It can't be that hard! I'll go with you!"

"No, absolutely not," Harry said quickly. "You're staying out here where it's safe."

Draco reached out and picked up Miley while Hermione lifted Tyler from the porch floor.

"Hi, honey," she said to him. Draco brought Miley closer and she addressed both of them, touching Miley's hair with her free hand. Tears began to fall as she spoke. "Mummy loves you both so much. Never forget that. It's going to be just you and Daddy now," Hermione looked at Draco and saw his cheeks shining with wetness to match her own, "but I will always love you both and Daddy very, very much."

As if they knew exactly what was going on, Miley and Tyler started to cry, too. "Where you go?" Miley asked.

"I'm going to Heaven, Smiley, and I'm going to see Uncle Fred, and so many other people that we all miss very much. And," she looked at Harry, "I get to tell Harry's mummy and daddy hello, too."

"You come back?" Tyler asked.

Hermione smiled and wiped tears away from her cheeks, then shook her head as she kissed his forehead. "No, baby, I can't come back." She reached her free arm out, indicating to Draco that she wanted to hold them both at the same time. She pulled Miley close to her and held them both tight. She kissed them both as many times as she could, and Draco came behind her and wrapped his arms around the three of them, resting his chin on her shoulder. He thanked God that they took family pictures at the Burrow last weekend.

"I love you, my babies," Hermione sobbed.

"I lub you, Mummy," Miley said, tears falling down her tiny cheeks.

"Me too," Tyler agreed with his sister, his little lip quivering.

"Hermione," Draco said, "we have to go back in."

Hermione shook her head. "Let's make a run for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They find us, and it's even uglier than this, that's what."

"God, Draco, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to rush this along," she said as she reluctantly handed the twins to Harry and Ginny, stretching her arms toward them until she couldn't touch them anymore.

She was not expecting anything like his reaction to that sentence. For the first time in ten years she saw the old Draco emerge. He turned around and kicked the flower pot on the porch and it shattered to pieces, dirt spilling everywhere. "Dammit, Hermione!" he yelled. "If that's what you think, why don't I just do it myself and get it over with right now?"

Draco's eyes opened wide as Hermione covered her mouth and turned away from him. He couldn't believe he just said that, and it made him want to jump off the top of the Big Ben tower. He looked at Ginny, who had tears spilling over her lower lids, as if that comment was her breaking point. Harry just looked sympathetic, not angry. He knew Draco didn't mean what he just said; he knew Draco was panicking.

Draco walked swiftly to Hermione and turned her around, drawing her roughly into his arms. "Shit, Hermione, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean that, don't you? Oh shit, shit, shit. I hate myself so much right now." He rocked her back and forth, then put his hands on her face and forced her to look at him. "I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know why I would say that, especially now."

"I know you didn't mean it, Dray. I just couldn't believe you said it." She tucked her arms under his jacket and wrapped them around his waist.

He returned his arms to their original position around her shoulders. He put his forehead to hers. "This is so not happening right now. I can't seriously be about to say goodbye to you forever, can I?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wish you weren't, believe me, I do."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, love. No one else can ever fill your place in my heart, ever."

"At least we have a chance to say goodbye. Some people don't," she pointed out.

Draco ran his fingers through his wife's hair for what would probably be the last time. It would be the last time he'd ever touch her precious chocolate curls. "I love you, angel."

"I love you, too. Did you realize you just called me 'angel'?" she asked. She thought it was somewhat symbolic.

"I did, actually. I said it because I know you'll be my guardian angel, and the twins, too. You'll have your hands full, Mrs. Malfoy." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for being such an amazing wife."

"Eh, no problem," she joked. "Thank you for being such an annoyingly egotistical husband." She laughed.

"Think that's funny, do you?" he asked, tickling her under her chin. Even as they laughed, heart wrenching tears still rolled down their cheeks.

Hermione nodded then said, "But I'm just kidding. I couldn't have asked for a better husband, or father to my children. Take good care of our babies, Draco. They'll need you."

"I feel bad that they'll be growing up without a mother figure, especially Miles," Draco said.

"They'll have Ginny and Addison, Draco. Don't forget that the four of them will always be willing to help when you need it."

"Just like Granger," he said, "sounding like you're giving me instructions like I'm a babysitter." He smiled. "I won't forget. I love you so much. Do you know how much I'll miss you?"

Hermione nodded. "I can imagine. I think this might be harder for you than it is me, and I'm the one about to die."

Draco ran his hands through her hair again and didn't speak. Then, with no warning, not caring who was watching in the slightest, he kissed her…good. He didn't waste time being gentle. He parted her lips right away and tasted as much of her as he could. He kissed her like that for a good three minutes, and he never pulled away, but dragged his lips across her wet, salty cheeks and rested his face in her hair by her neck. He pulled her closer to him and rocked her left and right, over and over again. Then he put his hands on her face and his thumbs rubbed across her cheeks lightly. He moved his right hand down and traced her lips with his fingers to memorize them before kissing each of her closed eyelids. When she opened her eyes again, he moved towards her and kissed her slowly this time. He pulled away for the last time and said, "That's the last time I'll ever kiss a woman until I see you in Heaven, Hermione. I had to make it good."

"And I appreciate it," she said quietly. "I appreciate the kiss, and the fact that you'll never be with another woman, selfish as that sounds."

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly. They turned around to look at him. "I'm so sorry, but Ron just stuck his head out the door and said they're getting impatient. I need to switch with him, so I need to say goodbye."

Hermione nodded and ran her hands through Draco's hair and kissed him softly on the lips. She let go of him and turned to Harry, who pulled her into his strong arms. "Are you sure about this, Mione?" he asked.

"It's the only way," she answered.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry." She pulled away and he kissed her forehead. "Take care of Draco for me," she said quietly. "He's going to need you, Harry. You'll need each other. You're his best friend, you know."

"I know," Harry said. "I'll look after your whole family. Miles and Ty are gonna be okay. They're lucky they're so little."

Hermione nodded. "They are."

"I have to go, Hermione," he said. "I'll miss you. Say hi to everyone for me, will you?" he asked. "Sirius, Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Cedric…hell, even good ole Snape."

"I'll be sure to do that," she promised. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight one last time before he retreated into the house and Ron came out.

"Hermione…" he said. He walked quickly to her and hugged her. "This is such bloody bull shit. I hate this."

"Me too, Ronald, me too," she assured him. "I wish I could be at your wedding. Man, you were even waiting for me."

Ron nodded. "I know, I wish you could, too. You can be there, though."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be watching. I'll try to make a ghostly appearance," she joked, though Ron frowned and didn't find it very funny.

"Hermione, that's not funny at all."

"Sorry," she said seriously. "I think we're running out of time, though. I love you, Ronald Weasley, don't you ever forget that."

He nodded and kissed her chastely on the lips. He had always, after all, been special to her, and she to him. "I love you more, Hermione Granger."

"Malfoy," she corrected.

He shook his head. "You'll always be Granger to me."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess so," she conceded before hugging him for the last time.

She said her goodbyes to Ginny and Addison together. "Addison, I'm so sorry I can't be your Matron of Honor, but I know you'll be a beautiful bride. You were the best cousin in-law." She turned to Ginny. "Oh, Ginevra Potter, you're the best girl friend I've ever had. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mione," she said through her tears.

"I need you both to be like a mother to the twins and help Draco as much as you can." She looked just at Addison and said, "And Narcissa, make sure she knows I blame her for nothing. Tell her I love her, okay?"

Addison nodded her head. "Absolutely, Hermione."

"And take care of Draco…please. God, my poor Draco," she said. She looked over to where he was sitting, crying into Miley's hair, who was in his lap. Miley was attempting to soothe her daddy, wiping his cheeks with her tiny baby hands. James, in turn, had his hand on his sad best friend's back. It was strange, Hermione thought, how insightful little kids could be, no matter how young.

"We both will," Ginny promised.

"I guess we have to go back in there in a couple minutes. Let me just say goodbye to James and Al." She gave Ginny and Hermione one last hug and went over to Albus's stroller.

"Hey there, little man. I know you won't remember me, but I bet you'll hear lots of stories about me and your daddy and Uncle Ron when we were kids. You be good for your Mummy and Daddy, okay? I love you, Al," she said, and kissed his tiny head.

She went over to James and picked him up. "Why is Miley crying, Anny Mione?" he asked.

"She's very sad, honey, because I'm going to go away. That's why I want to say goodbye to you, too. I love you very much, James. I know Miley's your best friend, so you have to take very good care of her for me, okay?"

James nodded. Hermione was still in awe at how much he looked like Harry, but with Ginny's brown eyes. He definitely had his mother's eyes. Hermione kissed his cheek and put him down then laid her hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked up at her and she said, "Time to go." He nodded slowly and lifted Miley off his lap, setting her down next to James.

Dean and Seamus walked up the steps and each hugged her. "We'll miss you, Hermione," Seamus said.

"Bye, Hermione, I'm so glad I knew you."

"Thanks, both of you. Be good, I'll be watching," she warned with a smile.

She turned and knelt down by the twins. "Give Mummy a hug," she said.

They both came to her and wrapped their arms around her neck. She kissed them each on the forehead and said, "I love you."

They didn't say anything in response, but kissed her on each cheek at the same time.

Hermione stood and grabbed Draco's hand. "Ready?" she asked.

"Hell, no!" Draco said, but walked inside the house anyway, followed by Ron. When they were just inside the door, Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione again. "Goodbye, my beautiful girl," he whispered in her ear.

"Bye, baby," she said, letting the fresh tears flow as they walked further into the empty front room where Lucius was still waiting with his minions behind him. Harry was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Are we finally ready to be taught why you don't betray the purebloods by marrying a Mudblood? And why we don't kill the Dark Lord and expect to get away with it forever?" Lucius asked with a smile, as though he was asking to take their order in a restaurant.

"Never will be," Draco retorted.

Hermione said, "Let's just get this over with you fucking arse hole." She turned to Draco and kissed him with as much fervor as she could, knowing this was the actual last time their lips would touch, while Lucius drew his wand.

"Just wait a minute," she heard Harry say. Lucius must have listened, because she didn't hear any curses.

Hermione turned around to face her fate. "I'm ready," she said, trying without success to keep her voice steady. "I love you so much," she whispered to Draco, then heard him respond.

Lucius drew his wand higher and smirked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry raise is wand hand and Summon his and Ron's wands without being noticed, for Alecto and Amycus were watching Lucius intently.

As if in slow motion, Lucius opened his mouth, Draco spun around to shield Hermione from the spell, but as the word "Avada" came out of his mouth, Hermione gathered enough force to turn herself and Draco back around. By the time "Kedavra" was uttered, she was turned back around and the shot of green hit her right in the stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed loud enough to be heard across the Atlantic in New York City as Hermione fell and he caught her, sinking to his knees.

Lucius lowered his wand and smiled. Harry and Ron ran to Draco's side. Draco put his face next to hers as his body racked with silent sobs. Every now and then he would wail, and no one said a word to him for the next five minutes, not even Lucius. Harry and Ron's own tears soaked the front of their sweatshirts. Finally, Draco whimpered, "I tried…to save…her, and she was stronger than me. She…she wouldn't let me save her."

Harry and Ron had no idea what to say, except for one thing. Harry said, "Are you ready?" He was referring to a plan they had never discussed, but a plan that was going to be put into action right now. Draco gently lay Hermione down and stood up with help from Harry and Ron. He drew his own wand from his pocket as Amycus and Alecto stood on either side of Lucius. "Expelliarmus!" was the first thing Harry, Draco, and Ron shouted and the three offending wands flew to their new rightful owners.

They lined themselves up, Harry in front of Amycus, Ron in front of Alecto, and Draco in the middle…in front of Lucius. Harry, Ron, and Draco looked from one to the other and nodded as they raised their wands. "AVADA KEDAVA!" they all shouted at once.

When all three were fallen to the ground and Hermione was avenged, Draco kicked Lucius hard in the stomach, then once more in the face…hard. He went back to Hermione and gathered her body in his arms to Disapparate her to the Burrow, where Miley and Tyler wouldn't have to see her, but where the funeral was sure to be held. Harry and Ron went to untie and wake Narcissa.

Life would never be the same for any of them, and they had no idea where it would lead. The one thing they did know, is that for the sake of Miley Montana, Tyler Brett, James Sirius, and Albus Severus, life would indeed have to go on. Draco Malfoy would, however, curse the family (except Narcissa) he was born into until the day he died and could be with Hermione again.

* * *

_Please don't hate me, everyone!! I promise, if you read the sequel, you might feel better. Oh gosh, I feel like you're all mad at me, but please don't be!! I have nothing against Hermione whatsoever. Please review and let me know what you think…just, please, no hate mail!!! _P

_On a side note after some sad news Wisconsin received on Tuesday, I'm even happier I named Tyler Brett after Brett Favre…being a Cheesehead will never feel the same._


End file.
